Outcast 2 Alternative World: Trials
by Benji Himura
Summary: A branched out story of Outcast 2 Alternative World, read the first two chapters there. Tragedy strikes the hanagumi, trust is shattered. Among the broken remains of itself and under fire can the hanagumi be salvaged?
1. Departure

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Author notes: This story an altered version of Outcast 2 Alternative world, that story branched out and this is the branch, the events here aren't connected to the main story.

Chapter three: Departure

Benji's arm was fully healed now, he and Maria were picking the slack on the koubu training that was halted thanks to the wound, the simulator was very realistic, specially when simulating hits, more than once they got bruises from being thrown around the cockpit, hence why the inside is padded, training would endanger Benji's healing arm and setting back his healing time.

Maria is overall pleased with the results, Benji didn't forget anything that he was taught, he was just a little rusty, but that was forgivable, in few minutes he got back to the swim of things and was back in the point where they stopped, which is steam aided long jumping.

It was a particularly hard skill to master, the bursts of steam gives the koubus more jumping power, and when landing another burst of steam eases the landing, getting the timing right as well the amount of steam in the right chambers was complex, the koubu did the brunt of it, but more delicate and precise touches were in the pilot's duties as the koubu tended to use much more steam than the needed, and more steam it is used shorter is your effective fighting time.

Benji was particularly hating this skill, there was too much math involved on it even though Maria doesn't seem to realize it, she only marked the key PSI in the markers in the cockpit and told that Benji had split seconds to get on the right marks, too much and he would waste vital fuel, too little and the koubu could get damaged, and there was also the risk of blowing the chambers.

Kohran was observing the training, Maria was a strict teacher but fair, she pointed out mistakes rather harshly and doesn't really say much when you do things right, but was patient and could go over and over a lesson until the student learned what she is trying to teach.

Kohran also could tell that Benji was trying, his results were pretty consistent, he could hit the release just right before the mark or just after sometimes, but most of the time on it as well, his jumps were on the right side, but he was still making mistakes sometimes, releasing too early or too late, and Maria was there silently watching, knowing that Benji was trying his best, sometimes pointing out the simulated damage or the amount of wasted steam in bad jumps.

"You really should explain him the heart of the koubu theory." Kohran said to Maria in a light serious tone. "He is already aware of it." Maria replied. "He just dislikes piloting a lot, not that I blame him, is way too complex to be mastered as fast as the manager wants."

Kohran could understand that and Benji wasn't really using a koubu now, even though the result is the same. "Maybe when he gets more experienced in piloting he will open up as you want." Maria added. "But for now he is too focused in trying get things right." "I can see that." Kohran answered. "Maybe I should add some automatic release for jumps when they reach the mainly used pressures."

"And what about in longer jumps? Wouldn't the steam be released before reaching the desired higher levels?" Maria asked seriously. "That can be solved." Kohran answered. "I will consider few solutions for this, maybe having the injection measured to a pressure and then automatically stopped and released."

Maria can tell that Kohran got excited with the idea, it was another possibility to thinker around the koubu to improve it and Kohran was always looking for new ideas of making the koubu better and better.

* * *

At the end of his third month in Teito Benji was fluent enough in Japanese to handle most situations, his koubu piloting was still far from the level of the other members of the hanagumi, but was on acceptable standards, read above Sakura's level when she first tried to fight with a koubu.

However Benji's koubu was still being altered in full speed, the wanted changes were taking time to be completed, new parts are being made and fitted, Kohran was overseeing that with joy. Now Benji was having tea with Maria, Orihime and Sumire, another little exercise of Japanese.

"So you are Brazilian." Sumire said understanding, she wasn't all that sure of Benji's heritage. "Yes." Benji answered, his accent was a little rough, but the girls found it quite enjoyable to hear. "It is a really complex mixture, my grandfather is Japanese, in my mother's side my grandmother is from European heritage, I heard that there were native Brazilians in the mix there as well, my father's side my grandfather is son of a Lebanese couple born in Brazil, my grandmother has European heritage as well, I am not all that sure of which countries, but a great-aunt of mine is rumored to have a title back in England and some heirloom there as well, but she can't claim it since there is some law forbidding people from taking it out of the country."

"Indeed complex." Orihime said with a nod. "Brazil is a country where immigration is has a large incentive." Benji explained. "So the resulting mixture of immigrants from all over the world creates this pot of different cultures and ethnicities." "Sounds rich." Orihime commented.

"It is." Benji replied. "Is far too much to recall by memory, but the list of cultural things that we took from other countries ranges from Oktoberfest to Japanese ramen." Maria nodded trying to picture the vast Brazilian culture, it was interesting to learn more about a new country.

"So why you left?" Sumire asked casually. Maria cringed at that question, Benji's background wasn't explained in detail to them. "Forces beyond my control." Benji answered casually. "Hard to explain so I won't even bother." Sumire and Orihime nodded at that, they could fill the gaps with whatever they wanted.

"What are you finding of the theater?" Orihime asked, she was also new to the theater so she felt close of Benji because she is on the same situation. "I could live without any of you girls entering on the bathroom when I am trying to shave." Benji answered lightly rubbing a new cut on his face, courtesy of Iris barging on the bathroom.

Orihime smiled sympathetically, it happened at least once a week, she also accidentally entered on the bathroom when Benji was shaving once. "Why you shave anyway?" Orihime asked seriously, she didn't saw any reason for that. Maria and Sumire in the other hand knew why.

"Because he doesn't want to grow a beard." Sumire answered to the Italian. "That requires daily shavings or the stubs will grow and give him a dirty appearance." "And why you know that?" Orihime asked confused. "My father saves everyday, I can remember few times when I was a child where he was sick and couldn't shave, his beard was starting to grow." Sumire explained, Maria nodded confirming, she saw from her father, Yuri and her other friends in her old battalion that shaving was a daily chore.

"I guess that I can understand that." Orihime commented, but she stares at Benji's chin, the she reaches to his face and runs her hand on it. "I don't see anything unusual here." "Wait until late afternoon." Benji pointed out. "I shaved just a couple hours ago." "I will do it then." Orihime said with a nod.

"Why you are so curious anyway?" Sumire asked to Orihime. "I never had a father figure in my life so I am a little curious." Orihime answered. "And since Benji-san isn't a Japanese man I am fine with him." "I have Japanese blood you know." Benji said to Orihime. "That may be true, but you have plenty of other countries as well to be tolerable." Orihime replied casually.

"Changing back to grooming." Sumire said looking at Benji. "I noticed that you use some sort of perfume, what is the name of it?" Now Benji was unsure of how to answer, he has a small spray bottle of Obsession by Calvin Klein on his belongings, when you are going to an anime convention with heavy clothes in a hot country you take stuff to mask the scent of the sweat, but how he could explain the perfume.

"Yeah I noticed it as well." Orihime commented. "I like the scent of it." Even Maria nodded a little at that. "It is named Obsession." Benji answered, that much information wouldn't be harmful. "But I have very little of it." "I know this very good perfumer that could be able to make more of it if you give him a sample." Sumire said to Benji.

"I guess that I could do that." Benji replied. "I have to wait for my next paycheck to arrive." Maria had to nod to that, while Benji wasn't expending his money recklessly he needed to purchase other things that weren't on the initial shopping, as more shoes, a suit, a coat, most of it had to be custom made or fitted, which made the prices go a little up, it was the problem of being tall in a country of short people.

"What you use to shave anyway?" Orihime asked to Benji. "A safety razor." Benji answered. "There is no way in hell that I trust in a straight razor. And you, what you use to shave your legs?" "I use wax." Orihime answered. "I prefer it to razors, less chances of getting nicked with it."

Sumire changed the subject because they are getting on an area that was a little too personal for her liking, she can't blame Benji for the question they were the ones who started to ask such stuff, so he felt that was okay to ask them as well. "Now why you have tea with us when you don't seem to enjoy warm tea?" Sumire asked to Benji.

"It is a good way to train my Japanese." Benji answered. "And I am trying to get along with everyone." Maria sipped her tea silently, at first she had tea with Benji so he wouldn't be alone, then Orihime and Sumire decided to join their usual tea time with theirs, in the end the group ended like that, with an occasional addition now and then.

"And is a break from training." Benji added with a sigh. "I have calluses over calluses on my hands and feet from sword training and piloting training." "Well if you are having tea with us certainly you aren't practicing." Orihime commented teasingly. "How despicable of you using the excuse of getting along with us to slack off your training." Benji just shrugs playfully at the barb.

* * *

Yoneda seriously scans through the most recent progress report on Benji's koubu, everything was in schedule, everyone what guessing that it would be the most powerful unit in terms of sheer power output thanks to the changes on it. The massive sword of the koubu was already finished, it wasn't too hard to make when compared to the unit itself.

In the dinning hall Kaede looks at the hanagumi, including the new faces of Orihime, Reni and Benji. "You might not be aware of but Maria-san will be leaving to New York shortly." Kaede says to everyone. Benji could recall something about that trip, he wasn't sure of the details of it. "It is business related, her job will be mostly the same that she did for Himura-kun, translating English to Japanese and Japanese to English."

Noticing that Benji is about to say something Kaede stops him. "And yes Himura-kun it is related to that." Kaede said seriously, not wanting to let the others know about that too soon. "What is that?" Orihime asked curiously. "I meant that the departure was delayed because her previous assignment in teaching him enough Japanese to get around without her." Kaede answered with a little truth bending. "Since it was something that needed to happen I don't want to hear him apologizing."

Orihime nodded understanding. "What about the enemy attacks?" Benji asked seriously, it seemed that the trip was too badly timed to work. "We have you now." Kaede answered. "While we aren't expecting the best combat efficiency from you yet, we are pretty certain that we can expect a performance around sixty percent as good as everyone else's from you, in case of an emergency Maria-san agreed in letting you borrow her old koubu until yours arrives, so you can make up for her absence in long range fighting."

"Well if is firing support then I am pretty sure that I can be of some assistance." Benji commented, then he sighed realizing that he will need to go over the firing training for koubus since Maria's koubu is a full long range type. "When Maria-san will be leaving?" Sakura asked seriously.

"If nothing happens, one week from now." Kaede answered. "Plenty of time for everyone saying your farewells." There is some chatter between the girls, Benji is still pondering on this sudden turn of events, Maria herself isn't really pleased with it, without her around Saki could easily snake around Benji, she makes a mental note of asking Kanna to keep the nurse/secretary away from Benji.

* * *

Maria isn't surprised in finding Benji in the simulator, the selected mode is her koubu's mode. 'Well he is being diligent with his duties that for sure.' Maria thought seriously, less than two hours had passed since they were told about her departure and Benji was already getting ready to replace her.

Maria held back her laughter when she called Benji through the microphone, she could see the simulator jumping in surprise, well also how it simulated a very bad crash because the sudden action made it unbalanced. "You don't have to be so surprised." Maria said with mirth on her voice, inside the simulator, rubbing his eyes Benji had to admit that he liked how her voice sounded like that.

"I thought that you would be busy packing." Benji commented from the cockpit. "I have one week to pack, and I have already separated, ironed and folded what I will be taking." Maria replied seriously. "Today was the public announcement of the news, I was told this one week ago."

"So is this trip related with the New York kagekidan?" Benji asked seriously. "It is the only reason that I can think why you would be going there." "Yes it is." Maria answered. "As Kaede said earlier, I will be going there since I speak fluent English and know the most about the defense force. I will be helping to be drawing the foundation of the kagekidan there."

"You are sure that you have time to waste with me?" Benji asked. "Don't you need to prepare?" "Done that already." Maria answered casually. "Besides it will be a long plane trip, any further preparation will be done in route." "I thought that at this time the most common long distance way of travel was ships." Benji said seriously. "Planes are new." Maria explained. "It can't take many people and the autonomy is rather short, so there will be plenty of stops along the way to refuel, only the trip across the Atlantic will be made by sea, so the overall time spent on this trip will be greatly shortened."

"If you say so." Benji commented thinking about the great lengths that airplanes fly in his time. "Why are you here?" Benji asked seriously. "I thought that you weren't on duty of watching over me anymore." "I no longer am." Maria answered. "It is habit now, besides you still can't read Japanese all that well, you just imitated what I did with the controls haven't you?"

"Can't deny that." Benji replied with a sigh, he had purchased a lot of children books to study ideograms, but he was still far from being good reading and writing them. "So I will oversee the results as usual." Maria said sitting down on in front of the control console. "Let me see how well you did until now…" With that the duo continues with their usual routine.

* * *

Two days had passed since Maria's departure was announced, Benji was there when the other hanagumi girls discussed about getting something to give to Maria as a farewell gift. It struck Benji that Maria had done a lot for him, maybe he should look for a present for her as well, something to say thank you for everything. 'It wouldn't be bad.' Benji thought with a nod, and it was that nod that got Orihime's attention.

"What you thought about Benji-san?" Orihime asked bringing Benji to everyone's attention. "You had an idea haven't you?" Benji is too embarrassed to admit that he was thinking on buying a present for Maria for different reasons, so he dodges it. "I was thinking of how nice you all are thinking about Tachibana like that." Benji said knowing that it would stroke the girls' ego and likely shift their attention from him.

The girls blush and chuckle in embarrassment showing that his tactic worked, looking around nervously the girls think in what to say next, Benji was thinking in what he could give to Maria, they would have a day off before Maria leaves, he has until then to think about something.

* * *

Orihime stared at Benji, she really couldn't believe that he was going out carrying his sword, even inside the fukuro. "You really can't be serious about taking that around with you?" Orihime said in disbelief. "What?" Benji asked casually, he felt uncomfortable without the sword, he was used to carry it up and down the theater.

"You are going out!" Orihime exclaimed annoyed. "Why you are taking that humongous sword with you?" "In case of something happening." Benji answered, Sakura had to agree with Benji on that, in the past there was incident when they took day offs. "You don't see anyone else carrying their weapons!" Orihime protested. "Besides that thing is too big, is almost as tall as you are!"

"Now, now Orihime-san." Sakura said trying to calm her friend. "It is okay for Benji-san carrying his sword." "No it isn't Cherry-san." Orihime replied seriously. "Not that I think that he is a violent person that would randomly attack people with it, but there isn't a need for him to carry that sword."

Benji noticed the minor gesture from Sakura and quietly takes off while Orihime is distracted. Sumire smiled a little at that, it would get Orihime so miffed when she discovers that Benji slipped from there, it was another fun filled day at the theater. Benji heard Orihime's cries when she realized his escape, but he was too far for her to stop him.

Walking around the busy streets Benji ponders on what to give to Maria, he narrowed it down to maybe a pair of gloves since around half of the time Maria wore gloves, or some sort of small thing to decorate her room, but he still wasn't all that certain of anything, specially the gloves, Maria's hands were slender so gloves that fit him would be loose on her, and just a random glove might be small on her hands.

Benji stops in from of a glass store, in there many beautiful pieces made entirely of glass, from colors ranging to crystal clear to red. 'Checking this won't be bad.' Benji thought idly while entering on the store, making sure that his sword won't hit anything by accident.

Benji finds a middle aged man behind a counter, the man noticed Benji and greets him. "I am looking for something to give to a lady friend." Benji said to the man. "You have any suggestions? Please not anything like house ware, don't want to give the wrong impression."

"I have a large selection of finely made glass items that you can choose from." The man replied politely. "From intricate crystal vases to small statues." "I think that I want something in the small side." Benji said seriously, gesturing to something around the size of an apple. "So it won't be bulky or inconvenient."

The man nodded gravely, it seemed that Benji had some idea of what he wanted, or wanted to please as much as he can the gift receiver. Benji is show a large display of glass items, from colorful glass balls to intricate statuettes. The colors were amazing so the artwork of them, choosing was hard.

Benji learned a little about Maria on their time together, but was still hard to guess what she would like or not. Benji smiles while picking up a small blue statue of a cat sited, it was positively cute, now if Maria would like that is a question that he isn't sure of the answer.

Benji hands that small statue to the man and continues browsing, after selecting some he would decide on something. After several minutes Benji narrowed it down to a glass rectangle with intricate colored patters cased in crystal clear glass, the blue statue and mixed colored coin shaped pendant of blue and green glass.

Benji buys the three of them, the pendant for himself, the statues for Maria, the pendant seemed a little too much for comfort, specially since Maria still wears her pendant. The two statues are carefully stored in a neat box filled with protective strips of paper and neatly wrapped by the clerk, the pendant is placed is a smaller box also with paper strips, but as requested it is simply closed with a string.

Pleased with the purchases Benji makes a metal note of visiting this glass making store in regular intervals, the two statuettes seemed like a nice present to thank Maria for helping him so much, deciding to buy a pair of gloves as farewell present Benji moves to a department store, he knows that the farewell gifts will be given in a party, so a safe present was the best choice.

* * *

Benji returned to a quiet theater, he was about to move to the kitchen when a worried Kasumi enters in the hall, her face lights up when she sees him. "Benji-san thank god!" Kasumi exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Hurry! Hurry!" Without giving him time to explain Kasumi runs pulling Benji.

Kasumi takes Benji to the command room where a very worried pair of Yoneda and Kaede are. "Benji-san is here!" Kasumi exclaimed. "Good!" Yoneda said seriously. "Perhaps a lucky break on this disaster." "What is going on?" Benji asked confused. "There is a fallen attack." Kaede said in a somber tone. "But we can't contact the others, we were afraid that the situation would get out of control."

"Go get your armor, we are sending you there as soon as you are ready." Yoneda told Benji. "We have no moment to lose, once done go to the garage." Benji nodded and runs to his bedroom, in there places the furoshiki over his desk and grabs his armor, putting it on in a hurry, then he races to the garage where Kasumi is waiting with his sword. As soon he is in the car Kasumi drives away.

Benji could see why Kasumi was panicked and Yoneda was so worried, it was total chaos, the tsukigumi is trying valiantly to keep contained a group of fallen while trying to keep the citizens safe, but the panic ridden people are running around without looking where. Kasumi stops the car unable to get through without hurting anyone. "I will walk the rest of the way." Benji said leaving the car. "Go back if you can." Kasumi nods and watches Benji pushing his way through the crowd with violence.

Running through the fear ridden people is hard, Benji is often hit by someone as he tries to make way, but he managed to reach the tsukigumi who promptly recognizes him. "In the building with the broken window!" One of them shouts to him. Benji nods acknowledging that, but first he kills the fallen who escaped the building, four fallen fall dead in few seconds.

"Can you deal with the remaining three?" Benji asked to the tsukigumi officer who spoke with him. "Now we can." He answered confident, less fallen it will be easier. Benji nods and runs to the building, the inside was a broken mess, he could see few corpses scattered around.

Benji moves through the room with his sword in hands, a growl makes Benji react, his sword impacts in a charging fallen splitting it in half. 'Those racks are in the way…' Benji muttered as the cloth racks are blocking his line of sight, the worse is that if he isn't careful his sword will get tangled on them.

Benji progresses slowly and then feel the scent of smoke, not a weak scent, but a strong one, the type that signals a massive fire, then something shakes in the building, Benji hears a livid pain filled scream, it wasn't anything that came out of a throat of a fallen, Benji runs to the source, the second floor.

The floor is filled with smoke, hard to see far ahead and suffocating. "Is there anyone here?!" Benji shouted. "Is anyone alive?!" "BENJI-SAN!" Benji heard Sakura shouting in pain. "BENJI-SAN OVER HERE!!!" Benji runs to the voice. "Keep screaming Sakura!" Benji shouted back. "I will follow your voice!"

A group of fallen appear and Benji attacks with rage cutting them with ease, Sakura's pain filled shouts in the background, once all of the fallen is dead Benji races to Sakura. "Benji-san!!" Sakura shouted trying to keep a pair of fallen away from her, she is trapped under a pile of rubble.

Benji darts to Sakura and with a swift strike the two fallen are dead, Benji kneels next to Sakura, clipping his sword in his back. "Thank god…" Sakura said in relief, but her voice filled in pain, Benji looks at Sakura, her right leg vanished under a massive beam, Benji can see that it was crushed flat, her left leg had a better luck, while it is bent in an unnatural angle it isn't trapped bellow the beam or the rubble, but bellow Sakura's body, there was marks of something hitting her in the chest, her torn kimono shows that.

Benji gently cradles Sakura's upper body against his body, carefully moving her left leg, it was painfully limp and moving unnaturally. "It is bad isn't it Benji-san?" Sakura asked with her pain distorted face filled with tears. "I won't make it will I?" "I will get you out of there." Benji said seriously, pulling his belt from his pants. "But my legs…" Sakura whimpered in pain. "I can't do anything now…"

Sakura screams when Benji tightly wraps his belt around her right leg, up to where it joins on her body. "Pain means life, life means hope." Benji said seriously. "I won't let you die Sakura." "But I won't be of anyone's use anymore…" Sakura cried clinging on his clothes. "I can't act…I can't dance…I can't fight…Benji-san I can't even walk…who would want a damaged woman…?"

"If comes to that Sakura I will gladly take you." Benji said moving her arms to his neck, Sakura is surprised with his words. "Hold on tight." Sakura nods and does so, Benji finds her arataka. "Benji-san…?" Sakura asked meekly. "Sorry Sakura." Benji said seriously. "But I can't move that beam, it is pure concrete and steel, your leg is also crushed beyond repair, the only way for you get out of here alive is for me to cut it."

"Benji-san…" Sakura cried holding tightly on his neck, Benji wraps his left arm on Sakura's waist and pull her. Sakura shrieked in pure agony at that, holding tightly against Benji, her hands grabbing on the back of his neck, filled with his shirt's collar, Benji saw the wound opening, then he cut.

There wasn't any resistance there, he felt the sword grazing the tip of the bone and that was all, muscle, flesh, sinew and skin, it all gave away under Sakura's very own sharp blade. Benji felt her body moving once the cut was done and she was freed, thankfully the tightly wrapped tourniquet lessened the flow of blood, but that wasn't enough.

Benji finds a piece of burning wood from the ceiling, he knew that he had to do and thankfully Sakura fainted, her mind shut off all the pain, so he could burn the wound, sealing it. The blood stops flowing from her severed leg, Benji finds the arataka's sheath and sheathes the bloodied sword with utter care Benji ties the sheathed sword on Sakura's broken leg, so it won't hang loosely and hurt her more.

Then Benji picks the unconscious girl up, and just then he realized that he was surrounded by fire, Benji grits his teeth and covers Sakura's upper body with his jacket, then he runs through the flames, the heated air is hard to breath, the sweat on his face helps a little to protect his face, but his eyes ache with the smoke, running down the stairs Benji races through the flaming racks and finds the door blocked, he looks around and finds the display window clear, he runs to it.

Outside the tsukigumi sees Benji jumping out of the flaming building carrying someone, blood staining his clothes from that person, but what shocks them is Benji's frightening roar. "MEDIC!" Benji shouted violently. "MEDIC!" A tsukigumi agent runs to Benji. "You are a doctor?!" Benji asked grabbing him by his collar, Sakura still cradled on his left arm.

"Ah…no…but we have cleared a path…" The agent said scared. "We have a car ready…" "Good!" Benji replied. "Take me there now!" The man nods in fear and takes Benji to the car where Kasumi was waiting. "Hospital now!" Benji shouted to her. "But…" Kasumi started. Benji uncovers Sakura's face. "Now." Benji ordered, Kasumi who pales up does so, flooring the gas and burning rubber, Yoneda would forgive her for disobeying the order of staying there until he arrived, for that he would ignore that.

Using his fingers Benji seeks for Sakura's femoral artery, the likely source of the bleeding, he finds it leaking the precious vital fluid and Benji plugs it shut with his finger, Sakura doesn't even respond to that.

Kasumi wasn't discreet on the arrival, she breaks through the door of the military hospital before breaking, Benji jumps out of the car with Sakura on his arms. "Get a doctor here now!" Benji shouted to the nearby attendants. "She is dying here!" The nurses react fast and tell Benji to follow, Benji chases them, there wasn't time to wait, Benji is taken to the surgery room, all the way carrying Sakura.

A middle aged doctor runs to them while Benji sets Sakura on the table, he even sees Benji once again plugging shut the bleeding artery to lessen the blood loss. "Get clean clamps!" The doctor orders a nurse. "What happened?!" he asked to Benji. "He right leg was crushed, her left leg is broken in several places." Benji answered swiftly. "There are signs of chest trauma, she also inhaled smoke."

The doctor nods and barks orders to the surrounding nurses, then he makes Benji remove his finger and then clamps down the artery. "Who amputated her leg?" He asked seriously. "I did." Benji answered. "Her right leg was crushed bellow a concrete beam, trust me it wasn't salvageable, and it was the only way to free her."

The doctor could see the damage on her leg, it was horrible to see, there was bone shards mixed on the crushed muscle and the skin was torn badly, and then there was a clean sliced part that showed that a blade finished the sinister task of severing her leg, above everything he could see the burnt flesh, it was something deliberate, looking at Benji he could see that he was sealing the wound as much as possible, added to the tourniquet and plugging the artery when not moving her, it was what saved Sakura.

* * *

The hanagumi arrives and finds Benji and Kasumi sitting grimly in the front of the surgery room. "How is she?!" Ogami asked worried. "Not good." Kasumi answered seriously. "Sakura-san's state is very critical, her left leg was broken in four places, dislocated in two, her right leg…" Kasumi couldn't continue, Benji gently holds the once again sobbing girl.

"Sakura-kun's right leg…?" Ogami asked actually afraid of hearing it. "It was crushed bellow a concrete beam." Benji answered in a firm voice. "I had to cut her free from there so she could make it." That hits the hanagumi even harder, no one could believe on his words.

"You did what?!" Ogami asked grabbing Benji's collar and pulling him up. Benji glares deeply into Ogami's eyes, what he saw there no one will know but Ogami let go and back away in fear. "I cut her leg to save her life." Benji said seriously, his voice with a cold edge that made even Maria shiver. "Sakura wouldn't make it in any other way."

"He likely saved her." A doctor said leaving the surgery room, his clothes covered in blood. "Himura-san we need some more blood, you are pretty strong, you can make it some less despite the burns." "Take as much as you like." Benji replied moving to the room. "What you mean by he likely saved her?" Yoneda asked seriously.

"He delivered enough emergency care on her in site and then rushed her here fast enough so she could be treated." The doctor answered. "I never saw such level of emergency field first aid before outside a field surgeon, he had enough spirit to immobilize her broken leg, make a tourniquet in the crushed leg, cauterize the wound, then plugging the artery that refused to stop the flow. I highly doubt that she would make five more minutes if left alone."

"Now excuse me, we are still trying to stabilize Shinguji-san." The doctor said seriously. "We will do everything in our power so she can live." The doctor then enters in the room. Ogami falls sited in a chair, his minds refuses to believe in what just happened, he isn't the only one, as the entire hanagumi feels confused and frustrated.

"Kasumi-kun how long it has passed?" Yoneda asked seriously. "When it started?" "I am not sure." Kasumi answered wiping her tears. "B…b…benji-san…was calmer…he was the one…who is more aware…I gave blood too…they took a lot…from Benji-san too…" A short while later Benji returns holding a cotton ball to the inner part of his left elbow.

"How is she?" Maria asked worried. "They are sealing the wound." Benji answered. "The shut off the circulation, removed dead tissue and are now trying to close the wound, leaving no flesh exposed. They believe that she will make it" "Sakura-neechan will be fine?" Iris asked hopefully.

"Sadly Iris fine isn't the best word for this." Benji said seriously, he was really feeling tired. "Sakura will have to redefine what fine means to her after this." "You curse magnet!" Ogami shouted rushing to Benji, Benji back steps with the punch. "It is all your fault!"

"Taisho!" Kanna exclaimed holding Ogami before he hits Benji again. Benji spits the blood from his mouth on the floor. "Feeling any better?" Benji asked in a cold voice. Ogami feels that even more than a punch. "It must be pretty nice to be able to blain someone else."

Benji picks his sword and leaves, then they notice something on his back, how his shirt is burned and his back is covered with bandages. "What happened?" Orihime asked in horror. "Benji-san covered Sakura-san with his leather jacket..." Kasumi answered in a shaky voice. "He protected her the best that he could before he ran into the fire, something hit him and then set his back on fire…the…the burns are extensive…not serious but most of his back…"

"Is badly burned…" Maria said in horror, Benji wasn't unscathed, he was just so focused on Sakura that nothing else mattered for him, not even his wellbeing. "I will go too…" Kasumi said standing up. "I can't…" no one says anything about Kasumi running away, she took it heavier than they did, she drove Benji and Sakura there, she saw how desperate he was, seeing Ogami acting like he did hurt her a lot adding to the grief and anxiety that she was already feeling.

* * *

"I thought that he would still be here." The doctor said when leaving the surgery room. "I thought that he would like to hear that she isn't in danger anymore." No one says anything about Benji's departure. "There was a little of a situation." Yoneda said seriously. "Then what is Sakura-kun's state?"

"As it must be clear for everyone, she won't walk anymore." The doctor said seriously, in a clinical tone. "Her right leg is gone, we barely managed to save her left leg, even so rehabilitation will be long, painful and very unrewarding, in the future she might be able to walk using an artificial leg and a walking aid as a crutch or a cane."

"Then dancing…?" Sumire asked somberly. "She won't ever dance again." The doctor answered. "Nor act, is highly unlikely that she will even walk again." Hearing those words only make the reality sink in heavily on their minds and hearts. "Then what will she do?" Kanna asked in tears. "What is left for her in life?!"

"She is still alive." The doctor answered in a level tone. "It may not sound like it is much, but she survived, there is much that she can do, writing, drawing, composing, marriage, Shinguji-san still have a lifetime ahead of her, her life isn't over yet." "It should be!" Ogami exclaimed. "How can she be happy as a cripple?"

The hanagumi gasp at the outburst, then something hits Ogami hard in the face, Ogami stumbles backwards and falls, the attention is turned to the fallen object, a long black rod with a dirtied wrapped hilt, the familiar image of Benji's rebar sword, looking to the direction where it came they see Benji's rage filled face as he stalks his way to Ogami.

Ogami coughs and spews blood, the impact of the sword turned into spear was massive, among the blood Ogami spits a broken tooth. Benji grabs Ogami by the collar and slams him violently against a wall. "That is how deep your feelings for her are!" Benji hissed angrily. "That is how much you love her? She is only good when in one piece? You good for nothing son of a bitch!"

Kanna holds tightly on Benji's right arm and on his neck. "Benji stop!" Kanna exclaimed. "You will kill him!" "Let go!" Maria shouted holding on Benji's left wrist, Benji's left hand as tight as a vice on Ogami's neck, squeezing his throat, choking the lieutenant. The doctor gets a syringe from a nurse and stabs Benji on the neck with it.

Benji cringed at that, he can feel the drug going straight to his head, his strength fading, then he collapses, but Kanna doesn't let Benji fall, however Ogami falls down gasping for air in bloody coughs. "That dose would put a grow man into sleep in less than one minute." The doctor said impressed. "It took almost two to put him down."

"What a mess." Yoneda said looking at the hanagumi, no one was aiding Ogami, a bright contrast of the worry show to Benji, it was natural, after all when it truly mattered, when Sakura was in her most vulnerable moment Ogami shunned her away when she needed him the most, their trust on him was shattered, if he did that to Sakura he could do it with any of them. However in Sakura's most vulnerable moment Benji, the newest and less likely one to show such devotion and strength was the one who displayed the most.

* * *

Benji wakes with his back aching badly. "Who is the idiot that lays on his back a man with extensive back burns…" Benji murmured reaching for his throbbing head as he sits up. He recalled what happened, he nearly killed Ogami and that felt really good after what he said, but he was injected with something that put him into sleep, he recalled that much, after that darkness.

Looking around Benji discovers that he is in a private room, he locates the nurse call button and presses it. A nurse and a doctor enter in the room shortly, Benji recognizes the doctor. "So what happened?" Benji asked holding his head. "Did I kill him?" "You would say that you weren't lucky." The doctor answered. "But you shook him good before I sedated you."

"How long it passed?" Benji asked. "Six hours." The doctor answered. "It is nighttime now, you are here for both sleep out the drugs and for observation." "However?" Benji asked sensing that there is more on that. "Unofficially you are here to wait the dust settle a little in your headquarters." The doctor answered seriously. "If the situation wasn't tense enough with Shinguji-san's situation, the skirmish with Ogami-san made the situation even worse."

Benji let out a long sigh. "I figured as much." He said annoyed. "They must be itching to kick me away now." "Actually it seems that is the other way around." The doctor said seriously. "Ogami-san actions, his response to Shinguji-san's injuries badly hurt the trust of the others, they are more sympathetic towards you."

"Now that is surprising." Benji commented. "I felt that they hated me because of what I did." "They do resent." The doctor replied. "But they also understand why you did, you know the building collapsed shortly after you left, if you haven't acted as you did, in the worse scenario the two of you would be crushed."

"I guess that it is a lucky break out of a disaster." Benji said with a sigh. "Anyway how you feel?" The doctor asked. "My back and head hurts, and I am hungry." Benji answered. "Though I am sure that the head is thanks to the shot." "I will arrange for you to get some food." The doctor said with a nod. "Try to sleep a little, if you can't I will prescribe you a mild sedative for you."

* * *

However Benji didn't sleep, a mix of pain, heat, discomfort and uneasiness kept him awake for the entire night, with a yawn Benji finishes his breakfast, which was as bland and flavorless as the dinner.

After the nurse leaves with the empty tray Kayama enters in the room. "You don't look any good." Kayama commented casually. "Well you are in a hospital, you wouldn't be good if you are here."

"Why are you here?" Benji asked. "You are Ogami's best friend." "Because of that." Kayama answered. "As a best friend I am supposed to apologize, he acted out of hand yesterday, he made a bad situation worse, I know what happened, I red the reports, you frightened some of my best men, they were scared and impressed with your calls for aid for Sakura-san, I could feel your intensity through their reports, you did the best that you could. And you are pretty emotionally involved too."

"I suppose." Benji commented. "But he was supposed to love her, I saw how they looked at each other." "I supposed that it wasn't meant to be." Kayama said in a sad tone. "Perhaps he was just infatuated with her and doesn't want to take care of Sakura-san now that she is impaired."

Benji grits his teeth in anger. "Anyway I am also here to tell that thankfully no one else was hurt." Kayama said seriously. "Sakura-san is the only seriously wounded victim, now I will take my leave, I have to investigate this incident even further." Benji nods and watches Kayama leave.

A couple hours later Kaede arrives with Kasumi who is holding a bag. "I brought you a clean set of clothes." Kasumi said to Benji in a dispirited voice. "What happened?" Benji asked them. "There were plenty of arguments back in the theater yesterday." Kaede answered. "Everyone was tense and the argument with Ogami-kun made it worse, they lost the trust on him, they knew that Ogami-san had special feelings for Sakura-kun, but if he acted like that with her, he would even faster to cast them away if hurt."

Benji sighed at that. "The mood is terrible." Kasumi added. "Ogami-san locked himself on his room, Iris-chan cried all night holding on Reni, everyone is pretty shaken up." "Which brings me to why I am here." Kaede said seriously. "The manager decided to move you away from the theater for a while, I have rented a house for you near the theater, Kayama will move your belongings there discreetly, it won't be for long, just until the dust settles."

Benji nodded understanding, he had seen that coming. "I am also letting available for you a steam bike." Kaede added. "I thought that you would like, it will make easier for you to visit Sakura-kun." "You guessed as much." Benji said with a smile. "After what you did yesterday was pretty easy to guess." Kaede said with a sad smile. "You seemed really serious about what happened."

"I won't let Sakura's life end with this." Benji said seriously. "If I have to I take care of her until one of us die." Kaede smiled a little with that, she felt that Benji was serious, that he meant his words.

* * *

Kasumi takes Benji to his new house after he changes and the doctor releases him. "It isn't a bad place." Kasumi commented while they enter there. "It has a big backyard, there is a bathroom and a toilet too, two bedrooms in the first floor, four in the second, and a restroom in the second floor too."

"Yeah, a bit too much." Benji commented taking out his shoes. "This is the kind of place that can fit a sizable family on." Kasumi nodded agreeing, it was the type of house that she would love to live in the future, which saddens her because the reason that she is there today.

* * *

Benji is once again in the hospital, this time visiting Sakura, as well having his bandages changed. "She is still sleeping off the drugs." Doctor Matsuta, the same one who treated Sakura said to him. "The wounds are severe, you know it as well as I do, the surgery was also very damaging, we will be keeping her in a induced sleep for at least one more week, that if not a little longer to make sure that we have aligned her left leg bones."

"You guys bolted the bones?" Benji asked seriously. "Wow, you are pretty knowledgeable." Matsuta commented. "Yes, we did use bolts, pins and bars to repair the damage, the preliminary x-rays show that it is aligned, but we are still wary." Benji nodded understanding, still was impressive that they performed such intrusive and dangerous surgery in a greatly weakened patient.

"You can keep coming, we will inform you of any change on her state." Matsuta said to Benji. "Out of curiosity, are you a medical student? You know a little too much for a regular person." "I just have some knowledge." Benji answered. "It turned to be useful, that is all, I am no doctor." Matsuta nodded understanding.

Back in the theater Yoneda is unsure of how to deal with the situation, in front of his are two swords, Benji's rebar sword and Sakura's arataka, the two swords were returned to him, Sakura's after the surgery as it was used to immobilize her leg, Benji's after he was sedated and the confusion of the argument passed.

"Now what do I do?" Yoneda asked to himself, the sake bottle on his desk feels alluring and seductive, but drinking wouldn't help, he needed to keep her mind clear. Kaede enters in the office with a file in her possession. "Here are the reports of the tsukigumi." Kaede said while placing the files on his desk. "Inside there is also the declaration of the hanagumi about the reason for the leave, Sakura-kun was caught in the wrong place in the wrong time when shopping."

"A strike of bad luck?" Yoneda asked. "No, I don't believe that was just that, I just can't rule it like that." "We got Himura's report of the incident." Kaede added seriously. "Certainly it isn't a pretty picture, right now it is only left to hear what Sakura-kun has to say, but that might take some time as the doctors wish to keep her sedated until the wounds close a little more."

Yoneda nodded agreeing. "Did anyone find it?" Yoneda asked seriously. "Sakura-kun's leg?" "The tsukigumi is still looking for it, but is unlikely that is in a good state." Kaede answered trying to keep herself calm and firm. "The building collapsed because of the fire, even if we find her leg it will be either a carbonized mass, or burnt bones."

Yoneda nodded grimly. "Now about Ogami-kun." Yoneda asked somberly. "His reaction is far too negative, the team is also shaken badly by it, if he had responded to it better maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad, I won't be surprised if he decides to leave." Kaede answered seriously. "There is a growing animosity around everyone, the team is broken badly, I fear that Ogami-kun might fully shatter it if there is another argument with anyone, he can react to anything."

Yoneda sighs depressed, the close team that took so long to get together was falling apart so easily instead of becoming closer with the tragedy. "Where it went wrong?" Yoneda asked to no one, leaning back in his chair feeling not only his age but the full burden of his years and position.

Kaede doesn't know how to answer that, Ogami shoved the blame on Benji, but she knew that wasn't true, yes Benji's arrival was a marking moment on the hanagumi, but he was getting along well with everyone, if anything the cause is the fallen.

* * *

Benji is surprised in finding Maria waiting in the front of his newly assigned house, her face rather dark and tired. "Anything wrong?" Benji asked after parking the steam bike and walking to her. "I came to say bye." Maria answered in a level voice. "I am leaving tomorrow and because what happened I don't think that it will be a merry departure."

Benji nodded understanding. "The hanagumi is falling apart." Maria told him seriously. "Taisho's actions shook everyone pretty badly, we all knew that there was something between him and Sakura, but when it mattered the most he turned his back to her, we can't help in thinking that if was one of us in this situation he would do the same."

Maria looks at him, she can see some of the damage of the day on him, his hair is shorter, cut shorter because the heat singed part of his hair, the left corner of his lower lip cut by Ogami's punch, and how tired he looks because the pain of the burns on his back. "You will keep visiting Sakura?" Maria asked.

"Even if she doesn't want me to." Benji answered seriously, Maria nodded to that, it was what she hoped that Ogami would do, not this stilly a little unfamiliar new member that came from a different world. "Give her our love." Maria said holding back her tears. "All of it, don't let her die, give her something worth to live for."

Maria clings on Benji's shoulders, the burden of the tears that she didn't shed finally became too much to bear, Benji holds Maria gently and the blonde cries with her face buried on his chest. Maria hates herself so much, when Sakura needs them the most she had to leave for New York, she wasn't any better than Ogami.

Benji hugs Maria tightly, letting her cry her heart out, he runs his right hand on her hair, comforting her in the best way that he can. Because the house was in a secondary street no one saw them, no one watched Maria crying on him for long minutes, once cried out Maria wipes her tears away and leaves without any parting words, the damp warmth on his chest and the redness of her cheeks for rubbing on his shirt are enough, a silent goodbye that will linger for a while.

Benji watches her retreating back until it disappear behind a corner, part of him wanted to chase Maria and stop her, but he couldn't do it, not after doing what he did, he felt that he had no right to pursue her, then he pushes his bike to the garage and enters on the empty house.

* * *

Kayama and Saki knock on his door by the evening. "I brought your clothes." Kayama said carrying two suitcases. "And her to treat your back before we return." Benji nodded and let the duo in. There isn't much conversation between them, the mood was still heavy, yet Saki is the most talkative one.

"This will do for now." Saki said once she changes his bandages. "I have a good family medicine that will help to speed up your healing, I will fix it for you and tomorrow I will bring it for you." "Thank you." Benji replied putting on his shirt. "Sorry to bother." "It isn't a bother." Saki said with a smile. "It is part of my job and my personal interest as well, besides it is good to leave the theater these days, the mood is terrible there."

That wasn't what Benji wanted to hear, but he said nothing, neither did Kayama, both of them let Saki chat away, at least casted off that dark cloud from their heads when she did, it was a tad little refreshing.

* * *

One week had passed when Ogami enters on Yoneda's office with a resolute face, handing him a letter. "Why this?" Yoneda asked seriously, while he was expecting a second resignation letter from Ogami it was too soon for his liking. "I don't believe that I am fit for this unit anymore." Ogami answered in a flat tone. "I can feel that I am no longer welcomed here and that I will never be again, besides what I truly wished was pursuing my carrier in the Navy, therefore I wish to continue where I left of when I first arrived here."

Yoneda doesn't say anything to stop Ogami, he can see that this time Ogami won't change his mind, likely his bags are packed and waiting for him, besides the hanagumi girls had expressed their disapproval for Ogami's current actions. "What about Sakura-kun?" Yoneda asked in a level voice. "A few months back you told me that you had feelings for her."

"They no longer matter." Ogami answered seriously. Yoneda signals to Ogami to stop taking, if he doesn't he would hit the young officer. "Leave." Yoneda said somberly. "Go back to the Navy." Ogami nods and leaves the office, and without being stopped the theater.

Yoneda sighs heavily, this incident was a devastating blow in the hanagumi and they aren't likely to recover anytime soon. "If the enemy attacked now…" Yoneda murmured somberly, foreseeing dark and stormy times ahead of them.

End of the chapter three:

Author explanation corner:

No flames regarding what happened in this chapter, this idea of Sakura losing her leg was with me for a while, it came out a bit different than I expected, but I liked the result of it, originally Benji would be hated by everyone other than Sakura and later they would accept him and what he did as Sakura would be happy in being alive, even if crippled. As mentioned in the other story, the events were heavily altered for this, and will be even more altered from this point on.

About Ogami's reaction: Based in the knowledge of how most Japanese males of that time would act in the circumstances it was the natural reaction, then again any male of that time would likely reacted like that. Ogami and Sakura had feelings for each other, but never got deeper, now that Sakura lost her leg Ogami didn't want to be stuck with a broken woman. Japanese are very fussy about appearances, so Sakura missing a leg and badly scarred would be object of ostracism.


	2. Pain means life

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter four: Pain means life

Benji was sitting next to Sakura when her eyes flutter open, he was there holding her hand for the entire time of his visits, with Sakura holding tightly on his hand. Sakura looks confused. "Benji-san?" she asked in a hoarse voice, her throat sore and dry. Benji gets her the water that he had brought and gives her some.

Sakura drinks through the straw with hunger, the cool water soothing her dry and aching throat. "Where is this?" Sakura asked after drinking. "The military hospital." Benji answered putting the glass on the table next to them. "What you remember from the incident?"

Sakura shivers and pales up, she looks down on her body and tears when seeing how the sheets fall where her right leg should be. "It wasn't a nightmare?" Sakura asked with her voice shaking. "Sadly Sakura even thought everyone wanted it to be it isn't." Benji answered seriously, holding on her hand. "Ten days had passed since the incident."

Sakura tried to choke a sob, but fails to do so and cries, Benji sits next to Sakura in her bed and holds her in the best way that he can, Sakura holds tightly on Benji and cries. A nurse enters and sees the scene and backs away discreetly, knowing better than interrupt, she leaves to tell the doctor that Sakura is awake.

Sakura is still crying when Matsuta arrives, the doctor doesn't say anything and waits until Sakura feels even a little better, which takes several minutes, still sobbing Sakura lies down on the bed. "It is good to see you awake." Matsuta says to Sakura. "How are your feeling? Any pain?"

"Other than in my heart?" Sakura asked with tears on her eyes. "I am too numb to feel anything else." Matsuta nodded understanding. "It might be of little comfort." Matsuta said. "But we have saved your left leg, with time and effort you might be able to walk again with the aid of an artificial leg."

"It isn't much comforting." Sakura said dryly. "Maybe now isn't." Benji commented. "Give it time Sakura." "Time won't give me my leg back." Sakura exclaimed in an outburst of anger. "Why I am the only one here?! Why I am alone now?!" "Himura-kun was here in every allowed hour, even some non-allowed hours as well." Matsuta said in a level tone. "Your friends came a couple times too, I just called the theater informing them that you are conscious."

"Is Ogami-san coming?" Sakura asked hopefully. "That I don't know." Matsuta answered. "He should." Benji doesn't say anything about how Ogami reacted, perhaps he wasn't the one who should break that hope of hers. Faster than the expected the hanagumi storms on Sakura's room.

"Where is Ogami-san?" Sakura asked not finding the lieutenant there. Kanna cringes, Sumire is nervous, unsure of what to say, Orihime in the other hand has plenty of poison ready. "The coward ran away several days ago." Orihime said with his voice dripping with poison. "He said that he has nothing to do with a cripple."

"Orihime!" Kanna exclaimed, but was Benji who realized the true danger of her words and reacted quickly, he shoves his fingers on Sakura's mouth just before she bit down hard, trying to bite her tongue. Benji hisses in pain feeling Sakura's teeth burying bone deep on his left hand index and middle fingers.

"Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed in horror, Benji is holding Sakura's mouth shut, to prevent her from biting again. "Doc get a sedative!" Benji shouted. "I have some ready!" He replied injecting the drug on Sakura's IV line, Sakura is once again cast into the dreamless drug induced slumber.

Benji removes his fingers from Sakura's mouth. "Orihime sometimes you are so stupid!" Benji said seriously. "Sakura just woke up, she lost her leg and you had to say that to her so brutally?" Orihime feels really ashamed, she doesn't even react when Kanna smacks her upside her head.

"Let me see those fingers." Matsuta says to Benji. "You need stitches, but this might not impair you." Benji nodded and the doctor gives him some gauze while moving to get the needed material. "Here are the rules." Benji said seriously to the girls, while pressing the gauze on his bleeding fingers. "No cursing, defaming or saying bad stuff about Ogami, even if he is a scumbag, Sakura can't take it now."

The girls nodded agreeing. "No calling Sakura a cripple or anything related to that." Benji continued. "I am really trying to get her to feel like living again, and that certainly doesn't help at all." The girls nodded again. "Don't avoid the issue." Benji added seriously. "Don't act disgusted, don't avoid Sakura, act normally, now more than ever Sakura needs our support, she would be there if the roles were inverted."

Sumire smiled at Benji. "So what we do now?" Sumire asked seriously, inwardly wishing that Ogami had done that, walked this path. "You see if you can get a good wheelchair, one comfortable and that looks good and is practical, we don't know for how long, but Sakura will need one." Benji answered seriously. "I will see what I can find." Sumire said with a nod. "If I can't find, then I will design it myself."

Benji nods at that. "Kanna I want you to alter the secondary training room." Benji says to her. "Get a pair of rails on Sakura's waist height, make sure that can support her weight, sooner or later I will make Sakura try to walk again, and I will need that." "Okay." Kanna answered happy in being assigned something to do.

"Kohran I need machines." Benji says to the resident genius. "Exercise machines for legs, make after the ones in the gym." Kohran nodded at that, not realizing that she could just get the ones on the gym, it was something to keep her mind busy. "Orihime you take Iris and Reni, buy some get well flowers and fruits." Benji instructed. "For the moment is all that I can think for you to do."

Orihime nodded happy that she got a task too. "Sakura won't wake for a while." Benji says to them. "Go back to the theater and get things started." They nod and leave, their mood improved considerably thanks to Benji's attitude. "Now to that to work Sakura-kun has to stop trying to kill herself." Yoneda said seriously to Benji. "How you plan on solving that?"

Benji sighed tiredly. "I have this one card that I can play but I am not really looking forward for using it." Benji answered in a tired voice. "I guess that they were right in the end." "Who?" Yoneda asked confused. "And about what?" "I once red in a book that some people say that when you save someone's life you make a horrible deal, because you are responsible for that life forever." Benji answered seriously, throwing the bloodied gauze away and using a handkerchief to stop the blood. "And I did save Sakura's life, and clearly she is proving that saying to be truthful."

Yoneda smiled bitterly, but Benji looked firm, ready to shoulder the responsibility, a thing that he clearly foresaw when saving Sakura. "Her circumstances makes hard for her to be thankful." Yoneda said seriously, looking at Sakura's sleeping, but bloodied visage. "She lost her ability to walk and the man that she loved turned his back on her, it is too much at once."

"Anyway." Benji said changing the subject a little. "Sakura lost her leg in duty, protecting Teito in the best way that she could, she will get a pension right?" Yoneda nodded confirming, there was such a clause on their contracts, in case of physical disability in the line of duty the government would give them a pension equivalent for a major's pay, to make up for their expenses so they could resume their lives with ease.

"I have started to fill the paperwork for that." Yoneda said seriously. "Sakura will get a stable income twice bigger than her salary, it should help to make her more comfortable."

"That is good." Benji commented. "Now what about her? What will happen to her then?" "Her retirement will be announced publically as an unfortunate traffic accident." Yoneda answered in a level tone. "After that she can return to her homeland after she is released from the hospital."

"Then you will just throw her away now that she is broken?" Benji asked angrily. "It will break her heart even more, she needs our support." "If she wants to stay I am more than ready to allow her to stay in the theater." Yoneda replied seriously. "But is not my place to decide for her, the best that I can do is give her the option, and that is only if you do manage to convince her to not kill herself."

* * *

Sakura wakes up and finds herself unable to move or even speak, she looks around and sees Benji sited next to her once again. "Ah finally." Benji said when noticing her stare. "You slept for another day, after your suicide attempt yesterday you were bound to prevent further attempts, as well gagged to prevent you from biting your tongue."

Sakura glares at Benji who is calmly peeling an apple with a knife. "Now I will speak to you about something serious." Benji said in a level tone. "To make sure that you will hear it to the end I will keep you like that, once I am over I will give you a couple minutes, then untie you and then leave the room, conveniently forgetting this knife next to this apple that I peeled for you, after that whatever you do is your decision alone. So do you understand the terms?"

Sakura nodded confirming, greatly doubting that anything that he says will change her heart. "Your duty to Teito is over." Benji said with her voice a level as before. "Your wounds ended your carrier as a soldier and as an actress that much you are aware of, you also knows that Ogami left you, not only you but the entire defense force, he rejoined the Navy."

Sakura tears up when hearing the facts stated so coldly. "In more than one way your life as you know it is over." Benji continued. "You can't dance, you can't act, you can't walk, the man that you have feelings for threw you away when you needed him the most, death sounds tempting for you right now, a perfect way out, a escape from this pain."

Sakura nodded agreeing. "But that is being a coward." Benji said seriously. "Sure killing yourself now will ease the pain, but pain means life, you are still alive Sakura, right now as we speak your friends are back in the theater waiting for your recovery, they want to help you to get better, they love you and want to see you alive and well, yes the road is hard, yes there will be pain, the reward is minimal, but if you work hard enough you might walk again."

Sakura is confused, she is crying for being called a coward, she doesn't know what to feel hearing that her friends are waiting for her return. "If that isn't enough for you, then let me tell you this, your duty as a defender of Teito is over, you can't fight anymore." Benji added seriously. "However you have another very important duty."

Sakura looks at him confused. "You are the last living person in Japan with the haja blood who can give continuity to the line." Benji said looking straight to her. "Your womb wasn't damaged, you can still give birth, you can give continuity to your family, you have that duty as well, if you die then the Shinguji family will forever lose their haja powers."

Sakura stares at him in shock, she never told anyone about that, she even forgot about that, now Benji reminded her of that cold truth, as throwing a bucketful of icy water on her face, marriages aren't all about love, obligation marriages are very common, she knew that her grandmother could easily arrange a groom for her so the family line would be preserved.

"Alive or dead, one way or another I will soon go to Sendai. I will inform your family personally about what happened to you, now I will untie you." Benji says to her. "Think hard about what I just said, you still have a future ahead of you Sakura, you lost paths, but you can still advance, you aren't alone." Benji places the knife over the table and leaves. "Even if everyone else turns your back to you I will still be here for you." Benji added before closing the door.

Sakura looks at the closing door and then at the knife in front of her, it wasn't a fruit knife, nor a knife as she was used to, a butterfly knife, its blade sharp and dangerous looking glittering in the light, drops of apple juice staining the silver blade, as taunting her to use it.

Outside Benji finds the hanagumi looking at him. "You will just leave her alone with that knife?" Sumire asked seriously. "We can't really stop her from killing herself Sumire." Benji answered in the same tone. "Sooner or later she would succeed, so it is better to press her to it now, if she does it then it saves us countless hours of work and worry trying to stop her, if she doesn't then we can worry only with what is important, helping Sakura."

Sumire swallows nervously, Benji was right, there was little that they could do to stop Sakura, but just giving her the means to do so and leaving her alone with it was too much for her, but Benji was blocking the way, he won't let her stop Sakura. "What if Sakura chooses to use the knife?" Kanna asked to Benji. "Then I will have to tell her mother that Sakura decided not to live." Benji answered somberly.

Orihime looks at Benji worried. "Then why you suffered so much to save her life if you will just let her waste the effort?" Orihime asked seriously. "If Sakura doesn't value her life as much as I do what can I do about it?" Benji asked back. "I just can't keep her in a drug induced coma forever, if she wants to die then she would find a way to die."

Reni nodded agreeing there is little that outsiders can do to stop a suicidal person from killing himself, then a loud sound of metal hitting a hard surface echoes inside the closed room. "She threw it away." Kanna said seeing Benji's grin, he had convinced Sakura. "Man I really liked that knife." Benji said in mock annoyance. "I hope that it isn't damaged."

"Please if is a knife I can give you hundreds of the same." Sumire said with a teasingly smirk, the mood among them the lighter that it was ever since the incident. "At least that country rat won't do anything stupid." "Then should we enter?" Kohran asked worried. Benji denies, he could hear Sakura sobbing, this time was better if they let her cry by herself as she haven't called for anyone.

* * *

Matsuta exams Sakura's legs. "Much better than before." He said with a nod. "The swelling is going down, there is no sign of infections, if this keeps up in a few weeks you will be ready to leave." "But it hurts." Sakura complained. "Of course it does." Matsuta replied. "It is healing, we will only administer enough pain medication to make the pain tolerable. If you get addicted to it Himura-san will kill me."

"Damn right." Benji said standing behind the doctor. "The last thing that anyone needs is Sakura getting addicted to pain medication." Matsuta nodded agreeing. "So bear it Shinguji-san." Matsuta said with a smile. "You are set in making my life miserable aren't you?" Sakura asked to Benji in an annoyed tone.

"Just wait when we start your rehab." Benji replied casually. "Then you will truly hate me." Sakura sighed annoyed, part of her regretting that she is alive, but a bigger part of her happy with his care, yes it was a little in the rough side, but it made her feel alive. The hanagumi girls arrive noisily on the room, Iris holding a bouquet of flowers while Orihime is carrying a small fruits basket.

Sakura smiled at her friends who are trying their best to make her stay in the hospital bearable. "Where Benji-san went?" Sakura asked noticing that Benji left. "The manager wishes to speak with him." Kanna answered. "Since he is here nearly all the time only when we visit he leaves to the theater."

"Why Yoneda-san wants to speak with him?" Sakura asked confused. "You didn't hear?" Sumire asked surprised. "Benji-san was made the leader after the lieutenant left." Sakura looks at Sumire in shock, the news was surprising because she never thought that it would happen so fast.

* * *

Sakura feels uncomfortable being held by Benji while Sumire helps her to get dressed in one of her kimonos, she was given release after one month in the hospital. "I am done." Sumire said to Benji. "Put her in the chair." Benji nods and gently sits Sakura on her new wheelchair.

"This is more comfortable than I expected it to be." Sakura said amazed. "It is a pure breed Kanzaki design." Sumire said with pride. "Of course it is good." "Sumire couldn't find a chair that she felt acceptable and ended designing a new one." Benji commented casually. "I gave some help since I know how wheelchairs work."

"Thank you." Sakura said with her chest tight. "You are welcome." Sumire replied picking up the small suitcase with Sakura's belongings, Benji pushes Sakura away and they are seen off by the staff. "That car isn't like any that I saw." Sakura commented seeing a different steam car.

"Benji-san alongside myself and Kohran-san designed some customizations in a deluxe steam car." Sumire explained while opening the door. "It is to make easier for you to be driven around." A pneumatic platform moves from the floor of the car and lowers itself to the ground level, Benji pushes the chair with Sakura there and activate the breaks, then the platform lifts up and levels Sakura to the floor's height and then to the inside of the car.

Benji moves Sakura and pushes Sakura back a little before buckling her chair in place. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement, Sumire closes the door and with Benji moves to the other door and enter on the car. "This is amazing!" "Isn't it?" Sumire commented with a smile. "The Kanzaki industries will be releasing that as an optional for people who have mobility issues as elderly." Kasumi drives away from the hospital while Sumire chats with Sakura, Sakura seemed to be better than before.

Sakura half expected the party that welcomed her in the theater, she felt truly welcomed and happy that she decided to live after everything, yes, she felt like something was missing, that something was lacking but she knew that she as everyone else would have to get over the absence of Ogami.

Sakura feels bad and embarrassed for having to get help to go to the restroom, the worse is that Benji was the only one sober and the one helping her. "Why everyone says that you were involved in everything that concerns me and my comfort?" Sakura asked as Benji sits her on the toilet.

"Because I am." Benji answered seriously. "I saved your life in that building Sakura, back then I knew that I would have to take care of you, it was my decision to do so, so I will make everything that I can to make your life as good and comfortable as possible." "Am I a burden?" Sakura asked sadly. "A responsibility." Benji answered. "It is different, I believe that when you save a life directly you are responsible for taking care of that life forever, so when I saved you I knew very well that I was tying myself to you forever, it was my decision."

Sakura blushes embarrassed, she felt like Benji had just proposed her then and there, but her embarrassment turns into something else when she sees her bandaged left leg and bandaged stump of her right leg, and remembers what have happened to her, depression threatens her once again.

* * *

Sakura now understood what Benji meant weeks earlier when he said that she would hate him when they started her rehabilitation, Sakura curses, cries and screams, but Benji doesn't stop, he carefully massage her left leg, Sakura begs for Benji to stop, but has a heartless demon Benji continues.

Kanna could understand why Benji had asked for such an specialty table for the massages, Sakura is gripping strongly on two handles on the sides, bashing her head on the pillowed headrest, struggling against the restraints that prevents her from falling. "Benji are you sure that this helps?" Kanna asked worried. "It helps to activate the flow of blood." Benji answered. "That is why she is complaining so much, because now that the tissue is being properly irrigated it becomes more sensitive."

"It sounds like torture to me." Kanna said worried. "Well she definitely believes that I am torturing her." Benji commented casually. "Besides I won't stop anyway, Sakura lost a lot of muscle lying down in the hospital, we can't let it get worse, or she might never walk."

Kanna could understand the why, but her heart is in doubt about the method and the need for Sakura to walk again. Saki in the other hand observes curious at the treatment, she never saw anything like that before. Once is over Sakura is sobbing softly lying flat on the massage table.

"Okay special medicine time." Saki said with a smile, holding a dangerous looking medicine. "This is the Kageyama family's special recipe that improves your healing and sooth pains, Benji-san drank a lot of it for his burnt back." "I am not too sure if I want it." Sakura said weakly.

"You drink willingly or I will get a tube and a funnel." Benji said seriously. "That stuff works." Sakura whines but unwillingly drinks the entire glass of the smoky medicine with a frown. "Good." Saki said with a nod. "Don't drink or eat anything until the taste goes away."

Sakura whined even more knowing that she can't rinse the foul taste away from her mouth. "You are right." Sakura said to Benji. "I hate you so much!" "I told you so." Benji replied carrying Sakura to her chair. "Kanna take Sakura to the bath and wash her good."

Kanna nods and pushes Sakura away, Benji stretched tiredly, taking care of Sakura was a bit demanding and hard, but he had committed himself to get her back to her feet again, at the very least Sakura will walk, he won't settle with less than that.

* * *

"I am sorry but I can't go." Sumire said through the mouthpiece of the phone. "I can't abandon my friends when they need me the most, I wish that grandfather makes a speedy recovery but I can't go now." Benji overhears Sumire's conversation, Sumire notices him and waves to him.

"Sumire we need your help with Sakura." Benji said understanding her wink. "She needs to be dressed." "Yes, I have to go now." Sumire said to whoever she is speaking with. "Yes it is important, no I won't be changing my mind. Goodbye." Sumire sighs once setting the phone down, she leans against Benji and rests her forehead on his chest.

"I just said to my father that I won't be returning home to see my grandfather who fell ill." Sumire said in a low but uneasy tone of voice. "That I couldn't leave the theater when everyone here need me the most." "Thank you." Benji said caressing her hair, knowing that it wasn't an easy decision for her to make.

Sumire feels a little better with his word and gesture. "Sakura-san really needs me right now?" Sumire asked worried. "No, right now she is with Kanna in the pool exercising." Benji answered. "For another half an hour she won't need you to help her into her clothes."

"I see." Sumire said with a sigh of relief. "Say Benji-san…" Sumire said looking up to him. "Am I right? Did I do well in refusing to leave the theater? I just don't want to act like that man did…" "You did well Sumire." Benji said in a gentle and reassuring tone. "Sakura needs us all, and we all need each other to make through this hard patch, being together and helping each other will make us all stronger. I honestly believe that your presence here is important."

Sumire smiled at his words. "And if you need, I will go with you back to your family's house so you can visit your grandfather if he doesn't get any better." Benji added seriously. "Yes." Sumire said with a nod. "My grandfather has the best treatment that money can buy as well my family there for him, Sakura-san only has us and I won't leave her alone."

Benji nods and Sumire leaves to the pool feeling more confident about herself, Benji moves to Yoneda's office. "I see." Yoneda said once Benji explains to him what happened and what he remembers about the incident. "After the direct attack here two weeks ago now this, the Kanzaki Heavy Industries will cut their support to the defense force to pressure Sumire-kun into an arranged marriage. I will make arrangements for the hard times."

Benji nodded at that. "How is Sakura-kun?" Yoneda asked. "Cursing and screaming, but in the end she accepts and exercises her legs." Benji answered with a sigh. "Everyone's support is really helping her out, by acting as a devil to her Sakura is more open to exercise with Kanna than with me."

Yoneda nodded understanding, he could remember how painful it was to get back in shape after severe wounds in her younger days. "Keep up the good work." Yoneda says to Benji. "I have contacted the Shinguji, Sakura-kun's mother, Wakana-san will be coming to visit us in a few weeks."

Benji nodded understanding, it won't be easy for Wakana seeing her daughter like that, but it was a needed shock. "I will at least try to have Sakura more pliable to exercise by then." Benji said seriously. "When the artificial leg will arrive?" "In one week from now." Yoneda answered. "It is one of the bests, with a partially moving knee articulation."

* * *

Sakura looks uneasily at her so called artificial leg, with was shaped similarly to her original leg and supposedly weights the same, but she couldn't feel comfortable with it, yet she allowed Benji to put it on her. 'Odd how I no longer mind Benji-san touching me anywhere.' Sakura thought while Benji straps a cloth covered leather belt on her thigh and a second on her waist after he placed the leg on the stump.

"It is too tight?" Benji asked to her. "No." Sakura said. "But it is uncomfortable around my thigh." "That you will have to get used to." Benji said making sure that everything is in place before adjusting Sakura's kimono, Sumire then move and ties Sakura's sash. "Now let's see if we progressed even a little." Benji said helping Sakura to her feet, holding her under her arms. Sakura unsteadily stands up, holding on Benji's shoulders. "Don't worry I won't let you go." Benji said in a gentle tone. "Now how it feels?"

"My legs hurt…" Sakura complained with her left leg shaking and her shoulders trembling. Benji takes one small step back. "Come one Sakura move a little." Benji said to her. Sakura cries and grits her teeth, clenching tightly on Benji's shirt, Sumire watches with her fists clenched tight in silent expectation.

Sakura slowly drags her sandal clad left foot with a groan of exertion, then moves her right leg once her left is supporting her weight. Crying Sakura groans more dragging her new foot forward. "Good." Benji said holding Sakura, Sumire claps happily. "That was really good Sakura-san!" Sumire said honestly.

Sakura smiled with her face covered in sweat, she felt drained but she felt so good, she can see Sumire's honest happiness for her accomplishment, she took a step. Then it hits Sakura who cries loudly, holding tightly on Benji, she finally realized that after everything, after she was said that she wouldn't be able to, she took a step forward, just a small step that took everything that she had, but she moved forward just a little bit, she finally saw what Benji was trying so hard to show her, she can do it if she tries hard enough.

Sumire and Benji smile at Sakura's tears, they can tell that it wasn't a cry of sadness or depression, it was of joy, of accomplishment and understanding, she disregarded the expectations of the doctors and her own expectations, she never had faith that she would stand again, yet there was she, standing up again, not alone as she thought that she would be, but supported by the people who believed on her even when herself didn't.

* * *

Kaede escorts Wakana to the training room where Sakura is, Wakana stares in shock seeing her daughter crying and screaming in pain holding on a machine while a brute of a man keep telling her to move her leg. "Why no one stop him?" Wakana asked in disbelief when Kaede holds her by the arm.

"Because Sakura-san." Kaede answered. "Sakura-san isn't there forced, Benji isn't there torturing her, he is telling her to keep trying, he is pushing her limits, telling that what she thinks that is her limit isn't her limit at all, and with words makes Sakura lift her leg one more time, and another after that, for as long as he believes as right, for as long as he thinks that is her limits."

"And Sakura-san keeps doing it?" Wakana asked uneasily. "She might cry and scream, curse him, but in the end she thanks him." Kaede said seriously. "Every time when they are done Sakura-san thanks him heartily for pushing her so hard, for making her cry and scream."

"Why?" Wakana asked confused, she wants to tell to Benji stop bullying Sakura. "Because Benji was the only person who believed that she could walk after that incident." Kaede says seriously. "He is the person who makes a demon out of himself so she can walk on her own again."

"He is the one who did it?" Wakana asked. "Yes, in many ways he is the one who is responsible for Sakura-san's present condition." Kaede answered with a nod. "He rescued from a burning building, he made her give up on suicide and he is making her believe that she can walk, even if just a little again."

"And everyone just watches?" Wakana asked looking at the hanagumi who are using the other machines. "They cheer her on, they watch her progress and they help her to recover as much as they can." Kaede said with a smile. "Everyone does the little that they can to make Sakura-san better."

Wakana sees Iris wiping Sakura's face with a fluffy towel once Sakura is allowed to rest from that exercise, Kanna cheerfully saying something while handing Sakura a bottle of water, Sumire and Orihime moving to Sakura with smiles also saying something that she doesn't understand.

However Wakana could see Sakura smiling back to everyone. "She grew stronger haven't she?" Kaede asked to Wakana. Wakana nods agreeing, somehow with the help of her friends Sakura had found strength to overcome the tragedy. "What happened to that lieutenant Ogami-san?" Wakana asked to Kaede.

"He reacted badly to this." Kaede explained. "He said that Sakura-san would be better off dead than crippled, that shattered the trust that the team had on him, everyone knew that the two of them had feelings for the other, and he threw her away easily when Sakura-san needed him the most, the others refused to accept him as leader, if the did that to Sakura-san then doing the same with them would surely happen."

Wakana nodded understanding, that should surely break the bond, yet she can't fully blame Ogami, she could understand why he would refuse her daughter now, it was a wife's duty to accept whatever happens to her husband, but the husband wasn't expected to accept the same from his wife. Yet as a mother Wakana felt angry towards the young man.

"We can enter if you like to." Kaede says to the older woman. "Not now." Wakana said with a smile seeing Kanna helping Sakura to walk to a different machine, a pair of parallel handrails. "I don't have the heart to interrupt Sakura-san now, but I would like to watch a little longer."

Kaede nods and they remain there, watching as Sakura painstakingly takes step after step, by herself holding on those two rails while Benji drills her on and the others cheer her own, her face showing pain, concentration, expectation, frustration and strength.

* * *

"I never saw Sakura-san trying something as hard as I saw today." Wakana said to Yoneda in a serious voice. "Even when she tried to master the ouka hoshin." "Sakura-kun was given new hope thanks to everyone's efforts." Yoneda explained. "Thanks to the support that she is being given Sakura-kun started to believe in herself again and hope that she might overcome this challenge."

"Is that Himura-san behind this?" Wakana asked. "He indeed is responsible for everything." Yoneda answered with a nod. "He is quite fierce about making Sakura-kun recover to the best state possible, sparing no effort to make her improve, the result is what you saw, the team is stronger than ever, Sakura-kun is feeling confident again, she might never fight or act again, but she was given new hope in life, I just can't be happier for her."

Wakana nodded agreeing. "What is his relationship with Sakura-san?" Wakana asked seriously. "Now that is hard to answer." Yoneda said scratching his head. "They were pretty friendly before the accident, afterwards Benji said that he would take care of Sakura-kun for her entire life if he has to, he saved her life and now she is his responsibility."

Wakana nodded at that, it was indeed confusing, but it also was nice to hear that someone worried that much about Sakura's wellbeing. "How long is Sakura-san allowed to stay here?" Wakana asked seriously. "Until she feels like leaving." Yoneda answered with a smile. "No one wants her to leave, heck I think that Himura would beat everyone who said that she had to leave." Wakana chuckled at that, she was getting interested in Benji more as she hears about him.

* * *

Fresh out of a shower Benji enters on Yoneda's office, he sees Wakana sited in one of the chairs in front of Yoneda's desk. "Shinguji Wakana-san this is current leader of the hanagumi Himura Benji-kun." Yoneda said to Wakana. "Benji this is Sakura's mother." "It is an honor to meet you ma'am." Benji says to Wakana. "I wish that the circumstances were better though."

"Same here." Wakana replied. "Earlier I saw you making my daughter, Sakura-san, exercise even though she seemed to be in pain, why?" "The pain isn't likely to fade unless she exercises." Benji explained. "Her muscles got weaker during her stay in the hospital as well because the surgery, we are exercising so she can return to her prior strength before the incident. A couple weeks back Sakura understood the why we were strict in having her exercising even if she protested; now she is wholeheartedly exercising."

"And what made her understand?" Wakana asked seriously. "She took a small step forward." Benji answered seriously. "It might not sound as much, but for Sakura who was told that it was nearly impossible for her to walk again it is a massive feat and a breakthrough."

Wakana nodded understanding, she could see what Benji meant, she was there when Sakura took her first step as a toddler, she recalled her own happiness at that moment, somehow she felt that she could understand what Sakura felt. "I also believe that Sakura can live a full life even in her condition." Benji added. "Now it might seem like a distant dream, but I believe that she will walk unassisted again, and even if she doesn't there is much in this world for her to do."

"Like what?" Wakana asked curious. "Writing, drawing, composing, playing an instrument." Benji listed. "Japanese arts like ikebana or calligraphy, poetry, without the burden of being a soldier a new array of choices were unfolded in front of her." "You almost make me believe that it is possible for her to do it." Wakana said with a smile.

"Well you should, Sakura isn't just exercising." Benji said seriously. "Everyone of us is teaching something to Sakura, Sumire is teaching Sakura how to make flower arrangements and needlework, Reni is trying to teach Sakura how to play a violin without much success I must add, Kohran is teaching Sakura how to fix a watch, Kanna is teaching Sakura something pretty surprising."

"What?" Yoneda asked curiously. "Kanna is teaching Sakura how to knit." Benji said with a smile. "I never thought that she knew that." Yoneda chuckled at that, it went against Kanna's usual self as knitting is a work of patience and detail. "Anyway Orihime is teaching Sakura how to play piano." Benji continued.

"And what exactly you are teaching her?" Wakana asked. "Mostly not to give up and being stubborn for progress even in her situation." Benji answered seriously. "I won't let anyone kick Sakura down because of what happened."

* * *

Sakura is surprised in finding her mother in the theater, especially since her mother actually hugged her and said that she is proud of her. No one interrupts or peeks on their conversation, the two are left alone in the veranda with tea served for them. Wakana looks at Sakura clad in a simple pink kimono with a red blanket over her legs, sitting on her wheelchair.

"Be honest with me." Wakana said to Sakura while pouring the tea for them. "What you think about all of this? You can't be satisfied with this." Sakura face darkens a little. "It surely isn't what I wanted for my future." Sakura said in a serious and lightly depressed tone. "But it happened, I came to accept that, when I came to and learned that Ogami-san ran away turning his back to me I was devastated, it was bad enough that I lost my legs, learning that the man that I loved threw me away so easily when I was the most fragile and needing him made me want to die. Benji-san stopped me then, I am not sure if you saw the scars on his fingers, it was there when I bit."

Wakana had noticed them, they weren't very noticeable but weren't discreet either. "When I woke up later I was bound and gagged to prevent another suicide attempt." Sakura said seriously. "Then Benji-san who was there told me some harsh truths and that even if one of my reasons for being alive was taken from me I still have another, continuing the Shinguji family line."

Wakana nodded understanding. "It wasn't just that, Benji-san told me a lot more, then he left, but he left behind a pocket knife that he was using to peel some fruits." Sakura continued. "He said that he would 'forget' it there when he left and if I used it or not it wasn't on his power to stop me. As you can see I didn't use it to end my life, after hearing all that I heard, holding that knife made me realize that I was given a second chance, that Benji-san risked his life once to save my life, I just couldn't throw it away like that, not because Ogami-san, I still had my family and friends to think about it."

"So you decided to live." Wakana said understanding. "And why you decided to stay?" "Because I need everyone's help." Sakura admitted. "Mother you aren't strong enough to help me to get in or out of a tub, or to use the restroom, I would become a far too heavy burden in the Shinguji household, there isn't anyone where able to support me physically and emotionally, I need my friends, I need their support, their cheering, at least for now I need them."

"And you think that you aren't a burden to them?" Wakana asked seriously. "I know that I am." Sakura said depressed. "But Benji-san and everyone else said that sharing it together it isn't heavy enough to bother anyone, and Benji-san said that even alone he would take care of me even when no one else would, I don't want to burden him, not after he saved my life, so for now I will exercise, I will learn new things, so one day I can stand on my feet again and look everyone in the eye and thank them all heartily for being there for me when I needed the most."

Wakana smiled at that, it sounded nice. "Then keep up." Wakana said seriously. "Work hard, cry hard, curse your savior very much, but do what you are told, I will wait for the day that you can stand on your own again Sakura-san, and even if that day never come I will always welcome you, I am your mother after all." Sakura nods crying and hugs her mother tightly, who reciprocates the hug.

* * *

Benji sighs annoyed, wearing a suit is fine, but the tie is what is bothering him, Sumire looks at him worried. "Is anything wrong?" Sumire asked seriously. "The tie is getting on my nerves." Benji answered adjusting his collar for the umpteenth time since the trip started, they are going to the Kanzaki household to visit Sumire's grandfather who is supposed to be very sick.

"Leave it alone." Sumire said with a chuckle. "It is a lovely tie." "It is too tight." Benji commented, he didn't mind that Sumire bought him an almost black dark purple necktie to wear with his black tailor made suit. "Anyway aren't I too overdressed?" "Not at all." Sumire commented. "You normally dress in clothes that aren't formal enough for many situations, remember I am from a high class family, more formal clothes like your beautifully styled suit is a requirement, besides we want you to give a good impression."

"Based in the previous arrangements that we had for the car for people who need wheelchairs I thought that they had a good impression of me." Benji said seriously. "They do." Sumire said with a nod. "However I want to cement it, so giving you a solid and respectable image will only help." "If you say so." Benji commented with a sigh.

"I say so." Sumire said checking on his perfume and finding it not only fitting but in a pleasant intensity, not too strong and not too weak.

* * *

Sumire looks annoyed at the gatekeeper that told her that Benji wouldn't be allowed to enter on the family grounds given the sensitive situation, after protesting Sumire decides to enter leaving Benji and Kasumi behind with the car, Benji noticed that the gate was locked behind them.

"So much for being welcoming." Kasumi commented annoyed, she drove all the way there to be barred in their doorstep. "Now what?" "We wait." Benji answered loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "For now we wait and see what happen."

For the next hour Benji and Kasumi keep themselves busy with a deck of cards that was inside the glove compartment, until a butler of the house approaches them. "Sumire-ojousama said that she would be staying here until her honorable grandfather recovers his health." The butler said in a formal tone. "She asked for you Himura-sama to tell Kanna-sama to water her plants for her."

"I understand." Benji replied, after a bow the butler leaves the gate. "Call Yoneda." Benji said to Kasumi. "Tell him that I have to make a withdrawn." "Okay." Kasumi said picking up the portable radio, Benji opens the car's trunk and pulls a duffel bag from there, then he takes out his tie and suit and throws on the backseat.

A few minutes later Benji is adjusting his armor straps and Kasumi pops her head out of the window. "The manager cursed you and said that he will be sending more people here." Kasumi said with a smile. "You are sure overdressed now." "I want to make a stunning impression." Benji commented tightly screwing together two steel rods.

From her bedroom window Sumire saw the car still parked in front of the property with a smile, Benji had received the message. 'So much for a peaceful visit home.' Sumire thought wryly, but it was her family that forced her hand.

A loud explosion surprises everyone in the mansion other than Sumire who saw Benji placing something on the gate that is now blasted open, Benji carrying a long steel rod in place of his sword walks through the gate in direction of the mansion. The stunned security personnel that tried to stop him meet Benji's staff and are rendered incapable of fighting.

Sumire winces seeing Benji breaking legs, arms, shoulders and ribs with his strikes, his mercy is simply letting them alive and nothing else. Sumire hears a shot and then screams inside the mansion, the maids screaming in fright as Benji enters on the mansion, screams of men in pain indicate more guards being defeated, a scream and a loud groan in front of her room followed by a loud thump indicates that Benji reached her.

"So much for a good impression right?" Benji said opening the door. "Yeah, they are totally disrespecting my wishes." Sumire commented moving to Benji. "Let's get going, my grandfather is healthy and I still have to a lot to teach to that country rat." Benji smiled and turns around, he finds Sumire's father and grandfather behind several guards, these armed with firearms.

"Now that is more challenging." Benji commented pulling a grenade out of his pocket and pulling the pin, holding on the safety of it. "Go on and shoot me." Benji challenged with a grin. "We all die then." Sumire said wrapping her arms around Benji's neck. "What are you doing Sumire?" Tadayoshi asked in a somber tone.

"I told you grandfather my place in on the imperial theater." Sumire said seriously. "Anything else is the same as death for me." "I told you that unless you do what I ordered I will withdraw the financial world support from the defense force." Tadayoshi said somberly.

"The teikoku kagekidan is strong enough to survive without a selfish old man's support." Benji said in a serious tone. Sumire chuckled seeing her grandfather getting angry. "Not without one of precious members." "So what will be?" Sumire asked casually. "You can shoot us both, Benji-san will drop this dangerous grenade and we will all die right here, right now. I am used to fight risking my life, this is nothing new for me."

The guards swallow nervously, they thought that at the sight of loaded rifles Sumire as a spoiled wealthy girl would shake in fear, instead she is calm and cool. "My hand is getting tired." Benji commented teasingly. "The grenade is so heavy, there is a good half kilo of explosives and another good half kilo of shrapnel here, enough to turn us in ground meat."

"You lost father." Hinako said from behind the two Kanzaki men. "They are pretty determined, you won't win this no matter what." Tadayoshi let out a grunt and walk away, the guards leave in a hurry, Benji calmly puts the pin in the grenade. "Ma'am." Benji said with a nod, pocketing the explosive.

Hinako nods back. "Then we will be leaving now." Sumire said seriously. "I am seriously ashamed of my family right now." "I suppose that you are." Hinako commented. "I am curious over something." Benji said to Hinako and Shigeki. "Why?" "Political reasons that only make sense in the mind of old men." Hinako said in disgust. "Father wishes to get more political power and leverage."

"Just pray that I don't cross his way again." Benji commented shouldering his staff. "The old man will regret if we ever do." "I will make sure that he is aware of that." Hinako replied. "And make sure that Benji-san and I get our rights over the project of the car for people with physical paralysis, I am aware that there are more than few requests for them." Sumire added. "I will make sure that he won't break the contract too." Hinako said with a nod.

Benji and Sumire leave, Sumire still holding on Benji's left arm. "Our daughter matured well." Hinako said to Shigeki. "She is starting to spread her wings and deny being caged against her wishes." "You mean that she would accept being caged if she wished for it?" Shigeki asked confused.

"Yes she would." Hinako said with a smile. "Sumire-san isn't a songbird like you thought, she is a falcon, she won't just accept being caged by anyone, only someone worth and strong can tame her so she will accept being caged willingly, a good falconer who she can trust to care for her and let her soar as much as she needs, knowing that she will return to his arm when content."

Shigeki is confused with his wife's enigmatic words, Tadayoshi who was still near in the other hand understood them well, Sumire chose her tamer, the young man that violated their house with the single purpose of rescuing her, the same man who she was willing to die with.

* * *

Sumire sighs in annoyance in the backseat of the car. "What we will do now?" Sumire asked worried. "Without the financial backing we will have problems." "For now we will cut whatever we can." Benji answered seriously. "The old man is saving for a bad period for a while now, we can hold for some time without any external support."

Sumire nodded understanding. "The manager said that he will send Kaede-san here later to get more details about this issue." Kasumi added. "He isn't pleased with such scheme." "A grandfather blackmailing his granddaughter to marry someone for his own political interests is the worst." Benji commented angrily. "And I thought that he was a nice old guy."

"Normally my grandfather is a nice old man, but sometimes he gets unreasonable about things." Sumire said in an apologetic tone. "But this is too much, lying, holding me against my will and pressuring me into marriage are things that I could forgive, but using of firearms intimidate me is far too much for me to forgive."

"Sumire a normal person would stop forgiving in the holding against your will part." Benji pointed out in a level tone. "Even for extreme families there are things that aren't acceptable."

"Sadly Benji-san you have to understand that in high places in society things aren't as nice as people imagine." Sumire said looking at Benji and resting her chin on her hand. "We have rules that we live by, norms that we can't break, we have to be nice, polite, affable and flawless to people that we might despise, but when facing them we have to pretend to like them, love is something that we can't attain, marriage is always political arranged marriages, 'I marry your daughter to my son so we can have a long standing partnership', or 'we marry our children so I will support your political carrier and you support my interests', and so it goes."

"That is a shock." Kasumi said surprised. "I thought that you had an easy life." "I wish." Sumire commented. "Kasumi-san you are likely to have an easier life than I do, I have to uphold my reputation, I can't tarnish my family's name, I have too many worries and problems attached because of my family."

"Pedigree sucks." Benji said casually. "Pretty much." Sumire commented with a chuckle. "There are days that I feel like throwing it all away." "Why not do it?" Benji asked. "Because it would ruin my reputation." Sumire answered. "And I have a life beyond the theater, one day I will seek a bigger stage, having a tarnished reputation would make impossible for me to advance."

Benji nodded understanding, Sumire still looks hopefully for a future in the entertainment industry. "Sometimes Benji-san I am envious of your carefree lifestyle." Sumire said in a casual tone. "Before this mess happened you had a rather good and simple life." "Yeah." Benji replied, before he moved to their world his life was much easier, but nowhere as satisfying.

* * *

The hanagumi members see Benji, Sumire and Kasumi leaving the garage, Benji is with his jacket over his right shoulder while carrying his bag on his left hand. "I heard that there were problems there." Kanna said to them. "Some." Sumire replied seriously. "I am not sure if we should discuss it now."

"Unless you were told while we are out, we won't discuss it without hearing from the manager." Benji added seriously. The others nod understanding. "Anything happened while we were out?" "Well Kohran called she said that she came with a couple ideas that could help Sakura." Kanna answered. "An elevator to be used to take her up and down the floors."

"I did suggest that a while back." Benji commented. "She must have found a way to make it smaller and more efficient." "However I am not sure where we can install such device." Sumire said seriously. "That needs to be studied." Benji replied. "For now we continue as we are doing."

"But isn't hard on you or Kanna-san to carry me up and down the stairs?" Sakura asked worried, until now Benji or Kanna have to carry her whenever she is moving through the floors and then carry her chair up and down as well. "We don't mind it." Benji commented. "Isn't like you are all that heavy anyway."

The group moves and then breaks up, Benji moves to his room to change into more comfortable clothes, Sumire moves to speak with Yoneda, Kanna take Sakura to the library where Sakura aids Iris with her studies, Orihime and Reni move to take care of their own business.

Yoneda nods at Sumire's explanation, it only made him more annoyed with the events, Tadayoshi went really low, specially in a time where they need all of their members, such thing won't be accepted so easily. After Sumire leaves Yoneda sighs tiredly, but from this incident something showed up, the lucky break on this particular incident, Benji had earned the trust and respect of Sumire, to the extent that she was ready to die by his side if needed. "Perhaps there is still hope for us." Yoneda whispered to himself.

Sakura enters on Benji's room after being allowed to, she finds Benji closing his kinematron. "Did I interrupt anything?" Sakura asked pushing herself inside the room. "No." Benji answered. "We were done speaking and were trading the farewells when you knocked."

Sakura nodded relieved. "You need anything?" Benji asked, Sakura denies with a nod. "Benji-san can I really be useful like this?" Sakura asked gesturing at herself. "I am barely able to do anything by myself." "You do a lot by yourself Sakura." Benji answered seriously. "And yes, for now there is still plenty that you still can't do on your own, as sitting in your chair or moving to another place as your bed or the toilet, but you will soon."

"How?" Sakura asked, she can't believe that she can. "It is a proved fact that a person who has to use a wheel chair to move has strong upper bodies." Benji said in a matter of fact tone. "It comes from moving the wheels and lifting themselves using only the upper body, you noticed that we also have you exercise a lot your arms and other upper body muscles right? We are getting you ready to move yourself using only your upper body."

Sakura looks at him surprised. "You planned things even before I even knew that I would need them?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Because someone have to do it." Benji said with a smile. "If anything it gives you a sense of security and stability knowing that someone had already planned ahead."

"But what about you?" Sakura asked worried. "Nearly everything that you are doing lately is about me, what about you?" Benji moves to Sakura and pushes her near his bed and sits facing her. "Think like this." Benji said in a serious tone. "I am a father with a newborn baby, my efforts go to raising that baby, that is what I think about this."

"Then I am the baby?" Sakura asked embarrassed. "Yes." Benji answered. "You need plenty of attention, yes, it sometimes is a little tiring and frustrating, but it is rewarding, you have no idea of how good it felt to see you taking that first step and seeing how happy you were."

Sakura blushes and looks away, in a way he did sound like a father. "No one in this theater is helping you against their wishes." Benji added. "We think about each other as family, and one of us is hurt and needs our help, then we help, it is only natural for us to do it, you would do the same if was with someone else." Sakura feels happy and embarrassed with his words.

* * *

Benji finds Wakana busily cooking in the theater's kitchen. "You look tired." Wakana commented looking at Benji's appearance, he was still due a morning shower, his hair only lightly combed to lessen his bed hair. "I was up late yesterday." Benji answered while filling his glass with water. "I thought that you would be gone by now."

"I decided to stay a little longer." Wakana replied. "I can't do much, so at least I want to lessen the burden on everyone, even it is just having your meals ready." "We appreciate it." Benji said after drinking his water. "Besides is makes me happy to cook here." Wakana added with a smile. "Everyone eats happily, it makes me feel good about cooking, even though you are a picky eater."

"I can't change that." Benji commented casually. "If you need anything just let me know." Wakana nods and sees Benji leaving, she feels content that Sakura is on his hands, while he looked a little too relaxed at times he worked hard for everyone's sake. Half an hour later the hanagumi and kazegumi is assembled to eat, even though Benji had to carry a sleepy Orihime and sit her on her place.

Wakana watches Kanna eating with her usual speed and gusto, Benji eating on his own pace but enjoying it as much as the red head, the two are by far the biggest eaters of the team, the others having their fill with regular portions. "What is scheduled for today?" Orihime asks with a yawn.

"In the morning the usual hour of exercise and swimming, then koubu training followed by a break and then for you girls rehearsal." Benji said to everyone. "Lunch, another break, rehearsal, tea break, afternoon exercise, and that is all." "No change then." Sumire commented.

After the breakfast Wakana finds Kanna helping out in washing the dishes. "Okaa-san shouldn't be doing all the kitchen chores." Kanna said with a smile. "You should rest a little too, you woke up earlier than any of us." "I hardly strain as any of you, this routine is nothing new to me." Wakana replied happy with the consideration. "It is the least that I can do to repay your kindness, you people are going way out of your way to help my daughter."

"Because Sakura would do the same for any of us if the roles were inversed." Kanna said casually. "She would try her hardest to make us comfortable and help us to recover, besides she is our friend, we want her to be happy too, we are really happy that she is cheering up, she was pretty down after the accident."

Wakana felt happy for Sakura having so many devoted friends who think so highly about her well being and happiness. "What about your new leader?" Wakana asked. "You mean Benji?" Kanna asked back. "What about him?" "He is going really out of his way with my daughter." Wakana answered.

"Well Benji is working hard to make Sakura recover." Kanna commented. "And he is really smart, he foresees what problems Sakura will have because her new condition and when we finally realize that problem he already has the solution implemented, he said that he would take care of Sakura and he is doing so in the best way that he can. Kind of make me jealous, Sakura is really getting plenty of attention from Benji."

Wakana could tell that Kanna has feelings for Benji, she noticed before that many of the others have those as well, even she was a little attracted to him, he proved to be reliable in a time of extreme need, and that is a very attractive feature for a man, adding to everything else Benji was an alluring package.

* * *

Sumire looks at Benji who clutches tightly on the sword that he was given, Sakura's arataka model katana, but it wasn't because of the sword that he is holding it so tightly, it is the sheer weight of the responsibility as leader that became fully aware to him, Aoi Satan attacked the theater and was defeated, then killed by a man who introduced himself as Oni-ou.

Looking at the mismatched koubu made Sumire understand that Benji was angry and frustrated, the weight of the leadership was totally different from the weight of being just another hanagumi member, the enemy flees leaving the hanagumi to regroup and let the weight of the new enemy sink in.

The sound of Benji exhaling a long breath is heard in the radio. "Let's return to the theater." Benji said to the girls. "Thankfully no one was hurt." "Not bad for a first time." Kanna said trying to cheer Benji up. "We barely got any damage." "Yeah, it was pretty good." Sumire agreed. "Thanks." Benji replied while they return to the underground.

"Benji-san won't you join the party?" Sumire asked when realizing that Benji was looking at Maria's old koubu, his current koubu. "Is anything wrong?" Benji turns to Sumire. "Nothing too serious." Benji answered. "I will just feel better when I get my own machine."

"Kohran-san went to the hana-yashiki branch to make sure that your koubu will be finished as soon as possible." Sumire said. "She might fail often when building her little gadgets, but when it comes to koubus she almost never makes a mistake." "I am sure that she doesn't." Benji commented. "I am more worried about myself."

"We trust you." Sumire said seriously. "You might lack the military training that the lieutenant had, but you make up for that with your radically different way of thinking, and we will all support you, so there won't be any shortcomings on the team." "Thanks Sumire." Benji said with a smile.

Sumire smiled back, then she lets out a surprised voice when Benji pats her head and rub her hair. "You are messing up my hair!" Sumire protested in mock annoyance, she felt oddly warm and happy with the touch. "Come on we should catch up with the others." Benji said moving away. "Or they will think that something is wrong."

Sumire nodded while adjusting few loose strands of hair. 'I can still feel the touch of his large hand…' Sumire thought with a blush rising to her cheeks while she looks at Benji's retreating back. "Are you coming or not?" Benji called turning back. "I going." Sumire replied running to him, to once again feel him patting her head.

* * *

Kanna let out a small yawn. "I am sorry." Sakura apologized to the sleepy red head. "I just couldn't call Benji-san so late at night." "I don't mind." Kanna replied wiping the tears that squeezed out from her eyes. Kanna is borrowing her shoulder to Sakura as they move to the restroom late at night, Sakura wasn't wearing her artificial leg because she was sleeping just few minutes earlier.

After dealing with their business the duo is about to return to their rooms when they hear a distant sound, given the hour no one should be awake, so they move to the source and find Benji in the inner garden clad in his usual clothes slicing the air with his sword in some pattern that they never saw before.

"I wonder if we should say something." Kanna whispered to Sakura. Sakura denied with a nod, she would feel horrible for intruding in something that Benji wanted to do in secret, but part of her feels bad for seeing Benji training so late at night, thinking that she is the reason for it.

Kanna can tell that Benji is out there for a while, his white shirt is soaked with sweat, in his face and arms sweat glister under the moonlight giving the scene an almost mystical tone, droplets of sweat fly from his body as Benji slashes, spins and turns following whatever form he is following.

However what really surprises them is seeing Sumire entering on the garden, calling Benji to stop while holding a towel, Sumire wasn't in her sleeping clothes as they are, she is wearing her usual outfit, Benji stops and moves to Sumire who walked closer as well and hands him the towel.

It is clear that Sumire was aware of Benji's secret nightly training as she was there with a towel ready for him and not wearing her sleeping outfit, plus Benji and Sumire are chatting while he wipes the sweat from his body. "Why Sumire-san would know that?" Sakura asked while Kanna move them to the quarters.

"Well Sumire is acting as vice leader while Maria is away." Kanna commented. "Before Ogami she was the vice leader, so she has experience in the role, it is likely that Benji told her about it or she learned by herself and decided to support him while he trains." Sakura nodded understanding, she thought something in those lines too, but still bothers her seeing Sumire so close of Benji.

* * *

It is morning and Kanna is surprised in seeing Benji acting as he normally does, as if what she had witnessed with Sakura was only a dream, Benji is busily issuing the morning orders to everyone as he normally does, Sumire is calmly sipping her after meal tea, and Sakura is sit in her wheelchair looking a little confused.

Sakura is a little disappointed that Benji won't be able to help her this morning as he has to attend to a meeting with Yoneda about his koubu, Sakura accepts that she will have to rely only on Kanna and Sumire this morning, and that it won't be the same, Benji was the only one heartless enough to push her as hard as she needs to.

Yoneda looks seriously at Benji, thanks to the incident with Sakura Benji isn't anywhere as fit as he liked him to be to use the dragon slayer, and the lack of his own koubu is getting noticeable in the morale.

Yoneda knows that he can't have Benji forcing himself more than he is already is, Benji might break, taking care of Sakura's rehabilitation, being the new hanagumi leader, keeping the team together in the hard times that they are experiencing, going against the Kanzaki family, and all that topped with the fact that he isn't from their world is a huge amount of stress and responsibility on top of him.

* * *

Benji is pretty relieved when a fallen incident came to an end, it helped him to vent out stress, wanting or not swinging his rebar sword around is a good way to unleash anger. Now he is with Kayama telling him his theories about the causes and likely delivery method for the fallen curse.

Kayama hears attentively to the theory, it was more than they had themselves, so it was a welcomed insight, once that is over Kayama give orders for his men to search thoroughly for anything unusual in the building, among the items, as well under the store, in the tunnels bellow.

Benji is warmly welcomed by the hanagumi upon his return, his lightly torn and bloody clothes doesn't scare them, they knew that he got like that fighting for them and for the city, and they are relieved that he isn't hurt after the intense battle, and while the girls go prepare a more festive dinner Benji moves to the shower room after dropping his armor in the armory.

The lukewarm water rinses away the sweat and blood, and helps a little with the exhaustion that he feels, the intense pace of the recent weeks are starting to catch up with him. 'I am tired…' Benji thought leaning against the wall and letting the water fall over his body. 'I don't know how much more I can take…'

However once done with the shower Benji puts on his normal face, not wanting to worry the girls, his position as leader also means being strong and reliable for them, even if that means putting an act when he doesn't feel as strong or reliable.

* * *

'Another early morning…' Benji thought while rubbing his eyes, it was only five in the morning, hardly enough time for a good rest, but he needs to train his body and that is the only hour that he can do it.

After combing his hair and dealing with his needs Benji leaves the theater on his training clothes, while it was part of his routine he still wasn't used to waking so early and running on the still chilled sleeping city, cold enough to his breath turn white.

Sumire let out a sleepy yawn, it is way earlier than her regular waking hour, but she knew that by now Benji was halfway back to the theater, after dealing with her needs and changing into her training outfit she moves to the kitchen to fix Benji a light meal, otherwise he would resume training with an empty stomach.

Benji is not surprised in finding Sumire setting a plate of bacon, eggs, sausages and bread in the kitchen counter, with a large jar of chilled orange juice next to it. "Sorry about this." Benji said to Sumire, knowing that he is cutting on her sleeping hours. "I told you before, don't apologize." Sumire replied seriously. "I am doing this because I want to, now eat, you have a little over one hour and half to train before the others wake up."

Benji nodded and obeys, if Sumire wasn't there supporting and helping him he wouldn't make it. "Did I ever told you how much I am thankful for your help?" Benji asked moving to her. "Only everyday, several times a day." Sumire answered with a smile. "You are my taisho, this is a special and exclusive service, feel lucky that you get Kanzaki Sumire to cook you meals."

"I do feel very lucky about it." Benji replied with a smile, he softly caresses her cheek. "Very lucky and thankful for having you helping me out with everything." Sumire blushes embarrassed but she liked the touch. "And I have to admit that you look beautiful like that." Benji added looking at Sumire's clothes, she is wearing an apron over her training clothes, and her training clothes consists of a purple top and a pair of black shorts, more on the casual side, Sumire looked almost like a housewife dressed like that, with the apron over it.

Sumire blushes even more at his words. "Please this is nowhere flattering at all." Sumire murmured hurriedly taking out the apron. "Now eat up before the food gets cold." Benji nods and starts eating, Sumire helps herself with some toast that she made, she was hungry after cooking and knows that she will need that energy when helping Benji with his later part of training.

* * *

Sumire cringes and stumbles back a few steps. "Are you okay Sumire?" Benji asked worried. "You are too light to hold the sandbag." "I am fine." Sumire answered holding her stomach. "I just need a little break." "I will get you some water." Benji said, Sumire nodded and watch him leaving the gym.

'Benji-san is right…' Sumire thought holding her sore stomach. 'I might be on the light side, but Benji-san is really strong, I am being hit by the bag filled with his momentum and hurts a lot, yet he is nowhere near as strong as he could be, his stance is wrong and there is plenty of waste in his movements, still it is strong enough to knock me and that bag aside and transfer a lot of damage on me.'

Sumire winces when sitting down, she knew that while helping Benji she was also on his way, he hardly hits the sandbag when she is there and he still holds back a little afraid of hurting her, still her stomach and hands are hurting from holding it. Benji returns with a bottle of water and a glass, Sumire thankfully accepts the cold water, feeling it replenishing her energy.

'Still after all this Benji-san is still ready for more not counting the daily routine.' Sumire thought while Benji stands there in front of her, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 'His stamina is really something else.' "I am done." Sumire said while resting the empty glass on the bench where she was sitting. "I am ready for more."

Sumire stands up and winces visibly, Benji sees it. "No you are not." Benji said seriously, he lightly taps on her stomach and Sumire let out a tiny groan, Benji lifts her shirt and sees her stomach in a painful red color. "I knew it, you were pushing it again, how long have you be in pain?"

Sumire feels more ashamed in being caught than from Benji exposing her navel and seeing it. "For around fifteen minutes before the break." Sumire admitted in a low voice. Benji sighed in annoyance. "You should know better than this Sumire." Benji said seriously, pushing Sumire down, making her sit down. "You are delicate Sumire, you shouldn't do this to yourself."

Sumire embarrassed says nothing, Benji gets his towel and wets it with the cold water, then wrings the excess water and presses it on Sumire's stomach, Sumire let out a relieved moan at the soothing sensation. "Lie down." Benji instructed and Sumire obeys, Benji places the towel over her stomach, covering the entire red area.

"Honestly Sumire I don't need you to hurt yourself while helping me." Benji said seriously. "If you get hurt who I will have to assist me?" Sumire looks away embarrassed, hearing how much Benji relies on her was different than knowing it. "But this is all that I can do." Sumire said while looking away. "It is my fault that my grandfather withdrew the Kanzaki financial support from the defense force."

"It is his fault and not yours." Benji replied seriously. "And if you forgot I was the one who decided that you wouldn't do it, so don't do stupid things because of it, we can get by without a selfish old man's support. And if you get hurt it will also affect everyone else, so no overworking."

"That should go for you as well." Sumire said turning to face him. "You hardly sleeps five hours a day so you can train as well do everything else that your position requires." "Unlike you Sumire I have a lot to catch up with." Benji said seriously, Sumire is a little surprised when Benji covers her eyes with his right hand, but she closes her eyes and feels his slightly cool touch against her skin. "So rest and don't push yourself."

Sumire nodded weakly, not wanting to break the contact with his hand, it was calming and comforting, almost like she is a sick child being nursed to health by her father, it made her relax while lying on the bench, and as Benji softly runs his fingers on her hair Sumire never saw the sleep coming.

Hours later Sumire still embarrassed steals a glance at Benji who is working with Sakura on her training, she never felt more embarrassed in her life, she just fell in sleep when she should be helping Benji, the worse is that her stomach was uncovered just like a child's, she could still remember the feel of his big hand over her eyes and on her hair, as well in her stomach while Benji softly rubbed the pain away.

Benji was acting as nothing had happened, and that bothered Sumire a little, she was relieved but at the same time annoyed, mostly at herself for falling asleep so easily, sure she was tired from the new and more tiring routine that she imposed on herself, but being caught off guard like that was unforgivable.

"Himura go wash up I need to speak with you." Yoneda said after spotting Benji on the gym. "You won't be getting back down here for a while." "Okay." Benji replied. "Kanna…" "Okay I got it." Kanna said casually. "I will make sure that Sakura fills her quota."

"Thanks." Benji replied with a smile. "Work hard Sakura." Sakura nodded back to him not stopping her legs. Benji leaves the gym moving to the shower room whatever Yoneda needs him it surely will take time and he was better be clean. Twenty minutes later Benji enters in Yoneda's office.

"Finally." Yoneda said when seeing Benji, closing a file that he was looking at. "I have few things that I need to discuss with you, so have a seat." Benji does so. "What is it?" Benji asked seriously. "I have been studying new possibilities for a while now." Yoneda said seriously. "And one of them is that we have selected a few girls from the Otome Gakuen who can fill the gad opened by Sakura's accident."

"A replacement?" Benji asked seriously. "I don't think that Sakura will take it well." "I think the same, but we are being pressed by the council." Yoneda said in a level tone. "We have two koubus that aren't being used when they are perfectly fine and the most recent models, leaving them unused is a total waste of money."

Benji can't deny that, from the financial and military view leaving two cutting edge new weapons gathering dust in a depot in time of war isn't acceptable. "Currently we have four candidates for being moved here." Yoneda said seriously. "Out of them I have selected the most talented and spiritually gifted one, here is her file."

"Old man I can't read." Benji said taking the file and looking at the picture of the girl there. "How old is she? She can't be older than Sakura." "She is fifteen." Yoneda answered. "Her name is Azumi Nanako-kun, she practices a rather traditional swordsmanship style and is quite skilled, she is the choice to pilot Sakura-kun's koubu with out having to expend time and money adapting the koubu."

"Still I would prefer a different style." Benji commented. "Spear or naginata, something that wouldn't remind everyone that she is Sakura's replacement." "It would take money that we can't afford now to change Sakura-kun's koubu for specialist use of other weapons." Yoneda said seriously. "Either way by the end of the week she will be arriving, make sure that everyone is aware of it."

Benji wasn't looking forward for dropping that bombshell on everyone. "Now the second bit of business." Yoneda continued. "We need someone to pilot Ogami-kun's koubu, I have also made a list of candidates ordered by order of most favorable to least, now we will go through it." Benji sighed at that idea.

* * *

Having gathered all the girls and even Wakana was in the dinning hall Benji looks at them, he wasn't looking forward to the 'fun talk' that he needs to have with them, but it is better get that kind of stuff done over as quickly and painless as possible. "Okay everyone, as you all noticed I gathered everyone here including the sannin musume." Benji says to them in a level tone. "One hour and something ago the old man informed me about something serious, and now I am relaying the message to you all."

Benji makes a small pause before continuing. "Yoneda by orders from above has selected a new girl to join the hanagumi." Benji said seriously. "She will be arriving by the end of the week." That revelation causes an outburst in the girls, surprise, shock and some anger.

"They are replacing Sakura?!" Kanna asked seriously. "I don't like it any more than any of you do." Benji answered. "However right now we have two koubus that aren't being piloted and the brass doesn't want to see all the money invested on them being wasted, so replacements pilots were required."

"And you just accepted it?" Orihime asked angrily. "What can I do about it?" Benji asked back in a level tone. "It was already decided, besides as a fighting team having more people in our ranks is beneficial for us, wanting or not we all knew that this would eventually happen."

"But is way too soon." Sumire said seriously. "It hasn't even been three months since Sakura-san was retired from the team." "We still need to train the new girl as well she needs to get used to everything here." Benji explained. "Sooner the better, while I would prefer if they waited some more they don't want to, all that we can do is do our bests to accept the new member."

"It is for Teito's sake." Sakura said seriously. "We all know that I can't pilot anymore, if much all this exercise is for the sake of me walking. We should welcome this new girl, with her here Teito will be a bit safer." Benji was surprised with Sakura's reaction, clearly she is trying to sound strong and confident.

"I guess so." Kanna commented a little confused. "You said that there are two unused koubus." Sumire said to Benji. "You mean that lieutenant's koubu will be piloted by a new pilot?" "That is the idea, part of the meeting with Yoneda was selecting out of a list of candidates a suitable pilot for Ogami's koubu." Benji answered. "We narrowed the list to three candidates, but they are still bellow what was set as minimal standards and will remain in training until one of them reaches the minimal level, so for a while it will remain unused."

That made things a little better for the girls, having suddenly two new girls in the theater would be odd, and they aren't even sure of how they will react to the girl who is going to replace Sakura. "They will also act?" Iris asked quietly.

"Yes, acting is also part of their background." Benji answered. "Yoneda has this school created where girls are being trained for in the future step up when you leave, acting, dancing, singing, fighting, all that you do as part of the hanagumi is in their curriculum, from that school is where the new girl is coming, she has the best marks there."

"Then we should leave?" Wakana asked seriously. "No." Benji answered. "This new girl doesn't change anything for the two of you, you two are still welcomed to stay and I won't let Sakura leave because of this, Yoneda knows that very well." "But I will only get in the way." Sakura said meekly.

"No you don't." Benji replied. "If anything you can aid in training the new girl, she was selected because her fighting style is similar to yours, so you are the best person to give her all the information that she needs to pilot your former koubu." "Well that is true…" Sakura murmured. "And there is something else that I can use you for." Benji added, he had saved that for a situation like this.

Sakura looks at him curiously. "I still can't read Japanese to save my life." Benji explained seriously. "A matter of fact neither does Orihime, but you do, so I was thinking that the two of us could use you to teach us how to read and write in Japanese." "Me too?!" Orihime asked surprised, she was comfortable in not reading Japanese.

"You too." Benji said seriously. "I guess that I could learn it a little." Orihime said with a sigh. "I am going to be here for a while." Sakura was surprised, she never thought that she could be of any use for anyone, but now that Benji had said that she realized that he was right, she could try to teach them how to read and write, she finally had a chance to give back some of the effort and care that they gave to her back to them.

"I will do my best." Sakura said with a smile. "I think that I need to get some books and other stuff." Sakura's enthusiasm quickly spreads to the others and the girls doesn't notice Benji leaving, neither Wakana. "How long you had kept that hidden from her?" Wakana asked seriously once they are far from the dinning hall. "This idea of yours clearly isn't new."

"I have thought on this a while back." Benji answered. "I never said anything to save it when Sakura got depressed about something, I knew that the idea of paying me back would cheer her up in a snap. This situation required the use of it, besides as I said I can't read in Japanese, I do need to learn."

Wakana smiled, a little surprised that Benji had an ace hidden in his sleeve just to cheer Sakura up and give her a reason to be there in the theater with everyone, and wonders how many more aces he has stashed if Sakura ever felt like that again.

End of chapter four:


	3. Ups and downs

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter five: Ups and downs

Sakura pushes her wheel chair to Benji's room and knocks on the door, hearing the response she moves back a little and Benji opens the door for her and let Sakura in. "You need anything Sakura?" Benji asked to her, he was working in his room. "I want to talk to you Benji-san." Sakura answered. "I don't think that it will take long, but if is a bad time I can come back later."

"Whenever is possible I will always make time for you." Benji replied sitting on his bed to be on her eye level. "So go ahead and tell me what you wish to tell me." "Benji-san I was thinking since yesterday when you told us about the girl who is coming to replace me." Sakura said seriously, with her hands folded over her legs. "I was thinking a lot about many things…"

Benji doesn't interrupt Sakura when she pauses her sentence. "I know that you are doing your best to help me recover my self-esteem and physical abilities." Sakura continued seriously. "But paying me so much attention is definitely cutting on your hours, I once oversaw you training late at night when everyone else was sleeping, until now I said nothing out of respect of your privacy, but now I don't think that I should remain silence. You don't have to be there when I exercise anymore Benji-san."

"Why?" Benji asked seriously. "Sure this routine is a little straining but I am doing it because I want to." "I know that Benji-san and I am really thankful from the bottom of my heart." Sakura replied. "Now you have a new girl that will become your responsibility as well, I don't want her to think that you are a poor choice of leader for us, because you worry so much about me you haven't seriously trained since I lost my leg, you simply didn't had time or the energy for seriously train as hard as you can, but now I know why I am working so hard, why you work so hard on me, so I won't stop exercising, I won't stop training because you aren't there, if anything I will do harder to show you that while you where busy I managed to take a few steps forward by myself."

"Are you sure of this Sakura?" Benji asked worried, he watched her to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself in any way while training. "Yes Benji-san I am." Sakura answered with a smile. "You are right I am like a infant now unable to walk on my own, but even infants eventually start to walk on their own when their guardians aren't watching, so you train yourself to be the best leader that you can be and I will do my best to be able to walk again."

Benji takes a deep breath, it is clear that Sakura was serious and wouldn't budge on that. "Okay, but I will keep Kanna or someone else overseeing you anyway." Benji finally said. "I wasn't planning in being fully unsupervised." Sakura commented. "And we will still study Japanese together, just use the hours that you would be drilling me to train yourself."

…

"Sakura-san clearly sounded pretty mature." Sumire commented after Benji told her what happened. "She is right, you were too busy to train decently because you were focused on her, I supposed that after two months she is feeling a little more confident about herself, she is training hard every day for the last five weeks."

"I know but I still worry." Benji said with a sigh. "I know that Kanna and Reni will keep an eye on her but is still worry." Sumire smiled at that, Benji did sound like a worried father or at the very least an older brother. "Honestly Benji-san I am more worried about you." Sumire said seriously. "You can't be seriously thinking in running around Teito pulling a steam car."

"I am, it is a good way to strengthen my body, specially my lower body." Benji explained, he had Sumire ordering a special vest that he would use that would be tied to the car so he could pull it. "I don't have time for subtle approaches, I have to train hard from the very beginning."

"Still is not normal." Sumire commented, Benji had told her his planned training menu and she found it insane, he would be dead tired in the end of the day, Benji had also informed Saki about it, the nurse readied her medicines for Benji, knowing that he will need it badly through the course of the training.

Kasumi wasn't exactly looking forward for it either, she would be the one inside the car to steer it while Benji pulls it in neutral, watching Benji working like some sort of horse is not in her list of favored things, but she accepted the role of driver for the sake of the training and safety.

…

Kasumi said nothing while Benji dragged stubbornly the car back to the to the theater, she can see how tired he is, how much his speed lessened since they left, yet Benji stubbornly continues, and was only the first day. Once that is over Benji feels his muscles aching like never before, walking inside the theater was painful, he wants water, the sole solace of a nice bottle of cold water keeps him going.

However he finds Saki waiting for her with a large glass of her dangerous looking medicine and a pitcher of some odd lightly yellow transparent liquid, as a large wall preventing his arrival in his destiny. "Time for your medicine and supplements, drink it all up, it will aid with the pains, aches and troubles as well help you to build strong muscles." Saki said to Benji what sounded like an execution order.

Benji could feel the eyes of the hanagumi on him, they weren't saying anything, but Benji felt the pressure of their stares, now more than ever Benji felt the weight of leadership, he has to be strong, he has to be the pillar that support them all, the one who they turn when trouble. As he downs what he learns to be egg whites Benji ponders in silence in who is the one who he can turn when in trouble.

As dangerous looking as it is the medicine works like a charm, after a little over five minutes Benji is once again ready to resume his training, the pain and aches from the previous run gone as magic, he can almost feel the just drunk egg whites being turned into protein.

…

Is the eve of the day of the new girl arriving on the theater and the girls are tense. "Himura is right." Maria said to Kanna through the kinematron. "Since Sakura got hurt the odds of someone coming to replace her were very high, for the council leaving two unused new generation koubus is not only tactically unwise but a waste of a fortune worth in yen."

"I know, Benji explained all that but is still a little hard to accept that Sakura will be replaced just like that." Kanna replied a little depressed. "It is like for them we are nothing more than tools to be used and traded once we are broken." "For them Kanna we are." Maria said somberly. "It is a sad truth about the military, for the council and generals the common soldier is nothing more than tools to be used and discarded, we are just numbers to them, at least for the great most of them."

"So if I was unable to fight for some reason I would be as readily replaced, is that what it means?" Kanna asked. "Not easily or readily, but yes, you would, and you aren't the only one Kanna, anyone including Himura would." Maria answered in a level tone. "Remember currently Himura replaced Ogami because he left, of us all Himura is likely to the most troublesome to be replaced by the fact that female are most common to have good amounts of spirit energy."

"But still replaceable." Kanna murmured understanding, she hated the idea that they are expendable. "Try not giving the new girl a hard time." Maria said seriously. "She is not responsible for what happened or how the brass sees us, she is in the same situation as we are, perhaps a little worse since the school that she came is a training camp and might be pretty cutthroat." "I will try, but I won't make promises." Kanna replied.

Kanna isn't the only one unsure about the arrival of the new girl. Orihime is meeting with Benji. "Look Orihime you are as much of a newcomer here as I am." Benji said to the Italian girl. "We got lucky that we arrived in a time that everyone welcomed us, where the mindset was different so was the conditions, we were fully new members, the new girl is a replacement, she already is in an uncomfortable situation, you don't have to add more."

"I know, but Cherry-san is sad about it even thought she acts like she isn't." Orihime replied. "I know, I can tell it." Benji commented. "It is not easy to be replaced even normal situations, in this one is even worse, the best that we can do is be here for Sakura, as a pilot she was replaced, but not as our friend, and I think that she fears that she will."

Orihime nodded agreeing, she could somehow understand why Sakura felt unsure, who would like a friend who is as troublesome as she is, who needs to be carried up and down stairs, who can't enter in a bathtub on her own, who needs help to get dressed, but can't understand that they all want her.

…

Nanako wasn't expecting to be picked up in the school, especially not by Benji of all people, Kasumi who is driving takes the long way so Benji can talk to Nanako as he asked. The much shorter girl looks nervously at Benji, knowing that he was her commanding officer.

"First relax." Benji says breaking the silence. "You are too tense, I won't eat you." Nanako let out a little nervous chuckle, but couldn't fully relax. "I came pick you up because I feel that is better that you have a good picture of what is expecting you in the theater before you arrive." Benji explained in a level tone. "I don't want to deal with damage control if you jumped in unaware of things."

Nanako nodded understanding, it sounded like a good decision. "How much you know about your new situation?" Benji asked. "…I was briefed that Shinguji Sakura-san lost her leg in an accident and is unable to fulfill her duties as a pilot." Nanako answered. "Then you were told the 'official' story." Benji said with an understanding nod.

'Official?' Nanako asked to herself confused. "Yes official." Benji answered to her inner questioning, the question was practically written on her face. "What really happened is that Sakura lost her leg in battle, it was trapped under god knows how many kilos of debris, crushed under it, to be saved Sakura would have to lose her right leg."

Nanako pales at the scene, she can't imagine how it must be faced with such a situation. "It wasn't Sakura who made the choice but I." Benji continued. "I wouldn't let Sakura die like that, even without her leg life still holds much for her, anyway, currently Sakura is undergoing a slow and rather excruciating rehabilitation process, so in the future she might be able to move around without a wheelchair."

Nanako swallows uncomfortable. "Sakura's condition tightened the bonds of the team, we all know that it could be any of us in her situation." Benji said seriously. "That is likely the only good thing out of this incident, but for you that is a bad thing, you are not only a stranger in the nest, but you are there to replace Sakura as a pilot, feathers will be ruffled when you arrive, and yes, they were told about you a while ago."

"I was somewhat expecting not being very welcomed there, I mean, I am just a little girl, I haven't even finished school…" Nanako said meekly. "You hardly are the youngest in the team." Benji said casually. "Look things will be uncomfortable in the beginning, it is a fact, but I will try making things as smooth as possible, everyone knows that I am taking you under my wing, so at the very least they will try being civil, I can't promise that things will be nice, but this is all that I can do."

Nanako felt honestly thankful that at least Benji was on her side, at least she would have someone to run to when thing become too hard for her to bear. "Originally Sakura would be teaching you how to pilot her old koubu." Benji added. "But Sakura is nowhere as confident as she likes and she backed away, her insecurities are hitting her now, so I will be overseeing that as well, I am not the best person for it, but for now just make do, okay?" Nanako nodded with a small smile, Benji was succeeding in making her feel a little better.

…

While there wasn't a party for Nanako as it was for mostly everyone else, Benji was happy that at the very least everyone came introduce themselves and didn't sound angry or uncaring doing so, for Benji was a good thing, everything else will take time. Benji shows Nanako her room a touch distant from the others, but close of his room, her belongings other than the ones in her suitcase have been brought there already.

"I will leave you packing." Benji says to her in a light tone. "Feel free to decorate the room as you like, and if you need help just call me." "I will, thank you." Nanako replied with a bow. "But I don't have anything that would cause me trouble to move around, my chest isn't all that heavy."

Benji had noticed the footlocker styled chest that was part of Nanako's belongings, it has a simple appearance and is reinforced with metal and leather. "That is the school's issue?" Benji asked casually. Nanako nods confirming. "Each student is given her own." Nanako answered. "It has our names on it and we can store our belongings there, when graduating it is given to us, since I was moved here I was also given it, I suppose that I won't need it as much as in the school."

"You can always use it to store your most prized possessions." Benji commented. "Your diary, jewels, stuff like that." Nanako nods agreeing, but she doubts that she actually needs doing so there, she doesn't believe that the hanagumi would go through her stuff. "Well I will be leaving then." Benji said, Nanako nods and sees him off.

When he left Benji heard a familiar noise, the sound of the hanagumi scattering away, and seeing how the hallway is conveniently empty it means that they are in one of the nearby rooms, and since they are locked it means that they escaped to his bedroom. Benji enters on his room and sees the hem of his bed sheets moving slightly, his chair out of place from the desk, his closet slightly open, and his door not fully closing.

Benji takes a step to the right and sighs. "Come out now." Benji says in an annoyed tone. "I know that other than Sakura everyone else is here." Defeated the hanagumi leave their hiding spots, Sumire, Kasumi and Orihime from his closet, Reni, Tsubaki and Iris under his bed, Kanna and Kohran from behind the door, lastly Yuri from bellow his desk.

They all share an embarrassed look it was bad enough that they were caught spying on Benji and the new girl, but the made worse by hiding on Benji's own room. "If you are all curious about her why didn't you came forward and made a traditional party?" Benji asked seriously, he wasn't angry that they were on his room, more annoyed that they were spying on them.

"But Cherry-san is depressed." Orihime replied. "I don't think that the party would make her feel better." Benji knew that it could make Sakura's mood even worse, but still it was part of their traditions doing that kind of stuff. "Then instead of a party let's have tea or something." Benji said in an annoyed tone. "Get some cake, some cookies and other sweets, get some tea and have tea and chat."

"Well that doesn't sound all that bad." Sumire commented, it wasn't a party, but at the same time it showed that they went out of their way to welcome the new girl in, and it wasn't something too big that could make Sakura feel bad about it. "And if you think that we have it hard." Benji added seriously. "Think about Nanako, she was sent to the theater knowing fully well about the situation, think of how scared the poor girl is, she looks up to you people, she must be terrified."

Kanna cringed when thinking of that, she knew that Benji was right, she wouldn't like being in the same situation. "I suppose that we can try a little harder." Kanna said in a meek voice. "Good." Benji said with a nod. "Now go out and get that tea started, nothing too fancy, but nothing too cheap either."

The girls nod as one and leave Benji's room, Sumire lingers for a little longer. "What about Sakura-san?" Sumire asked worried. "I will deal with her." Benji answered. "Now go out and go help the others, you have more experience with tea parties." Sumire nods and leaves feeling a little reassured that Benji would handle that.

"Some days I wonder if my job is actually babysit them…" Benji muttered running his right hand on his hair, then he leaves his room to speak with Sakura and try to get her out of her room. Benji finds Wakana outside Sakura's room. "I figured that you would come here sooner or later." Wakana says when seeing Benji.

"At the very least I want Sakura to meet Nanako." Benji said to Wakana. "I don't want Sakura to stay like this." "Give her a little time, Sakura needs to collect herself again." Wakana replied. "Things are moving too fast for her too keep up with." "But she was doing fine." Benji said with a sigh. "Look to welcome the new girl I told the others to prepare a tea, you know, the tea breaks that I sometime take with Sakura, Sumire and Orihime, it would mean a lot not only for me if Sakura joined us."

"I will tell her that." Wakana said feeling bad for Benji, she knows that he is trying his best to make things move well and smoothly to everyone. "I will ask if she wants to see you." Wakana enters on Sakura's bedroom leaving Benji alone in the hallway. A few minutes later Wakana leaves the room. "She said that she will see you." Wakana said to Benji. "It took some convincing."

Benji sighs a little annoyed. "And she was doing really well." Benji muttered, Wakana smiled sympathetically knowing that it bothered Benji a lot seeing Sakura like that. "Benji-san are you familiar with The Tale of Genji?" Wakana asks in a level tone. "I heard about it, I never red it." Benji answered a little confused.

"Are you familiar with the 'courting and mating' rules of the period then?" Wakana asks seriously. Benji is even more confused with that question. "Not entirely, I red somewhere that it was very different than today's." Benji answered.

"They are." Wakana said with a nod. "It was very common back then that men forced women to accept their advances, even with them refusing, of course that the refusing part could be just pretended, but it is sure that there were very real ones as well, but it was the rule, after all doing that removed the responsibility of decision of the women's mind. I can't deny that women had little choice in the act, it was required that they refuse and struggled, but in the end the men always got what they wanted in the end."

Benji is getting even more confused, he had red things similar to that, but why is Wakana telling him that. "Women back in that time lived with their parents even if they were married, they needed to appear pure even if she had children with their husbands, they had to keep an image of purity." Wakana added. "However there was a very singular case in the story that involved a woman that lost her father, she loved a nobleman that loved her back, but that nobleman unlike the men of his time didn't force himself upon her, in the end the woman killed herself because she couldn't make the decision of marrying him on her own, it was her father's duty, since it was only her and her sister, she couldn't just accept his feelings like he wanted to, but if he had forced himself on her, then it was out of her hands and she would be free to be his wife."

Benji was getting more confused by the minute. "And why are you telling me this Wakana?" Benji asks confused. "No reason." Wakana answered with a smile that said that she had plenty of reasons for that, but wouldn't say. "I will make some tea, but if I am not wrong we are all out of matches, it might take a while before I come back, you and Sakura will be all by yourselves."

Now that was bugging Benji even more, Wakana walks away from there leaving her words behind. 'Does she want me to force Sakura to have sex with me?' Benji mused, her words clearly implied that, so did the fact that she plainly lied about the matches, Benji had bought several boxes and even kept a back up lighter there just in case.

Benji enters on Sakura's room and finds Sakura sited on the bed, her artificial leg resting against the headrest, it was pretty clear to anyone the lack of Sakura's right leg under the covers. "Mother said that you wanted me to attend to a tea party with the new girl." Sakura said as Benji moves closer.

"Yes." Benji answers while sitting next to Sakura's bed. "It would be really sad that we did nothing, and is more than just welcoming her here, it is to get her acquainted with everyone, the others are getting things ready as we speak, it would mean a lot to everyone if you came too."

"What for?" Sakura asked. "I am only a burden to everyone." "You aren't." Benji said in a serious tone. "Sakura we have been through this before, you are making progress, you are starting to take steps now, sure you still can't walk by yourself or stand on your own power yet, but you are getting there, what happened to that confidence that you had when you said to me that I should train myself while you trained with everyone to walk again?"

Sakura says nothing, she doesn't know how to answer that to him. "You still have much that you can do for the defense force and the theater." Benji said seriously. "You have friends to rely on Sakura, you have family, you don't have to act like this."

"Act like this?" Sakura asks angrily. "Benji-san I am crippled for life! How am I supposed to act? I lost everything!" Benji sighs angrily, once again Sakura falls to that argument. "I can't walk, I can't stand, I can't even go to the restroom by myself!" Sakura said crying. "What good a useless woman like me can do?!"

"Looks Sakura we have been through this before." Benji said in a level tone, trying to keep his cool. "That is why you are training, so you can regain some independence, Sakura is has been less than three months since the incident, you are already progressing in an amazing rate, but there are limits for how much you can push yourself, you can make one and a half way through the bars, that is an amazing feat considering that the doctors said that you were likely to never walk again."

Sakura knew that it was all true, but it doesn't make it any better or make her feel even less worse. "I am a good for nothing cripple that would be better off dead." Sakura said looking down. "All that I can do is drag people down, I still don't understand why you even bother." Benji feels really angry at that, he almost hit Sakura, but he doesn't he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

(Too bad that I can't force you to understand.) Benji muttered in annoyance, then he recalls something (Forcing…Wakana said something about that…) Recalling the odd conversation with Wakana Benji ponders if he actually should force Sakura to do stuff, taking the matter out of her hands, in the beginning it was like that. 'Maybe that is what she meant…' Benji concluded, Sakura spiraled downwards after he agreed to let her by herself.

Sakura looks at Benji confused, he spoke in Portuguese, she only made out her mother's name out of the sentences, she let out a surprised yelp when Benji grabs her left arm and pulls her to the edge of the bed. "Benji-san what are you doing?!" Sakura asked in shock, Benji was being really rough on her.

"I am sick of you moping around." Benji answered pulling the covers from Sakura's body, Sakura is only wearing her sleeping kimono and is utterly surprised with Benji. "Stop Benji-san!" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't want to move! It hurts! You are hurting me!" Normally Benji would stop, he could detect the pain on Sakura's voice, it was honest, however Sakura wasn't exercising for a few days now and that was bothering him a lot.

"The wounds on your legs are long closed by now Sakura." Benji said in a serious tone. "Is time for you to be more cooperative." "I don't want to go!" Sakura exclaimed flailing her arms and twisting around, but even after all the exercise she is still much weaker than Benji is, and holding her in place is hardly a chore for Benji.

Benji holds Sakura by the arms with a firm and strong grip, Sakura curses her inability to break free from his hands, yet she continues to squirm trying to free herself. "Why are you being so stubborn about this Sakura?" Benji asks seriously. "We all showed you that you can do a lot even like this, why are you undoing everything that we all worked all hard to do."

"I am not worth anything anymore." Sakura said looking away. "I am a useless burden." Benji was getting even more annoyed at Sakura, they had done too much to let her simply undo everything, sure he could force Sakura to go to the tea party, but he couldn't force her to act nicely, having her brooding and depressed would ruin everything.

'I just don't know what to do anymore…' Benji thought with a internal sigh, he could work Sakura all over again, but that would set back her healing and worse would waste everyone's efforts, besides he wants Sakura to be active on training the new girl, it gives her a new meaning to be around.

Benji could almost hear Wakana's voice taunting him to force Sakura against her wishes, it isn't on his nature to be like that, not on something this serious. 'Taking the matter away from her…but what can I do…' Benji thinks confused, physically forcing Sakura to do things only go so far in getting things done.

Sakura is still squirming and trembling under his grip, but she looks at Benji with a mix of fear and expectancy. With a big internal breath Benji decides to follow what Wakana said more to the letter and kisses Sakura, stunned with the act Sakura just let herself be kissed by him.

Benji knew all too well how kisses are a taboo in Japan, it would take decades of western influence to make kisses a more socially acceptable thing, but it would still be something very intimate and considered somewhat rude to do in public, for Sakura Benji knew how much meaning it carried, it meant sex, something that is part of the sexual act and only done by lovers.

Recovering her wits Sakura struggles vainly trying to escape from Benji, but she is once again reminded of how weaker she is as almost effortless Benji keeps her still, Sakura gasps in surprise when feeling Benji forcing his tongue on her mouth, for few moments Sakura feels Benji caressing her tongue with his, then she bites his tongue.

Benji winces but doesn't pulls away, while it hurts a lot it would only make it worse pull it away, so he continues to kiss Sakura. Sakura eyes widen when she feels the taste of Benji's blood on her mouth, she realizes that after everything that he done for her she paid it back with pain for him, that after all that happened to her Benji was still claiming her and she was refusing.

Sakura releases Benji and softly licks his hurt tongue, crying in shame and sorrow, holding on his face tenderly. Benji pulls away from Sakura making her cry in surprise. "As always you bite hard." Benji muttered in a teasing tone before touching his tongue with his left hand index and middle fingers.

Sakura looks away embarrassed, but she can see the blood coating his tongue. Benji winces when feeling the cut, fortunately it wasn't deep. Benji swallows a mouthful of bloody saliva. "Sorry." Sakura apologized meekly. "Don't worry about it." Benji replied, he knew that he wouldn't get out unharmed after kissing her.

Sakura sees a trail of blood running from the corner of Benji's lips, cries realizing that she hurt Benji again when all that he did was trying to keep her positive. Sakura holds on Benji's face and licks the blood from his chin and lips. Sakura then kisses Benji and licks his tongue softly, tasting his blood and crying more for being the one who caused that injury.

Benji let Sakura do as she wishes, it is at least some progress, once the blood stops flowing Sakura stops. "Why you did it?" Sakura asks meekly. "Why?" "I told you Sakura that I would take responsibility for what I have done." Benji answered seriously. "That no matter what I wouldn't turn you away, it seems that once again you needed some proof."

Sakura looks away embarrassed. "Now stop with this temper tantrum, I want you to get ready to the tea party and I want you to have a good time." Benji said seriously. "You will greet the new girl, you will teach her how to pilot the koubu and you will start training again."

Sakura nods embarrassed, Benji puts the artificial leg on Sakura's right leg. "Try to keep it on as much as possible." Benji said in a level tone. "Even when lying down, I can tell that looking at the void where your leg should be under the covers is sapping your will." The worse is that Sakura knew that it was true, it bothered her greatly to see the curve of the sheet where it should be falling over the outline her right leg, seeing how it ended abruptly on her thigh and then the flatness of the bed.

Benji stands up and moves to Sakura's closet, as usual her kimonos are neatly folded inside protective boxes, he picks up one of her many inner kimonos and a dark blue kimono with a wavy pattern and set it over Sakura's desk. Sakura dutifully takes out her sleeping kimono while Benji is picking up the sashes for the kimono.

Benji isn't bothered by Sakura's seminude body, while Sakura is embarrassed she says nothing while Benji helps her to put on the inner kimono. "How can you find courage to kiss someone like me?" Sakura asks looking down to her legs. Benji sighs and pushes Sakura down in the bed, she is surprised with the action especially what Benji does next, he is softly caressing her scarred leg, tenderly tracing the scars.

Sakura is more embarrassed by the fact that Benji is kneeled next to the bed, holding her leg fully able to see the extension of the scars than by the fact that he is touching her. Sakura whimpers even more when Benji starts to kiss her leg. "Noooo…" Sakura whined embarrassed.

Benji knew that Sakura was very self conscious of her scars, Orihime had mentioned that when commenting about one of the waxing sections of Sakura, so he was attacking that, he would make her realize that she shouldn't be so ashamed of them. "That is dirty!" Sakura exclaimed when Benji starts to lick her toes and foot, she was also very ashamed and wanted Benji to stop even though it feels good.

"There isn't a part of you that is dirty." Benji replied while licking between her toes, Benji knew that for many that would be a dirty, shameful and disgusting act, but he had to show to Sakura that he doesn't find her shameful, dirty or disgusting.

Sakura whimpers and shivers while Benji continues to lick, suck and kiss her toes and foot, it was greatly embarrassing but also felt good, it contrasted so sharply with the pain that she is used to feel, and he doesn't stop there as he moves up her ankle and leg while gently holding her foot.

Benji is about to move to a more enticing part of Sakura when a soft rasping at the door interrupts them, with a sigh Benji gently lowers Sakura's leg and covers her with her kimono. "It is Wakana." Wakana said from the other side. Sakura embarrassed adjusts her kimono, the entire ordeal was very pleasurable and she got aroused, part of her wanted to curse her mother, but another part was thankful with the interruption.

"Good timing." Benji said while standing up. "I needed help to get Sakura on her kimono." Wakana enters on the room and sees Sakura looking away. "You convinced her to go?" Wakana asked surprised. "It took a long tongue lashing." Benji replied casually, Sakura blushes at Benji's choice of words knowing too well that he was teasing her.

"Then let me help her to get ready." Wakana said with a smile, knowing that Benji did something to Sakura as she hinted him to, Wakana moves to get Sakura a pair of tabi for her to wear. Benji quickly dries Sakura's left foot with a handkerchief, Sakura is thankful for that, while it feel good to feel her toes moving smoothly against each other she doesn't want her mother to know that Benji was doing something to her.

…

Benji smiles as the tea goes well, the surprise in the girls' including Nanako's face when seeing Sakura joining them was priceless, sure Sakura wasn't looking at him all that much, but given what he did to her Benji thought that was normal, Sakura must still be embarrassed with everything.

"You forced something up didn't you?" Wakana asks to Benji in a whisper. "Yeah." Benji answered. "While I am not totally favorable to the methods of back then it helped a bit today by some forcefulness." "As long you know where you stand it is fine." Wakana replied. "Knowing your limits is an important thing."

"What are you two whispering there?" Sumire asks a little curious and worried. "Nothing serious." Wakana answered. "Benji-san is just complaining a bit that we are all out of his tea." 'We are?!' Benji exclaimed mentally, cursing the fact that he was all too busy to keep tabs on his tea. "But I bought a large box of it just last week." Sumire commented. "It has forty half kilo boxes in there."

"You did?" Benji asks confused, sure Sumire knew where he bought his tea, but he wasn't expecting her to buy that much for him. "You were busy last week so I ordered a larger bulk amount." Sumire answered. "I had it put on the pantry." "I placed on a middle shelf with a label written 'Benji's tea' in large letters." Kanna said casually, she was the one who stored it.

"I wasn't aware of that." Wakana commented. "The leaf jar was empty and I meant to buy some more." "Now you know that we have twenty kilos of it in the pantry." Sumire said with a smile. "Benji-san drinks that much tea?" Nanako asks tentatively. "Well I do drink a lot, but my tea is imported from Brazil." Benji answered casually. "I have to buy it in bulk."

"And Benji-san likes his tea cold, strong and sweet." Sumire adds casually. "It is a cultural difference or something like that." "I prefer my tea cold, I can't find hot beverages refreshing." Benji commented. "I can agree with that." Kanna adds with a nod, being from a rather hot land herself she knows the quenching power of cold drinks.

…

"I was surprised with the tea." Nanako said to Benji who is now showing her around the theater. "I wasn't expecting to be welcomed like that, I was glad." "The girls were curious about you and I decided to have the tea, it isn't the party that it would have happened in a different time." Benji replied. "But is something to help you get along with everyone and feel welcomed."

"I really felt welcomed, but I thought that Sakura-senpai wouldn't show up." Nanako said in an honest tone. "I had a serious talk with her before the tea." Benji replied. "She needed to get her ear pulled hard to stop moping, we aren't really sure of how to proceed with things, so there is a lot of trial and error around here with the situation."

Nanako nods understanding, still she felt that Benji was a great leader, managing everything very well given the uncommon and hard situation. While Benji is showing Nanako around Kanna is speaking with Maria. "I am surprised that he found a way to convince Sakura." Maria commented.

"You aren't the only one, we are all wondering what he did." Kanna replied. "But she was there and was being nice, and I am pretty sure that she won't lock herself again." "Well we shouldn't pry much." Maria said seriously. "What is Sakura doing now?" "Bathing with Sumire and Orihime." Kanna answered. "How much longer until you come back?"

"I am not sure, one month maybe two." Maria answered with a sigh. "It might even change into three months depending of how things go, I hate being away in such a time." "Don't worry about it Maria, we all know that it couldn't be helped." Kanna said with a smile. "The theater will be a bit different when you get back, but it will be the same as well."

…

Benji wakes up feeling tired, which is particularly odd since in the previous day he actually didn't do anything too exhausting, it takes a few moments for him to realize that there is something different on his bed and that something rather heavy was pressing on him.

Looking at his right Benji sees Sumire sleeping holding on his neck and pressing her very nude body against his also nude body, he could tell by how much skin he could feel against his own. Benji nearly jumped out from the bed but doesn't, however Sumire feels the rather forceful tug and squirms, then her eyes flutter open.

Sumire realizes that she isn't alone, the could feel how she is holding on someone, how warm it was and the arm around her waist, but before she could scream a big hand covers her mouth, Sumire recognized Benji's hand and realized that he was the until then mysterious person on her bed.

Looking around confused Sumire realizes that she isn't on her bed but on his and that they are very much naked under the covers. "Look I will let go if you don't scream your head out okay?" Benji asks in a serious tone. "I don't have much of an idea of how we ended like this."

Sumire nods agreeing, screaming would cause everyone to run to the room and that would positively ruin his and hers reputations. Benji pulls his hand away and moves away from Sumire. "What you remember from last night?" Benji asks to the brown haired girl who is holding the covers against her body while he fishes out for something to put on, thankfully they seemingly shed their clothes carelessly and he finds his shorts next to the bed.

Embarrassed Sumire recalls the evening. "We had dinner with everyone." Sumire said in a level tone. "Then we went for the rounds around the theater to make sure that everything was locked, then checked on Nanako-san to see if she had made herself comfortable, you went to take a bath and I went check on Sakura, afterwards we made a final round and had tea together in the dinning hall, after that is all blank."

"Same here." Benji said sitting on the edge of the bed gathering the fallen clothes near it. "You feel like you are having a hangover?" "No." Sumire answered seriously, she is pretty sure that they didn't drink any alcohol. "Though I feel a little uncomfortable in my lower body."

Sumire sits up and looks under the covers, she doesn't see any red stains in the bed, but that doesn't really relieve her. "You think that we…?" Sumire asked nervously. "It is very likely." Benji answered turning to face Sumire. "Given the situation I need you to be more accurate in where you feel uncomfortable."

Sumire blushes as Benji looks at her, especially since he is holding her inner kimono and panties alongside his briefs and inner shirt. "I feel a little sore..." Sumire said looking away from him. "also…wet…" Benji let out a throaty sound he could understand what Sumire meant with her words.

Benji stands up surprising Sumire, he drops the clothes over the bed and moves to the door and checks if it is locked. "Benji-san?" Sumire asks nervously. "Okay it is locked and we have a few hours before everyone else wakes up." Benji said in a level tone. "This will be embarrassing but it must be done."

"What needs to be done?" Sumire asks a little afraid of knowing. "We need to exam you." Benji said walking to Sumire who holds tightly on the bed sheets as a shield. "You mean…?" Sumire asks getting even more embarrassed and afraid. "Looking at…?" Benji nods confirming sitting close of Sumire. "I won't force you." Benji said in a reassuring tone. "There is two ways of doing this."

"Which are?" Sumire asks moving back a little until her back is pressing against the headrest. "First, I can check myself, which is the best way of knowing for sure if we did." Benji said in a gentle tone. "That is really embarrassing and if we didn't do anything?" Sumire asks nervously. "Sure we are naked, but it might be nothing."

"Is a possibility." Benji answered. "Now the second, you can check yourself." "I think that I prefer checking it myself." Sumire said embarrassed. "What is that we are looking for? I mean there isn't blood in the sheets, isn't that a sign that we didn't do it?" "Actually bleeding isn't a real requirement for that." Benji answered in a serious tone. "Done right the first time can be a painless and very pleasurable experience." "So if you know that the odds that I would bleed are very low right?" Sumire asks understanding his meaning, Benji nods confirming.

Sumire whimpers softly. "What should be a sign?" Sumire asks embarrassed. "You feel sticky anywhere on your body?" Benji asks levelly. Sumire denies with a nod, other than a little sweaty she doesn't feel anything on her skin. "Then there is a big chance that we fully consumed the act." Benji said seriously. "Which meant that there should be evidence inside you."

Sumire blushes even more at the realization of what Benji means. "Look away." Sumire said embarrassed, Benji does it and Sumire reaches to her crotch. "I have to insert my fingers inside?" Sumire asks embarrassed. "Yes, there should be semen inside you." Benji answered.

"You are way too calm for my liking." Sumire said gathering her courage to proceed. "If I panicked it would be bad for you." Benji said in a level tone, politely ignoring the soft grunt from Sumire. Sumire tears up and pulls away. "I think that we really did it." She said embarrassed.

"Let me see it." Benji replied, embarrassed Sumire shows him her right hand and wet fingers, Benji gently hold her wrist and smells her fingers. "It does smells like it." Benji said embarrassing Sumire even more. "Can I check it or you feel too embarrassed for it?" "Do you have to?" Sumire asks embarrassed.

"I want to make sure." Benji answered gently wiping her tears away. "This isn't something that we can just ignore." Sumire nods. "Go on." She whispered shyly. Benji gently lifts the sheets exposing Sumire's lower body, Sumire holds on the sheets and look away embarrassed.

"I am positively ruined…" Sumire whispered. "I can't get married anymore…" "I would gladly marry you." Benji said while opening Sumire's legs, startled Sumire looks at Benji. Sumire gasps when Benji softly touches her most private part, she holds back her moans as he carefully spreads her and reaches inside her.

"I am so holding you to your word…" Sumire said embarrassed. "Did we do it?" "We did." Benji said while wiping his fingers on the sheets. "It is pretty mixed with your own moisture, but it is there." Sumire looks down ashamed. "What we do now?" She asks worried.

"I don't really now." Benji said a little angry. "Why are you angry?" Sumire asks scared. "Well I just had sex with one of the most beautiful women of the entire world and I don't remember anything." Benji answered seriously. Sumire blushes more embarrassed than before, even when Benji was touching her. "You can't be serious." Sumire whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Benji asked back. "You don't regret it?" Sumire asked. "Find it shameful or horrible what we did?" "No way." Benji answered. "Trust me Sumire sex isn't something to be ashamed of, if anything I am angry that I don't remember anything, you have no idea of how lucky a man needs to be to be the one who was your first."

Sumire had no idea that Benji felt like that. "Then what we do?" Sumire ask again. "If this leak out we would be ruined." "I don't plan telling anyone about this." Benji answered seriously. "Do you?" Sumire denies nodding fiercely. "So if we are careful no one would know a thing." Benji added.

"What if I got pregnant?" Sumire asks seriously. "Then we get married." Benji answered seriously. "I did mean that I would gladly marry you, I would be lucky to be your husband, but I am sure that you know as well as I do how that would affect the team."

Sumire nods agreeing, she does feel happy that Benji thinks that he would be lucky to marry her, but she knows that by marrying Benji it would cause tension on the team, Benji stated often that Sakura is his responsibility and she does thought that Benji would be the one fathering Sakura's children in the future, marrying Benji because of what happened would be very harmful to Sakura.

"Then we pretend that nothing happened." Sumire said seriously. "Unless I get pregnant." Benji nods confirming. "At least for now." Benji added. "There are a few things that I want to check before making true final decisions." Sumire notices Benji's unhappy sigh.

"What is wrong?" Sumire asks worried. "Are you still angry for not remembering?" Benji nods confirming. "It pissed me more than how we ended like this." Benji answered seriously. "This isn't the kind of thing that I wanted to forget." Sumire smiled at his words, it meant a lot for her that he thought so highly of a relation with her.

"Benji-san if the damage is already done…" Sumire said embarrassed. "I mean…if is okay with you…we could…maybe…make some memories…?" Sumire can't believe that she just said that and covers her face with the sheets. 'God he must think that I am some sort of slut…' Sumire thought admonishing herself.

Benji crawls over Sumire and leans over her, he gently pulls the sheets down, Sumire stubbornly tries to keep it over her face. "Sumire." Benji said in a firm but gentle tone. Sumire allow Benji to remove the sheet and is surprised when he cups her chin and kisses her, yet Sumire shivers at the kiss. "This time I will make sure that you won't ever forget your first time." Benji whispered on her ear, Sumire shivers even more and holds Benji tightly.

…

Sumire kisses Benji passionately, she had to admit that Benji had delivered what he promised, Sumire knew that she was totally and positively ruined now, as promised Benji made sure that she wouldn't ever forget the moments that they shared, and she just knew that no other men would do what Benji did to her in the hours that they shared, Benji was that wonderful.

It was still early, a good hour before anyone else was awake, as much as she wanted to expend that hour with him Sumire knew that she needed to leave to her room, knowing that after she leaves his room those moments will be 'forgotten' by the two of them Sumire pours her love and passion into this last kiss.

Benji was pretty impressed, Sumire learned very fast how to kiss and how to perform in bed, so he responds to the kiss and let Sumire kiss him as much as she wants. After long minutes Sumire breaks the kiss, she looks at him longingly but doesn't do anything more, Benji checks the hallway before Sumire leaves, ending the tryst.

As she walked away Sumire knew all too well that she is definitely pregnant now, but she really doesn't mind it, if meant being forever bound to Benji, then it was worth it, in her room Sumire throws herself in her bed, she knew that she should take a bath to wash away the signals from the exchange, but she doesn't want to remove what Benji had so pleasurably poured into her, so she just lie there basking in the afterglow until she falls asleep.

…

"Sumire-senpai isn't feeling well?" Nanako asks to Benji in a worried tone as Sumire didn't appear for breakfast and Benji told them to not disturb her. "You might not know but Sumire aids me with my personal training routine." Benji answered. "She isn't sick, but she had a bad night, so I want to let her rest as much as she can today."

"Yeah wanting or not to admit the snake is working a lot as your second." Kanna commented. "She just isn't build for the kind of pressure that you put on her." "I keep telling her that but she doesn't listen to me." Benji replied seriously. "Anyway just let Sumire rest for today, no teasing over her sleeping over or anything like that, I am the one who told her to sleep in."

"Honestly speaking you also doesn't seem all too well either." Wakana said to Benji in a serious tone. "There was this annoying bug buzzing next to my head that kept me up tonight." Benji replied in an annoyed tone. "When I managed to kill it, it was already five in the morning."

"So what we do today?" Orihime asks seriously, while they all knew their routines, they still needed Benji's confirmation. "Kanna you take Sakura and Nanako to the simulator, get Kasumi too, then run a couple hours of basic training so Nanako can get more familiar with the koubu."

"Okay got that." Kanna said with a nod, Nanako nods meekly and Sakura nodded a bit. "Since Sumire is resting, Orihime I want you to call Kohran and get me a progress report in my koubu." Benji said to the Italian. "Don't you get that everyday?" Orihime asked. "Isn't it a bit pointless asking how it progressed in a daily basis?"

"It is to keep Kohran on her toes." Benji explained. "I want her to know that I am breathing over her neck so she will work faster." "Kohran does like working under pressure." Kanna commented. "After that call get the grocery list with Wakana and run it through Kaede." Benji resumed his orders for Orihime. "Once she checks it, she will give you the grocery money."

"Then what?" Orihime asked a little tense, she doesn't want to run a grocery shopping. "Then find me and give me the list and money and I will take Nanako and Wakana to run the grocery run." Benji answered. "Other than the sannin musume I am the only one who can drive among us."

Orihime nods understanding. "Okay." Orihime said with a nod, she could do that. "Reni you can help Tsubaki and Yuri with their chores." Benji said to the German girl. "Iris you too, since it consists in stocking the gift shop and clearing the secretarial office." "Okay." Iris chirped. "Understood." Reni replied in her usual tone.

"And what you will be doing?" Orihime asks to the brunette. "Sadly I have things to do." Benji answered with a sigh. "Now let's have breakfast so we can all do our chores." "Hai!" The girls exclaimed and then. "Itadakimasu!" They all chorused as one.

…

Sumire rushes out of her bedroom when realizing how late she is, still she gave herself time to be presentable, taking care of her makeup, hair and changing her clothes, she totally hates being late. "Sumire-senpai?" Nanako asks confused when seeing Sumire running around frantically. "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong? I am dead late." Sumire answered halting her run. "Why no one woke me up?" "Benji-senpai told us to let you rest because you were very tired from training with him this morning." Nanako answered in a matter of fact tone. "And that we should let you sleep as much as you wanted, I thought that Benji-senpai told you that Sumire-senpai."

Sumire grunts softly, she does remember Benji telling her to get some rest when getting back to her room and not worry about anything. "I thought that he meant that I could sleep until breakfast and not until now." Sumire said in a dejected tone. "I have duties…" "Benji-senpai reassigned your duties today Sumire-senpai." Nanako said seriously. "All have been taken care of." Nanako smiles pleased in contributing with that and add cheerfully. "You can rest as much as you want this morning Sumire-senpai."

Sumire sighs a little annoyed. "I suppose that I can take the morning off." Sumire said a little dejected. "But I like performing my chores." "Sumire-senpai you shouldn't force yourself too much." Nanako said in a worried tone. "I might be new and inexperienced but I will do my best to help everyone."

Sumire smiles at the eager girl's word, she can tell that Nanako is being honest. "I don't think that I am pushing myself but I will rest a little more." Sumire said to Nanako. "Just where is everyone?"

"Benji-senpai is with Kaede-senpai and the manager, they are in a meeting discussing the fallen." Nanako answered. "Kanna-senpai, Sakura-senpai and Reni-senpai are in the exercise room, Iris-senpai is helping Wakana-senpai…" "You don't have to call Wakana-san of senpai." Sumire pointed out. "Wakana-san is Sakura-san's mother, not a hanagumi member."

Nanako nods understanding and takes note of that. "Orihime-senpai is in the piano room, Tsubaki-senpai is on the gift shop, Yuri-senpai and Kasumi-senpai are in the secretarial room." Nanako continued. "I was heading to my room to collect my training clothes to exercise a little."

"I believe that today we were supposed to go shopping." Sumire said to Nanako. " Yes, Benji-senpai will be taking Wakana-san and I to purchase the groceries." Nanako answered. "After the lunch." Sumire nods at that, it gives her time to squeeze into the shopping party.

"If isn't intruding too much may I asks what you will be doing Sumire-senpai?" Nanako asks meekly. "I intend to eat something light and have some tea." Sumire answered. "It is a bit late for having breakfast and there are still too much time to lunch for me to endure without eating anything. If you spot Benji-san mind in telling him to meet me? If I am not in the dinning hall I might be in the terrace or in my room."

"Hai, I will let him know that you wish to meet him." Nanako said cheerfully. 'I suppose that her presence here isn't bad, she is cheerful enough to lighten the heavy mood that is lingering here.' Sumire thought while Nanako bows politely and moves to her bedroom. 'Now for more pressing issues…' Sumire holds her growling stomach. 'I need to eat something…'

End of chapter five:

Author explanation corner:

Hard to believe that it has been over two years since my last update on this story, I did work on it a lot, and being honest with you folks I wrote a lot for this branch, Trials have more chapters than Alternative, and here on Trials I have already wrote the story all the way to Sakura Taisen 3, meaning Paris, so in the most technical sense the story is finished in what concerns Sakura Taisen 2 arch and won't be changed.

I can guess that some of you guys (and girls) won't be too happy with what I wrote, Benji forcing Sakura and sleeping with Sumire, Ogami is effectively out of the picture on this story, don't go thinking that I hate the guy, I am rather fond of Ogami, even though he was a bit or a jerk, remember that Ogami is a male from the 20s, very different mindset to our present selves, and even nowadays not everyone takes well that kind of news.

Sakura is acting very dramatically on this story and chapter, at one moment she is sounding well and mature, the next she is depressed and giving up in rehab, she is bouncing a lot through the emotional spectrum, I am trying to convey the best that I can her emotional status at her situation.

About Wakana's little speech/advice to Benji, it sounds utterly horrible and wrong to suggest pushing Sakura down and having his way with her against her will and with her resisting, I am the first to admit it, for me it has to be mutual consent, however this particular scene isn't your (my) average love/sex scene, it wasn't even a true sex scene, and Benji only did what he did to Sakura because he saw no other way to get Sakura out of her funk.

I also admit that I am a bit lacking on the proper reaction arena for losing a limb, I did some research, but let's be honest, you can't truly understand unless you experience it, I am having everyone, other than Ogami, being as supportive to Sakura as possible with Benji spearheading everything, but Benji/I, especially since in the story Benji/I don't have access to internet or the research info that I have, are/am playing by ear, responding to Sakura and going through trial and error with her, hence Sakura's lapses.

The scene was rather intense for me when I was writing, I spent lots of time rummaging the internet after the exact page with the Tale of Genji reference that I used there, then there was the emotional roller coaster on both sides, that builds to Benji's frustration and almost hitting Sakura and climaxes into Benji throwing his common sense and caution to the wind and heeding Wakana's advice to a certain extent.

As I explained in the scene itself, for Sakura Benji had pretty much 'raped' her with the kiss, it was a heavy taboo back then and even nowadays some people still think improper for couples to kiss in public, especially older people, as we all anime fans know, kissing is serious business in Japan, and notice the '' on the rape that I used above, as mentioned in the scene, while somewhat scared Sakura was also expecting Benji to force herself on him in a positive way.

Yes it sounds strange and I guess that many would say that 'No means no' phrase and normally I agree with it, as I said I prefer when both parties consent and are aware of what they are doing, however, this story focuses on people from a different generation, upbringing, mentality and traditions.

Simply put Sakura wanted Benji to forced, as Wakana said taking the control of their relationship, taking the responsibility for it, Sakura is a very strong girl and I believe on that very much, however this Sakura is a emotional wreck, she is scared of what happened to her, afraid of being a burden, afraid of being left alone by the others, of not being loved, she is certain that she is ugly, marred beyond appreciation.

For Sakura, Benji forcing himself on her was a release, he was binding himself to her with more than words, it means that she wouldn't be alone, that someone would be there for her, yeah she is taking advantage of the situation if you look at it in that light, the scene ends without full consummation of the act, but with Benji managing to give Sakura some of her self-esteem and confidence back.

Now for those that would bash the part where Benji kisses Sakura's foot and toes, I don't have a feet fetish or anything like that, it was just a maneuver to give Sakura some confidence and comfort, there aren't that many ways blunter than that to drive into Sakura's head that Benji still finds her beautiful and doesn't care about her scars.

Now going a bit deeper into Wakana's motivations for giving Benji the advice that she did, after all it sounds strange and somewhat unnatural for us to think that a mother would give a man a subtle green light to 'rape' her daughter and give him the opening and opportunity to do so.

As mentioned before the story is set in the 20s, Wakana is around or over 42 years old, she was born in 1883, in the Meiji era, Japan had barely just shed the previous rule and many of its traditions, Wakana loves Sakura dearly, she wants the best for Sakura, and for Wakana Benji is the best for Sakura, he is doing everything that he can to give back Sakura's joie de vivre, which is more than it can be expected from a friend even a husband of the period.

So getting Benji thoroughly entwined with Sakura is a major goal for her, she is very concerned about her daughter after all, to the point of staying in the theater as she is, and if Sakura marries out of love and not out of obligation Wakana would do what she can for it to happen, and since she knows Benji and saw how he is, she was content with her selection and believes that is the best for Sakura to tie the knot with him, so she supports the two the best that she can, which includes lying and covering for Benji and Sakura as she did in the tea party.

Now dwelling a bit on the scene where Benji and Sumire wake up to find that they slept together. Since I haven't wrote the notes after I finished this chapter I don't really recall what I was thinking then, if was a premeditate scene or it just came out of the blue, I said more than once in author notes and even in my stories, that I believe that in a way the story is a living thing, it changes as I write, as in the first chapter of Trials when I said that the original idea for this fic was one that everyone but Sakura hated Benji for cutting Sakura's leg off, yet it changed to a story where everyone, minus Ogami, was supporting Sakura and thankful for Benji saving Sakura, even if meant cutting off her leg. Anyway, one way or another the scene came, I liked it and it is integrated into the story.

Some might think that Sumire accepted the entire thing a little too fast, I can agree with that point of view, however this isn't the same Sumire of canon, this Sumire as the other members of the hanagumi suffered from a major breaking of trust and emotional pain, at the same time when the one that they all cared and loved (Ogami) showed a very bad side of himself, someone else (Benji) was showing a really good side of himself, even when he had no real attachment to Sakura, barely knew her, remember folks, for months Benji couldn't speak without a middleman, so that added a lot of points on his favor which influenced her decision.

That not adding seeing him doing his best to get into his new position as leader of the hanagumi, take care of Sakura, caring for each and every one of the members of the hanagumi, training to catch up in piloting skills and personal training, so there are a lot to consider there.

Plus Sumire is a very intelligent young woman, she graduated from college and is a successful actress, she is keenly aware of the consequences of screaming her head off in that scene, so she would agree that discretion is the better part of valor and that keeping a lid on the issue is the best course of action.

As for the second round, the one for the memories, come on guys, yeah, you members of the male gender as I am, wouldn't you be utterly pissed if you slept with your dream woman, whoever she is, and don't remember it at all? I know that I would be, hence Benji being frustrated/angry at the memory loss.

Sumire is gorgeous, she is on my top 5 favorite Sakura Taisen character list, also up there in my favorite female anime character list, many of my stories in the past had a Benji x Sumire pairing, including a finished saga of 2 stories where Benji and Sumire are the main pairing.

So yes folks, I would jump at the chance of being with Sumire, especially on that situation where the damage was already done and the situation already fucked up, if I am going to get trouble later I might as well remember why I am going to pay for later on and remember why I am being punished, so getting punished knowing and remembering that I had sex with Sumire is way better than being punished for having sex with Sumire and not remembering it.

Well this cover this particular explanation corner/rant, more in the next chapter that I will post shortly here, if you spot any misspelling errors let me know so I can fix it, sometimes one or another escapes even after checking for them several times. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review if you liked it and if you have positive criticism to give me, if you didn't like it, sorry, I am just human, I can't please everyone, you can send me a review telling why you didn't like it as long isn't something as 'you shouldn't be pairing with Sumire or Sakura' or 'they wouldn't be acting like that' and similar complaints, unless you can give me a really good explanation of the why based in more than just personal preferences and points of view.

I did think quite hard about the present developments, this chapter has been stored in my HD since 2010, I came into a habit of keeping stored finished chapters in case that I have to retcon details and plot points in the story to prevent issues in later chapters, so if changes have to be made no one can complain that they are sudden and that the later chapters doesn't match the past ones, I backlog a lot to check and confirm the plot points to avoid mistakes like that, so resuming, the changes on the girls are a very well thought and considered thing, as to fit the setting of Trials, which include what happened on this chapter and the earlier ones as in the ones that will come after this one.

So no flames please, flames will be ignored and the author blocked from reviewing.


	4. A very busy day

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter six: A very busy day or time to pay back for your good fortune

Benji finds Sumire in the terrace having some tea. "I thought that you would sleep some more." Benji commented seeing her there. Sumire gestures at him to sit in front of her, Benji takes the offered seat, he noticed that there was another cup there even though she was alone.

"I am not all too happy for being left out of the morning chores." Sumire said in a serious tone, while pouring him some tea. "And it is the first day of the new girl here, I feel like she thinks of me as some slouch." "I told everyone that you had a bad night and when helping me this morning worn you even more, so I told you to rest." Benji replied in the same way. "You are my second Sumire, I don't want you to faint in exhaustion."

Sumire blushes at his words but she is still miffed for oversleeping. "And after what we did this morning you surely needed the rest." Benji added making Sumire blush crimson. "Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed embarrassed. Sumire takes a deep breath to cam herself. "I don't want any preferential treatment because what happened this morning." Sumire said serious.

"I am not giving you a preferential treatment over that." Benji replied in the same tone. "You were tired Sumire, trust me I don't want to make a routine of dishing out your tasks to the others, I prefer you doing them since I know that you will do them well and right, at the very least you won't question why I am telling you to do what I am telling you to do. This rest is something for this morning only, well unless you have a real bad night or something similar that makes you so tired that you can do anything."

"I guess that I can live with that." Sumire said with a nod, now that she understood that it wasn't Benji giving her a different treatment because they slept together, but him being considerate about her state she feels better over sleeping over, specially since he said himself that he prefers having her as his second. "Now, I kind of want to go shopping as well." Sumire added. "I don't want to sit around doing nothing all day."

"You feel good enough for it?" Benji asks seriously, Sumire knows too well how much they walk when shopping. "No pains or anything?" Sumire blushes embarrassed. "I am a tad sore, but I don't think that is all that bad." Sumire admitted. "Then you are staying." Benji said seriously.

"What? Why?" Sumire asked surprised. "Because I am sure that it will affect your walking." Benji said seriously. "Someone might figure why you might be walking in this particularly way." Sumire grunt but admitted that Benji was right, it was better to avoid rumors and stay indoors.

"However if you need to do anything then I want you to go over the reports of the fallen cases that happened so far." Benji said in a level tone. "I can't read them, so get familiar with them and explain to me, see if you can find something that we haven't yet." Sumire nods agreeing, she could do that.

…

"Tsubaki you locked the location of the enemy's cannons?" Benji asks while slashing a wakiji with his sword. "Yes." Tsubaki answered. "Then fire away." Benji replied. "I don't want us being hit by those." "Roger that!" Tsubaki replied firing the Shogei-maru's cannons at the enemy's cannon.

"Sweet!" Kanna exclaimed seeing all the positions gone. "Now we don't have to worry about them!" "Yeah but we still have a lot to do!" Sumire said while killing a wakiji, now she could feel her hips complaining from the rather intense experience from that morning. "We are doing fine!" Orihime commented while firing energy blasts at a group of wakijis. "Don't worry so much!"

"How is the evacuation proceeding?!" Benji asks to the kazegumi. "Almost over!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Just hang on a little longer." "Do you want to launch Nanako-kun?" Yoneda asks to Benji. "No." Benji answered. "Unless things are really dire she stays put in there, this isn't training, I don't want her getting hurt, she can't make mistakes here."

Nanako doesn't say anything she knows that Benji is worried about her safety, but she hates being left behind in her koubu unable to help. Kongou attacks Benji who defends the best that he can with his sword. "This will be really easy!" Kongou exclaimed viciously.

Benji winces while holding the strike only with his left hand, but he shoves the barrels of his cannon arm on Kongou's masoukihei stomach and fires at point blank range. Kongou screams in rage as the large bore bullets tears his armor with ease. Kongou leaps backwards with his machine greatly damaged, Benji aims the gun and fires again forcing Kongou to move.

"Sumire!" Benji exclaimed. "Got it!" Sumire exclaimed back swinging her naginata hard, Kongou screams when the heavy weapon smashes on his back. "Kanna!" Benji shouted. "On my way!" Kanna shouted dashing and hitting Kongou with her claws. "Orihime!" Sumire shouted seeing where Kongou moved. Orihime screams while firing a volley at Kongou.

"Damn you teikoku kagekidan!" Kongou shouted while fleeing, any more damage and he wouldn't be able to move. "Reni!" Benji shouted. Kongou leaps scared and barely avoids the German, however he totally misses Benji who fires his last rounds on him. "Get him!" Benji ordered, the hanagumi moves to the kill but the remaining wakijis get on their way.

"Not this time teikoku kagekidan!" Kongou shouted abandoning his damaged machine. "Don't pursue." Yoneda said from the Shogei-maru. "There might be traps further ahead, for now this victory is enough." Benji clicks his tongue annoyed and just kills the wakijis close of him.

"It wasn't so bad." Orihime commented. "I am pretty impressed." "It was good." Sumire commented. "The civilians are safe, we fended off the enemy, it is all well." "Yet taisho is sour." Kanna pointed out. "Why you are always sour after the enemy flees?" "Because they will return later and harm more people." Benji said with a sigh. "This kind of thing I like to get done and over with as soon as possible."

"I can't disagree with that." Sumire commented. "But we all did a good job." Iris nods agreeing, no one was hurt. "Well at least I settle in getting that machine." Benji commented casually. "Old man I want Kohran to study and reverse engineer it." "You know kid in times like this we think almost time same." Yoneda said with a chuckle. "I also want to study that, secure the machine and the area, then wait for the pick up."

"Roger that." Benji replied. "Taisho we will do that thing or not?" Kanna asks to Benji, they didn't do it last time. "Do we really have to?" Benji asks with a sigh. "It is really embarrassing." 'It is part of our traditions Benji-san." Sumire answered. "Last time we didn't do out of respect of Sakura-san and because your mood was terrible, but I honestly think that this isn't something that we should cast away."

Benji let out a long breath. "Fine." Benji said annoyed. "But I am not going through this alone. Tsu-chan get Nanako down here." "Ah?! Why!" Nanako exclaimed confused. "I didn't help at all today!" "If I am going to embarrass myself doing this so are you." Benji said in a flat tone. "Now get your ass down here so we can get embarrassed together."

"Nnooooooo!" Nanako whined as her koubu is launched, it is clear that Yoneda also wants her to take part of that. "Just bite the bullet and let's get it done." Benji said patting the girl's back when she lands. "I don't like it any more than you do." "But you are forcing me to do it." Nanako whined.

"You are part of the hanagumi now." Benji said casually. "This is part of being on the team." Nanako pouts, but feels happy that she is being included on the team even if just to end the battle. "Okay now." Benji said as the girls gather around them, they all take a deep breath. "Seeeiiiiii-no!" The girls other than Nanako and Reni said. "SHOURI NO POSE!" Benji shouted. "KIME!" The girls shouted back as one.

On the Shogei-maru Yoneda smiles pleased, Benji had put a good amount of spirit when calling the pose and the girls responded with as much, even Nanako who is clearly embarrassed, but it was good, Yoneda saw the team coming together again, and for him that is all that matters, this time they had scored a good victory.

…

Sumire remains sited on her koubu even though mostly everyone left and sighs tiredly, a soft knock on the hatch startles her. "Who is it?" Sumire asked surprised. "Me." Benji answered from the other side. "Why you are still there?" Sumire let out a tired breath. "Back away a little, I will open the hatch." Sumire replied, Benji does so.

Benji moves near of the cockpit once the hatch is open. "My hip is hurting." Sumire admitted shyly. "After everything, fighting like this put a lot of strain there, I don't think that I have enough strength on my hips to walk right now." Benji nods understanding and leans on the cockpit. "Come on hold on my neck." Benji said. "What?" Sumire asks embarrassed.

"Hold on my neck, I will carry you to your room." Benji answered. "I won't leave you there, it will strain you even more." Sumire nods shyly and holds on Benji's neck, Benji wraps his left arm around her waist and gently pulls Sumire from the cockpit, then he moves a little and hooks his right arm under her knees.

"This is so embarrassing." Sumire whispered with her face against his shoulder. "Now don't complain about it." Benji said while walking down the stairs. "This is preferential treatment." Sumire says nothing, being carried like a princess is really embarrassing, yet she keeps her arms tight around Benji's neck.

"Ah sorry!" Nanako exclaimed when seeing the two like that coming out of the hangar. "Don't run." Benji said in a serious tone. Nanako obeys but is really embarrassed. "Before you turn this misunderstanding into a big problem I will explain what is going on."

Nanako nods a little uncomfortable. "Sumire is experiencing some cramps." Benji said in a serious tone. "You must be more familiar with the cause of this than I am, if you catch my meaning." Nanako blushes but understands as well, Benji just told her that Sumire was having her period and wasn't feeling well, and got cramps bad enough that she needed to be carried out of her koubu.

"I am sorry for misunderstanding the situation!" Nanako apologized with a deep bow. "Don't worry about that." Benji replied. "Now I will get Sumire back to her room so she can rest." Nanako nods and sees Benji off. "You know, if she asks around she will learn that I am nowhere close of my period." Sumire whispered embarrassed.

"If she asks around." Benji replied. "I am pretty sure that she won't, plus it is the best excuse that I could come up with, if you have a better one I am all ears." Sumire blushes and remains quiet, she had to admit that the excuse was good, but she knew better than anyone else that her period is rather mild and that she doesn't get that kind of cramps.

Nanako in the other hand is utterly impressed with Sumire, she just saw her being carried out of her koubu unable to walk on her own, but during the battle she couldn't even tell that Sumire was suffering from anything, that strengthened her resolve of becoming the best member of the hanagumi that she could be.

Benji lie Sumire on her bed gently, then he undoes her belt and open her jacket. "Better?" Benji asks to her. "Yeah." Sumire answered tiredly while Benji puts her belt on the footrest of the bed. "Okay now shoes." Benji said while lifting Sumire's ankle. Sumire let Benji take care of her without complains, after everything she just gave up and allow herself to enjoy the preferential treatment knowing that is just for the day, Benji sets Sumire's boots next to the bed.

"Now you stay there and rest." Benji said to her. "I will get you an ice pack and Saki's medicine." "Thank you." Sumire replied, while fearing the medicine she also knew how effective it is and prefers the medicine than being unable to move as she is. Benji leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

"Why you left the snake's room?" Kanna asks confused. "Sumire isn't feeling well." Benji answered. "I had to carry her here because she was too weak to walk after the battle." "I guess that fighting worn her off." Kanna commented. "She was bad in the morning too, what she has anyway?"

"Some bad cramps." Benji answered. "I don't know the details so I won't ask, do me a favor and get me an ice pack okay?" "Sure thing." Kanna replied. "Should I give it straight to you or take it directly to the snake?" "Give back to me." Benji answered. "Sumire feels terrible for being ill and thinks that she is burdening everyone, so less people taking care of her better."

Kanna nods understanding, she can relate to Sumire's feelings. "Anyway I will go get some of Saki's medicine for her." Benji added. "So Sumire will back on her feet soon." Kanna sees Benji off. 'Still he hasn't even bothered to change out of the uniform.' She thinks seeing him walking away on the red jacket that once was hers. 'He definitely is thinking more about us than on himself, he took the role well.'

…

Benji stretches tiredly, his red jacket slung over his left shoulder. "I suppose that is about time for me to change out of this outfit." Benji commented holding at his uniform shirt. "Benji-senpai." Nanako called him as he moved to his bedroom. "Yes?" Benji asks turning to him.

"The manager asked you to go to his office." Nanako answered. Benji sighs and hands her his jacket. "Hold on that for me." Benji replied. "Ah…okay…" Nanako replied taking the red jacket. Benji runs his right hand on his hair while moving to Yoneda's office.

"What you need me old man?" Benji asks once inside the room. "Is about your koubu." Yoneda answered. "We need to end the design." "It can't wait until I change out of this?" Benji asks tugging at his uniform. "Why are you with it anyway?" Yoneda asks curious.

"Sumire isn't feeling well and I was taking care of her." Benji answered. "I just gave her some medicine and was going to change when Nanako told me about your request." "Well since you are here let's not waste time and just get this done." Yoneda replied. "Besides isn't bad seeing you like that. Where is the jacket anyway?" "I left with Nanako." Benji answered. "I had it off when you called and I just didn't want to wear it or carry it around."

…

Two hours had passed until Benji and Yoneda finished the last details of his koubu's weaponry, which greatly affects the parts used to upgrade Kanna's old koubu to its new form. Benji sighs and moves to the dinning hall to drink something. "It is true that Sumire-san isn't well?" Orihime asks to Benji when seeing him. "I gave her some medicine and now she sleeping it off." Benji answered to the brunette.

"Are you sure that she isn't pretending to be worse than she is?" Orihime asks seriously. "She seemed okay before the battle." It was a reasonable doubt Benji admitted that, but he has to protect his second. "Sumire wasn't on her best shape, she felt better and wanted to do as much of her normal routine as she could." Benji answered in a serious tone. "I am sure that if we didn't had the battle with the kokkikai Sumire would still be fine, but it happened, now you aren't all to well and then have to fight, is only natural that you will get worse right?"

Orihime nodded agreeing she hadn't considered that side of the story. "That is what happened to Sumire, she was so bad that I had to take her out of her koubu and carry her to her room." Benji continued. "Sumire is my second, I have no reason to doubt her, she is no child, she knows her responsibilities and duties, she wouldn't just pretend illness to skip work or get my attention, if she says that she is hurting, then she is hurting. Sumire wanted to work, I was the one who told her to rest."

"I know, it is just too odd." Orihime said. "She was fine yesterday." "Sometimes you are fine now and just a short while later you aren't." Benji replied. "Once I was back home reading, I was feeling fine, then I started to feel really bad, to the point where you feel like dying, when I went to bed I had a long night filled with fever induced hallucinations, after that I was down in bed feeling horrible for two and a half weeks because of illness."

Orihime is impressed, Benji is pretty strong, to something take him down like that must be really serious. "Anyway, I gave Sumire some of Saki's special medicine and now she sleeping a bit." Benji said in a level tone. "Just let her rest, she had a really rough day."

"It is just that you are defending her a lot, doing a lot of stuff to cover up for her." Orihime said dejectedly. "She is my friend, you worry about your friends and take care of them when they need." Benji replied. "If it was you or anyone else I would be doing the same thing." "I know." Orihime said. "It just feels different." "You are imagining thing." Benji commented. "Now let me get myself some tea so I can get out of these clothes." Orihime nods and sees Benji off.

Benji finds Wakana in the kitchen preparing something, checking his watch tells him that is almost three o'clock. "The snack?" Benji asks while moving to the fridge. "Well I thought that after fighting and skipping lunch everyone needed something more filling." Wakana answered. "Especially you and Kanna-san who eat more than everyone else."

"I can't deny that." Benji answered filling his glass, actually a large beer mug, with his cold tea. Wakana looks at him in amazement as he downs the entire thing in one smooth swing. Benji let out a satisfied sigh at the coolness and moisture. "What is the snack today?" Benji asked while moving to wash his glass, otherwise ants or worse cockroaches could appear.

"It is Orihime-san's suggestion." Wakana answered. "Something name panini." Benji looks at the bread in a basket next to Wakana and the grill that she is heating. "Ah!" Benji exclaimed understanding. "Pressed bread!" "You know it?" Wakana asked confused.

"It might be a spin off, but back in Brazil, we use old bread, a day or two old, we use a frying pan and a other pan to press it on the frying pan toasting the bread and crushing it until flat and thin." Benji answered. "We made it just crushing it with butter or we filled it with something and then crush it making a hot sandwich."

"It is just what Orihime-san told me to do." Wakana said with a chuckle. "Well she told me that she had no idea of how to press the bread, but thanks to you now I know how to do it." "Okay you do like this." Benji said filling his mug with water and decided to make one to Wakana to see.

…

"You are still wearing that?!" Orihime exclaimed surprised when seeing Benji sited on his seat on the table still on his uniform, in front of him was his share of the meal, a glass of tea and a jar of tea. "I ended helping Wakana making the snack." Benji replied with a sigh.

The hanagumi arrives and no one really say anything about Benji being in his uniform. "Benji-senpai." Nanako said offering to Benji his jacket, which she has been carrying around since Benji left with her. "Thank you." Benji replied. "I ended doing a lot of other stuff."

"You are welcome Benji-senpai." Nanako replied with a smile. "I don't really mind it." Benji puts the jacket on the chair's backrest and they get ready to eat. "Isn't Sumire-san coming?" Wakana asks to them. "She is sleeping." Benji answered. "I told you that she isn't feeling all that well, save her portion and I will take it to her later." Wakana nods and takes Sumire's plate to the kitchen.

"This is a bit different from what I expected." Orihime commented after trying one of her sandwiches. "Benji-san helped me to make them." Wakana said with a smile. "So I used the technique that he and his family use to make it." "Your family does Panini?" Orihime asks to Benji surprised.

"We call it differently." Benji answered after drinking a sip of tea to wash down some of his own sandwiches. "We crush the bread with some butter in a hot frying pan using a different pan half filled with water, if we are making the sandwich version we add the filling along the way. We do that to use old bread from one day or two old."

"I am surprised that in Brazil you do even that." Orihime commented impressed. "I told you before that Brazil have plenty of influences from different countries." Benji replied casually. "I didn't even make the connection between what we did to Panini until today." "Cultural differences." Orihime said with an understanding nod.

"Yeah." Benji agreed. "God I would kill for some mortadella…" "You know even that!" Orihime exclaimed surprised. "Is there anything Italian that you don't know?" "I am not sure." Benji replied. "But yes I am familiar with mortadella, I love the stuff, I grew eating it thinly sliced in my sandwiches."

"God, are you sure that you aren't Italian?" Orihime asks to Benji. "I am pretty sure." Benji answered. "Why that Orihime-neechan?" Iris asks curious. "You see Iris-chan, most people eat mortadella cut into cubes, but that kills the flavor." Orihime explained. "True Italians savor it in thin slices since it preserves the flavor, cutting into cubes you might get too much fat, but slices you get just the right amount."

"I thought that only Bolognese people were that picky." Benji commented recalling something that he watched when a teen. "Okay are you doing this just to provoke me?!" Orihime exclaimed looking straight at Benji's eyes, Benji could see a great deal of passion there and he is pretty sure that isn't about mortadella, but what he is saying is making her excited over something, maybe him.

"Now, now Orihime Benji wouldn't say things like that just to rub you off in the wrong way." Kanna said trying to keep the peace of the meal. "He is not rubbing me in the wrong way!" Orihime exclaimed. "He is doing it very right!"

"Benji-san it might be better hold whatever you are going to say next." Wakana said worried that whatever Benji says next might make Orihime say or do something that she will regret it very much. Benji closes his mouth and saves the comment about gelato ice cream, he just knew that saying something about them would get Orihime to pounce on him.

…

Benji enters on Sumire's room after knocking a few times and hearing her sleepy response. "Hungry?" Benji asks while crossing the door. "Not really." Sumire answered looking at him. "Why you are still on your uniform?" "A lot of stuff happened and I couldn't change." Benji answered with a wry smile, his jacket now tied around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" Benji asks placing the tray with food and tea on her nightstand. "Better than before, the cramps passed, but I am tired." Sumire answered while sitting up. "Just keep sleeping." Benji replied. "But eat something first, you haven't eaten anything since your late breakfast, and that was very light."

Sumire nods and reaches to the plate, Benji makes sure that Sumire at least finishes one of the sandwiches, but surprisingly Sumire ate all three that he brought. "I was hungrier than I thought." Sumire said after finishing her tea, she already sounded better than before. "You need something else?" Benji asks her.

Sumire blushes, while she does, she doesn't feel comfortable in telling him that. "Well is something private." Sumire answered. "I am sure that I don't need help for that." "Okay." Benji replied. "I will take these down and you do what you need to and get back here to rest." "Okay." Sumire said with a smile.

"Now getting out of this uniform!" Benji exclaimed once placing the used dishes on the kitchen. "Oh no…" Benji said seeing Kaede looking at him with an apologetic look on her face. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Benji backs away from Kaede, he just know that whatever she has to say isn't good.

"I am really sorry Benji-san." Kaede said honestly. "But this isn't something that can wait, there is an alert of fallen." "But we just fought the kokkikai!" Benji exclaimed. "It has to be a mistake! I am all worn!" Kaede smiled sympathetically Benji laughs in disbelief. (God I must have threw a rock in the cross.) Benji said dejectedly.

…

"Are you okay Himura?" Kayama asks to Benji noticing how Benji's hands are shaking. "Hell no." Benji answered clenching his fists. "I had a long day and it is not even five o'clock, I am tired." "Sir we are here." The tsukigumi driver tells them. "Ready or not." Benji said stepping out of the car.

Kayama watches as Benji clips the sword on his back in the clip holder that he made. "I would feel so much better if I had more armor." Benji said while adjusting his jacket, on his belt there was a short sword sheathed as well a dagger, on his right thigh a pistol, on the left holsters inside the carrier.

Kayama shows Benji the building where the fallen are, a large store as usual, Benji takes a deep breath and enters on the store. "The cleaner is in." Kayama says through a radio. "Understood." Kasumi's voice replied.

'God I am even more scared than usual.' Benji thinks with the pistol in hands, inside the crowded store the pistol was best suited than his sword. 'I wonder if is because I had sex with Sumire, maybe I might be afraid that it is connected to a last man's meal or something.'

Outside they could hear the shots, not the despaired shots of someone terrified, but single shots, precise and accurate, with no waste of ammo for the kill, and Kayama knew that Benji have to use his ammo sparingly, he has only five magazines counting the one in the pistol, and it was just a double stack nine millimeters, and in that store which earlier was so full that amounts to next to nothing.

Benji reloads the pistol and fires at a incoming fallen, he hates dealing with them, while horrifying isn't that what bothers him, is the fact that disregarding the broken and darkened skin, wounds and blood they are still very human like, just now he shot what just earlier in that day was a fairly beautiful woman, before that a young boy.

Continuing his grim task Benji kills another approaching fallen. Yoneda monitors the situation in silence, he hated the fallen as much as Benji does, they were innocent citizens of Teito, they don't deserve become demons and being killed like that, yet it was all that they could do for them.

Kayama, Yoneda and everyone else is shocked when seeing Benji running out of the store as if chased by the devil himself, then they realize why when a huge wolf like creature smashes through the door as if it wasn't even there. Benji adjust his footing the best that he can and slashes hard with his sword.

The attack hits on the creature's muzzle making it roar in pain and back away a few meters, that grants Benji enough time to get his footing and attack again, Benji barely avoids being hit by a massive paw full of claws, the strike scores the attacking leg cleaving it neatly.

The creature roars and stands on its hind legs. "Oh crap…" Benji exclaimed quickly holding the sword on his side with both hands pointing the tip to the creature's chest just before the creature falls on top of him. Benji uses all his strength to move the blade cutting open the chest as much as he can, the creature cries and then lies unmoving.

"A little help!" Benji shouted, the creature is heavy and is crushing him. "Hurry!" Kayama shouts to his men, if the creature is as heavy as it is big Benji might be really hurt. It takes twenty men to push it from Benji, Benji coughs and chokes while trying to breath, his clothes covered on the creature's blood.

"Are you injured?" Kayama asks seriously. "Let me catch my breath and I answer that." Benji answered, he wasn't going to stand up at any moment soon. It takes a couple of minutes for him to sit up. "I don't think that I am hurt." Benji said once recovered. "Other than a few bruises on my back."

Noticing the likely sources Kayama nods understanding. "So you think that is clear?" Kayama asks seriously. "I think that you should run!" Benji shouts hearing the sound of charging from inside the store. "Shit my sword!" Benji shouts realizing that his sword is still very much nailed on the creature.

A much bigger creature of the same type that he just killed smashes its way out of the building. Benji fires at the creature's face with his pistol, the creature roars in pain at the shots and one of them actually hits one of its eyes. Benji holsters the pistol and races to the sword, but the blade is stuck into the creature. "Oh no…" Benji murmured as not even his full strength can remove it.

"Watch out!" Kayama shouts to Benji. Benji jumps away but isn't enough to avoid the attack, but instead of being bitten in half Benji is tackled by the creature's nose in the back, Benji crashes on the road stunned with the strike. "Shoot! Shoot!" Kayama orders to his men, they have to at least buy Benji enough time to recover his wits.

Benji coughs hard, his head is spinning and he can't tell up from down, he can hardly feel the lightly warm stone of the road pressing on his cheek. Kayama and his men are doing their best, their constant barrage is keeping the creature away from Benji and themselves. Benji shakes his head trying to clear it, blood stings when hitting his eyes, he pushes himself from the ground still a little confused.

Benji's eyes focuses on the creature, he knows that he has to do something, but his body isn't responding all to well yet, it was a major hit, yet Benji stumbles his way to his sword, knowing that if he somehow gets hold of it, he will be able to do something. Benji realizes when trying to pull his sword that his hands have no strength. 'Yet those hands will never hold anything…' Benji thought wryly.

The creature notices Benji, Benji leaps out of the way just in time to avoid being tackled again, Benji pulls something from under his jacket, revealing a long chain, whipping it Benji realizes that his dexterity returned a little, the chain hits on the creature's face making the creature charge at Benji.

Benji jumps and gets the chain right into the creature's mouth, he is yanked by the chain but his grip is strong, Benji falls on top of the creature, Benji wraps his left arm and hand on the chain and grips on it strongly, then he draws the short sword, the beast buckles and throws strongly making nearly impossible for Benji to remain on its back.

However Benji drives the sword on the beast's neck making it howl in pain, Benji pulls the blade and repeats it over and over again. "Himura!" Kayama shouts, but Benji is too busy to react in time. A humanoid wolf creature leaps from the store and lands at the back of the beast, behind Benji.

The man-wolf grabs Benji's head and left shoulder and pulls then away, then it bites Benji's shoulder where it joins on his neck, Benji screams in pain and pulls the dagger from his belt and drives it on the man-wolf's skull, the monster goes limp and falls from the jumping beast.

Benji pulls the pistol and fires several times on the beast's skull until he is out of ammo, then the beast stumbles and fall, Benji falls on the ground holding his wound. Benji coughs at the impact but it is a dry cough, and for him that means a lot, feeling the wound Benji can tell that the chain mail under his jacket was torn, but not badly, the wound wasn't as bad as it could be.

Kayama and another tsukigumi member rush to Benji while others are prying Benji's sword from the first monster. "Ocean boy please tell me that is over…" Benji said in a pained voice. Kayama face sours, Benji was beaten pretty badly, his face covered with blood from a cut on his forehead, his clothes utterly ruined, his jacket torn badly where the man-wolf bit.

"I afraid that it isn't." Kayama replied. "We still need to check the building, for now sit still, we got a medic here, he will take a look on you." The ground trembles and Benji looks at Kayama very pale. "Please tell me that you didn't feel that…" Benji pleaded. "I wish that I could…" Kayama replied as pale as the Brazilian.

The store begins to crack and then break, Benji forces himself to his feet and runs pulling Kayama and the doctor away from there. (Oh god no…) Benji murmured seeing the store falling apart and shifting into a massive monster. "Whatever you said Himura I second…" Kayama whispered in horror, it was far more than what they could deal with right now.

Benji finds a tsukigumi member with his sword, he yanks it out of the man's grip who gladly let it go, Benji clips the sword as the monster still collects itself. "Chain…chain…" Benji looks around frantically, then he sees the chain still on the monster's muzzle, Benji runs to it and frees it. "What are you doing Himura?!" Kayama exclaimed in shock.

"I am as scared shitless as you are." Benji said to Kayama in a firm tone. "But that thing isn't fully formed yet, we might still have a chance of killing it now." "That is insanity." Kayama exclaimed. "I kill demons for a living!" Benji shouted. "How crazy is that?! Now you will help me find my short sword or I have to do it myself?"

"Over here." A tsukigumi member said handing Benji the sword. "Just take it so I can run." Benji takes the sword with a nod and sheathes it. "You know ocean boy." Benji says seeing the creature grow taller. "What?" Kayama asks feeing oddly calm, as if he is so scared that he isn't afraid anymore.

"I totally hate my job right now." Benji answered. "Because if it wasn't for the fact that the girls would look at me so disappointed if they learned that I ran away, I would run away like crazy, I am more scared of their disappointment than of that behemoth. I must be totally crazy."

"I hear you brother." Kayama said putting a hand on Benji's shoulder. "You are totally insane, but at least no one can call you a coward, and if you actually die your grave will be marked as the bravest man of all time." "Then why I feel so scared?" Benji asked nervously. "More I think about it more I want to run and hide."

"Because you are as sane as I am." Kayama answered. "And it is taking me all that I have to stay here and not soil myself, because I know that, that thing can kill me easily. If you make it I buy you dinner." "I will be charging it." Benji said before taking a deep breath. "If I die tell Sumire that I am sorry."

"For what?" Kayama asks confused. "You don't need to know." Benji answered. "She will understand." "What about the others." Kayama asked. "Apologize saying that I couldn't be a good leader." Benji answered steeling himself. "If this don't get me into Valhalla I don't know what else will…" Benji murmured the last part before running towards the monster.

Kayama salutes Benji for his courage, no, for his ability to fend off fear when needed most, then he leaves the area. Inside the command truck things are hectic, the hanagumi is being called, they know that Benji won't be able to kill such monstrosity by himself.

'I so hated Shadow of Colossus…' Benji thought while jumping and grabbing on a piece of wall that composes the monster, Benji climbs on the creature, its outer shell is composed of broken walls, floor, ceiling, racks, very climbable, however the creature moves and tries to shake Benji off. 'Something must be keeping the cohesion, I must find what.'

The hanagumi stares in shock seeing the massive monster in the middle of the city, never mind the carnage on the ground level, such a monster is too attention grabbing. "Is that Benji-senpai?!" Nanako exclaims in horror as her sensors lock on Benji who is climbing on the monster's right arm.

"What?!" Sumire asks in terror, then the monster smashes it left hand on its right arm, Benji who barely avoid the attack by jumping upwards clings into the monster. "Manager?!" Sumire exclaimed demanding an explanation. "He just climbed there!" Yoneda replied. "I have no idea of what he is thinking, but falling from there will certainly kill him."

"If that thing doesn't do it first?!" Kanna exclaimed. "We have to do something." "Attack where it joins on the ground, it seems that Benji's actions are keeping the monster from fully escaping." Yoneda said seriously. "But Benji…" Kanna replied. "Holy god!" Nanako exclaims as Benji jumps from the monster's shoulder and throws the chain on its face, the monster holds its face protectively while Benji swings and lands on top of the monster's hands, Benji climbs quickly just avoiding being launched by the monster.

Debris rain over Teito damaging the buildings and the street in a large area, Iris yelp when something impacts on her koubu sending sparks into the air, it is a long chain, and they just knew that it was Benji's.

Benji had seen the hanagumi, but he is too busy to mind, he looks around frantically, he knew that whatever kept the monster in one piece was up there, then he finds it, a piece of concrete with something on it, a something that is oozing demonic energy. Benji draws his sword and rushes to it.

The slash smashes the concrete making pieces fly, the monster roars and buckles in pain, a second hit fully destroys the piece freeing the evil object, Benji grabs it midair, then the cohesion begins to end. "Oh shit!" Benji shouts running from the head as the hands are starting to fall apart.

"NO!" The hanagumi shout as Benji leaps out of the crumbling monster, he was several stories high, the fall would be deadly. However a someone doesn't want to see Benji die, a little someone very powerful and very blonde. Iris charges her powers and 'grabs' Benji midair.

Benji gasps with the sudden halt. "That wasn't so bad." Benji muttered with his eyes closed, he realizes that he feels pain, but just the pain from his wounds, he opens his eyes and realizes that he is hovering midair and slowly descending, looking around he realizes the source of his smooth descend, Iris, her koubu is glowing with energy.

"I am so going to buy her something after this…" Benji said thanking to heavens that Iris is a powerful telekinetic. His landing spot is surrounded by the hanagumi and Benji just knew that he was in for an earful, and before he even hits the ground with his feet the hanagumi is already scolding him.

"That boy has the devil's luck." Yoneda said with a relieved sigh, everyone in the truck nods agreeing. Now outside their koubus the girls scold Benji severely, more than few of them are crying, Benji felt happy with their concern, but he felt something else. (shit…) Benji murmured feeling dizzy.

"Benji?" Kanna asked confused. "Hold him!" Orihime exclaimed. "He is going to pass out!" Benji indeed pass out, falling over Sumire who holds him gently. "Don't worry…" Sumire whispered softly. "I got you…" Sumire feels Benji's weight over her, he was heavy but she doesn't mind.

Kanna helps her by taking one of Benji's arms and putting over her shoulders. "Here." A tsukigumi member says to them. "We got a stretcher ready." Sumire nods and they take Benji there, Kayama with his mask on takes the item that Benji was holding so tightly, the unknown object that was keeping the monster together.

Kayama takes notice of something that the hanagumi forgot, Benji's sword, which he had lost grip on the sudden halt was nailed on the street a few meters from where he landed, Kayama walks to it and pulls it from there. "Gather his weapons." Kayama tells to his subordinates. "They will be returned."

…

Sumire never hated the position of second of command of the hanagumi as she is hating at that moment, she hated the fact that instead of being in the hospital with the others she had to oversee other important things, never mind that she as everyone had to take the koubus to the carrier and then go to the hospital, Sumire has to overlook the removal of the corpses.

The bright side is that at least her hips aren't hurting anymore and she doesn't feel dead tired thanks to the hours of sleep that she had earlier, but that brings a good deal of sorrow for Sumire, while Benji was out there fighting for his life and Teito, she was lying on her bed reading a novel, and she hates herself for it.

Yoneda watches while Sumire clearly unhappy stays behind to make sure that things are done, even after so long being just a regular member of the hanagumi Sumire could still be a really good commander, he isn't really surprised with that, he saw how well Sumire was working with Benji in the past months.

"Sumire-kun you can go to the hospital." Yoneda says while approaching the girl. "But things aren't done yet." Sumire replied, while she really wants to go, she doesn't want to abandon her duties. "I will be around here, so just go see how Himura is, Kasumi-kun is still around, so have her drive you there." Sumire nods and salutes Yoneda before rushing to find Kasumi.

A short while later the two of them arrive in the military hospital, but only Sumire stays. "I have something to do before coming, watch over him okay?" Kasumi asks to Sumire. "Sure Kasumi." Sumire answered, she knew all too well how it feels to put her duties in front of her feelings.

Sumire finds where Benji is and runs there finding the other members of the hanagumi there. "How is him?" Sumire asks to them. "The doctors say that it is surprising that he is so lightly wounded after everything." Kanna answered seriously. "They say that the worse that he has are bruised ribs, he fainted because blood loss, intense exhaustion and stress."

Sumire sighs in relief. "But he was so bloodied…" Sumire commented. "Actually he only had three bleeding wounds, a cut on his on his forehead, a scrape on his cheek and a bite on his shoulder, none of them really life threatening, but because he forced himself so much the blood came out from the wound in the shoulder." Kanna explained. "If he was resting he wouldn't have lost the amount that he did. They also say that is pretty miraculous that he doesn't have any fractures, supposedly a heavy monster fell on top of him."

"I am pretty content with miracles." Sumire said in relief, she does notice how she softly touches her stomach with her hands. 'I really don't want the father of the child that I am not even sure that I have to die…' Sumire thought relieved. "Your cramps are coming back?" Kanna asks worried.

"Oh?" Sumire notices where her hands are. "No, it is just to make sure that I am fine, I got plenty of rest and drank that horrible concoction that Saki-san calls medicine." "Call it whatever you want but don't deny that it works." Kanna commented teasingly. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I am Benji's second." Sumire answered. "That isn't just a fancy title, I have responsibilities, I had to stay behind to make sure that things were okay." "Being the boss sucks." Kanna commented, Sumire doesn't say anything but inwardly agrees with Kanna, she has mixed feelings about stepping out of the position once Maria returns, she doesn't want the responsibility of the position, but doesn't want to lose the time that she spends with Benji because of it.

Sumire notices a tsukigumi member, normally she would just dismiss it, but he was holding something very important, it was Benji's sword. Sumire walks towards him. "Ah Kanzaki-san, I was looking for you." Kayama says when seeing Sumire. "The general ordered me to deliver these for you."

Sumire nods understanding and takes the sword. "This chain is also part of his possessions." Kayama pointed out offering to her the chain that is now spun in a circle. Sumire takes the chain and then wonders what to do, she notices a couple of hooks on the ends of the chain and hook them together before slinging the chain across her chest, then she places Benji's sword on the chain, discovering with a little surprise that the chain does hold it in place.

Kayama is impressed that Sumire suddenly decided to wear the sword instead of just holding, sure it made sense since the sword in its sheath is very heavy, still Sumire did it very naturally. Kayama responds to Sumire's bow and words and sees her off, Sumire was walking a little funny since the sword is affecting her balance and she is clearly unused to it, yet she makes no sign of removing it from her back.

"Oi snake, why are you wearing that?" Kanna asks surprised when seeing Sumire with Benji's sword. "It was just delivered to me." Sumire answered. "Then I will hold on them until Benji-san can take them back." Kanna nods understanding and decides to not offer to carry the sword as Sumire sounds pretty set into returning it herself, even though the sword is taller than she is.

The girls notice Kasumi pushing Sakura, Saki is walking next to them holding a large bottle of something, the girls just know that it is her special medicine and that Saki will make Benji drink the entire bottle. Now briefed by the doctors Sumire tells to them how Benji is.

Saki defiantly enters on the room where Benji is. "I feel sorry for him." Kanna said seeing Saki pulling something from her pocket. "Yeah." Orihime agreed with a nod. "It isn't bad enough that he fought nearly to death, now he has to drink that evil thing." "As evil as it is, it also heals very well." Sakura pointed out, she drank a lot of it on the past and still drinks a rather large amount of it to help with her pains and aches after exercising. "I just whish that Saki-san could do something about the taste though."

"None of you will stop that woman?" Matsuta asks to the hanagumi. "We know better than get in the way of her healing." Kanna answered. "Besides that stuff works wonders, Sakura here is the best proof that we have." "Well I can't deny that her healing was amazingly fast." Matsuta replied. "But she just forced him awake with smelling salts, the kid banged his head on the ground."

"All done." Saki said in a pleased tone. "Was that really necessary?" Matsuta asked in a serious tone. "Yes, you will see that shortly Benji-san will be back on his feet." Saki answered with a smile. "We just can't having him out of business." "I suppose that this time is as good as any to check on you as well." Matsuta said turning to Sakura.

"But I already did my monthly check up." Sakura replied. "It was less than one week ago." "You did, but I want to check on you again." Matsuta answered. "Just a few x-rays." "Kanna-san you go with Sakura-san." Sumire said to the red head, Kanna nods and follows the doctor while pushing Sakura's chair.

…

Benji holds his head in pain, his wakening was everything but gentle, waking up to smelling salts is bad enough, but having one litter of Saki's medicine shoved down his throat only made it worse, but in the other hand he could feel that he is getting better at each heartbeat, the familiar tingling of his wounds closing on a insanely fast rate is there, he knew that before the hour is passed his wounds would have vanished without even scars.

"Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed entering on the room startling him. "AH!" Sumire blushes crimson and tries to push her way back, but the other hanagumi girls are pushing her forward. "Wait!" Sumire exclaimed in vain. A series of gasps cuts the air as the girls realize that Benji is only wearing a pair of shorts.

Benji looks around and finds a sheet that he used to cover his body. "Why I have the feeling that visits weren't allowed yet?" Benji asks to them. The girls blush even more at his words. "I kind of brought you some clothes…" Sakura said meekly holding on a brown bag. "Mother thought that it would be a good idea."

Sumire takes the bag from Sakura and gives it to Benji. "Thanks." Benji said to them. "But unless you leave I can't change." Then Benji grins. "Or you girls actually want to see me changing?" He said in a teasingly tone. "Benji-san!" The girls exclaimed in unison while fleeing the room.

'Oh yeah the blushes and shocked expressions on their faces make it all worth it.' Benji thought with a smile, it wasn't so bad to see them so worried about him, plus teasing them was so very much fun, and he is already making a habit out of it. "Well time to get dressed." Benji muttered while standing up from the bed.

Outside the girls hear the sound of something very heavy crashing into things in the room that they just left. "Benji-san!" Sumire shouted racing to the room, in there she finds Benji fallen on the floor, the sheet barely covering his body, not too far from him was the bag with the clothes that Sakura had brought, and around him was an array of fallen medical tools and trays. "What happened?" Sumire asks worried while moving to his side.

"My legs just gave up." Benji answered in a pained voice, he hit the bed, the tray and a lot of stuff when falling down. "I guess that I am not at my best right now." "That is clear." Sumire replied. Kanna moves to them and helps Benji to stand up, with their aid Benji simply wraps the sheet around his waist and puts a shirt on before sitting back in the bed.

"You really shouldn't push yourself just because some odd medicine." Matsuta says to Benji in a serious tone, Sumire, Kanna, Orihime and Nanako are helping to pick up the fallen stuff. "While you came out with surprisingly light wounds after the battle that you have been on, you still took some pretty nasty wounds, you need to rest." And the scolding goes on and on.

…

It takes a couple hours before Benji can actually stand on his on and get dressed, he still felt a bit weak, but he was sure that was the blood loss. Kayama enters on the room silently. "What is wrong ocean boy?" Benji asks to the tsukigumi leader. "Remember that thing that you took from that final monster?" Kayama asks seriously.

"Yeah." Benji replied. "I am pretty sure that is what made it tick." "Worse than that." Kayama said seriously. "It is what turned those people into fallen and monsters, thanks to you we managed to secure it before the curse was all out, we can study it now." "So it means that we can understand the incidents." Benji said with a nod. "It is a good thing." "Now out of curiosity you want to keep your uniform?" Kayama asks to Benji while holding a lacquered box. "I kind of wanted to." Benji answered. "The jacket was once Kanna's, why?" "Well the boys wanted to get pieces of it and make into charms." Kayama answered handing to Benji the box with his uniform. "They think that if they had charms made out of the clothes that you wore in that battle they will also become braver and stronger."

Benji chuckles at that. "I am not a source of courage and strength." Benji commented, then he looks at the hallway, the hanagumi and kazegumi are sited in the chairs outside sleeping, still waiting for him. "You know all too well what drove me forward." "I know, but that still came from you." Kayama replied.

Benji nods and leaves the room, he moves to Sumire and sees that she is still with his chair across her chest and is holding on his sword. Benji gently shake him. "Hey Sumire time to wake up." Benji said in a soft voice. "What?" Sumire murmured sleepily. "I am up, we can go now." Benji replied. Sumire nods and rubs her eyes, Benji moves to wake up the others.

Nanako watches in silence as they are driven back to the theater in three cars, Benji is sited next to Sumire, Orihime is on her other side, Nanako is with Iris on her side in the front, Benji had fallen in sleep and is leaning against Sumire who doesn't seem to mind it at all the fact that Benji is pressing against her body and his head is resting against hers.

"Sumire-senpai you are okay with that?" Nanako asks in a whisper.

"You mean Benji-san leaning on me like this?" Sumire replied in the same way, Nanako nods confirming. "Not at all." Sumire answered. "After everything that he did today for me alone it is the least that I can do, if he is tired enough to sleep like this, then I will let him, besides this isn't too bad either."

"It isn't improper?" Nanako asked worried. "Perhaps." Sumire answered. "But you have to remember that Benji-san and I aren't just two acquaintances or part of a fighting team, I trust on Benji-san with my life, I like to think that we are friends, so a little contact like this isn't a bother."

Nanako nods understanding and remembers Benji telling her that if possible he wants her to be friends with everyone, they aren't just a team but something akin of a family, looking at that light it does seems natural seeing Benji leaning against Sumire, sure Orihime is also dozing off, but she is leaning against the window and not against Sumire.

"Benji-san we are here." Sumire called once they arrived in the theater's garage. Benji wakes up quite fast, contrasting to how he was sleeping. Sumire then wakes Orihime and Nanako wakes Iris.

Benji leaves the car and takes his sword from where he tied it on the roof, he could still remember how Sumire looked when she returned it to him. 'Maybe I am seeing things but I can't stop in thinking her as some sort of blushing bride or wife handing to her fiancée or husband something that he had forgotten.' Benji thought with a small smile. 'Maybe I am still a bit too hung on what we did this morning.'

End of chapter six:

Author explanation corner:

As you guys can likely tell, this chapter is a direct sequel of the previous tone, at this point of the fic I was still trying to keep a small number of pages per chapter, mostly to make for a easier read for you guys, in later chapters I started to make longer chapters in order to cover in each chapter one entire mini arch, and boy there are some monstrous long ones later on, even a behemoth with over 150 pages, but that is on arch 2 Paris.

As this point of the fic I was ending the chapters where I felt that I had a nice mixture of nice cliffhanger, breaking point or scene break, I adopted the large chapter style later on for two reasons, first after buying Sakura Taisen 5, YAY my first official playstation 2 game and it is Sakura Taisen! Support your beloved series whenever you can!

Ahem, back to the explanation, each chapter on a Sakura Taisen game encompasses one mini arch centered in one specific girl of the team, so I took that to the heart and made each chapter a closed mini arch, finishing each mini arch or major plot point during each chapter, of course keeping the day to day interactions that I felt relevant to the story.

Now the second reason is that certain mini arches and plot points just felt wrong to just hack it off and stop in mid chapter, especially when I got a good pace going, I just kept adding until I felt that I reached a good breaking point for the chapter. I am explaining this so you guys won't be caught pants down when suddenly you find yourselves facing a really long chapter.

Well there is a third reason that I started the longer chapters, I like long chapters especially somewhat self contained, meaning you got some resolution at the end of the chapter, I also like long stories, so it shows on my writing. When I was a teen somewhere between my 15 and 17 I discovered a book series called Perry Rhodan, I love that series and in my time the school that had that series, over 400 books, I read them all, each book could be read isolated without any issues, I started reading the series in the 3rd or so cycle, which I think that was on book 200 or so and had no real issue with the background of the series, and each book had roughly 100 pages, each book mostly self containing with few books that were immediate sequels to the stories of the one before, yet they all covered the main plot of the cycle.

So since the third reason is personal preference and not a major plot thing isn't truly listed as a reason for the long chapters. So that more or less stuck with me, so I apologize in advance for the soon to come larger chapters, though I don't remember which chapter I started making longer, than this.

Benji is giving Sumire a bit of a special treatment during this chapter, it would be unnatural for him not to be a bit biased in the morning after of what they did, and Sumire is somewhat more affectionate towards Benji as well, though they are keeping the façade of nothing happened very well.

Nanako wasn't placed in battle right away to protect her, as she is still very nervous and not used fighting alongside the hanagumi, so to avoid accidents she was kept away from the battle.

I also admit being a bit 'mean' with her when forcing her on the victory pose, I like it in the game, but if I was experiencing it I would find somewhat ridiculous, unless pictures were being taken after the battle, since nowhere I read says that pictures are taken I personally assume that they aren't and are just extra CGs for us, but I also leave myself the option to say that are being taken if I feel like having everyone going through their old battle albums.

Back to the main point, since I find the victory pose ridiculous, I would share the pain, so Nanako even not fighting would pose for it, wanting or not, after all isn't like I have a choice on the matter either, so if I suffer through it so will she.

Sumire pos battle: After who knows how many hours during the night, plus a good amount of time in the morning having sex and using muscles never used before and using muscles in ways never used before, it felt natural to have Sumire having a horrible time after the battle.

Going through several reference materials from the game, comparing to the anime and OVAs, an settling with the design from the games, the koubu aren't that easy on the hips, the seat is almost like a motorcycle's seat or saddle, a lot of weight is concentrated on the crotch and hip, after all the bedroom gymnastics, Sumire was bound to feel lots of pain.

So there you have the scene of Sumire lingering on her koubu and Benji carrying her to he room and caring for her afterwards with genuine concern and worry. Sumire did overestimate herself a bit and underestimated the effects of having sex would have on her performance.

Benji's bad luck through the day: That scene was purposeful, from what I gathered on the internet, the there was a lot of pressure on this attack and the following on, so I added on the pressure adding the fallen attack and the colossus type fallen, I will explain the fallen later, now for the pressure.

Well I thought in adding some 'karmic payback' on Benji, the escalation of events building up to the fallen attack, that then has Benji thinking that he is doomed to die since he scored with Sumire, and then there is a fact that I didn't explore with that much depth on this branch, Benji's own psychological wellness.

In Alternative, kind of ironic since I recently played Muv-Luv Alternative, which I have to thank a dear friend of mine in pointing out the game for me, I won't give names, he knows who he is, thanks man, back on track, in the main branch Alternative, I go in more depth on the strain that Benji is suffering.

It gets really easy to forget about it, I did here in Trials, too late to change it now, but think about it, normal guy sent to another world for no clear reason, no clear source, no visible why, thrown into a 'zombie' filled store having to fight for his life, then finding that his number one writing scenario is real and he is facing very real power armors and a large group of armed soldiers all with him on their sights. Not the best for your sanity, right?

Add to that being locked up in a cell, being choked to near death by his number one girl of that setting, more mental stability loss, however in Trials there was both time to deal with the messes, so he didn't suffer that much, but Benji was forced to lead the hanagumi, so he couldn't give himself time to wallow on his misery, he had to be strong, to be the hanagumi's especially Sakura's rock.

So when the new fallen types appear Benji's mental stability took a few hits after barely being recovered and not fully on top of that, plus there is my personal belief that you have to be a touch crazy to deal with demon hunting and still remain mostly sane, I don't known if there are a English equivalent, but here in Brazil we have a saying that roughly translates into this 'Everyone has a little of doctor (of medicine) and madman', and that is healthy.

Benji came to depend of the hanagumi as strongly as the hanagumi came to depend on him, he doesn't want to look bad in front of them and doesn't want to disappoint them, that also added to his decision to pull a Shadow of Colossus on the colossus, though right now I don't remember if I was making a homage when the idea came to me or if I just threw the reference there after the idea came to me.

Sumire lingering on the battle site after the battle: Normally isn't show in the series and I also normally approach it, but there are clean up to do after each and every battle. Later on the story numbers are thrown, casualties, yen in damage, stuff like that, reading the manga and given that the hanagumi fights a defensive battle, it means that there are casualties, civilian casualties after each battle, people die, structures are destroyed, it is unnatural not to.

Since I like to keep a foot, or at least part of it, on realism in my stories, casualties are common place and every attack has a share, people get killed or hurt before the hanagumi arrives on the scene. And the fallen are focused strikes on civilians, the casualty rates on these are huge.

Since Benji is the main anti-fallen fighter he normally stays behind to discuss with Kayama and the tsukigumi, hoping to find evidence to assist in prevent new attacks and saving innocents from being killed, so Sumire remained in the scene to take over that task before Yoneda sent her away.

Saki's medicine: 'Minor spoiler', the medicine originally had darker purposes than just being a almost magical potion, it isn't magic, but alchemy, not the stuff from Full Metal Alchemist, but the 'magic science' precursor of modern science, BUT WITH MAGIC! The darker purpose was taint Benji and give Saki control over him, but I scrapped that idea, still the medicine remains as a major plot device allowing me to beat the crap out of Benji and have ways to heal him fast enough to not get in the way of the story.


	5. Forgotten and unpleasant memories

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter seven: Forgotten and unpleasant memories

"A meeting?" Benji asks confused to Yoneda. "Yes, it seems that yesterday's fallen attack shook the military." Yoneda answered in a level tone. "No surprise given the fact that the creature was six stories high, they aren't even giving me time to finish my report, I still need data from the tsukigumi and yumegumi before finishing."

Benji could understand Yoneda's pain, the attack was very extensive and different from the regular attacks, plus this time they have something to study, they needed more time before having good answers. "I don't like this old goat." Benji said annoyed. "It is hardly enough time to get even a partial over anything."

Yoneda nodded agreeing. "Still I have no choice but go." Yoneda said seriously. "Kaede-kun left earlier today for the hana-yashiki branch, they are dealing with your koubu, so she went oversee a few things there, so you are in charge here." "I so hate that." Benji said in a flat tone.

Yoneda chuckled at that. "Anyway, I will be taking Saki-kun with me." Yoneda added. Benji sighs in annoyance. "I know that there is something about this situation that I am not remembering." Benji said kicking Yoneda's heavy table in frustration. "No need to harm my desk because of it!" Yoneda exclaimed playfully. "If you can't remember it can't be helped. Just make sure to keep an eye on everything here while I am gone, well or until Kaede-kun comes back whatever happens first."

Benji nods still irritated by not recalling what he wants and needs to recall, he leaves the office and moves to the dinning hall. 'Maybe food will help me remember…' Benji thinks annoyed. "Why are you so grim Benji-san?" Wakana asks when Benji enters on the dinning hall, she is setting the table for breakfast.

Benji sighs annoyed. "I want to recall something that is just tickling my memory and I just can't remember it." Benji answered. "And I know that is something really important." "I know that feeling." Wakana said with a sympathetic smile. "Just let it go and you will remember, it is just like that, whenever you aren't trying to remember it comes back to you. Now take a seat I am nearly done setting breakfast."

"You want some help?" Benji offered. "No, no." Wakana lightly scolded Benji. "While I appreciate your help when preparing something that I am unfamiliar with, men shouldn't worry about things like this, just sit there and let me finish." Benji nods and appeases Wakana, it was the oddest thing about her, she totally refused to let him mind his dishes from meals, and seemed to frown whenever she watches him washing his glass or a dish from a snack.

One by one the hanagumi and kazegumi enters on the dinning hall and take their seats. "You are feeling well today Sumire-senpai?" Nanako asks to Sumire. "Yes, I am totally fine today." Sumire answered with a smile. "Thank you for asking." "What about you Benji-senpai?" Nanako asked turning to him. "I am fine." Benji answered. "I plan on taking easy today just in case, but I feel fine, thanks for the concern."

Yoneda shows up to let the girls know that he is leaving with Saki, Benji gets the nagging feeling again but just can't remember what is bothering him, Yoneda leaves and they continue to eat. "Isn't that broken shoelace thing considered a bad omen?" Benji asks to Sumire. "Yes." Sumire answered. "As finding a leaf or branch of tea standing in your glass, though that one can be positive as well."

"A crack on the tea cup or bowl is also a bad omen." Nanako offered. "When they happen without a reason, just suddenly cracking." Sumire nods agreeing. "Or it could just be faulty construction." Orihime pointed out. "In the case of tea or bowls it can be thermal shock, like the cup was too cold and then you pour hot tea making it crack."

"While that can be true Orihime." Benji says in a level tone. "What we do for living?" Orihime closes her mouth, her counter died with Benji's words, he had a point, they kill demons for living, perhaps some of those 'superstitions' have a bit of truth.

After the breakfast Nanako and Kanna volunteer to help Wakana to deal with the dishes. "Benji-san what is wrong?" Sumire asks worried. "You seem irritated today." Orihime nods agreeing, he wasn't on his usual mood.

"I am on the verge of remember something that just keeps eluding me." Benji answered. "And that is greatly annoying me." The girls nod understanding knowing all too well how annoying that feeling is. "So what should we do today?" Sumire asks to Benji wanting to change his mood by distracting him.

"Since we had such an eventful day yesterday I say that we should all take easy today." Benji answered. "So let's cut the more straining parts of the day." "So I am not supposed to train today?" Sakura asks curious. "No, you are still going to cry over that." Benji answered. "As soon Kanna is done with the dishes."

Sakura pouted, she hoped to skip practice. "Sumire you don't need to breath on Kohran's neck today." Benji said to the brown haired girl. "It seems that Kaede is doing that for you today, she went there to check on some stuff." Sumire frowns a little. "But I like breathing on her neck." Sumire said in a mocking tone and with a small pout.

"Do it tomorrow." Benji replied teasingly. "Missing two days won't make much difference." "We didn't run the grocery shopping yesterday." Orihime pointed out. "Is on to do list." Benji replied.

…

"We are all ready for the shopping then." Benji said after checking on the money, the list, the extra money that everyone gave him and the respective lists of snacks to be bought. Wakana nods agreeing and so does Nanako. "So let's get in the car and go."

But before they entered in the car the alarm sounds inside the theater. "NO WAY!" Benji exclaimed. "I fought twice just yesterday!" "I suppose that we will have to delay the shopping." Wakana said with a bitter smile. Benji nods and hands to her the lists and the money. "Sorry about this." Benji said. "It isn't your fault." Wakana replied. "Now go on, they need you." Benji nods and runs off with Nanako.

"Tell me that is a false alarm!" Benji says to the kazegumi while adjusting the jacket of his backup uniform. "Sorry but it isn't." Kasumi said in a serious tone. "The kokkikai is attacking in Shibuya." "Isn't there where I went last night?" Benji asked. "Yes." Kasumi replied.

"What we know about this attack?" Benji asks seriously. "Apparently they are moving large amounts of material." Kasumi answered. "If is Shibuya we can go with the gouraigo." Kanna said seriously. "Gouraigo?" Nanako asks voicing a question on Orihime's head.

"Is a carrier train for koubus." Benji answered. "It goes insanely fast." Sumire nods confirming. "It was a bit of a crude explanation, but that resumes everything." Sumire added. "What they could be planning with that stuff?" Benji asks to kazegumi. "Any intel on that?"

"Not yet." Yuri answered. "You can wait a little longer, the tsukigumi is on site trying to get more information." "There is no doubt that they are up something!" Orihime said fiercely. "We should strike now before they finish their preparations!"

Benji denies with a nod. "I don't like leaping in the dark like this." Benji said seriously. "I want more info." "But you just did something like that yesterday!" Orihime exclaimed. "That was a different situation." Benji replied. "It is a totally different thing for me to follow through an insane idea by myself, than it is making you all go with me. I am not throwing any of you in any more danger than the needed."

That argument quickly disables Orihime's protest, the Italian gets a blush as most of the girls, but Sumire isn't all that pleased. "Then don't do insane stuff on your own." Sumire said seriously. "Yeah, I kind have to agree with her taisho." Kanna says to Benji. "You did something really crazy."

"Never mind if you were actually right." Orihime added. "What you would do if Iris haven't caught you." "Haven't we been through this yesterday?" Benji asks them. "You fainted on the middle of it." Reni pointed out, however Benji is saved. "The tsukigumi got more information." Yuri announced.

Benji sighs in relief as the hanagumi pouts. "The enemy's objective is the construction of a base, likely in the site of yesterday's attack." Yuri said seriously. "The tsukigumi applied seals into the material that should be destroyed, red seals should be avoided, they are dangerous, white seals are believed to be restoratives, the blue seals are the ones to be destroyed."

"Got it." Benji said with a nod. "To the koubus." "Ryokai!" The girls exclaimed and race to the hangar. 'I just wanted to get rid of this nagging feeling that is bothering me so much.' Benji thinks while running. 'It is only getting worse.'

…

Sumire had to admit that Benji was pretty sneaky in using the red drums of the enemy to kill several wakijis at the same time, the drums explode taking easily three to four wakijis, and since Benji and Orihime are the only ones with long range weapons it means that they shouldn't try doing the same.

Now only Mokujiki remains with his spirit armor, cursing the hanagumi for their interference. "Iris can you use your telekinesis to lift stuff?" Benji asks in the hanagumi radio frequency. "Yes." Iris answered. "Why that Benji-oniichan?" "Can you lift one of those red drums and throw it at Mokujiki?" Benji asks in a serious tone. "Iris think so." Iris answered. "Should Iris do it now?"

"Yes, but pick one of the drums that is behind him, so he won't see it coming." Benji answered. "Okay!" Iris exclaimed. "Hime fire a few shots around him to keep him distracted." Benji says to Orihime. "Doing it." Orihime replied obeying. Mokujiki taunts at the lack of aim.

Normally Orihime would be angered by such things, but she was told to miss, so she just smiles pleased, knowing that Mokujiki will get it. Benji shoots the barrel that Iris launched at Mokujiki, the explosion throws the armor forward. "Kanna!" Benji shouted at the two who are closer of Mokujiki. "Reni!"

"Ryokai!" The two reply driving their weapons on the stunned kokkikai member. Once again Nanako watches impressed, Benji coordinates the attacks almost perfectly, surprising the enemy with unusual tactics. But before they could press the advantage Mokujiki flees the site.

…

Sumire knew that Benji was angry for the enemy leader fleeing again, she knows that he hates letting them loose like that. "Benji-san! Everyone !" Sakura shouted when seeing her friends coming out of the base. "It is terrible!" "What happened Sakura?" Benji asks worried, that bad feeling that was bothering him becoming stronger.

"Just now…a transmission from Saki-san…" Sakura said in a shaky voice. "Yoneda-san was shot!" Benji feels as if his stomach was replaced by a block of ice, Sakura's words triggering the memories that he forced so much to remember. (Just now you cooperate?!) Benji shouted enraged in Portuguese punching his head, that shocks the hanagumi.

"Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed. "Take everyone other than the kazegumi to the hospital." Benji says in a serious tone. "See how his state is and then call us, I will stay here and coordinate the response." "Okay!" Sumire explained, risking Benji hitting himself as a way to focus his mind during this emergency. Benji sees them off and runs off to get the kazegumi.

"Okay, Tsubaki I want Kayama in a line as soon as possible." Benji says to Tsubaki and then turns to Yuri. "Yuri locate Kaede, if she doesn't know about this tell her, and tell her that she can go to the hospital that I will watch the house." The two girls move to obey their orders.

"Kasumi see if you can find Saki's medicine." Benji says to Kasumi. "I hope that she keeps some ready for emergencies." "I will check it." Kasumi replied before running to the infirmary. "Kayama in the line." Tsubaki announced. "Okay." Benji replied getting a headset.

"Ocean boy go to the site of the shooting ASAP." Benji says to Kayama. "Take a sniper or marksman to the war department, locate the best place to take the shot and investigate it for any piece of evidence." "Okay, you are sure that it wasn't a close range shooting?" Kayama replied.

"It would be too dangerous to do it there." Benji answered. "The security must be tight, plus any good assassin would take a long range shot unless he has some signature, send some men to the train station, harbor and any other main escape route, the assassin might try leaving the city ." "Okay, I will check everything and then report." Kayama replied. "I have informed Kaede-san of the situation." Yuri announced. "She is going to the hospital and then will come back."

"Okay." Benji replied, knowing that if she cries out now it will be better for everyone. "Now scan all radio frequencies for any sort of discussion over this shooting." Benji tells to the girls. "Especially military ones that aren't related to us, check army, navy, everything."

…

Kaede returns to the theater by herself and finds Benji watching the kazegumi who are sipping on some tea, Wakana is nearby holding a empty tray in silence. "Benji-san what is going on?" Kaede asks confused, never mind that Wakana, a civilian is there, but she is more confused over why they are having tea.

"After a good two and a half hours working I decided that they needed a break." Benji answered. "We did all that we could do from here, so I asked Wakana to make chamomile tea for them. Want some? Wakana made it for me too but I don't really like it, is still warm."

"I think that I will accept it." Kaede said with a nod, her nerves are strained as well with the situation. Wakana hands her the cup that was meant for Benji and Kaede sips on it. "It is very good." She said, the tea was indeed good and warm, it makes her wonder why Benji doesn't like it.

"Thank you." Wakana replied. "It is all that I can do to help." "Don't underestimate yourself." Benji said seriously. "I put money that more than one of the girls will cry on you." Kaede nodded agreeing, Wakana was somewhat accepted as the mother hen of the hanagumi, an example is Kanna often calling Wakana of okaa-san, Wakana may not believe but her presence is reassuring for the girls, given the fact that most of them didn't have a mother figure in their lives, or lost her early, and just her being there means a lot for them.

"You can go to the hospital." Kaede tells Benji. "Are you sure that you don't want me here?" Benji asks worried. "Yes." Kaede answered. "The hanagumi needs their taisho." Benji nods and stands up. "I want to go too." Wakana said. "Sure." Benji replied. "Just give me time to change out of my uniform." Wakana nods agreeing.

…

While Benji was expecting to receive a crying girl he wasn't expect to be tackled by half of the hanagumi, their war cry a tearful 'Benji-san'. What surprised him a lot was that Kanna was pretty much bawling. "How is his status?" Benji asks while rubbing Kanna's head while she cries.

"The doctors said that is very unstable, but he seems to be hanging in there with spirit alone." Saki said in a sad voice. "Then he will make it." Benji said seriously. "It doesn't matter what the doctors say, if is spirit the old goat have plenty to make a full recovery." "I wish that I had your confidence." Saki said dejected. "I couldn't do anything even being there."

"What about your medicine?" Benji asks seriously. "It works really well." "I am not sure of how the manager might react." Saki answered. "He is pretty old and the medicine is quite demanding, you know it." "I guess that is in the hands of traditional medicine then." Benji commented.

After calming the hanagumi and leaving the girls with Wakana Benji moves to find the doctors and learn Yoneda's condition in more details. "Look kid I don't think that he will make it." Matsuta tells to Benji. "Even if he makes it the chances of him waking up are next to none, the bullet may have missed the heart, but it still hit a very critical location."

"Just keep him alive." Benji replied. "He will take care of the rest." Matsuta doesn't really believe in Benji, but again that boy survived some pretty impossible things, perhaps he is right. Benji looks for a telephone and calls Kaede, getting security for Yoneda is a must.

…

Benji stretches tiredly, making the girls leave the hospital was very hard, and once they were back in the theater cheering them up was even harder, sure he knew that Yoneda was going to make it, he knows for sure that he lived years after being shot, but convincing the girls that he will make it is hard, but in the end he is so confident that the girls cheer up a little. 'Now is just hope that he really lives.' Benji thinks a little bitterly, knowing that there is a tangible chance of Yoneda actually dying, Sakura lost her leg and that alone is very far from what ever happened in Sakura Taisen.

Benji enters on his bedroom and slumps on his bed. 'I need a break so badly…' Benji thinks tiredly, when alone is the only time that he can actually cut loose even if just a little bit. A few minutes pass when a noise comes from his desk, Benji sits up and sees the kinematron there. He moves to it and sits on the desk. "Yes?" Benji asks after opening the device and picking it up.

"It is me." Maria said appearing on the screen of the device. "Is everything alright?" "Not really." Benji answered. "Nothing changed from the last hours." "I see…" Maria said a little somberly. "I just hate this." Benji says annoyed. "I was bugged all morning and tried to remember hard and in the end I couldn't do anything."

Maria smiles bitterly, she was familiar with that feeling. "There is nothing that you could have done." Maria said in a gentle tone. "At the very least you are giving everyone some hope that he will make it, even if is just a chance is better than nothing." "Thanks, but I just can't shake this feeling." Benji replied. "What kind of leader I am if I can't even remember something that critical?"

"Given that fact that you had outside information that you read vague information years ago I say that you are doing a really good job." Maria answered. "You are doing nothing but a herculean job, you took over a badly damaged and in the verge of breaking team and made it more united and close than ever, you are fighting evil when you have little training to do so, you are performing above and beyond the call of duty."

"Thank you." Benji replied. "I just wish that I could feel like that." Maria smiled at that, she can tell that for the others Benji is a strong and unshakable leader, and only she is the one to see how shaken and unconfident he is feeling. "How are the others taking it?" Maria asked worried.

"Not too well, it isn't much of a surprise." Benji answered. "I cheered them up a little, but this kind of thing isn't so easily dispelled, I am still thinking in ways to keep them distracted."

…

Benji leaves his room after talking to Maria and Kohran, he does another round on the theater speaking with everyone, trying to keep the morale high, a hard task with Yoneda still in a unstable condition, but a good hint came from Yuri, the play of the season, sure Sakura was out of the question, Nanako is a little green, but still they could make it fly.

Gathering everyone in the dinning hall is easy enough. "Okay girls, since doing nothing is clearly not keeping your girls from getting depressed I thought in a solution for this." Benji said in a casual tone. "Solution?" Iris asked confused. "Well I can't heal Yoneda." Benji replied. "But the manager wouldn't want you girls to be sulking around because of him, you all know that he prefers when you are with high spirits." The girls all nod agreeing, they all knew that. "So to keep your minds busy I decided that you girls could perform the play as scheduled." Benji finished his statement.

"You mean King Lear?" Sumire asks surprised. "We have enough people don't we?" Benji asks seriously. "Sure Maria and Kohran aren't here, Sakura can't perform, but with Orihime, Nanako and Reni we have the same number of actresses, right?" "Well that is true." Sakura said thoughtfully. "And Kanna-san is perfect to play the main role."

"Given that is a male role." Kanna commented, and with that the girls starts to discuss the details and arrangements of the play. "You did it." Wakana whispered with a smile. "This will keep everyone distracted, even Sakura-san." "I hope so." Benji whispered back. "Any idea of what I can make Sakura do to help out on the play? All that I can think out is helping on the rehearsals."

"Is likely what she can do." Wakana replied. Kaede enters in the dinning hall and notices everyone excitedly chatting about the play, as well Benji's pleased smile and she just knew that he found a way to keep the girls busy and in a good mood. Benji spots Kaede and leaves the girls at their own devices.

"Anything wrong?" Benji asked. "I have hastened the production of your koubu." Kaede answered seriously, gesturing to Benji to walk with her. "Things are escalating too fast, I don't think that we will be able to make do with you in Maria-san's koubu and Sakura-san's sword for much longer."

"I feel the same." Benji replied. "Fighting that Kongou guy in the resort was pretty hard." "We also hastened the secondary projects as well." Kaede added seriously. "Your crossbow should be ready soon, your designs helped greatly, Kohran-san and the other experts in the hana-yashiki branch are amazed with the insight and simplicity of the design, even though the mechanical part is considerably complex, they even managed to make a specialized ammunition for both you and the koubu."

"That is great." Benji said with a nod. "Now for those 'cherry bombs' that you asked." Kaede said handing Benji a hard leather bag of the size of a large book. "While we could use the fireworks, trust me it was a little hard to connect the example that you gave us, pesky cultural differences."

Benji nods agreeing. "Anyway, we managed to make the explosives like you wanted." Kaede continued in a serious tone. "While small they contain a very large amount of explosives compressed inside them, you press the sphere and you have five seconds to throw it, it can easily kill anyone in a three meters radius and seriously injury anyone in a twenty meters radius, so be very careful."

"I will keep that in mind." Benji said looking at the spiked spheres that are the small bombs. "The Magnus design that you sent to us as well the one hundred men slayer is being made alongside a more 'average' European styled sword." Kaede said in a level tone. "I don't think that that the koubu as it is will endure the dragon slayer, but the projections for the other three swords are very promising."

"I can agree that the dragon slayer is a menacing and powerful sword, but it requires too much to be used." Benji replied seriously. "The old man is too fascinated with it to realize that it is too much." "Actually Benji-san I think that with time we could make the koubu use the dragon slayer." Kaede said. "It is just that we don't have enough time to continue to make the required changes, you are right about the sword being very demanding, but in the other hand it inspires fear into the enemies and awe into the allies, even its name sounds powerful, it is indeed a fearsome sword Benji-san, too bad that we can't wait longer to allow your koubu to wield it."

"It is a shame, but I don't think that I would use it all that well." Benji commented. "You have an estimative of when the crossbow will be ready for me to use?" "A couple of weeks why that?" Kaede asks curious. "Oh, nothing big." Benji answered. "I was thinking in actually making the original crossbow that is a crossbow in the case of another fallen attack." "Oh." Kaede said surprised.

…

In Yoneda's office Benji is at the phone with someone with Kaede standing nearby watching. "Yes I understand." Benji said through the speaker. "Then the day after tomorrow, yes the twentieth. No you can't set the date. We have a tight schedule here, if you want to meet with her it will be when she has the time and not the other way around."

Kaede smiles at Benji's boldness, she knew that she did the right thing calling him to deal with that call. "No." Benji said in a level tone. "You know very well her position on this matter, I thought that we made it very clear in the last time that we met, if it was entirely up to me I wouldn't even be setting this meeting. No, I don't care if you will restore your support, I won't sell Sumire for any money in this world, I don't care if you give us your entire fortune and assets, I won't sell Sumire."

'Ah it is so good to hear that.' Kaede thought with a smile. "I don't care if you are her grandfather." Benji replied starting to get annoyed. "She doesn't want to get married, now if you want to meet then wait, I will got see if I can arrange use a place because there is no way in hell that I am letting Sumire go to your house."

Kaede smiles broaden, it was nice to hear Tadayoshi getting chewed by Benji, she doesn't have the same freedom and courage to talk down someone so influential. "Good bye." Benji said before hanging up, then he picks up the phone. "I am starting to really hate that old man." Benji said to Kaede in an annoyed tone.

"I share your displeasure." Kaede said in a sympathetic tone. "Thank you for your hard work, should I get Sumire-san?" "Please do." Benji answered. "I will be making a few calls then." Kaede nods and walks away, knowing where Sumire is. As expected Sumire are rehearsing with the others.

"Can I call for a break?" Kaede asks to the director. "It is important." The woman nods and claps getting the attention of the hanagumi. "Everyone you did well, take a ten minutes break to drink some water and rest." She said in a serious tone. "Sumire-san I need to speak with you." Kaede said once the director finished. "Yes?" Sumire asked while using a towel to wipe sweat from her face and neck. "Please come with me to the manager's office." Kaede answered. Sumire nods and follows Kaede a little confused. "Anything wrong?" Sumire asks confused.

"Your grandfather keeps calling us." Kaede explained while they walk. "Now that he heard that Yoneda-san was shot he is being even more insistent about that arranged marriage issue, to end things for good I asked Benji-san to set a meeting, of course Benji-san is against this and he doesn't really fear your grandfather."

"That he does." Sumire agreed with a nod, she was really impressed with that herself. "So he is setting the meeting on a location that isn't your family state." Kaede added. "So an incident like the last one can be avoided." Sumire nodded understanding they arrive in Yoneda's office and find Benji sited on Yoneda's chair talking on the phone, Benji gestures to them to enter.

Sumire smiles seeing Benji like that, it was somewhat fitting. "Just a second, I will see if the time is right with Miss Kanzaki." Benji says to whoever is listening then he puts his hands over the speaker. "Say Sumire lunch at one o'clock in the Umi no Heya two days from now sounds good?" Benji asks to Sumire.

Sumire is surprised hearing that, it was nearly impossible to get reservations in that short notice in that restaurant, it was the finest French restaurant of Teito, she nods quickly, afraid if she takes too long the chance will slip away. Benji chuckles and nods back. "Sorry for the waiting." Benji says once removing his hand from the speaker. "Yes, one o'clock is perfect, yes, you can confirm what we have previously discussed, yes, we will be there, table for four. Yes thank you."

"Benji-san how you did that?" Sumire asks impressed as he hangs the phone. "Please Sumire you are a nationally know actress." Benji said in a casual tone. "Restaurants like that would kill to have you having a meal there, and when you factor that you mother will be there as well."

"Hinako-san will?" Sumire asks surprised. "Yes." Benji answered with a nod. "She isn't happy that your grandfather is still pursuing this issue." "But if you mean party of four who is the fourth?" Sumire asked confused. "You have to ask that Sumire-san?" Kaede asked teasingly. "I really don't want to wear the suit again." Benji commented. "But I have not much of a choice, anyway I have to call your grandfather and tell him the time."

Sumire and Kaede leave the office so Benji can deal with Tadayoshi. "Kaede-san are you sure of that?" Sumire asks to Kaede uneasy. "I know that Benji-san is trustworthy, I trust my life to him, but isn't this something that you should be doing?" "Normally yes." Kaede answered. "But I have granted Benji-san the authority to speak for me in that meeting, as much as your grandfather seems to hate Benji-san you mother seems to like him."

Sumire does remember that Hinako was pretty interested on Benji on their meeting, and Hinako called a few times since then and she always asked about Benji when she did, perhaps that meeting might end well, yet she is worried, she knows the difficult times that the theater is experiencing, their financial support has been cut, Sakura was hurt, Yoneda was shot.

"Kaede-san are you sure that I shouldn't accept this?" Sumire asks to Kaede in a worried tone. "The theater isn't going well, if it will help…" "Don't even go there Sumire-san." Kaede said in a firm tone. "We won't sell you like some object just because we are experiencing difficulties, you are not some trophy to be handed over for a price. Benji-san said something that I agree very much with, we wouldn't let you go unwillingly even of your grandfather gave us all his assets. It is not worth it."

Sumire stops walking and tears up. "He said that?" Sumire asked crying. "Yes he did." Kaede answered with a smile. "All the Kanzaki family fortune isn't worth you, your happiness." "God I feel so silly right now." Sumire said while crying and wiping the tears that just doesn't stop, yet she is smiling, she knows that she isn't crying of sadness. "I just can't stop crying." Kaede smiled at that, she knew how touched Sumire was with Benji's words, who wouldn't be touched when hearing that no money in the world was worth nothing next to her happiness.

"Is anything wrong?" Wakana asks when finding Sumire crying with Kaede next to her in front of the doors that lead to the stage. "Nothing." Kaede answered. "Sumire-san just heard something that made her really happy." "I feel really silly right now." Sumire said covering her face with her towel. "I just need a few minutes to recompose myself."

Wakana sees Sumire walking away. "What she just heard?" Wakana asks curious to know what would make such a prideful young woman cry of happiness like that. "That next to her money is worth next to nothing." Kaede answered casually. Wakana knew that it was something that would make Sumire happy, growing how she grew it meant much more than it would for someone of a more average family.

Benji stretches tiredly, it took time but he finally finished arranging everything and he had to admit that without Hinako's help getting things done would be impossible. "Anything wrong?" Benji asks Sumire looking at her with moist eyes. "Kaede-san told me that you said something really embarrassing." Sumire answered. "Now you have to be more detailed than that." Benji pointed out confused. Sumire pushes Benji back to Yoneda's office, Benji allows Sumire to move, knowing that whatever it is, is better to get it off her system.

Sumire closes the door behind herself and looks straight at Benji's eyes. "You really meant when you said that not even my family's entire fortune would be worth losing me?" Sumire asked embarrassed. 'Ah that…why I am not surprised that Kaede babbled that?' Benji thought with an internal sigh. "Yes I did mean it." Benji said seriously. "The two of us know that this marriage isn't something that you wish, then I won't let you go, all the reasons that we gave until now are still valid, but above everything no money in this world is worth your happiness, we know that you wouldn't be happy in that marriage."

"Benji-san I am really happy with your words, but the theater needs this…" Sumire said tearfully. "Take that thought out of your pretty head!" Benji replied firmly. "You really think that I would sacrifice you or anyone else? Sumire even if you did, which I am not saying that you will, eventually the feelings for the theater and the hanagumi that you love so much would turn sour through the years that you are trapped in a unhappy political marriage, and you would regret your sacrifice and eventually come to hate the very same thing that you sacrificed yourself for!"

The worse is that Sumire see Benji's point, but she doesn't want to believe that it would happen. "And if that isn't enough for you." Benji added seriously. "Remember that we shared something that can sink this marriage thing faster than a rock in a lake." Sumire's eyes go wide with shock, she never expected Benji to pull that card on her.

"You would go that far to prevent me from doing it?" Sumire asked in disbelief. "I won't even think twice." Benji answered seriously. "I said this Sumire, your fortune and assets mean nothing next to your happiness, if I have to destroy everything that would give you a reason to sacrifice yourself for the hanagumi, I will."

Sumire could feel Benji's determination, she knew that needed Benji would destroy everything that the Kanzaki family built through the years, just for her. "You are an idiot…" Sumire whispered weakly clinging on his shoulders. "This would make everything better."

"It wouldn't." Benji said seriously, gently holding Sumire. "You are important for the team, for me, for everyone, I won't let you do something that stupid, especially after that." "But might be my only chance to cover that up." Sumire cried. "Didn't I say that I would take responsibility?" Benji asked seriously. "But what about Sakura-san?" Sumire asked back. "She is also your responsibility."

"I am still figuring that out." Benji answered seriously. "Look Sumire I won't let you go, period, if I have to destroy your family I will, even if you hate me for it, I will stop you, it isn't what you really want." Sumire cries and holds on Benji, she knows that he would follow through his words if needed, and she just don't know if she loves him more or is scared of him for that.

…

"Ah old man I so hate this." Benji complained to the still unconscious Yoneda. "Just yesterday I had to say some pretty nasty stuff to Sumire to stop her from doing something stupid, tomorrow I have to do something even worse and I am not looking forward for this at all."

Benji let out a long sigh. "Anyway I have a meeting to get ready to." Benji said seriously. "And if this feeling that I am having, tomorrow will end really bad in one way or another. Just hang in there and come back, I don't want to watch the house for too long." Benji leaves the room and misses a small smile forming on the unconscious man's lips.

Benji finds Kayama leaning against the opposing wall. "Done with the venting out?" Kayama asks casually. "If I vented out as I wanted I would have killed the old goat." Benji answered wryly. "Come on ocean boy we have this meeting to set up and I need your help to pick up the accessories."

"I thought that Sumire-san was the one who did that for you." Kayama commented. "We had a bit of an argument yesterday so I am giving her some space." Benji replied with a sigh. "She thinks that sacrificing herself will help us, I had to cut that idea out rather harshly." "I suppose that I can give a hand since the situation requires." Kayama replied casually. "What you need anyway?" "Among lots of things what is topping is a new tie." Benji answered.

…

Kaede watches as Benji finishes putting on his suit. "When you said accessories I really didn't thought that you meant that." Kaede said looking at the empty box over her desk. "It isn't fully done yet." "It will have to do." Benji replied seriously. "This time I want to be ready, what with the other preparations?"

"All set." Kaede answered. "I still find it very unsettlingly the length of your preparations." "Given who I am going to meet I feel that it is needed." Benji commented closing his cuffs. "Last time I had to use explosives to get my way with him." "Let me fix this." Kaede said walking to Benji and adjusting his tie. "You totally lack practice in tying this don't you?" She chuckled as she adjusts the tie.

Benji nods confirming. "I am not too fond of ties." Benji answered. "Well it is a nice tie though." Kaede commented. "Silk too, it looks good, didn't you have a really beautiful tie that Sumire-san got you a while back?" "I do." Benji answered. "I just thought that dark red would be better this time, besides you know what I am expecting, I don't want to get that tie damaged."

'Now that is the truth.' Kaede thought with a chuckle, Benji was being considerate and doesn't want to risk getting Sumire's gift damaged, Kaede places the tiepin in place and nods pleased. "You do look very nice when well dressed." Kaede commented. "Mind in checking on Sumire for me?" Benji asks to the vice-commander. Kaede nods and leaves Benji alone in the office.

"You do look very good on that." Wakana said spotting Benji in the office, near her are Nanako and Saki who nod agreeing. "You look good in your regular clothes, but there is something in a well dressed man." Saki said with an alluring smile, Nanako wholeheartedly agrees with a nod.

"Thanks." Benji said checking himself to make sure that everything that he needs is there. "Where is everyone else?" "Orihime-senpai and Kanna-senpai are helping Sumire-senpai getting ready." Nanako answered. "But I never thought that she needed any help with that."

"She really doesn't need." Benji commented. "It is more of getting a second opinion for her, wanting or not we are going to an important meeting with her family." "I can understand wanting to be looking your best in situations like that." Nanako commented understanding. "There is a little more than that." Benji said with a wry smile. "Anyway don't slack off on training while we are off."

Nanako nods confirming, they leave Yoneda's office with Benji. "Is this meeting really that important?" Saki asked curious. "In a way it can decide the future of the hanagumi." Benji answered seriously. "It is related to the cut founding from civilians parties." Saki nods understanding, it sounded very important, no wonder Benji and Sumire are going very out of their ways to look their best, as representatives of the teikoku kagekidan they have to look the part.

"Sumire are you done?" Benji asks knocking on the door of Sumire's bedroom. "Taisho!" Kanna exclaimed opening the door and yanking Benji inside. "Kanna-san!" A blushing Sumire exclaimed covering herself with her usual kimono. "Now taisho which you think that will look better on her." Kanna said seriously pointing at Orihime how is holding on a dress and a kimono.

Benji recognized the dress, it was the purple dress that she was supposed to wear in most of the period of Sakura Taisen 2 game, he recognized it by pictures that he saw and he knows that it would look really good on Sumire. In Orihime's left hand is a beautiful purple kimono with floral patterns, there was very detailed flowers as well outlines of flowers on it, it was indeed very beautiful.

The women there grow tense as Benji let out a throaty sound while looking at the clothes. "They are both really good." Benji said. "But there isn't something else? I would love see Sumire in that kimono, but I think that given the place where we are going it might be a little out of place."

"I told you so." Orihime says to Kanna. "It is a French restaurant, even being beautiful Sumire-san shouldn't wear a kimono on it when she has other choices." "But that dress really isn't the best for that setting." Kaede pointed out. "Benji-san said something right, maybe another one, Sumire you have cocktail dresses, right?"

"I do." Sumire answered. "You really expected Teito's greatest star to not have a cocktail dress?" "Then let's see one." Benji replied. "It is a good thing that I decided to start getting ready two hours earlier." Sumire nodded agreeing and with Orihime following her Sumire checks her closet again, this time she pulls a nice evening gown, also in purple color, though this one a very dark shade. "That does look very nice." Kaede commented. "Good length, stylish without being flamboyant, daring without being outrageous, it shows a nice amount of skin, why didn't you pick that one in the first place?"

"Because it is very light." Sumire answered. "I like it a lot, but my grandfather will certainly find it outrageous that the dress is this thin, light and revealing." Benji could understand that, it was a very nice dress, something that he could see in a stylish party back in his time, so it meant that was a bit too ahead of times now, it surely will cling nicely on Sumire's body, enhancing her curves and not hiding her perfect shape, but again the first dress was also like that.

"I like it." Benji said casually. "I don't think that you should be ashamed in looking gorgeous in a dress like that, I am sure that most women would kill to be able to make the dress look as good as you can." And that makes Sumire blushes dark crimson. "And so said the male." Orihime said with a nod. "And he is right Sumire-san, you have a great figure and you shouldn't be ashamed of it, you can make this dress look really good, though so can I and maybe more than a few of us in this theater."

"But isn't something more sober be better?" Sumire asked worried. "It is pretty sober to me." Benji commented and Kaede nods agreeing. "It isn't showing more than your usual clothes do." "Then leave the room so Sumire-san can change." Kaede said lightly pushing Benji away from the room. "No peek show for you." "Ah come on I helped pick it up." Benji protested in a mocking tone. "No means no." Kaede replied teasingly. "Now that this is set we can get things done." Orihime commented. "I don't even think that you have to change the lingerie."

Twenty minutes later Sumire leaves the room after the others. "I knew that you would look great on that." Benji said with a nod after looking Sumire in the evening gown. Sumire blushes embarrassed and murmurs a thank you. "Isn't a bit early to be getting ready?" Orihime asks them.

Benji checks his watch. "A little, but if we leave now we will be in the restaurant a little over half an hour earlier." Benji answered. "Better earlier than late." Sumire nods agreeing, holding a small purse on her gloves hands, she was wearing just a touch of make up and perfume, she doesn't need much to be gorgeous and that was a fact that most of the girls of the theater shared.

As the move to the garage Tsubaki stops them and snaps a few pictures, this was a rare opportunity and shouldn't be wasted. "You two are looking really good together." Tsubaki says with a smile. "Then again you two really look good together, your heights are so nice, make the two of your look perfect with the other." Sumire blushes at that, she had noticed that too.

"Is Kasumi with the car?" Benji asks to Tsubaki. "Yes she is already waiting." Tsubaki answered casually. "Then we are going." Benji replied. "Have a good time." Tsubaki said cheerfully. "I wish that it would be possible." Benji murmured knowing that the meeting will be everything but nice, Sumire nods agreeing, which was why she really didn't want to dress up all that much.

…

"I feel really bad in being escorted to an unpleasant situation like this." Sumire said as they leave the car, holding on Benji's left arm as etiquette demanded. "In any other situation I would enjoy this." "Same here." Benji replied. "But is part of our duties, maybe next time isn't in such a bad situation."

"There will be a next time?" Sumire asks raising an eyebrow at that, she was a bit surprised with that. "If is up to me yes." Benji answered. "I was making a few plans to spoil each of you a little to lift your moods." Sumire smiled at that, even if was an excuse it would be nice. "I would like that." Sumire replied. "But aren't we a little early?"

"Not much." Benji answered, the maitre leads them to their table, as expected it was empty. "I thought that it would be busier here." Sumire commented as sitting in the chair that Benji pulled for her, making a note to ask Benji later how much etiquette he knows, he keeps surprising her.

"I pulled a few strings and made the management cancel a few reservations." Benji explained after sitting down. "It is a private meeting, so a very busy restaurant is a bad thing." Sumire nodded agreeing, wondering how Benji did that. "No wine for Miss Kanzaki." Benji says to the waiter. "Is bad for her voice."

Sumire smiled at that lie, as long she doesn't drink much and often there is no problem. 'So he is worried about my health given the fact that I might be pregnant.' Sumire thought pleased. 'Well I am not against a little pampering up.' "For a non-preferential treatment policy you are watching over me a little too much." Sumire whispered teasingly.

"Because it is your turn right now." Benji replied in the same way. "Just enjoy it while it lasts." Sumire chuckles and nodded at that. "How much longer until my family arrive?" she asked. "Twenty five minutes." Benji answered after checking his watch.

"Why you were set in getting here earlier anyway?" Sumire asks curious. "I know that isn't for a good impression." "While that is true with your grandfather that hates my guts." Benji replied casually. "Your mother likes me, so I want to remain on her good side, and given that special circumstance I think that in longer term is also good."

Sumire can't deny that, even if her grandfather is against Benji, having Hinako as an ally and friend might be good when and if they announce their marriage. "You are craftier than you look." Sumire teased softly. "That isn't a bad trait if that comes to happen."

When Hinako and Tadayoshi arrive they see Benji and Sumire sited next to each other chatting casually as they are escorted to the table, Hinako is pleased in seeing Benji standing up when the arrive and greeting them, what displeases her is seeing her father not sharing the same courtesy.

"Please order anything that you like." Benji says to them once they sit down. "I am not interested in the food." Tadayoshi said curtly. Sumire sighs inwardly, she knew that her grandfather would spoil everything, even Hinako looks disappointed. "And why are you here anyway?" Tadayoshi says to Benji. "As I informed in our last call I have been given authority to deal with this issue in the place of the commander who is in the hospital." Benji said in a level tone, holding back his wish to punch the old man.

"There wouldn't be an issue do deal if you leave the matters of the Kanzaki family to the Kanzaki family." Tadayoshi said angrily. "Instead of getting the way." "I have said this before as well." Benji replied with a cool tone. "That marriage isn't something that Sumire wishes for, therefore as her friend and commanding officer I am here to make sure that her wishes are made clear."

Hinako can tell that her father is getting angrier by the minute. "As Benji-san said I have no intention of going along with this marriage." Sumire said in a level tone, hoping that saying it herself will bring the discussion to an end. "I have duties and responsibilities that I do not wish to walk away from."

"Women have no saying in such matters!" Tadayoshi said curtly. Sumire fumes and that and so do Hinako. Benji places his hand over Sumire's preventing her from replying. "Seems that reason alone isn't enough." Benji said making Sumire tense, she fears for what he might do. "I can easily destroy your family reputation if needed to prevent this. I can throw everything in the mud and all that I need is to say one sentence to the right person."

"As if I believe in a boy that just got out of his diapers." Tadayoshi said sneeringly, in the other hand Hinako tenses, she can tell that Benji isn't bluffing and that Sumire knew that Benji had that card all along. "Anyway this meeting is nothing more than a declaration of intent." Benji said in a cold voice. "You will drop this matter or I will destroy everything that you accomplished and ruin the Kanzaki name so badly that it will become synonymous of shame for generations to come."

"And this is not a bluff grandfather." Sumire said in a serious tone. "Benji-san can do it, and wouldn't that ruin the entire meaning of this marriage?" Tadayoshi fumes at the duo. "And what is that so terrible thing that can destroy our honor?" Tadayoshi sneeringly asks, taunting the duo.

Hinako in the other hand realizes what it was, Tadayoshi himself gave her the last piece of the puzzle. "Stop it father." Hinako says in a serious tone. "They can destroy everything if they so wish, don't you realize that you are trying to fight a lost war? Since they very first day they were ready to go to extremes to make the point across, Sumire-san won't follow your selfish wishes."

"Selfish?" Tadayoshi thundered. "She is being selfish! I am doing this for the Kanzaki family!" "No father, you are doing that for power." Hinako said in a firm tone. "The Kanzaki family has no need of this marriage, and if you haven't realized it yet the two of them can destroy everything if they are pressed, in one way or another the can destroy the family and remove the person for trade."

Tadayoshi remains in silence remembering that Benji was ready to kill himself and Sumire in the past. "As if he would do something like that in a location like this." Tadayoshi said in a level tone. "We don't need that." Sumire said coldly. "Now grandfather accept the fact that there will be no marriage."

Hinako nods agreeing. "I wish to ask something." Hinako asks to Benji. "Why it happened?" "We aren't all that sure." Benji answered. "If you need an answer it kind of happened." "I can agree with that." Hinako said with a nod, and Sumire just knew that her mother knew it all.

"Incoming!" An unfamiliar voice shouts startling everyone. Sumire and Hinako scream in surprise when Benji flips the table and rams it behind them where the scream came, Sumire yelps being pushed down by Benji as he moved, then a series of impacts hits the table that Benji is holding in place as a shield.

"Are those shots?!" Hinako screamed in shock, she wasn't expecting such a thing. "Benji-san what is going on?!" Sumire asks confused, then Sumire realizes why Benji was so set in arriving early in the restaurant, the seat that he took had a shotgun, a ammo belt and two European swords strapped under the table, and the table wasn't your average restaurant wood table, but a sturdy solid steel table, and Benji is getting the weapons and putting on himself.

"You knew it?!" Sumire exclaimed in shock. "I guessed it!" Benji replied. "I planned for several worse case scenarios, from your grandfather being armed to an enemy attack!" "But what about the people in here?!" Sumire asked worried. "They are tsukigumi members in disguise." Benji explained. "I have rented the entire restaurant for the day with your mother's help."

"You knew?!" Tadayoshi asks to Hinako in indignity. "He asked me to help setting the stage for this meeting." Hinako answered. "So I called the restaurant and said that I needed it for a day for a shooting for my next movie, and that Sumire-san and I would be in it, Benji-san told me what to say."

Sumire was honestly impressed, now she knew why he got the reservation so easily, the restaurant would gladly borrow the location for a day or two for the shooting of a movie, would do wonders for their reputation, that also made easy for Benji replace everyone with tsukigumi members.

"You can chat later!" Benji says to them. "Hey you!" Benji shouts to a group of tsukigumi members. "Get the Kanzakis to safety now!" "Yes sir!" The group replied and moves to them using the tables as shields." A different man approaches Benji. "It is the kokkikai sir." He said in a serious tone. "They are moving to surround the area." "God my nightmare scenario." Benji said exasperated. "You contacted the home base?"

"It should take them around five minutes to get here." The man answered. "Wakiji!" Someone shouted from the windows. "We don't have five minutes." Benji muttered. "Sumire get your family out of here." Benji said seriously. "Their safety is the priority!" "What about you?!" Sumire asks worried. "I will coordinate things here to keep the enemy busy." Benji answered firmly. "Now go away!" Sumire nods hesitantly and takes her mother and grandfather away escorted by the tsukigumi agents.

"I just knew that things would end badly, I knew it." Benji muttered readying the shotgun. "At least this time we are ready." Kayama commented moving to Benji. "I just don't want to see the bill for this." "Don't even mention that." Benji sighed. "You have any idea of how much I paid to get the restaurant for the day? One month of salary plus half of my share of the profits with the car project with Sumire in a month."

While not fully aware of the exact number Kayama knew that it was a small fortune. "How bad is out there anyway?" Benji asks as they move to the windows. "Is bad and is getting worse by the minute." Kayama answered, he listens to something in a radio. "They made out." Kayama announced. "One less thing to worry about then." Benji commented. "I guess that I should start out there." Kayama nods agreeing.

…

Benji let out a vicious war cry while swinging his chain, a blade attached to the end of the chain slashes the leg of a wakiji making it stumble and fall, Benji then drives the blade of one of his swords on its face killing it. 'This makes three.' Benji thinks while pulling his sword free.

However there still was many wakijis around. "And a little over four minutes to go." Benji muttered yanking the chain and grabbing the blade midair. "I need to keep the damage to a minimal." "And how you intend to do that all by yourself?" Oni-ou asked appearing from behind a wakiji.

"Until you popped up I thought that wouldn't be all that hard." Benji said while tensing his left hand fingers and then clenching then making them crack around the sword hilt. "Now I suppose that I should say screw the surroundings." Oni-ou says nothing and only gets his sword ready.

Benji throws the chained blade at Oni-ou, the swordsman blocks it skillfully, then he sees a couple of metal objects flying at his direction, then they explode violently. Benji yanks the chain and charges at Oni-ou, whipping the chain Benji attacks the confused swordsman.

Oni-ou slashes the chain away and brings his sword to block Benji's with easy, Benji then kicks Oni-ou's shin, and follows the attack with a punch on his stomach. Benji has to leap back to avoid being slashed by Oni-ou's defensive slash. Benji pulls the chain and get the blade back on his hand.

"You have no honor." Oni-ou hissed at Benji. "I save my honor for those who deserve it." Benji replied throwing the blade at Oni-ou again. This time Oni-ou dodges the attack, but Benji whips the chain and gets the blade back with ease. 'Still feels a bit odd using a short sword in my right hand and a long sword on the left.' Benji thinks while eying Oni-ou.

Benji snaps the chain at Oni-ou, Oni-ou had noticed that the chain is attached to something on Benji's wrist, so he grabs it and pulls on it, Benji expected that and jumps at Oni-ou while whipping the chain again "That will do you no good!" Oni-ou shouted taking that as a desperate attempt of Benji to free his chain.

Benji throws the blade over Oni-ou which confuses him, but he ignores that, holding the chain as he is Benji can't get it back. Benji spins his hand and the chain responds spinning and wrapping itself around Oni-ou's arm, Benji then pulls on the chain hard, Oni-ou finds himself on the position that he thought that he had Benji on.

Benji slashes with the sword in his left hand, but Oni-ou blocks the attack, Benji then steps on Oni-ou's foot, once again Oni-ou finds himself being hit by Benji, however he frees himself from the chain. Benji recovers his chain blade and attacks Oni-ou. Benji has no intention of truly defeating Oni-ou, his goal is much more modest than that, is simply keep him busy until the hanagumi arrives.

Oni-ou attacks Benji that parries the strike with the sword, dual wielding as he is Benji uses the chain blade to attack Oni-ou, who leaps backwards avoiding the slash. Before Benji could strike again a wakiji gets in the way, Benji slashes the demon while moving to his right, to the demon's back.

Benji then cuts the wakiji's knee making it fall backwards, Benji kills it quickly, but then he is stabbed in the back. "And you were the one spewing about honor." Benji hissed in pain as Oni-ou drives his sword deeper on Benji's back until it erupts on his chest. Benji grabs the blade while pulling something from his pocket and throwing over his shoulders.

Oni-ou tries to free his blade but can't, then the small bomb goes off throwing both of them away.

Benji slides away still with the sword on him, Oni-ou land several meters away cringing in pain. 'I knew that he would get all the shrapnel.' Benji thinks while standing up painfully. He aims his left hand at Oni-ou and then with his hand closed on a fist he lowers his hand while keeping the forearm aimed at him.

The roar of a machine gun fills the air and Oni-ou feels several bullets hitting him until a wakiji covers him with its body. Benji clicks his tongue annoyed and then coughs, his left sleeve is torn and ragged, and smoke is rising from it. Benji pushes the blade back with his hand until it isn't visible on his chest, then he carefully pulls it from his back.

Benji painfully coughs sending blood flying from his mouth, but he disarmed Oni-ou, that is a plus. His own sword is at his feet, so Benji has the advantage. Benji wraps the chain around his arm and hangs it on his shoulder before hanging the blade on his belt, now Benji is holding Oni-ou's sword and his own.

"And still one minutes to go…" Benji whispered with blood running out of his mouth. Oni-ou stands up with his kimono stained in blood. "You have something that is mine." Oni-ou hissed. "Wasn't yours in the first place." Benji taunted. "Come and get it." And Oni-ou does attack.

…

Sumire boards on her koubu greatly worried about Benji, she could hear the shooting, explosions and destruction. "Move forth!" Sumire commanded once the hatch closes. "Benji-san is there all by himself!" "Ryokai!" The others replied as they follow Sumire. Hinako is impressed with Sumire and watches her off proudly.

In front of the restaurant is a scene of chaos, wakijis are destroying the surroundings, a few are lying dead on the street, then they see Benji with his suit badly torn standing over Oni-ou, with his chain tightly wrapped on the fallen man's neck, Benji's left foot is pressing heavily on Oni-ou's back while Benji pulls on the chain strongly, the effort clearly visible on his face as Oni-ou tries to free himself.

Orihime fires an energy ball at a wakiji that was about to attack Benji. "Finally a decent challenge." Tsuchigumo said appearing from behind a building. "I was getting bored of watching this. Anyway I suppose that I should kill your friend over there." "Teikoku Kagekidan!" Sumire shouted. "Attack!" "Ryokai!" The others replied charging at the enemy, they won't let Benji be harmed.

Benji heard the commotion, Oni-ou uses the distraction to free himself. Coughing for air Oni-ou runs to his sword with Benji chasing him, Benji fires his machine gun again hitting the swordsman's back. "Taisho back off!" Kanna shouted worried, if Benji continues the pursuit he will be too deep into the enemy's area.

Benji spits annoyed and decides to give up the chase, he runs towards the hanagumi, his breath shallow and labored, Benji dodges the wakijis and runs past the hanagumi. "Your koubu is on the back." Orihime tells him. Benji nods confirming and runs to the direction that they came.

"You look terrible." Kayama says when seeing Benji arriving. Benji doesn't bother in answering him, he is too busy between coughing and trying to breath. Hinako watches in shock, she can see the blood on him and the blood that Benji is letting out on each cough. Benji drops the chain blade after releasing it from the bracelet on his wrist, then he takes out his torn jacket and Hinako could see the extension of his wounds in the white shirt that was covered by the black jacket, the large blood stain on his chest on the right side.

"Oi you can't seriously be thinking in fighting like that." Kayama said seriously. "That thing is pretty serious." "Just give me my jacket." Benji hissed yanking his jacket from Kayama. "Call Saki and tell her to make more medicine." "You are insane Himura." Kayama says in disbelief as Benji walks off to his koubu.

"He is always like that?" Hinako asks surprised. "Just when the girls are related." Kayama answered setting the radio. "He is more scared of them being disappointed than demons, you should see him a week ago, now that shows how fucked up you have to be to take this job."

Hinako nods making a note of discovering what exactly Kayama means, but she watches with amazement as Benji runs off in his koubu to join the battle without taking time to treat himself. 'I don't care what father says about him.' Hinako thinks with a smile. 'That man would be the perfect husband for Sumire-san.'

…

"Taisho are you really okay?" Kanna asks worried hearing once again Benji coughing through the radio. "Yeah." Benji answered between coughs. "Just keep your eyes open to the enemy." "But you really don't sound well." Kanna said worried. "I can still fight." Benji replied.

Sumire is also worried with Benji, she can hear his shallow and pained breathing and coughing as well as the others, she knows that he must be either tired or worried, but won't let that get on his way. "Kanna-san just focus on killing the enemy!" Sumire exclaimed. "Sooner we are done faster we leave!" "Okay." Kanna replied meekly.

The battle ends with another victory for the hanagumi. "I am just too tired to care." Benji muttered as Tsuchigumo flees, there is no sign of Oni-ou either, then he coughs violently again. "We are in a consensus that we should skip the pose right?!" Kanna exclaimed serious. "Yes!" The others exclaimed. "Good!" Kanna exclaimed as she and Sumire grabs Benji's koubu and run with it to the field command center.

The hatch of his koubu opens and Benji leaves the cockpit under the worried eyes of the hanagumi. "MEDIC!" Kayama shouts as Benji fails on his landing and falls on the street. The hanagumi frantically leap out of their koubus and rush to his side, the girls when Kanna opens Benji's jacket and they see the large stain on his shirt.

"Even his pants are wet." Kanna said touching a darker stain on Benji's pants under the stain on his shirt, Kanna tears open Benji's shirt and they see a red stained chain mail underneath it wrapped in large stripes of fabric. "Is this silk?" Kanna asks confused as she with the help of Sumire removes the mail from Benji who can't put much of a struggle.

"More?!" Orihime exclaimed surprised when seeing more of those odd wrappings around his body. "Cut it with this." Kayama says handing to Kanna a knife. Kanna nods thankfully and proceeds to cut it, they discover that under that there is his usual t-shirt and a third layer of bandages.

"He pre bandaged himself, how much did he prepare for today?" Sumire exclaimed surprised, that type of thing was common in warriors getting ready to battle." "And isn't what happened today?" Orihime asked seriously. "How long did he prepare?" "One hour before I told Sumire to." Benji answered. "I am still awake you know." Then Benji coughs.

"Don't push yourself." Sumire said seriously. "Your lung is clearly punctured." "Know that." Benji replied with a cough. "Been ignoring that for the past fifteen minutes." Angry Sumire punches Benji's wound making him scream in pain. "You deserved that one." Kayama said while wincing. "Do yourself a favor and shut up."

Benji can't even sigh as it sends him into a fit of coughing. "Should we move him?" Kanna asks with Benji lying on her lap. "I am comfortable down here." Benji pointed out. Sumire glares at him icily. "Saki-san is arriving. So we shouldn't move him." Sumire replied.

"He should be taken to a hospital." The doctor said to them. "Given what he will be getting shortly it is a waste of fuel." Kayama commented. "Just treat him the best that you can here."

…

Once again confined to his Benji sighs tiredly, because the blood loss the hanagumi forced him to rest even after fully healed from his wounds, with Kaede on their side Benji just accepted his fate and remains in bed, sure he was feeling dizzy and tired, but also very bored, and is only the day after the battle.

(This wouldn't be so bad if I had a book or something.) Benji sighed while looking at his ceiling, he is bored and without anything to do, then someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Benji asks changing to Japanese. "It is me Sakura." Sakura answered from the other side. "Can I come in?"

Benji moves to the door and opens it for Sakura. "Benji-san what are you doing standing up?!" Sakura exclaimed as he opens the door. "You should be lying down." "I have been doing that since yesterday." Benji replied annoyed. "It is way to boring." "I know that." Sakura replied a little uncomfortable.

Benji knew what she meant, but that is her fault alone, since left up to him she would be always doing something, the he notices a few books, a pencil case and a notebook on her lap. "I thought that we could study a bit to help you to keep distracted." Sakura said meekly.

Benji pulls Sakura inside surprising her. "I am so bored that even studying sounds like fun now." Benji replied pushing Sakura inside and closing the door. "I feel really bad for not being able to help when you needed." Sakura said sadly. "Sakura I got wounded before anyone arrived." Benji said seriously. "It was my plan so any fault other than the enemy's is mine."

"But…" Sakura protested, Benji stops her with a gesture. "I planned that meeting long and hard, I thought over every little thing that could happen." Benji said seriously. "And what happened yesterday was my nightmare scenario, it means the worse case possible, I even got myself ready for that."

Sakura had heard how far Benji went in armoring and arming himself discreetly, a few talks with Kohran and Kaede revealed that Benji had brought a very experimental prototype equipment just to use it during the meeting since it was discreet and fit under his suit's sleeve.

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling useless." Sakura admitted, Benji sighs at that. "And you aren't the only one Sakura, from Sumire to Kaede, even Maria already told me that." Benji said seriously. "Don't feel like that, I was ready for that, or you need a repetition from last time?"

Sakura blushes at his words, she knew what he meant and she has very complex feelings about that, that she haven't worked out in how she feels about it, so she quickly denies the offer.

…

Sumire looks at her mother intently. "I am not sure of what you expect to find seeing this." Sumire said in a serious tone, holding on a film can. "What that battle has to do with anything?" "I am interested in knowing more about him." Hinako said seriously. "Given your connection with him, I fail to see why I shouldn't seek more knowledge about him, I just won't let him have my daughter without knowing him better."

Sumire blushes at that. "I fail to see how you can stop us." Sumire said in a daring tone. "I am above virtually anything that you could do to separate us." "Don't underestimate me Sumire-san." Hinako replied with a stern edge on her voice. "You two played a card that two can play yesterday, and I have other ways to keeping you two apart if I want to, the issue here is that I don't want to, so just let me see that movie."

Sumire feels nervous about her mother's edge, but she also doesn't want to budge. Sumire adjusts the film from the can into a projector, then adjusts the tape recorder connected to it to play in full audio, Hinako nods pleased. "I still don't see why Kaede-san agreed with this." Sumire said in annoyance.

Hinako doesn't reply to that and as soon as the showing start she understands what Kayama said, with her eyes glued to the screen Hinako watches in silence, watching that she understands how much danger her daughter is exposed to, Sumire gasps when seeing the man-wolf biting Benji's neck, she saw the wound but seeing how it was made was even worse.

Hinako is surprised in hearing Benji's shaky and nervous voice as he speaks with Kayama, then how it changed as he gathers his weapons. **"I am as scared shitless as you are." Benji said to Kayama in a firm tone. "But that thing isn't fully formed yet, we might still have a chance of killing it now." "That is insanity." Kayama exclaimed. "I kill demons for a living!" Benji shouted. "How crazy is that?! Now you will help me find my short sword or I have to do it myself?"**

Hinako looks at Sumire who is with her hands folded over her lap, holding tightly on her kimono as she knows what is coming next, Hinako can't help in agree with Benji that what they do for living is indeed crazy.

"**Over here." A tsukigumi member said handing Benji the sword. "Just take it so I can run." Benji takes the sword with a nod and sheathes it. "You know ocean boy." Benji says seeing the creature grow taller. "What?" Kayama asks feeing oddly calm, as if he is so scared that he isn't afraid anymore.**

"**I totally hate my job right now." Benji answered. "Because if it wasn't for the fact that the girls would look at me so disappointed if they learned that I ran away, I would run away like crazy, I am more scared of their disappointment than of that behemoth. I must be totally crazy."**

'So this is what he meant then.' Hinako recalls the words that the agent that she doesn't know the name told her, Sumire looks very nervous but Hinako can tell a certain hint of pride underneath it, Hinako knows that even worried to death about Benji Sumire was also proud of him, as if what they shared gives her a extra reason to feel proud of him.

"**I hear you brother." Kayama said putting a hand on Benji's shoulder. "You are totally insane, but at least no one can call you a coward, and if you actually die your grave will be marked as the bravest man of all time." "Then why I feel so scared?" Benji asked nervously. "More I think about it more I want to run and hide."**

'I knew that he had common sense.' Hinako thought with a nod, in his place she isn't sure that she would stand as calm as Benji is. 'Being afraid of something like that isn't stupid, is only natural, stupid is not being afraid, but being able to act decisively in that situation indeed makes him a great man.'

"**Because you are as sane as I am." Kayama answered. "And it is taking me all that I have to stay here and not soil myself, because I know that, that thing can kill me easily. If you make it I buy you dinner." "I will be charging it." Benji said before taking a deep breath. "If I die tell Sumire that I am sorry."**

Hinako notices how Sumire is tearing at that last sentence, the agent never said anything to her, they both knew why, Benji was alive after all.

"**For what?" Kayama asks confused. "You don't need to know." Benji answered. "She will understand." "What about the others." Kayama asked. "Apologize saying that I couldn't be a good leader." Benji answered steeling himself. "If this don't get me into Valhalla I don't know what else will…" Benji murmured the last part before running towards the monster.**

Sumire understood all too well, Hinako can see that as Sumire softly touches her stomach, while uncertain of the results of that night Sumire was acting as if it bore fruit, but Hinako could understand why Benji said that, if that night resulted in a child and Benji died, then he would have a good reason to apologize, even if it didn't, it was still in place as they did share something.

Hinako watches as Benji jumps and climbs the monster seemingly fearlessly, Benji seemed to defy gravity climbing swiftly, jumping upwards to grab hold on something to keep climbing, avoiding by little being throw away or crushed as the monster tries to get rid of him.

"I can't watch this…" Sumire murmured looking away, Hinako notices that even saying that Sumire turns at the screen again to watch, repeating that process over and over again, even though both of them know that Benji was alive and well not too far from there. 'That is interesting.' Hinako thinks while studying Sumire from the corner of her eyes. 'She knows that Benji-san is fine, but she is still tense and afraid of looking, still she watches everything afraid of missing anything, or if she doesn't watch he dies, then again this is really something, it is almost like a movie, even better, if this was released to the public it would be a success.'

…

"I know that Benji-san is fine." Sumire said in an annoyed tone. "But that doesn't make watching that any better, he was nearly thrown out or crushed thirty two times, and those jumps!" "And you counted them all." Hinako pointed out casually. "You have to admit it that Benji-san did something really amazing just to not face your disappointed face."

Sumire agreed with that, she had no idea that their opinion was so important for him, that he was willing to risk his life so they have a good opinion of him. "But why Benji-san would go to such extremes?" Sumire mused on loud. "To look good in front of the woman that he loves?" Hinako asked teasingly making Sumire blush madly.

Sumire felt warm and fuzzy at the idea that Benji could love her. "But I don't think that he loves me." Sumire said seriously. "Perhaps like, but love, I am not sure." "You really think that he would do what he did with you if he didn't love you?" Hinako asked seriously. "While I know that most men would do it, Benji-san doesn't strike me like the type of man who would just follow his lust."

Sumire nodded agreeing while storing the film away. "As I said Benji-san likes me." Sumire said seriously. "Then why you say that isn't love?" Hinako asked seriously. "Because I have seen how he looked at Maria-san when she was still here." Sumire answered seriously. "You haven't seen, I could see that Benji-san really liked Maria-san, and given how Maria-san was jealous of Saki-san being around him, I am sure that she also has feelings for him, besides…"

"Besides?" Hinako asked. "Benji-san said that if I became pregnant he would marry me, well not only that, when I said that I was positively ruined and wouldn't be able to get married anymore he said that he would gladly do it, that any man would be lucky to marry me, who in his opinion am one of the most beautiful women in the world." Sumire said seriously.

"That sounds pretty nice and truthful." Hinako said with a nod. "Sumire-san you are very beautiful." "I know that." Sumire replied seriously. "But after yesterday, well I guessed that for a while now, but yesterday he said that he was pretty comfortable with his head on Kanna-san's lap."

"Well given how hurt he was it must feel really nice." Hinako commented. "Benji-san also said that he was responsible for Sakura-san." Sumire said seriously. "Honestly before that incident I was set in just liking him without revealing my feelings, I honestly thought that Benji-san would father Sakura-san's children."

"You think that he has feelings for more than one of you?" Hinako asked seriously. "I can't really blame him." Sumire answered. "Everyone here is beautiful, any man would be torn in doubts in his place." Hinako nodded agreeing, it was like offering different types of candy for a child and telling that he can only pick one kind.

"And before he could really decide if he liked any of you more than the other all that happened." Hinako said understanding. "I kind of feel sorry for him." "Me too." Sumire replied wistfully. "Which is why part of me wishes that I am not carrying a child, I will be happy in just watching Benji-san from afar basking in the memories that we shared."

"Hold on a second there." Hinako said seriously, looking at her daughter with a stern look. "You said that none of you remember how you two ended in bed together." Sumire curses herself for her romantic self. "It is true, we don't remember how it happened." Sumire said seriously.

"Then what memories you two shared?" Hinako asked seriously. "Benji-san was pretty angry that he couldn't remember what we did, I admit that I also felt frustrated." Sumire admitted embarrassed. "I had this whole dream of how my first time would be." Hinako nodded listening attentively, silently urging Sumire to continue with a nod.

Embarrassed Sumire continues her tale. "After Benji-san checked me to be sure of what we did, I kind of asked if he was so annoyed in not remembering anything we could make new memories." Sumire blushes madly for admitting that for her mother of all people, Hinako is a little surprised with Sumire's admission and boldness, but again she could remember in her past her own illusions of end of maidenhood.

"It must be pretty shocking." Hinako commented sympathetically. "How bad it was?" Sumire smiled at Hinako's worry but she had to tell her the truth, mostly to brag. "Actually it was wonderful." Sumire answered with a smile. "No way." Hinako said in disbelief. "Having a man tearing you up is no pleasure."

"Who said that tearing is needed?" Sumire answered with a teasingly smile. "I was very lucky, Benji-san is a experienced man and treated me with all the loving care that I deserved. Sure it was a little uncomfortable, but it was very good too." Hinako is surprised, she can tell that Sumire isn't lying, she is honestly bragging.

"What he did then?" Hinako asks curious, Sumire blushes embarrassed and looks away. "He did a lot of something that he called warming me up." Sumire answered embarrassed. "Benji-san kissed me after I told him that we could make new memories and promised me that I wouldn't forget my first time, he lived up to his promise."

'That is interesting.' Hinako though with a nod and then she asks. "What he did?" Sumire blushes and tells her mother what they, mostly Benji, did. Hinako hears attentively, impressed with what her daughter is telling her, a little surprised and disgusted as well, but as she sees the gleam in Sumire's eyes, how happy she looks when telling how it felt, how words get nowhere close of describing how wonderful it was, Hinako lost the disgust, and that was being replaced with curiosity.

"Well if you weren't pregnant before that you sure were afterwards." Hinako commented teasingly. "I thought that too." Sumire admitted. "But we might be lucky and have done it in a safe day." 'Highly unlikely.' Hinako thought looking at her daughter. 'Maybe is just me, but she looks a little more maternal, I wonder if I am imagining things.'

"Well I am jealous of you." Hinako said to Sumire. "Your father isn't all that experienced, and honestly never was all that active either, my advice, rope Benji-san to yourself as soon as possible, because if any other woman get a taste of him, she surely will fight for him. I honestly think that Benji-san isn't from any breed of men that we know it."

"Didn't I just tell you that we can't be together?" Sumire asked seriously. "I am a famous actress, daughter of a wealthy family and his subordinate, Benji-san is a normal man of a regular family, a foreigner above everything. It is unacceptable that we would be together."

"Yet you made love with him and might be carrying his child." Hinako pointed out. "The damage is already done, besides it clear as day that you love him. It is less harmful that you marry him, being married to a foreigner is less bad than being an unwed mother." Sumire knew all that, but she won't just put her happiness above the hanagumi's wellbeing.

"I have no problem with him." Sumire said seriously. "The public might, for now I am, and I expect that so do you, will stick with the plan and not say a word about this to anyone else. There is more than just my reputation in stake here." Hinako nod, she can tell that Sumire is serious.

"Fine." Hinako replied. "Where is Benji-san anyway? I kind of wanted to see him." "He is resting because his wounds." Sumire answered seriously. "He might be healed but we don't want him to push himself, if we leave him alone he is likely to wear himself to the bone."

"Then at least I want to pay him a little visit." Hinako commented. "He might be fathering my future grandchild, plus he did save us yesterday." Sumire blushes and nodded. "A little short visit should be okay." Sumire replied. "As long you don't say anything improper."

Hinako nods and follows Sumire out of the room. After getting the permission Sumire and Hinako enter on Benji's bedroom. "What are you doing here Sakura-san?" Sumire asks surprised in seeing Sakura in Benji's room. "Teaching Benji-san basic kanji." Sakura answered. "I thought that Benji-san would be bored sitting here without doing anything and I thought that we could catch up with his lessons."

"Beats doing nothing." Benji added. "I can't even read anything." "Why that?" Hinako asks curious. "Benji-san isn't Japanese Hinako-san." Sumire said in a level tone. "He can't read Japanese at all, so getting him books or magazines are really hard." "What kind of language you read then?" Hinako asks to Benji. "Two of the three that I speak." Benji answered. "Portuguese that is my native tongue and English."

"I see." Hinako replied. "How are you doing?" "Other than bored to the point where studying becomes fun I am fine." Benji answered with a sigh. "Thanks for asking." "You are here to rest and recover from nearly dying yesterday." Sumire said in a scolding tone. "You have any idea of how lucky you are?"

Hinako smiled as Benji groans and Sumire keeps scolding him with Sakura agreeing with Sumire in nearly everything. 'Surely they worry about him as much as he does for then.' Hinako thought casually. 'Maybe some other time I could ask him how he feels about Sumire-san.'

…

"Romance novels?" Hinako's manager asked through the phone. "No I said novels." Hinako answered in a level tone. "You can put a romance or two in the list, but I want things more action and adventure based, maybe even that western thing of the Americans."

"But why your sudden desire for these?" The manager asked confused. "An acquaintance of mine is bedridden." Hinako answered seriously. "However he can't read in Japanese, therefore I need you to get me a few novels in English, maybe even in Portuguese, as soon as possible."

"I will do my best to find any." The manager replied, it wasn't a whim but a gift for a bedridden friend, he could accept that kind of chore, it was much better than some of the stuff that other actors ask. "And if you locate a store that deals with that kind of books send me the name and address as well." Hinako added. "I will." The manager answered.

…

Nanako receives the heavy box from the delivery man and sees him off. "What is that Nanako-chan?" Tsubaki asks to the other girl. "It is a box for Benji-senpai." Nanako answered resting the box in the gift shop counter. "It is heavy." "Need help with that?" Tsubaki offered.

"But don't you need to stay in the shop Tsubaki-senpai?" Nanako asked worried. "I can put the closed sign for a few minutes." Tsubaki answered with a smile. "Plus I want to know who sent that?" "Apparently someone of the Kanzaki family." Nanako replied as Tsubaki puts the closed sign on the shop.

"I thought that the Kanzaki family hated Benji-san's guts." Tsubaki commented. "You are sure that it is safe?" "I don't think that the Kanzaki family would attack the theater." Nanako replied meekly. Tsubaki nods agreeing and helps Nanako with the box. "What are you two doing?" Kanna asks to the duo. "Need a hand with that?"

"Please Kanna-senpai." Nanako answered. "But if Kanna-san takes it we have no excuse to see what is inside." Tsubaki protested as Kanna takes the box. "Why that?" Kanna asked curious. "That box is addressed to Benji-senpai." Nanako answered. "Why is the snake's family sending him something?" Kanna asked aloud when reading who the sender is.

"What about my family?" Sumire asked while walking towards them, holding a handkerchief over her lips. "Sumire-senpai are you okay?" Nanako asks seeing how pale Sumire is. "I might have an upset stomach." Sumire answered. "I might have eaten something bad."

"But you are going to the restroom way more often than usual lately." Kanna commented. "I am fine." Sumire replied. "Now what about my family?" "Well someone sent Benji something." Kanna answered, Sumire peeks at the box. "It was Hinako-san." Sumire said. "Who?" Kanna asked.

"My mother." Sumire said unpleased. "She came visit the theater three days ago." "Ah her." Kanna said understanding. "Unlike you, your mother is pretty beautiful." "Saeki Hina is your mother Sumire-senpai?" Nanako asked in awe. "The beauty and the acting talent must run in the family."

Sumire is unpleased in being compared to her mother. "And what are you three doing there anyway?" Sumire asks changing the subject. "We were about to deliver it to Benji-san." Tsubaki answered. "I just wonder what your mother could be sending Benji-san." It is a question that Sumire herself has.

So Sumire tags along and moves to Benji's bedroom, as became usual Benji was with Sakura studying. "Benji-senpai you got a delivery." Nanako said as they enter. "Who on earth sent me anything?" Benji asked confused, nearly everyone who he is close with lives in that theater.

"The snake's mother." Kanna answered. "Hinako did?" Benji asked confused. "Yes." Sumire answered. "It is her signature on the box." "Are you sure of that?" Benji asked nervous. "Yes." Sumire answered. "She signed herself and then put her stamp on it, clearly she knew that you would be suspicious of a delivery from my family, can't blame you though."

"Okay then." Benji replied, then he pats at his bed. "Put it in there." Kanna nods and places the box there. "And what everyone is waiting here?" Benji asked curious. "We kind of want to know what is in there." Tsubaki answered embarrassed. Benji smiled knowing that, he just wanted to embarrass them.

Benji leaves the bed and moves to his desk. "Hey you should be in bed!" Kanna exclaimed. "I am locked here for three days now." Benji replied. "I am healed now for crying out loud." "Not until we say so." Sumire said as Benji picks one of his pocket knives from his desk and return to his bed.

"Even Saki said that I am fine now." Benji said while spinning open his butterfly knife. "I just can't get used to that." Sakura said as Benji opens his knife. "Oh sorry." Benji replied recalling that Sakura had some history with his knife. "I don't really mind it." Sakura replied. "It is just that it unnerves me to see you spinning that."

Kanna, Tsubaki, Sumire and Nanako nod agreeing with Sakura. Benji carefully cuts the box open by the folds of the cardboard box. "Why are you being so careful anyway?" Kanna asks annoyed, if was her she would have tore it open. "Given Sumire's mother status I think that is just natural wanting to preserve her signature." Benji replied and Nanako agrees with him.

"Please it is just her name in a paper." Sumire said with a sigh. "You also give autographs." Benji pointed out while closing the knife. Sumire couldn't reply to that, inside the box they see a furoshiki wrapping something together and a neatly places letter over it.

"It is actually written in English." Benji said picking it up and reading the envelope, then he rests it over the box top with the knife over it and unties the cloth. "Books?" Benji asked confused while picking one up. "Hold on, these are in English!" Sumire then understood.

"She recalled that conversation from a few days ago and decided to do something about it." Sumire explained to him. "I suppose that now you can actually enjoy being put here doing something other than studying." "I suppose so." Benji replied. "So all that there was on was books and a letter." Tsubaki commented. "I thought that would be something more interesting."

"I fail to see how that would entertain Benji." Kanna commented while leaving. "Kanna-senpai reading is something good and can be very enjoyable." Nanako said seriously. "Then should we take a break?" Sakura offered with a smile, content that Benji got something else to do, she knew that he was also getting bored with the long classes, and so was she.

"Yeah." Benji replied smiling back. "You can rest a little." Sakura stretches on her chair and then moves away. "Aren't you going to read the letter?" Sumire asked once they are alone. "Once you leave." Benji answered. "If is something that I can show you then I show you."

"Benji-san I can't read in English." Sumire replied. "You would have to read it to me." "Then I do it if is asked." Benji said. "It is private until I read and decide if I can show you." Sumire mockingly pouted, but smiles. "Fine." She said casually. "Fair enough." "And I think that I should get her something back." Benji replied. "So I might actually need to go shopping, these books can't be cheap."

"Benji-san while that is polite what you possibly think that you can buy that Hinako-san doesn't have?" Sumire asked him. "I know that the thought is what matters, but Hinako-san isn't exactly easy to please, besides you are still in bed rest until second orders."

"Even being hard I would try." Benji replied seriously. "Sometimes Sumire isn't the price or the ability to get anything that matters, but the meaning behind the present." "I know that." Sumire said looking at him. "But as I said, she isn't easy to please."

End of chapter seven:

Author explanation corner:

This chapter is 'considerably' longer than the other ones, where the others had around 17 or so pages of just story, not adding disclaimers and the notes, this one has around 28.

As the chapter name states this chapter dealt with Benji forgetting information, very vital information, however at the time of 'my' appearance on teito my knowledge of Sakura Taisen 2 was much more limited, I had very little information other than some major points, plus some of that information was 'old' on my mind making harder to recall, so I forgot about the assassination attempt on Yoneda, which bothered Benji a lot in the early pages.

As mentioned in the previous chapter's notes/rant, there are a ton of pressure on this particular phase of Sakura Taisen 2 game, with two battles very close to each other, here they were on the day after the first, with a fallen attack on top of everything that demolished a fair amount of buildings, adding the discovery of the assassination attempt more pressure is added on the hanagumi, as the following.

Meeting with the Kanzakis: On my research I found that around this time Ogami would talk with Sumire who would still be with her family and then they would learn about the arranged marriage, which was covered in chapter 4, here in my story, Sumire's grandfather continues to add pressure on the theater even after strong refusal, especially after Yoneda was shot and is in a coma.

As mentioned in chapter 4 Hinako, Sumire's mother, figured that Benji and Sumire were in love and dating, a misconception at that time, though there was a deep trust and friendship. Recently I more or less figured that somehow, no matter how much I try, I keep drifting towards Sumire in my stories, many of my romantic pairings is with Sumire, when she isn't she is a major character and important to Benji in some way.

I admitted to two of my friends that I find very fun and easy to work with Sumire, she is fun to write and can be placed in several situations with ease, from high class to throwing her fame and life away, and still remain proud, dignified and elegant, it is very easy for me to develop her character changing from a high born princess to a warrior, or a loving wife, her possibilities are quite endless and easier than other characters, oddly enough the second character that I have more ease to work with is Sakura, who I can also develop in several situations, go figure why those two are so easy to work with when Maria and Kanna are my top two favorites and in this fic, both main and this branch, Benji/I started the story gunning for Maria.

The fight with Oni-ou was somewhat awkward, but importantish, in the most technical sense, the battle outside the restaurant takes place on the removed battle in the Kanzaki state of canon, since in this story Sumire wasn't there.

Hinako and Sumire: From info that I got including some profiles, the relationship between those two isn't exactly a mother and daughter one, but a closer to sisters, hence Hinako being comfortable in asking Sumire about her feelings towards Benji and what they did together. Hinako loves Sumire very much and Sumire reciprocates, but not exactly as a daughter, she respects Hinako a lot too and wants to achieve the same success as her.

As mentioned before, Hinako 'guessed' that Benji and Sumire were in love because their willingness to die together to prevent Sumire's unwanted marriage, then there was the talk in the restaurant where Hinako caught the hint that Benji and Sumire already had sex and likely were married in secret.

In the end Hinako is on Benji's and Sumire's side of the family feud and is very supportive of the two, possibly three, she wants Sumire to be happy and she could tell that Benji makes Sumire happy and the idea of losing him hurts her. In canon Hinako was a rather minor character, but in Trials and Alternative she gets a much bigger role and shows more in the story, as it happened to Wakana here in Trials.

Oh yes, I forgot in the last chapter, the fallen explanation, sorry about that, I lost track of the topics of the chapter then when I was writing the other ones. So here goes fallen types so far, and BTW, they can differ from Alternative.

Basic fallen: These are the run the mill fallen, the zombie like ones, the first to show, plain cannon fodder, not really strong, fast or coordinated, humans turned into very low demons, devoid of intellect, aggressive to anything alive that isn't a fallen, and yes folks, the fallen are alive, but the person that they are before are dead.

Beast type fallen: These encompass several sizes, from small to big ones, they are a mashed up of several humans morphed into beasts, or just humans turned into beasts, faster and stronger than basic type, much more dangerous as well.

Colossus type: These are essentially golems, debris from destroyed buildings and structures held together with a paste made of mashed up humans contaminated, the magic of the curse holds it together into a humanoid form, removing the source of the curse/battery causes the fallen to be destroyed. Quite slow, but resilient and strong type of fallen, extremely dangerous especially if allowed to rise to full height.


	6. Summer heat

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eight: Summer heat

Benji looks embarrassed at the letter that came with the books, sure he knew that Hinako knew that he and Sumire slept together, but he was surprised to know that Sumire told her what happened, and Hinako was teasing him, if the letter wasn't enough she added dedicatories in every book, all of them embarrassing, intimate, sexy and provocative, she also made a point that she was very much hoping that he would make a honest woman out of Sumire and marry her, but it doesn't stop her from teasing the hell out of him.

"Now I have to keep those out of sight." Benji murmured, sure he could read the books, but there is a serious risk if they are read by anyone else, while the hanagumi can't ready English Maria can and that is dangerous, even worse if the books get outside, so he stores the books in his wardrobe.

In one of his desk's drawers Benji stores the letter and Hinako's signature from the box, then he locks the drawer and puts the key in another drawer. Benji leaves his room to get himself some water. Along the way he spots Sumire. "Sumire your mother is horrible." Benji says to her. Sumire is surprised with that statement. "Why that?" She asked confused.

"Here is a condensed version of what she wrote." Benji said before leaning forward and whispering to Sumire, Sumire grows more and more scarlet as Benji whispers, gasping now and then at his words. "You are right." Sumire said once Benji stops and stands upright. "She is horrible, I confided to her and she uses that to tease us."

"I think that she might be jealous." Benji commented. "She did mention that." Sumire replied. "But why you say that?" "Look, what Hinako told you about that?" Benji asked. "Her experience?" "She said that wasn't all that good." Sumire answered. "I am not all that curious over that part of her life."

"Fair enough." Benji replied. "But think a little over what you told her Sumire, how different your experience was from hers." "Ah…" Sumire gasped understanding, remembering that Hinako did said that her experience with sex wasn't good at all, but her own was wonderful and she bragged proudly about it. "I wonder if I did something bad."

"I don't think so." Benji replied. "The problem is that my mentality is different from your average male, if my partner isn't enjoying I don't find it as enjoyable as it could be, your average male cares only for himself."

"I suppose so." Sumire replied understanding, she also recalled what Hinako said about making Benji hers because his breed was inexistent and he was likely to be the sole exemplar of it. "She might be right over a few things." "Like?" Benji asked curious. "Nothing that concerns you." Sumire answered with a lie. "Now what are you doing out?"

…

"We can't just let you go out like that." Orihime protested after Benji told them his plans. "It is just some shopping." Benji replied annoyed. "I am locked in my room for three days already, I am fine." "You have any idea of how much blood you lost?" Kanna asked seriously. "Sure we are all lucky that Saki's medicine works like a charm, but she said herself that you needed to take easy for a while."

"And I did." Benji replied. "I am aware of how much blood I lost, I ate plenty of nutritious food in the past days, look I just want to go out shopping, I am even taking Wakana with me." The hanagumi can tell that Benji won't simply take the treatment as passively as he was now that he feels fully healed, and Saki had said that now he had enough time to recover adding the rest, his meals and her medicine working together.

But they all saw how bad he was, you just can't walk out of being stabbed like he did without problems. "Honestly everyone I think that is fine for Benji-san restart to take his responsibilities back." Kaede said breaking the stalemate. "And if makes you all feel better then he won't restart his training routines until next week, how that sounds?"

The girls discuss among themselves for a moment. "I guess that we can accept that." Sumire answered for them. 'Finally.' Benji thought with a sigh, he was glad with their worry but they are being a little overzealous in his opinion.

…

Wakana smiled as Benji approaches her in the entry, she can see the girls looking at him worried as he stretches lazily. "Ready?" Wakana asked him. "Yes." Benji answered. "We are going then." Benji tells to the hanagumi. "Have a safe trip." The replied without much conviction, as far as they wanted Benji should remain indoors.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Wakana asks as they walk, she was just told that it was a shopping trip after a present, but other than that she didn't knew much. "I am not all that sure either." Benji answered adjusting his jacket, it felt like a long time since he last wore it. "It is a return gift to Sumire's mother who gave me a lot of books, foreign books in English, certainly not something cheap here, but shopping for a wealthy woman isn't exactly easy."

Wakana could understand that, but she felt that was considerate of Benji going out of his way for it. "What are her likes and dislikes?" Wakana asked. "Sumire said that Hinako is hard to please and Hinako's taste is hard to discern." Benji answered with a sigh. "But she also said that she took some of the 'traditional' feminine arts because Hinako also practiced them."

"Such as?" Wakana asked, if by traditional feminine arts Benji meant things like flower arrangement, tea ceremony and the others she could actually help. "Sumire confirmed ikebana." Benji answered. "But haven't seen Hinako doing it for years now, Sumire said that is likely that she abandoned them all because her pressing career, wanting or not to admit, Hinako is called superstar for a reason."

Wakana nodded understanding. "I myself had the pleasure of watching a few of her movies." Wakana commented. "You don't give yourself a break do you?" She asked with a chuckle. "Such a difficult target." Benji nodded agreeing, things would be easier if he had an affair with a different girl, one with a more level grounded mother.

After a while Benji stops in front of a store confusing Wakana. "Anything wrong Benji-san?" She asks worried. "You need a break?" "No it is not that." Benji replied looking at the store, it was familiar, more than just the 'walk by here every time' familiar feeling. "You want to examine that glass workshop?" Wakana asked.

"Glass workshop?" Benji asked her. "Yes, it is named Tsukino's crystal ware." Wakana answered. "It says that it is working for the past one hundred and twenty six years making high quality crystal. You want to take a look?" Benji nods confirming, something about that store is bugging him.

And when Benji enters in it he realizes what, he had been there before. "Ah…" Benji murmured as the memories come back and hit his face with his hand. "What is wrong?" Wakana asked worried. "I came here in the day that Sakura lost her leg." Benji answered seriously. "I came here shopping that day and bought something."

"A crystal necklace, a crystal cat and a crystal paper weight." A voice said from the counter. "For a lady friend if I remember correctly." Benji nodded confirming, the presents are still sitting in one of his drawers, after the incident it felt improper to give them to Maria.

"You are such an unusual of a costumer with such an unusual taste and care that makes easy to remember." The old man said with a smile. "I take that your friend appreciated them, right?" "Actually a lot of stuff happened and I never gave them to her." Benji answered with a bitter smile. "A mutual friend got badly hurt on that day, so all the festive mood went sour."

The man nods understanding. "And what brings you to my humble shop this day?" The man asked changing the subject. Benji takes a deep breath. "Once again a lady." Benji answered. "The issue is that she is known for being very hard to please and has a considerable wealth, making hard to present her."

The man nods understanding. "She has expensive tastes so pleasing her is hard." Benji added, Wakana looks around curiously, she hardly had a chance of visiting a craftsman store. "I thought in maybe something beautiful and exotic, but at the same time elegant. However I have no idea of what to get."

"You raised the bar high." The man commented. "For that person anything bellow won't do." Benji replied with a sigh, then he recalls a universal rule about women. "You wouldn't happen to have a crystal flower or something?" Benji asked curious. "Like a rose or something."

"That sounds pretty." Wakana commented while looking at a vase. "You surely have a romantic streak in you Benji-san." Benji chuckled embarrassed at her words. "Her?" The man asked. Benji denies with a nod. "I think that I might have something like that." The man said. "Give me a few moments to look for it in the back."

Benji nods and sees the man leaving the counter. "Found anything interesting?" Benji asks moving to Wakana. "Everything here is very beautiful." Wakana answered. "I can see why it caught your fancy back then." Benji notices how longingly Wakana looks at a vase, it has colored stripes of glass inside a crystal clear glass making it appear like swirling.

Benji gets the vase to Wakana's surprise. "Benji-san?" Wakana asked confused as Benji takes it to the counter. "What are you doing?" "Getting you something as well." Benji answered resting the vase softly on the counter. "Your birthday passed in blank earlier this year didn't it?"

"What that has to do with anything?" Wakana asked even more confused. "In my homeland we give for those we care a little something in their birthdays." Benji answered, then Benji hits his face again and starts to count something on his fingers. "You don't have to worry about me." Wakana said seriously.

"I have been so busy lately that I forgot plenty of birthdays." Benji said with a sigh. "Iris's is coming, so is Orihime's, Sakura is in the end of the month isn't it?" Wakana nodded confirming. "Sumire's, Maria's, Kasumi's, Yuri', Iris's, Orihime's, Sakura's, yours and Kohran's." Benji said seriously. "Other than Sakura's, Iris's and Orihime's, all those already passed. I need to plan them up."

"Benji-san is really considerate." Wakana commented with a smile, it was a impressive feat remember all those dates, thought she is a little surprised in how he knows her own birthday. "I believe that this is what you requested." The man says to Benji showing him a beautiful crystal rose, the stem and leaf are of green glass while the rose itself was of a beautiful red glass.

"Oh my god that is beautiful." Wakana exclaimed seeing the rose. Benji nods agreeing it was indeed beautiful. "You have more of those?" Benji asks to the man. "Just this one." The man answered. "I see." Benji replied. "Then I will take that rose, and this vase here, wrap them separately okay?" The man nods, Benji didn't even ask for how much it was.

…

Wakana felt a little overwhelmed when Benji gave her the vase carefully stored inside a box, sure he is the one carrying it back to the theater while she is carrying the crystal rose on its own protective box. 'I suppose that I could start making flower arrangements again.' Wakana thought as they walk. 'It would be a waste of such a fine vase to be left empty, and Benji-san went out of his way to get it.'

"Benji-san why you bought me the vase?" Wakana asked seriously. "It was very expensive." While the vase did cost twice more than the flower Benji still bought it. "Because you are helping everyone." Benji answered. "Things became a little livelier with you around." "But I do nothing other than cook." Wakana replied. "I just help out with basic chores."

"You do more than that." Benji said seriously. "You might not realize but your presence ease many of the girls, even if is just talking to them, being around, I don't know, it makes a world of a difference having a 'mother' around. Even Iris is a little perkier." Wakana blushes at that, sure she does get along with everyone and takes care of them, but she doesn't believe that what she does is that important.

Back in the theater Wakana takes her vase to her room, Benji looks at the crystal rose and wonders what to do. "What is that Benji-oniichan?" Iris asks curious when seeing Benji in the dinning hall looking at the box. "This is the gift that I got to Sumire's mother." Benji answered. "I am wondering if I should send it now."

"Let Iris see it!" Iris exclaimed moving to the table and trying to look at the box. Benji smiles and opens the box carefully and shows to Iris the content. "So pretty!" Iris exclaimed amazed. "What is pretty?" Orihime asks while entering on the dinning hall. "Come see it Orihime-neechan!" Iris exclaimed cheerfully.

Orihime nods and moved. "Oh my god it is gorgeous!" Orihime exclaimed in awe. "Can I have it?! I really love roses!" "Sorry but this is for Sumire's mother." Benji answered. Orihime pouts and as much as she wants to complain she doesn't do it, she knows that Benji got it for someone else. "But is so beautiful." Orihime murmured. "It is looks like a jewel."

And soon the word is spread and the hanagumi and kazegumi come to see the gift, even Kaede couldn't resist a peek at it and just knew that Benji had scored a jackpot with it, in her mind there is no woman in the world who would refuse such a beautiful thing.

…

Hinako is a little surprise in receiving a package, especially one with Benji's name written on it, even though the calligraphy is clearly Sumire's, opening the box she sees a even smaller box nestled inside a mess of crumpled newspapers and she understood that whatever is in there is very delicate.

"How curious." Hinako murmured while opening the box, then she gasps and smiles seeing the single crystal rose there. "Beautiful." She wasn't expecting anything fancy, but Benji had found her something that she could really cherish, it was simple yet beautiful. Hinako finds the card and the letter and holds on them while looking at the rose, taking its details. "Where I could put it." Hinako whispered to herself, something that beautiful should be displayed.

…

"Are you serious?" Sumire asked to Benji surprised. "Sure it is a different culture idea, but after everything you think that we really should celebrate birthdays?" "Yes." Benji answered seriously. "It will liven up the mood, I am sure that even Sakura will be happy in celebrating her own birthday, even if late."

Sumire is unsure of the idea, but part of her wants to see it happening, she feels that everyone needs to celebrate something, to have good hearted fun and relax, for Benji it wasn't hard to drag Sumire to a different room to talk to her, he simply grabbed her by the scurf of her kimono during a break in the rehearsal.

"And what about the others?" Sumire asked seriously. "That is why I thought in making a joint party with everyone who we didn't celebrate it." Benji answered. "We make a few cakes, get some candles, make food, and maybe even getting a present for them." "I am still unsure." Sumire replied. "You said yourself, nine, wait seven birthdays, and two of them are away from here."

"We could at the least make a little something, maybe a conference using the kinematron." Benji said. "It won't be the same as being here, but is the best that we can arrange." "I suppose so." Sumire murmured. "But how you plan on getting them?" "I call Maria and Kohran." Benji answered. "I made a shopping list that Wakana is holding, so all that I need to do is ask Kaede if she is okay with it."

"But a party like that will strain the budget. " Sumire pointed out. "And if we do hold parties for Iris-chan and Orihime-san even if this party doesn't strain it with those two will." "I will discuss the budget with Kaede." Benji replied. "I am just letting you know, because I really think that we should celebrate this, even something small is good, important dates like that shouldn't just pass by unnoticed."

Sumire sighs and nods, she just know that she won't get the idea out of Benji's mind, plus she kinds of agree with him, she was used to having fancy parties on her birthday, but those were mostly excuses for his father and grandfather invite business partners and other political friends to discuss business, than to celebrate her.

"Fine I will see what we can do." Sumire replied. "But what exactly are you planning anyway?" "In my family we have a few settings that can be used in a birthday." Benji explained. "When I was young my family used to prepare these huge themed parties, sure they started it out around two weeks before the day of the party."

Sumire listens attentively, but smiles happily, it was rare to have Benji volunteering information about his past, and she feels glad that he is telling her about it. "It is some of my oldest and fondest memories." Benji said casually. "But we don't have time for that now, which brings us to the other settings."

Sumire nods a little sad that they can't do the grand party like he said, if gave him so special memories it was worth having it done again. "One of them is a barbecue, it is a very casual setting, we all have fun chatting and eating outdoors." Benji explained. "It could be done but I don't think that is the right one for now."

"I suppose so, but sounds nice." Sumire commented. "A third setting is having sukiyaki." Benji continued. "But is has informal as the barbecue, sure we can add cake to the two, but something else is better." Sumire nodded agreeing, she is dying to see those two coming to life though.

"Another possibility is going out for a meal, order a cake." Benji said seriously. "But given your status, it would be bad." Sumire nodded agreeing, they just wouldn't have fun in a restaurant, they are almost all of them famed actresses, the repercussion of that would hit the theater.

"Another setting is having a more tuned down party." Benji said. "We get things ready, get cake and celebrate here." "I guess that this is the best out of them for now." Sumire commented. "But what we would get ready?" "Sweets, snacks, food, the cake." Benji answered. "Decoration, even if we don't overly decorate the dinning hall a little fancying up would be nice."

Sumire nodded agreeing, it sounds doable. "Then that is the setting that we will use?" Sumire asked, Benji nods confirming. "Then I will see if Kaede agrees with this." Benji said. "You find Wakana and get the shopping list." Sumire nods and they part ways.

Kaede listens to Benji as he tells her his plan of celebrating birthdays, while knowing that the mood is considerably better than it was after the incident with Sakura, Kaede knew that the mood was still low, especially with the incidents with Benji getting hurt. "Don't even run the list through me." Kaede said handing to Benji a wad of bills. "Get it done, we need that."

"I knew that you would understand." Benji said with a smile taking the money. "Take some of that money and give to the girls so they can get the gifts for the others." Kaede added. "In that way getting more than one gift won't hurt their wallets as much." Benji nods confirming.

"So can we do it tomorrow?" Benji asked. Kaede nods confirming. "Have the girls taking the rest of the day off today." Kaede said with a smile. "Take them shopping so they can get the gifts." "Okay." Benji replied with a nod. "You are coming?" "Sadly I can't." Kaede answered. "I will be there for the party, but I can't leave to go shopping now, I have to manage things." "I see." Benji said. "Want me to get you the presents?" "I will have someone else doing it for me." Kaede replied. "But thanks for the offer."

…

Wakana, Kanna, Sakura and even Iris help Benji in the kitchen as others work in the dinning hall, they all knew that they still had much to do and not enough time to do it, the shopping was done in the day before and Benji even get things started then, getting sweets and ingredients prepared ahead, still there was a lot of work.

But everyone works happily, they are getting a party started, while things are different, people that should be there aren't there, they would still celebrate, cherish the ones that the love even if they are away for home for now. "I still think that you should let us handle this." Wakana said to Benji who is mixing cake dough, making filling and preparing the snacks, all at once. "Normally I don't mind sitting back and letting you do the work Wakana, but today, these recipes, I just can't let you handle." Benji replied seriously, eying the cooking filling mixture. "I know what I am doing and know when everything is ready, you don't, so I can't leave."

"It is wrong for a man to be in the kitchen." Wakana commented. "Not really." Benji replied. "Men should know how to cook even if a little, soldiers are supposed to cook for themselves right?" Wakana nodded agreeing, but that is different. "Besides having cooking as a skill is something that is attractive for many females." Benji added. "And Wakana in more than few parts of the world men cook for a living as well." "Even here there are male restaurant owners and cooks." Kanna commented.

"But I feel bad in letting a man cook." Wakana said. "It is supposed to be a woman's job." "This isn't what I do everyday, so once in a while is okay." Benji replied. "You can cook to your heart's content every other time." Wakana nods but is still against it, it was against her upbringing to have a man cooking.

Never mind that Benji actually knows what he is doing and seems very used to cooking and preparing food, or the fact that he did had a apron ready for himself, for Wakana it was still wrong seeing Benji cooking. Kanna in the other hands is happy in seeing Benji wearing a t-shirt, jeans, his usual shoes, the apron and a bandana on his head cooking without much care, she just can't explain why that pangs something in her guts in a very good way.

Sakura, Iris, Wakana and Kanna continue molding the sweets as Benji told them to, small balls, then coating them in sugar or granulate chocolate, while Benji continues multi-tasking in the other side of the kitchen, they had filled a couple of trays already, but there was still plenty of 'dough' to mold, and two more different flavors to be done.

Outside Sumire and the others are pushing tables, covering them, setting glasses and plates, arranging candles and flowers, Benji said to not make anything too fancy, but Sumire decided to at least make it a little fancy. Nanako places the last vase on its place and moves to Sumire for more orders.

…

Iris plays in the water while Sakura carefully scoops some of the warm water and pours over her shoulders. "I still can't get this pink out of my hands." Kanna muttered washing her hands for the sixth time. "Those sweets are great, but rolling them up is a pain." "Benji-san told me that back in his childhood the Himura household parties for the kids was something akin to a military operation." Sumire commented sited in the tub with the others. "It takes days if not weeks of constant preparation and planning, involving as many family members as they can get. We hardly planned and prepared for two days."

"It makes me curious to see what kind of party they were." Orihime commented casually. "If his family had more dedication and planning than he does, then it must be a sight." "He said that was one of his fondest memories." Sumire replied. "I am also curious about it."

Wakana is also curious, Benji's recipes are things from a different world for her, yet very delicious, and she wonders what kind of feminine role models Benji had when growing up, as she recalls that his seasoning is a copy of his grandmother's seasoning, but not as good.

"Orihime-senpai you ever had anything like what Benji-senpai prepared today?" Nanako asks to Orihime. "You two are foreigners and seen to share a similar food culture." "I never had anything like that." Orihime answered. "Benji clearly has Italian influences in his 'food culture' as you called them, it is not the other way around, I am as unfamiliar as you are with them, but you know, once and again being surprised is good, finding new and unknown things is fun and exciting."

Nanako nods agreeing. "We for sure I had fun cooking with Benji." Kanna commented entering on the bath, it took eight washes to get her hand rid of the color. "But I have to admit that everything that we did is very labor intensive, all that rolling, molding, filling, cutting, baking…"

"Good food is labor intensive." Wakana said with a smile. "Especially food for celebrations, though I am a bit surprised that Benji-san requested me to make makizushi when making himself so much foreign food." "'A Himura household tradition is to have osushi in festive events.'" Sumire quoted Benji even making her voice sound a little deeper, but without much success. "'Though we were making less often because the trouble to get the nori and other stuff for it, but for us a party in home without osushi isn't a party, at least that is what my brother and I believe.'"

Everyone chuckle in the tube. "But that clearly shows how the different heritages got mixed in his family." Sakura commented with a smile. "But why makizushi?" "He said that it is the traditional osushi that his grandmother makes." Wakana answered. "That for him osushi is that, even though he has tried other different types, for him osushi is makizushi, and back in his homeland his grandmother makes the best."

"Of course that he is going to say that." Orihime said with a chuckle. "He grew up eating hers." "But is Benji-senpai's grandmother Japanese?" Nanako asked confused. "I asked him that." Wakana replied. "And he said that she isn't, she is one hundred percent Brazilian, she learned to make Japanese food with his great-grandmother, her mother in law."

"Ah that explains it." Nanako said understanding. "What is this osushi thing anyway?" Orihime asks curious. "Makizushi that we are having tonight is a especially seasoned rice filled with a mix of vegetables, omelet, fish sausage and mushrooms wrapped in a sheet of dried seaweed." Sumire explained to the Italian. "However there are more types of osushi with different appearances and covers."

"That is right." Wakana said with a nod. "However makizushi is more than just seaweed wrapped, you can learn more about it as you stay here, I am sure that opportunities will rise for you to try traditional Japanese meals." Orihime nods agreeing, the bright side in being in another country is trying out different things.

"Reni-san you are very quiet is anything wrong?" Sakura asks to the German girl, she was just doing stuff as told and not really talking to anyone, it was almost as if she wasn't even there. "There is nothing wrong with my health Sakura-san." Reni replied. "I just have nothing to gain in partaking in the conversation."

"But it isn't something that you gain." Sakura said. "It is just fun." Sumire, Nanako, Kanna and Iris nod agreeing. Sakura wonders in how to explain to Reni that chatting isn't only about getting information, but fun. "Girls, I think that we should leave now." Wakana said changing the subject, pressing the silver haired girl can lead to something bad. "Benji-san still needs to bath."

"Yeah, by now Benji must be done frying stuff." Kanna commented. "Come on Sakura I will get you out." Sakura nods and allows Kanna to pick her up. "Reni-chan you should try having more fun." Iris said to her friend. "Let's have lots of fun tonight okay?" Reni nods tentatively.

Wakana gets a towel and dries Sakura a bit before Kanna sits Sakura on a bench, they are already used to that, Kanna quickly dries herself and put on her clothes. Sakura dries herself while her mother gets her kimono ready, Sakura is extra careful drying the remaining right leg and the surrounding area.

"I wonder if someday people will invent a less troublesome leg." Sakura commented while putting on her panties. "Getting all the belts is a bit troublesome." "It prevents from slipping from your leg." Sumire replied. "I thought that you were used to them." "I am." Sakura said. "It is just that taking it out and putting it back on two times a day is annoying."

"Better than staying sweaty." Sumire pointed out. "Sadly this technology isn't all that evolved even after hundreds of years, we are working on it, but ergonomics isn't an easy science." "I didn't even know that was a science in the first place." Sakura said while putting on her leg.

…

The girls find Benji placing a tray of steaming appetizers on the table, his bandana and shirt wet with sweat and a little dirty of flour. "All done taisho?" Kanna asks to Benji. "I finished frying." Benji answered. "But there are still stuff baking." "Isn't it too much food?" Sakura asks worried.

"Considering how much I froze and stored it I say no." Benji answered, he had made a lot more than needed to save for Iris's and Orihime's birthday that are a little over one week away. "Besides we can eat the leftovers tomorrow too." "I second that taisho!" Kanna exclaimed, she saw how much Benji prepared, there was a lot of cake, Benji made four large ones and two small ones, Wakana said that she would be glad in sharing Sakura's cake so Benji wouldn't have to make so much.

Still Benji made a lot of cake using ten kilos worth of flour, lots of fruits, sugar, eggs, milk and several more stuff. "Do you want me to watch over whatever is baking so you can bath?" Wakana offered to Benji who stretches tiredly. "I am still fine." Benji replied. "But thanks, I still have to remove things from the molds and placing into paper divisors. I called the sannin musume to help with that, so why don't you girls go get prettier in your rooms?"

Wakana and the others blush, but nod and leave Benji to his own devices. Benji takes out his bandanna and pockets it. "I suppose that I can get it done and over with." Benji murmured while walking to the kitchen, the main reason of why Benji didn't want the girls in the kitchen is the not so small cake that he was still decorating.

Saki couldn't help and wouldn't be able to participate of the party, so Benji decided to make her a little something so she wouldn't think that she was forgotten or ignored, as he waits for the empadas to finish baking Benji finishes the cake, he puts inside a previously bought box inside a empty space, in the other side of the box a plate filled with sweets and appetizers.

Checking on the over Benji discovers that the contents is done and removes it from there, he turns off the stove and leaves the kitchen with the box in hands, he knows that Saki is still around, she would leave a little later to deal with some personal business of her. "Saki are you still there?" Benji asks knocking on her bedroom's door. "Yes." Saki answered from the other side. "You need anything Benji-san?" "I got you something." Benji replied. "It won't take long." Saki unlocks her door and opens it, she looks a little surprised at his overall appearance.

"Since you won't be able to stay for the party I decided to save you some of it." Benji said handing to Saki the closed box. "It isn't much, but I hope that you like it, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Saki is a little surprised, but accepts the box. "Things won't be the same without you."

"I know." Saki replied. "Thank you for this, I am sure that I will like it." "I hope so." Benji said. "Now, I have to go, I still have a lot to do and I need a bath." Saki nodded and sees him off. "I suppose that this is very considerate of him." Saki said while closing and locking her door again, she places the box on her desk and opens it.

The cake was beautifully ornate with fruits and chocolate, there was even a little chocolate plate written : Thank you for everything.: on it. "I suppose that I should be happy with this." Saki muttered with a frown, glaring a little at the cake and the carefully laid sweets and appetizers, she closes the box and raises her hand above it, closing it to a fist. Saki looks at the box and hesitates. "I shouldn't really waste food." She said pulling her hand back.

…

Benji sighs relieved under the cold shower, after being in that hot kitchen nearly all day long that cold shower was very refreshing, he had long finished washing himself, but he just wanted to cool down a bit. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Benji heard a scream from the dressing room. Benji hurriedly shuts off the shower, grabs his towel and run out of the stall while wrapping the towel around his waist.

Benji finds Nanako fallen on the ground, her dress over her upper body exposing her legs and panty covered crotch. "Nanako!" Benji exclaimed rushing to her, Benji adjust the girl's posture and realizes that she is still dizzy. "Nanako speak to me." "Benzin-shemprai?" Nanako slurred. "Close enough." Benji replied while checking her head, trying to feel any blood there, he only finds a lump that makes Nanako yelp when Benji touched it.

"What happened Nanako?" Benji asks seriously, sitting the girl in the changing room's bench. "I came here to do something but I forgot what." Nanako answered while rubbing her pained head. "I think that I slipped into something." Benji looks around for the source of the slip.

Nanako looks at Benji and yelps surprised, Benji was still very much naked, only with a towel wrapped around his waist and dripping from the shower, she blushes embarrassed but looks at him, she can see his back and realizes that the skin there is darker than his natural skin tone, then she understands, it was where he was burn, that was the remaining of the scar, a large and sharp dark area covering the upper half of his back.

"I just can't find what made you slip." Benji commented turning to her, Nanako blushes even more looking at his chest. "Benji-senpai…" Nanako murmured embarrassed. "You are…" Benji looks down to himself and remembers his current state. "Well I came running when hearing a scream." Benji replied. "Let me just get my clothes and I will change."

Nanako nods embarrassed and tries not to look at him gathering his clean clothes. A few minutes later Benji now clothed hangs the wet towel in the proper hanger and turns to her. "I thought that you left." Benji commented. "Benji-san in your back…" Nanako murmured. "Are those scars from when you and Sakura-senpai…?"

"Yeah." Benji answered recalling the blackened skin on his back, the tissue wasn't puffed but it was darkened, a clear reminder of that day that he bears. "Though there is the stab from a few days ago there as well." Benji added touching his chest. "It has a matching one here."

"You don't mind it?" Nanako asks confused. "I think that scars are different between men and women." Benji answered. "And from individual to individual, for me, the scars that I got since I joined the hanagumi are something akin to badges of honor or war medals, a proof of courage, it might be silly, but I kind of take pride of them."

Nanako was touched with his words, she never thought about scars like that, she always thought that they were a horrible thing and should be avoided, that a woman's skin must be flawless and perfect, not that scars have a meaning like that.

"But as I said Nanako, that might be just me." Benji said seriously. "And not all the scars are like that." "Still it is amazing Benji-senpai." Nanako said in awe. "I am really proud in being part of the hanagumi, I have learned so much."

…

"I just don't believe in you." Maria said to Benji now that the party is over. "I feel really homesick right now." Benji feels a little bad for that, but Maria still 'took part' of the party through his kinematron, using Sumire's Benji called Kohran who participated in the same way.

"Sorry about that." Benji said. "But the girls needed something to cheer up." Maria nodded agreeing. "I suppose that being homesick isn't too bad." Maria admitted. "I just want to try some of the stuff that you made." "I froze some of it for you and Kohran." Benji answered. "When you think that you will be coming back?"

"Early next month." Maria answered with a smile. "We are almost done here, just a few more days and it will be over." "That is good to hear." Benji said. "We all missed you." Maria blushes at that, while she knew she wasn't expecting to hear it. Benji and Maria continue to chat for a while, speaking of everything and nothing.

…

Benji watches in silence as the audience enters on the theater after a long hiatus, it is July first, the first day of the hanagumi's new play King Lear, a new take by the hanagumi that the changed the classical tragedy into a something brighter, Benji had to agree with it, tragedy wouldn't fly in the hanagumi.

Kasumi was acting as the ticket clipper as Benji can't read the tickets, because the long hiatus the audience is much more excited, eager to watch the play, in the other hand Benji knew very well that in the backstage Nanako was in the verge of a panic attack, not that he blames the girl for it.

"We are certainly getting a full house today." Kasumi said to Benji with a smile. "Everyone was waiting for the new play, this very good, I am sure that everyone will be happy." Benji nodded agreeing and hopes that seeing the house full like that will cheer everyone up.

Soon the seats are filled and the doors are closed, Kasumi moves to the secretarial room and Benji is left alone in the entrance, so he moves to the gift shop. "Good sales today?" Benji asks to Tsubaki who is busily sorting the goods. "Yes." Tsubaki answered with a smile. "The goods are flying out of the shelf." "That is good." Benji commented with a nod.

Benji hears a familiar sound and turns to face it, Sakura is being pushed by Wakana to the gift shop. "I could hear the commotion all the way from the dinning hall." Sakura said casually. "We are packed full aren't we?" Benji nods confirming. "According to Kasumi we already sold all the tickets." Benji said. "I mean all, everything that we had, every section is already sold out."

"It has been a while since the last play, everyone was eagerly waiting for this one." Tsubaki commented. "Is the first one in several months." Sakura nodded to that, she feels a little sad that she isn't there in the stage with her friends. "I just hope that Nanako doesn't do anything bad." Benji commented. "When I last checked on her she was scared halfway to death."

"The first time in the stage is not easy." Sakura said seriously. "I nearly panicked in my first time." "But isn't Nanako's first time in the stage." Benji commented. "Back in her school she used to perform in front of everyone else." "It is different settings Benji-san." Sakura replied. "Besides it was for the school, they aren't as important, severe and intimidating than a real audience. Yet I still with that I was there."

Benji smiled at that. "It means that you got used to something, besides you learned to love acting." Benji commented, Sakura nodded agreeing. "I am just unsure if I want to stay here right now." Sakura said. "We could go somewhere else." Benji replied. "I think that I would like that." Sakura said with a smile, she was getting a little depressed for not being in the play.

"But go where?" Wakana asked them. "A stroll in the city?" "I was thinking in maybe something else." Benji answered. "Maybe going for a drive somewhere?" "I think that going somewhere by car would be nice." Sakura commented. "Then I will get you two something to eat." Wakana says to them. "Just wait a few minutes."

"You aren't coming?" Sakura asked surprised. "No." Wakana answered with a smile. "You want to change your clothes?" Benji asks to Sakura who is wearing a kimono with a small and thin blanket over her legs. "I am fine like this." Sakura answered and Benji nods. "I will tell Kaede about this." Benji said to her.

…

Sakura wasn't expecting to be taken to the outskirts of the town, she expected maybe a distant park. "Benji-san isn't this too far?" Sakura asked worried as Benji parks the car in an empty rest area on the top of a hill a good half an hour away from the city. "In an emergency there is the radio in the car." Benji answered. "And just nearby there is an emergency access to underground tunnels of the defense force. I didn't come here for no reason, I learned of this spot a while ago, I thought that we could have a picnic or something here in a day off when everyone is back."

Sakura admitted that the view is great, at one side you have the green of the hills and in the other the blue of the sea, the sun was pleasantly hot in the shade where Benji parked the car. "This feels good." Sakura said feeling the breeze. "I haven't gotten out all that much since I lost my leg, I just can't get used to people staring to me in the wheelchair."

Benji doesn't say any and just looks at Sakura who is holding her hair as the wind there moves it around. Sakura enjoys the atmosphere, Benji is leaning against the driver's seat and reclining it to get more room, relaxing from driving. "Benji-san?" Sakura asked as Benji is almost lying down on the nearly horizontal seat. Benji answered with a throaty "Hm?"

Sakura leans over him and kisses him, holding her hair that drapes over him. The kiss is short and soft, just a touch of lips, shy and innocent. "You are really okay with a crippled woman like myself?" Sakura asked looking at him from above. "Didn't I say so a while back?" Benji answered looking back at her.

"I just find that very hard to believe." Sakura replied meekly. Benji decides to stress his point in a different way, he puts his hand on the back of Sakura's head and pulls her into a kiss, deciding that taking action is faster than spelling things out for her. Sakura is a bit surprised but responds to the kiss, Benji could feel something warm falling on his face and could see Sakura crying with her eyes closed.

"Why are you crying." Benji asked breaking the kiss. "I am really happy." Sakura answered in a whisper. "I just can't believe that anyone can find me attractive." "You are very pretty Sakura." Benji said. "You are a sweet woman, you have many qualities." "I am damaged." Sakura hiccupped.

"We are all damaged Sakura, sometimes you just can't see in the outside." Benji said sitting up and hugging her. "What matter is how we deal with it." Sakura can't really believe in Benji, but she isn't given much choice as he pulls her so she is sitting on top of him and he moves them to the backseat of the car.

"Benji-san?" Sakura asked meekly and a little unsure of what is going on. "What are you doing?" "I plan on convincing you that you aren't ugly." Benji answered while sliding a hand on her kimono. "I think that we can continue from where we stopped last time." Sakura let out a meek and really unmeant protest as Benji kisses her again, she had hoped for that development but wasn't expecting it to happen.

…

Benji had expected to be welcomed with a few glares of the hanagumi once he returned to the theater. "Where you two have been?" Sumire asks angrily, Benji and Sakura missed the play that they rehearsed very hard to get it perfect. "Sakura wasn't feeling comfortable being in the theater during a play and not being part of it." Benji answered in a level tone. "We went out for a drive and ate something."

"Come on Sumire isn't like anything bad happened." Kanna said trying to calm Sumire down. "The play was a success." "Of course it was." Benji said seriously. "I saw how hard everyone rehearsed." Sumire puffs her cheeks but Benji's words defuse her. "Just where you two have been anyway?" Sumire asked with a sigh.

"We went to this rest area going down to Kyoto from the main road, about half an hour once you leave the city." Benji answered. "We watched the scenery, ate the lunch that Wakana made for us and took a nap, well Sakura napped." "Wah! That sounds so nice!" Iris exclaimed. "Can we do that some day Benji-oniichan?"

No one really notices Sakura's blush and Benji answers Iris's question. "It is on the to do list." Benji answered. "But once everyone is back." Iris nodded happily at that. "You girls still have a performance tonight right?" Benji asks to the hanagumi. "Yes." Orihime answered. "Two performances a day, one at mid morning and one at the end of the afternoon."

"Then you should be resting for the next performance." Benji said to them. "I know that this isn't as different as rehearsing, but the pressure of acting in front of an audience is something that can't be replicated in rehearses, and have been a while since you have experienced it."

"Well you are right about that." Sumire said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "I suppose that we could rest a little now that Benji-san and Sakura-san returned to the theater." "You two aren't planning in leaving at the evening performance are you?" Kanna asks to Benji and Sakura.

Sakura denies with a nod. "I feel better already." Sakura answered. "I had a long talk with Benji-san that helped me to relieve myself of some of my worries and fears. I think that we won't be leaving the theater at the evening." "Good because we have the traditional opening success party planned already." Sumire said seriously. "As much as I would prefer that it wouldn't happen." Sakura smiled at that, while they called it party it was more like publicity for the play and theater, there would be reporters and influential people there, as well the theater sponsors, it wasn't a party that you could enjoy yourself.

"Ano…" Nanako said tentatively. "Sumire-senpai don't we have that interview?" Sumire exhales sharply. "It almost slipped out of my mind." Sumire said in annoyance. "You are right Nanako-san, we have an interview, we are officially announcing you to the public today." Sumire turns to Benji. "Benji-san what time is it?" she asked.

"Two twenty five in the afternoon." Benji answered. "We have fifteen minutes to get ready Nanako-san." Sumire says to the younger girl. "We should get ready for it, Orihime-san Reni-san you two are taking part of it." Nanako nods and follows Sumire, Reni and Orihime. "I am so not jealous of the snake." Kanna commented. "But she enjoys the spotlight too."

"I don't think that Sumire-san is as happy with this as she used to." Sakura replied. "I think that she doesn't want that much attention anymore." "Maybe." Kanna replied. "Kanna why don't you take Sakura upstairs?" Benji asks to the red head. "Iris you could keep her company too." Iris nods happily and follows Kanna, Sakura is a little relieved that Benji had Kanna taking her upstairs, she is still too embarrassed from what they did in that resting place.

…

Benji looks at his sword, he could feel his chest throbbing painfully, he knows that the pain isn't there, that is his mind playing tricks on him, but he couldn't help it, he got a sword piercing his back all the way to his chest, he could still vividly remember the feel of the cold blade piercing his insides, the hot rush of pain hitting his brain like a gush of molten metal, only the adrenaline high of the moment kept him going, even after one week since the incident he still couldn't look at his sword without shaking, holding it was even harder, he knew that he was afraid, that fear took root into his heart, after all he is only human.

Night after night he would awake from nightmares where he would be stabbed by Oni-ou, the cold feeling of the blade and the explosion of pain that is still vivid on his mind fills his mind with terror and he has to fight to not scream, knowing that his scream will be carried with him as he wakes up, and he doesn't want the hanagumi finding about his nightmares.

Downstairs Sumire is getting annoyed at the reporters who are more interested in more news about Sakura than the announcement of the new actresses. Kanna can tell that Sumire is getting on the end of her rope with this, time after time the reporters ignore her words to remain in the subject of the new actresses and switch back to Sakura's condition. Kaede nods lightly to Kanna, Kanna nods back and leaves to get Benji, his presence is enough to unnerve the reporters and he is being rumored to be the junior manager of the theater. "Benji." Kanna called while knocking on his bedroom door that is slightly ajar, she could see Benji tentatively reaching for his sword before turning to the door. "Yes?" Benji asked moving away from his sword.

"We need you downstairs." Kanna said as Benji fully opens the door. "The reporters are bugging Sumire with questions about Sakura and are ignoring Nanako, Orihime and Reni, Sumire is losing her temper." Benji sighs and looks at himself. "I look okay?" Benji asks her.

Benji is wearing his usual shoes, black trousers and a white button up shirt. "Maybe if you throw a jacket over the shirt you will look better." Kanna answered. "You will give a more respectable look." "My suit is ruined." Benji replied. "I only had that one, I am still due a few more." Kanna nodded understanding. "Then a tie." Kanna said. "It will be better than just the shirt."

"I guess so." Benji commented and moves to his wardrobe to get his tie, he is still to learn the fate of the tie that he wore when fighting Oni-ou, so all that he has left is the tie that Sumire bought for him. Kanna watches amused as Benji adjusts his collar and puts on the tie while looking at a mirror in the wardrobe's door.

"Done." Benji said once adjusting the tie. "Yup much better." Kanna said with a nod. "You look more respectable." 'I wonder why similar clothes look so different between Benji and Ogami.' Kanna thought while following Benji down the hallway. Kaede smiles when seeing Benji. "Things are getting out of hand." Kaede said in a low voice. "Orihime-san is starting to run out of patience."

Benji nods and enters in the room, he hears a reporter starting a question about Sakura. Benji claps his hands strongly startling everyone. "Enough, the interview is over." Benji said in a strong tone. "But we didn't get any answers!" A reporter complained. "Did you stick to the subject?" Benji asked in a cold voice. "The formal introduction of three new actresses?"

The reporters squirm nervously, murmuring uncomfortable, Kaede smiles pleased, Benji's presence had the desired effect, sure she wanted him to keep the interview focused on the girls, but Sumire and Orihime are very nervous and stressed, and Nanako is scared, nervous and also stressed.

"But we were given one hour for the interview." A reporter said. "And also a subject that is the new actresses that we wanted to introduce today." Benji replied in a level tone. "The subject of Shinguji Sakura-san's retirement was already discussed and explained, and you people didn't follow the agreement, so the interview is over, remember that in the next opportunity."

Benji turns to the four girls there. "Let's retire, you all deserve a rest." Benji said to them giving to them the so desired excuse to leave. "Hey!" A reporter exclaimed, then he meets Benji's icy stare and shuns away. "What is your patronage?" Benji asked in a cold voice.

"Ah…Yokohama entertainment monthly…" He answered meekly. "Tell your chief editor that you got them blacklisted from covering the Imperial Troupe for the next six months. Starting today, if I see anything related to the troupe in the next issue I will take legal care of you." Benji said as a judge laying a sentence. "Any more protests?" Benji asked turning his gaze to the others. There is none and the reporters quickly flee with their equipment.

"You know that you really can't stop them from covering the troupe right?" Kaede asks to Benji once everyone leaves the interview room. "That might be true, but without our permission they are invading our privacy." Benji replied. "Besides they wouldn't shame themselves by doing so, it would ruin their reputation."

Sumire nodded agreeing, it was a good way to scare them off, all the magazines and newspapers in the interview are very respected and serious, a offense like that would ruin everything for them. "God this was a total failure." Sumire sighed in annoyance. "And here I thought that they would stay focused in the subject in hand."

"I suppose that for the reporters they are still interested in Cherry-san's condition since she hardly leaves the theater and we didn't release much about it." Orihime commented also annoyed. "Maybe a retirement interview is due." "Yoneda didn't want to put Sakura in a difficult spot with an interview like that." Benji said seriously. "You saw those vultures, they don't care how you feel, they want to sell more issues, Sakura is still in a delicate mindset."

Sumire nods agreeing, while Sakura appears to be well, things can still make her very depressed, a retirement interview is no little issue and would be heavily covered by the media. Benji reaches to his tie and loosens it a little. "I just can't get used to this." Benji commented while opening the top button of his shirt. Sumire then notices that Benji is wearing the tie that she bought for him.

Sumire smiles softly while Orihime playfully scolds Benji for doing that. "I am a little worried about this." Kaede admitted, Orihime looks at Kaede while pulling on Benji's tie playfully. "I sort of expected the media to have the tact of not pressing on sensitive issues."

"Sadly Benji-san is right." Sumire said sadly. "Their main goal is selling more issues and getting more audience, they don't really care if what they publish is painful for the involved ones." "Perhaps asking Sakura-san how she feels about a retirement interview is in need." Kaede said seriously. "Maybe if they hear it from Sakura-san they will let go of the subject."

Benji doesn't really believe that it will do any good for Sakura to experience that, and he is more than sure that the reporters will tear Sakura apart in the interview, and that is likely to destroy the unstable balance that Sakura achieved until then.

…

Sakura looks at Benji a little unpleased, she can see that Benji isn't happy either. "Give it some thought okay?" Benji asked. "I don't want you to do it, but Kaede believes that it will be the best, but we won't force you, think about what you want and then decide, you know how the media can be."

Sakura nodded agreeing. "And about us?" Sakura asked meekly. "I still shouldn't announce it?" Benji denies with a nod. "The media might twist it to something horrible and it would really hurt the team." Benji answered. "Like I am doing this for pity or profit, that the only way for you to get married was to get some stupid foreigner, while we know that it isn't true, it takes little for rumors to start."

Sakura nodded, if she stills feel uncertain about Benji's reasons, the media will surely make it seems like it is a publicity scam or make a scandal over him being a foreigner and she being crippled, and that would really hurt everyone in the theater. 'Maybe if I can really accomplish something I can proudly announce it.' Sakura thought with a small smile, then she notices that Benji's way of thinking is rubbing in to her.

"Give the idea a few days before deciding on the interview." Benji added seriously. "I am sure that we can do only one interview with one magazine or news, so it will be less stressing." Sakura nodded content with his worry. "I will leave the details to you." Sakura said with a smile. "Just be there when I do it." Benji nodded and gently squeezes her hand.

"I need to discuss this a little more with Kaede." Benji says while standing up from his seat. Sakura nods and picks up her needlework that she stopped making when Benji entered in the room. "Don't worry too much about it." Benji added kissing Sakura's forehead. "If needed I will beat the reporters so they won't bug you."

"Please don't." Sakura said embarrassed, but content. "It would bring problems to everyone." Sakura sees Benji off and looks at her needlework. 'It isn't as good as Sumire-san's but it isn't as bad as it used to be.' Sakura thought. 'But I still wonder if is right of me wanting Benji-san all for myself…I did the same to Ogami-san…'

Wakana sees her daughter with a troubled face and deep in thought. "Sakura-san what is wrong?" Wakana asked worried. "Benji-san told me that I have to decide if I want to hold an official retirement interview." Sakura answered giving Wakana a lie and not her true thoughts. "I am not sure if I want to answer questions about my condition." Wakana moves to Sakura and hugs her gently. "Whatever you do Sakura-san it will be the right choice." Wakana said to her in a gentle voice. "And everyone here will accept and stand by your side."

…

Benji looks at the newly arrived black suit in his room. "I guess that I have no real choice." Benji muttered annoyed, he had to take part in the 'party' that will start shortly, all the girls would be there including Sakura, it surprised Benji when he heard that Sakura wanted to make that her first public appearance since she lost her leg, if Sakura didn't show up he would be able to get a excuse to not go himself, but now he has to go.

Twenty minutes later Benji leaves his room fully dressed, wearing the only tie that he has, wondering the fate of his other tie that is also missing in combat. Benji knocks on the door of Sakura's bedroom. "It is me." Benji replied once hearing the response from Wakana. "Is Sakura ready?"

"Yes she is." Wakana said opening the door and letting Benji in, as usual Sakura is wearing a kimono, this one a more formal than the usual. "I was going to see if you were ready as well." Wakana commented. "Sakura-san wants to be in the garden before the party starts, if that is alright with you."

"I don't mind it." Benji said. "You are coming?" Wakana denies with a nod. "I rather not." Wakana answered. "I trust you to keep my daughter good company tonight." "I will." Benji replied. "Then you are ready to go Sakura?" Benji asks to the brunette. "Yes." Sakura answered with a nod.

"Then we will be going now." Benji says to Wakana, who nods agreeing, Benji pushes Sakura out of the room towards the stairs, there he stops and engages the chair's breaks, Sakura already familiar with the procedure gets ready to be carried downstairs. "I am surprisingly used to this." Sakura commented once in Benji's arms. "You are sure that this won't wrinkle your new suit?"

"Even if it does I don't care." Benji replied. "And how you know that is new anyway?" "Sumire-san announced it while we bathed." Sakura answered casually. "I didn't knew that she was in charge of your wardrobe." Benji chuckled wryly. "She isn't, but she kinds of takes care of contacting the tailors and shops for my clothes and other stuff." Benji explained. "You know how knowledgeable she is when it comes to fashion and stores."

Sakura nods agreeing no one in the theater surpasses Sumire in that arena, perhaps Orihime can match, but doesn't surpasses. "Being as tall and big as you are must be hard to get you clothes." Sakura commented. "In here it is." Benji replied. "In my homeland and other western countries is much easier, you Japanese are small."

Sakura chuckles at that, she had to agree Benji, Maria and Kanna are by far the tallest people that she ever met. Benji gently sits Sakura in her chair in the dinning hall. "I will go get your chair." Benji tells her, Sakura nods and sees Benji off. 'I think that I like how his back looks in a suit.' Sakura thought watching his retreating back. 'Then again Benji-san's back is nice to look at, very reliable.'

"Sakura-senpai?" Nanako asks confused when seeing Sakura alone in the dinning hall. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" "Benji-san brought me here, he is picking up my chair in the second floor." Sakura answered. "I want to be in the party site before the guests arrive."

Nanako nodded understanding. Sakura studies the new girl, it isn't much of a surprise seeing her wearing a kimono, in all Japan kimono are still the staple clothing of choice, while western clothes are becoming more popular and common, the commonplace still is the kimono.

"That is a pretty kimono." Sakura said to the girl. "It is a very nice shade of green." Nanako gleams with the compliment. "Thank you senpai!" She exclaimed. "But is nowhere as beautiful as yours." Sakura's kimono is in a dark shade of blue, nearly black and with intricate sakura patterns.

Sakura smiles at that. "Thank you." She said. "My mother bought this one for me a while ago, I decided to save it for more formal settings." "You should wear it more often." Nanako commented. "It looks good and goes well with your skin tone, and it matches your hair so beautifully senpai."

Sakura runs her fingers on her hair, she left it loose for a change, but it is much shorter than it used to be, as the fire of the accident also singed her hair. "I am back." Benji said pushing Sakura's chair to the dinning hall. "You are early Nanako." Benji said seeing her there.

"Sumire-senpai helped me to tie my kimono." Nanako replied. "But she refused my help." "Well Sumire-san is very picky with her obi." Sakura commented. "Or perhaps she will wear something else, incontestably Sumire-san does have the largest wardrobe of the theater."

The trio chuckle at that, they all know that is true. "If is a dress then she won't need help with it." Sakura commented. "Wouldn't she need help to zip or button it up?" Benji asked, he had some experience helping his mother, aunts, grandmother and girlfriend to zip up their dresses for parties and the like.

Sakura and Nanako nodded agreeing. "But if she needs help then she would get from someone else." Sakura pointed out. "Maybe Orihime-san." "I guess so." Benji commented. "I just hope that they don't take too long. No offence but you women take ages to get ready for things."

Nanako and Sakura chuckle uncomfortably at that very truthful statement. "We kind of need more time to get ready." Sakura said. "We need to get our hair done, put our clothes, then put makeup to match it." "As I said ages." Benji said in a flat tone. "Well the end result is worth the wait." And that makes the two blush at his words, Sakura just knew that she walked into that one, still it felt nice to be praised.

…

Benji knew that the party would be annoying and on the boring side, he was right, and he can tell that the girls aren't enjoying as much as they pretend to. Being next to Sakura he was fending off more importune guests who were asking bad questions. "You aren't enjoying this are you?" Sakura asked to Benji as he hands her a new glass of carbonated water.

"This is too formal and too political for my liking." Benji answered. "I prefer our internal parties." Sakura nodded agreeing, she knew that if it wasn't for the incident she would also be having fun, so would the others, but as Benji once told her, she and everyone else would have to redefine normal.

"I just don't know why people are so fixated on my leg." Sakura commented after sipping her water. "I am almost wishing that I had come without it, maybe then they wouldn't be asking as much questions." "Maybe the would ask even more." Benji replied. "They are just curious, sometimes humans have morbid curiosities."

Sakura knew that, but was still depressing to be asked if it hurts or how she feels about it, just now the pains are fading and she isn't too sure of how she feels about it, Benji's efforts to make her see the loss as not such a horrible and negative thing is affecting her, her life was entirely different now, she was still adapting to everything.

As having the people that she know kneeling to talk to her in the eye, a thing that Benji started doing and the others followed, it made her feel much better about herself, not having to look up to her friends all the time, and Sakura felt annoyed when the guests don't take that in consideration when talking to her, now Sakura understood why Benji always took a knee or sat down when talking to her, her neck hurts and she feels bad for having to look up to everyone who in the past she could look into the eye.

'I wonder if Benji-san knew that before hand as well.' Sakura thought looking up to Benji who is sipping at a drink. 'Whenever I realize something positive or negative about my current state Benji-san had already foreseen that and took care of it.' "Benji-san?" Sakura called to him.

"Yes?" Benji asked while taking a knee, Sakura smiled seeing that. "Why you started to do that?" Sakura asked looking at his eyes. "Why you rarely speak to me when standing up other than needed?" "Because it is more comfortable to you." Benji answered. "It is said that being looked down and having to look up to others when speaking to others is stressing and damaging to people in conditions similar to yours."

Sakura smiled at that. "I knew it." Sakura commented amused. "You knew it before I even realized it, where you learned all that Benji-san? You have so much knowledge of so many things, I know that I am only alive because you have some knowledge of emergency field care."

"From many different places." Benji answered with a grin. "I read a lot, I listen a lot from others, I get lots of knowledge that most would find useless, but sometimes, from time to time it becomes useful." Sakura nodded to that, her life now is a testimony to that, she doesn't really want to imagine how her life would be without Benji's knowledge, but she knew for sure that she wouldn't be there in the first place without Benji.

…

Two days had passed since the premiere of King Lear, all the showings are filling the house and it is the gossip of Teito, however Benji and Sumire aren't really concerned about that, actually Sumire is more concerned in finding a nice tie for Benji. "When I said shopping Sumire I meant to get the old goat a get well gift." Benji said in a flat tone as Sumire looks at two ties in her hands. "Like a melon or something."

"Yoneda-san will still be there after we are done getting you new ties." Sumire replied in a casual tone. "While I am really happy that you wear that tie that I gave you often, it shouldn't be your only tie Benji-san, men should have a nice array of ties to wear, we don't want people thinking that you have only one good set of clothing."

Benji sighed at her words, Sumire have been heavily involved in getting him clothes and accessories, in the beginning he was also getting help from Maria and Kanna who like him require special sizes, of course Sumire being Sumire she takes things to a new level, getting him into finer tailors, selecting expensive ties, and only the fact that Benji wouldn't change his watch even under threat of life stopped Sumire from getting Benji a new wristwatch, and Benji could still remember the argument over cufflinks.

Sumire selects a dark blue tie and set the other back in the rack and checks another one, humming contently while Benji follows her, once and a while she picks a tie and holds against Benji and looks at him, more often than not she returns the tie back in its original place, even not wearing a suit but even when wearing a more casual outfit Sumire could see if the tie would go well with the suits that Benji, actually she had made for him.

It takes one full hour to Sumire finish picking ties and what infuriates Benji is that out of that long shopping trip is that Sumire picked up only fifteen ties, but Sumire was happily holding the shopping bag with the ties, so Benji just let it go, Sumire is happy and is wearing the purple dress that he saw in her bedroom in the day of the meeting with her grandfather, the one that she supposedly wore most of the time in the second game, and Sumire looked devastating on that dress, he could endure the shopping trip just for that eye candy alone.

'Then again.' Benji thought looking at Sumire's gorgeous figure. 'There is very little that would make Sumire look bad.' As they approach the hospital they stop in a green light. "This heat is really annoying." Sumire commented while fanning herself with a folding fan that she took from her purse. "How come you aren't sweating?"

Benji smiled at her words. "I come from a much hotter place remember?" Benji asked casually. "Plus I dressed light and in white, so it helps to fend off the heat, while you look absolutely stunning in that dress of yours, purple is a color that absorbs a lot of light and heat." Sumire covers her blush with her fan. "Thank you for your words." Sumire said a little embarrassed. "Maybe you are right, I might need a lighter dress for the summer."

The cross the street once the light is red and looks at the hospital. "I so don't like this place." Benji commented, he had more than a few bad memories from it, the worse is Sakura's incident. "Given the fact that you can't tell that someone drove a car through the entrance it looks pretty good." Sumire replied teasingly. "But I can relate to your feelings, we came here far too much in less than six months." Benji nodded agreeing and he wasn't even counting the visits to Yoneda after he was shot.

A loud bark startles the couple, Sumire turns around and sees a white colored puppy. "Ah what a cute wan-chan!" Sumire exclaimed crouching. "Here, here." Benji smiled as Sumire calls the dog, it was nice seeing her that carefree for a change. The puppy walks to Sumire who readily pets it.

"It seems to be a stray." Benji commented not seeing a collar on the dog, then again he isn't really sure if Japanese people put collars on their dogs. The puppy barks at Benji and runs away, Benji smiles seeing how Sumire reacted reaching to the fleeing dog with a look of disappointment on her face, she looked very cute like that.

Benji stands his hand to Sumire who take it and stands up. "He was really cute." Sumire commented as the watch the puppy run off. "It would be nice if we could keep him in the theater, but…" Then Benji and Sumire see a car driving without caring for the puppy that is crossing the street. "Kyaaa!" Sumire shouted in horror at the scene. "Wan-chan!"

"Benji-san?!" Sumire exclaimed in surprise seeing Benji bolting into a run. 'It might be just a dog but I just can't watch it die!' Benji thought willing his muscles to work faster and harder. Sumire watches what for her is in slow motion, Benji had covered the distance between them and the puppy, and the car is almost over them when Benji snatches the dog from the street without stopping and leaps out of the way of the car that screeches its tires just then.

As suddenly as he started Benji stops running, Sumire races to his side. "Benji-san!" she exclaimed worried looking at him. "Thank goodness that neither you nor the wan-chan is hurt, but that was really reckless." She said more calmly, Benji hands Sumire the puppy as he notice the driver angrily stepping out of the car.

"Jumping out in the front of our car, you." The driver says angrily. "What were you trying to do!?" Benji sighs inwardly. 'I just knew that this guy wouldn't be happy with this.' Benji thought wryly. 'People that willingly run over animals are never nice.' "If we have been injured or harmed what would you have done!?" The man continued. "Whatever the reason it just won't do!" 'There is a hospital less than fifty meters away from where we are standing.' Benji thought flatly, he knew that if he voice that things would get worse, so he keeps it for himself.

"But at that rate you would have run over this puppy." Sumire said in Benji's defense. "What did you say!?" The man exclaimed even angrier. "You are saying that a dog's life is more important than ours!?" "Hold it right there." Benji said in a cold voice getting between the man and Sumire as the man tried to take a step in Sumire's direction. "I don't mind you shouting at me, I won't accept you doing the same to her."

The man feels some of his anger shifting into fear, before Benji was passively listening to him and wasn't as intimidating as he his now standing on his full height and looking down at him coldly. "And aren't you being overly rude over this matter." Benji continued pushing his advantage. "This matter could easily be settled in a much less scandalous way."

"You two…" A different male voice said, Benji turns to the owner of the voice a man who is leaving the backseat of the car while the first man readily salutes the second one. "What is that way of speaking, directed to Imperial Military personnel!?" Benji bites down a remark on how discipline was lacking in the military.

"That unsightly face…" The officer says looking at Benji. "You are the gaijin squad leader of that spoiled and useless corps, overrun with girls, the Teikoku Kagekidan, Himura Benji or something, right? It is impossible for Teito to be this infested with gaijins."

"Damn you…" The first man said as Benji's identity is exposed, Benji doesn't even spare a glance at him, focusing on the man in front of him, the officer. "Strolling with a girl in broad daylight and furthermore obstructing our way, your conduct is unforgiveable!" The ranked officer says looking back at Benji in disgust. "Accordingly, you will suffer the under the law of the clenched fist! It is people like you that are running Japan!"

"What did you say?!" Sumire exclaimed surprised. "You want to do what to Benji-san?" "Brace yourself." The officer said to Benji, Benji says nothing, but Sumire noticed that Benji tensed, that he changed his footing just slightly. Then the punch came, Sumire watched as Benji just turned his head slightly at the impact, and clearly held back his response.

The driver looks at Benji greatly unpleased at the small effect of his punch and just knows that a second shot won't be met in such passivity. "It seems that even foreigner devils know when to hold back." The officer said provokingly. "Afraid of causing trouble for your spoiled squad?"

"It is very unsightly seeing a high ranked officer like yourself provoking a military contracted civilian hired for the purposes of assisting the empire." Benji said in a level tone, making the driver cringe and clench his teeth in rage. "And using his position in the Imperial Military to taunt and provoke the said civilian into attacking and causing an internal problem sir, I am sorry I didn't get your name sir."

"How dare you to mock and disrespect the Army Cabinet Minister." The driver said angrily. "His Excellency Kyougoku Keigo!" "You have good eyes." Keigo said keeping his eyes locked with Benji's. "Squad leader Himura Benji." Then he ends the contact. "And you Kanzaki Sumire-san." Keigo said. "Rebelling against your family wishes and performing in front of people."

Sumire says nothing and only meets his gaze in silence. "I suppose that the two of you can tell me what is the fate of Shinguji Sakura-san." Keigo continued. "I heard that she suffered a fate as pathetic as her father's. You should choose a wiser way of living Kanzaki-san." Benji holds his hand in front of Sumire preventing her from snapping.

"Your Excellency." Benji said it in a way that sounded like an insult, but neither officer do anything, yet. "As you wouldn't tolerate anyone even a superior officer badmouthing any of your trusted subordinates, I ask you to stop doing so with mine, if I am not wrong the 'law of the clenched fist' works both ways."

"Very well." Keigo said as his subordinate shakes in anger. "Then excuse us." With a gesture Keigo orders his subordinate to return to the car and they leave. Benji take in and then let out a long breath. "I won't forgive him…" Sumire murmured angrily, with a frown on her pretty face. "I won't forgive him for mocking of me, Sakura-san's father and his death, Sakura-san and the teikoku kagekidan."

Benji places a hand on Sumire's shoulder. "Let it go Sumire." Benji says to her. "In due time he will get his." Sumire takes a few deep breaths herself. "Benji-san it hurts?" Sumire asked softly touching his injured cheek. "Not really." Benji answered. "Your attitude really impressed me." Sumire said honestly. "Holding back to protect us."

Benji smiled at her words. "Now Sumire we should visit the old goat before the visiting hours are over." Benji said changing the subject. "And keep this a secret of him." "But…" Benji cuts Sumire by gently placing his index finger over her lips. "He doesn't need more worries while he is in the hospital." Benji said gently. "He needs to rest." Sumire nods agreeing.

Benji finds Kayama leaving Yoneda's room. "What are you doing here ocean boy?" Benji asks surprised in seeing him there. "Just reporting." Kayama answered. "We discuss it later." "Hold just a second." Benji says to him, then Benji turns to Sumire. "Sumire why don't you go ahead and greet the old man while I talk to him a little."

Sumire nods a little hesitating but moves ahead. "What is wrong?" Kayama asked seeing Benji's expression when Sumire left. "This little incident that I will tell you." Benji answered. "I want you to check the name that I will give you thoroughly." Kayama nods and listens to Benji's story.

"Ah Sumire-kun how good is to see your pretty face." Yoneda said seeing Sumire poking her head at the door. "It is good to see you too manager." Sumire replied with a smile. "How are you feeling?" "As good as possible in the given situation." Yoneda replied with a good natured chuckle. "You came by yourself?"

"Actually Benji-san came with me." Sumire answered turning her eyes to the door. "But he is outside speaking to someone who he calls of 'ocean boy'." Yoneda understood who Sumire meant, it is how Benji called Kayama, it means that is something serious if he didn't want Sumire around.

"How is everyone in the theater?" Yoneda asked changing the subject. "I heard about the new play." "Oh, everyone is fine." Sumire answered. "We are all doing well, Nanako-san is still a little skittish around everyone and in the stage, but is hardly her fault being new and inexperienced does that, but she is doing very well."

"Good to know." Yoneda commented with a nod. "So I also heard that the brat got himself here a couple of times since I was brought in, why he didn't stay to make me company?" he asked casually. "Saki-san's medicine." Sumire answered. "I don't know what is what she brews, but that stuff works wonders on him, he healed from a critical stab wound in minutes."

"Why I didn't get any?" Yoneda asked with a pout. "Benji-san said that it would be good for your liver to expend time detoxing in the hospital, since you can't drink here and your liver deserves a break since you aren't as young as you used to be and all that alcohol is surely damaging you." Sumire answered with a smile, Benji had told them that it was because the medicine is too strong and Yoneda is too old and the medicine could push his body to the point of being harmful.

"Nonsense!" Yoneda exclaimed "Alcohol is the best medicine, haven't you heard that sake is the best of the medicines?!" Sumire listens with a smile while Yoneda rants about how alcohol is beneficial to the health, it was good to hear Yoneda being energetic. Benji enters on the room which stops Yoneda's rant.

"Finally up." Benji said in a mock wry tone. "When you are getting back to the theater, I am tried of being used as a figurehead by Kaede." Yoneda and Sumire chuckle at that, Sumire knew that Kaede was using Benji to aid in running the theater as most people take orders better when coming from a man that from a woman.

"What happened to your cheek?" Yoneda asked curiously. "Ah that." Benji replied. "I got distracted by Sumire in that dress and ran into a pole, can you blame me?" The worse is that Yoneda couldn't, Sumire was indeed beautiful in the said dress, Yoneda could totally see the scene and laughs.

Sumire blushes embarrassed but smiles at how Benji made such a convincing story out of nowhere, if she didn't witness the entire incident she would have totally bought his story. Yoneda stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eyes. "Ah I need a good laughter like that." Yoneda commented. "And answering your question I am likely to be out a week or so in the next month."

"I will make sure to send the sake to exile by then." Benji said with a nod. "You are still recuperating after all." "Don't you dare to touch on my sake!" Yoneda exclaimed. "Yeah Benji-han don't tease the manager so much, it might set back his healing." A familiar voice said from the door.

"Kohran-san?" Sumire asked surprised, just this morning she was breathing over her neck as usual over Benji's koubu completion. "What are you doing here?" "That is a little cold Sumire-han." Kohran replied with a chuckle in a mock hurt tone. "I am all done with my work already, I finished all the really pressing and sensitive stuff, now all that is left can be easily done in the theater."

"You told me that you needed more time this morning." Sumire said a little annoyed. "A little payback for being on my neck as you was all this time." Kohran replied teasingly, then she turns to Benji. "Benji-han your koubu is already in the hangar and can easily use the dragon slayer." She says to him.

"Hurray…" Benji said in mock enthusiasm. "Didn't Kaede-san tell you to drop the dragon slayer changes because it was setting back the readiness of the koubu?" Sumire asked seriously. "Well she did." Kohran admitted. "But we were so advanced on the changes, it had so little that needed to be done, we were just seven days away from completing the changes, I just couldn't let all that effort go down the drain."

"Well it would be a shame to waste it." Benji commented with a sigh understanding what Kohran meant. "Benji-han what happened to your face?" Kohran asked seeing the bruise. "Did you do something uncalled for and got hit?" "Nah." Benji replied casually. "Got too busy ogling Sumire and ran into a pole."

Kohran laughs at that and Yoneda chuckles at it. "Can't blame you." Kohran chuckled. While Sumire felt good for being compliment, she really doesn't like to see the situation being swept under the rug. "Benji-san maybe you should get it iced down." Sumire says in a worried tone.

Benji nodded agreeing. "I will go find a nurse or something." Benji said. "I won't take long." Sumire nod and Benji leaves. "That was oddly timed Sumire-han." Kohran commented. "It isn't such bad of a bruise." "I know." Sumire replied seriously. "I just can't let this pass."

"Let what pass?" Yoneda asked confused. "You know the Army Cabinet Minister Kyougoku Keigo?" Sumire replied. "Just before we arrived we got involved in a discussion with him and a subordinate of his." "Please tell me that Benji didn't kill them." Yoneda said worried, Yoneda could really see Benji killing someone for insulting the girls.

"Actually Benji-san did nothing wrong at all." Sumire said seriously. "He just stood there listening to this unreasonable officer and then got hit without a complain to protect us." Yoneda understood who Sumire meant by us, the hanagumi and the teikoku kagekidan. "Then Keigo started to speak ill him, which he took without much of a care, and then of the teikoku kagekidan, of Sakura-san, Sakura-san's father and myself, then Benji-san protested and managed to end the argument before it escalated, I am sure that Benji-san knew that I was about to do something, I just can't stand what they did."

Yoneda frowned a little. "So that is what really happened." He commented. "Kyougoku Keigo is a man who rose to the position of Army Cabinet Minister at a young age. Advocating radical ideas of 'a state ruled by military authorities' even though the world cried out for disarmament."

Sumire and Kohran listen in silence. "It was vigorous, popular talk that gathered support partly from young commissioned officers in the army." Yoneda continued. "I am surprised that Benji held back in the situation, I always thought that he had a temper." "Benji-san does have it." Sumire replied. "But it takes a lot to make him lose it."

'You would know wouldn't you Sumire-kun?' Yoneda thought with a smile, seeing how readily Sumire is defending Benji when he isn't there. 'As Maria-kun you are the one who knows him better, expending so much time with him.'

"Just endure it for now Sumire-kun." Yoneda said in a serious tone. "You can't be driven by his provocations." Sumire nodded bitterly. "Benji-san also said that he was provoking us." Sumire commented. "It is that easy to see?" "Keigo has no love for us." Yoneda answered. "He downright despises us, it is very likely that he was baiting one of you into doing something in order to have a excuse to attack us in the political sphere."

Sumire bites her thumbnail in annoyance. "This feels a little better." Benji commented holding a small bag of ice wrapped in gauze on his cheek. "Okay why the somber mood?" Benji asked when noticing that the mood changed from the light one from before. "Sorry Benji-san but I had to tell them what happened." Sumire said in a downcast tone.

Benji sighed at that. "I am glad to hear that you took that kind of abuse for the teikoku kagekidan." Yoneda said to Benji. "I took worse than that for them before." Benji replied. "A punch is nothing compared to it." Yoneda gets something that is resting besides his bed.

"Anyway I want you to hold on something for me." Yoneda said removing the fukuro from it, Benji knew by the fukuro alone that it was a sword. "This is my aitou, it has been with me for a long time, since the kouma war, in the good times and bad alike, the Shintou-Mekkyaku."

"Why you want me to have something that important?" Benji asked seriously. "You are likely to need it more than I am." Yoneda answered in the same tone. "Your sword isn't a properly forged blade and I heard that it is pretty badly chipped now, a sword is meant to be used to protect people that you love, so take it."

Benji nods and reaches for the offered sword, Sumire and Kohran smile at the scene, but Yoneda notices a something that they don't, how Benji's hand shook and he hesitated a bit before taking it. "I can't promise to use it, but I will care for it." Benji said holding the sword on his side. Yoneda nods at him. "Now that this is over." Yoneda said casually. "Hand Kohran-kun the sword and fetch me a new pitcher of water would you? All this talking is making me thirsty."

"Fine." Benji said in mock annoyance, Kohran takes the sword and sees Benji taking the pitcher and leaving. "Now that was too oddly timed as well Yoneda-han." Kohran said once Benji left. "Did any of you saw it?" Yoneda asked while getting the sword from Kohran and storing it again on its fukuro.

"See what?" The duo asked confused. "So you didn't." Yoneda commented. "Benji's hand was shaking before he took my aitou." "Well anyone would be nervous when receiving such an important thing." Sumire pointed out. "I don't think that it was that Sumire-kun." Yoneda said seriously. "You said that the brat got stabbed, tell me how."

Sumire's face turns sour but she does so, and narrates the tale of Benji's fight with Oni-ou, including what she saw later from recordings. "No wonder." Yoneda said with a sigh. "I can relate to that."

"What is wrong Yoneda-han?" Kohran asked confused. "What is the matter?" Sumire asked worried. "Himura is going a really long way to not show you that he is scared." Yoneda said in a serious voice. "He is likely scared of swords, no wonder given that he saw a sword erupting from his chest, but to none of you notice it, he is clearly pushing himself a lot."

"No way." Sumire said seriously. "I don't believe that Benji-san is suffering from something like that." But even for herself that sounded hollow. "Benji-san fought hard after that, he piloted a koubu." "But since then you saw him holding a sword?" Yoneda asked seriously.

Sumire couldn't remember a single time since then where she saw Benji with his sword, even in practice. "I wouldn't be surprised that his nights and dreams are filled with nightmares." Yoneda said. "Waking up at the feeling of a sword piercing his flesh, scream in pain and horror."

"Benji-san didn't scream even once." Sumire pointed out, no one woke at night because one of them, other than Sakura once and a while had a nightmare. "Impressive." Yoneda commented. "But I put money that he has nightmares every night." "Why that Yoneda-han?" Kohran asked.

"You saw my back Kohran-kun." Yoneda replied. "I was wounded before, and it is never easy to recover from your first wound, from any wound. I am sure that he said nothing to anyone to not worry any of you, and is fighting that fear all by himself, alone." Sumire really wanted to protest but she knew that was very Benji like to do so, she knew that Benji is keeping a image of being strong and nearly invincible for them, and she almost believes that nothing can kill him, but she knows that he can get hurt as easily as she can.

Benji returns with the pitcher filled with water. "Why is the mood even worse than before?" Benji asks annoyed. "Why every time that I leave it gets worse?" "Maybe you shouldn't leave." Sumire replied teasingly. "Maybe so." Benji teased back while putting the pitcher in place after filling Yoneda's cup.

"Now." Yoneda said to them. "Is almost time for the doctor rounds, you should be going." Benji nods and takes the sword from Kohran. "Don't give the doctors too much problem." Benji said to him. "I am saving it for the nurses." Yoneda replied with a grin, Sumire and Kohran playfully scold Yoneda and they leave.

'Benji-san doesn't seem to be shaking.' Sumire thought looking at Benji. A bark startles the trio, Benji sees the white puppy running at their direction. "It is you again." Benji said in a flat tone seeing the puppy at their feet, the puppy barks happily at them. "What a cute puppy!" Kohran exclaimed picking it up. "It is yours Benji-han?"

"No, it is likely to be a stray." Benji answered. "It is the reason why we got the argument with Keigo, I saved it from being run over by Keigo's car." "He must be waiting here since we entered to see you Benji-san." Sumire said while petting the dog. "I don't think that he wants to leave your side anymore Benji-han." Kohran commented.

The puppy barks as agreeing with her. "Benji-san can we raise it on the theater?" Sumire asked. Benji sighed inwardly, but he knew that was fated to happy. "So you want to come with us?" Benji asked to puppy who barks cheerfully. "He does!" Kohran squealed hugging the puppy, Sumire is trying to get the puppy from Kohran do to the same.

'If make them happy.' Benji thought with a smile. 'But I am more of a cat person myself.' Benji just watches with a smile as the two play with the puppy. "Just make sure that you get him trained." Benji said seriously. "Having a pet is a great responsibility, akin to taking care of a newborn child, you need to teach it, care it, love it, clean after it." Benji can tell that the duo is just nodding without paying much attention to what he is saying.

…

Benji knew how the girls would respond to the dog, it was all squeals and glee, everyone is excited with it, even Wakana seemed pleased with it. "How should we name this wan-chan?" Iris asked excited with the new friend. Benji watches with a smile as the girls discuss over the name excitedly.

'Didn't I read somewhere that in a family naming a pet is a really important deal?' Benji thought with his arms crossed over his chest. 'Make the pet closer of them, as part of the family, or something like that.' "You thought on something taisho?" Kanna asks to Benji. "No." Benji replied. "Just recalling something, you girls can decide on the name."

"But we just can't decide." Sakura said seriously. "We all have suggestions and mother isn't backing me up." Wakana chuckled softly at that, she had an idea herself. "Then you decide which one is the best." Sumire finished. "Whatever you decide it will be."

Benji then listens to each one of them and why their names were the best choice. 'Hund…' Benji thought when hearing Reni's suggestion the last of them all. 'I think that I heard it before as the dog's name. And I haven't really paying Reni all that much attention, so Reni I choose you!'

Benji's grin surprises everyone a little. "For all of you who just tuned this is the name the puppy contest of the Imperial Opera Theater." Benji said in a cheerful and enticing tone, like a TV show host, and that makes the girls chuckle at his performance and tension building method. "We just heard the fine selection of names that the beauties of the Imperial Theater and mother." Wakana chuckled in being mentioned by Benji. "Had selected for the white puppy lucky enough to be pressed against their bosons. Needless to say that men everywhere are jealous of this puppy's luck."

And that made everyone blush at how Benji always managed to find a way to tease and flatter them at the same time. "And the winner of the contest is…" Benji said purposely pausing and seeing the excited and eager faces of the girls, dying to hear the announcement. "The lovely silver haired German beauty Milchstrasse Reni-chan!"

The announcement surprised everyone, but the girls clap and congratulate the silver haired girl. "But why Hund?" Kanna asked to Benji. "Just feels right." Benji answered. "Besides it is a unique name for a Japanese dog's name." "You are right." Kanna commented. "It is very unlikely that there is another dog in Japan with the same name."

"Now that the puppy's name had been decided I will go check on few stuff." Benji says to them. "You girls have fun with it." "Hai!" The happily chorused in response. 'I am so jealous of that dog.' Benji thought while walking away.

…

Benji walked around the theater for a while and learned a bit about Keigo from Yuri in the secretarial office, he chatted with Kaede about the theater and how Kohran finished his koubu, as well got his own uniforms, not a repurposed jacket from Kanna, but one made for him in his color, after a lot of thinking and being heavily limited in terms of choice Benji decided in having his koubu painted in a very dark silver color, his jacket matches that color.

But now Benji is in the library where he met Iris. "Looking for a book?" Benji asked to the French girl. "Iris needs a dictionary." Iris answered. "Kaede-oneechan gave Iris a bunch of problems of Japanese language and Iris can't understand some of them, so Iris needs a dictionary."

"Here between us." Benji said whispering to the girl. "I think that the problem is the Japanese language itself." Iris chuckled at his words and nods. "Japanese is very difficult." Iris agreed. "Sorry but I can't help you with that." Benji said ruffling Iris's hair. "I am worse than you in that subject."

"It is okay!" Iris exclaimed happy with the touch. "Work hard and if you need help ask Sakura or Sumire to help you out." "Hmn!" Iris exclaimed. Iris finds the dictionary and leaves the library with Benji.

Benji finds Orihime in the music room. "You are done playing with the dog?" Benji asks to her. Orihime nods confirming. "I don't want dog hair in my clothes." Orihime answered. "White hair in black fabric really stands out." Benji nodded agreeing. "So practicing a little?" Benji asked.

"It is not really practice but exercising my imagination." Orihime answered with a smile. "Care to try?" "I would hurt your pretty ears with the noise that I would make." Benji refused politely. Orihime blushes at his words but won't let the refusal go so easily. "Why that Benji?" She asked curious.

"All the music talent went to my brother." Benji answered. "He can play a lot of things, keyboard included, me in the other hand, I can't." "Pity." Orihime commented. "But try it anyway, I will judge how bad you are, I will teach you something pretty easy." Seeing Orihime's eagerness Benji nods and agrees, he is a little surprised when she sits next to him very close and puts her hands over his. "Like this." She says while pressing and guiding his fingers and hands softly.

"Uuhhh, it is pretty bad." Orihime whimpered after Benji tried on his own. "I told you so." Benji said with a sigh. "Hold on I have an idea!" Orihime exclaimed and rushes out of the room. She returns shortly with a sheet of something in her hands, Benji then sees that they are colored sticker circles.

Orihime quickly places the circles in the keys and numbers them. "Now I will call a number and color and you have to play it." Orihime said with a smile. "If you fail more than half of the times we will play a punishment game." "And what if I win?" Benji asked, he just won't jump in without winning anything. "Then you decide in my punishment game, if you lose I decide in yours." Orihime answered.

"Nothing too embarrassing." Benji said seriously, Orihime agrees with a nod. "Ready…" She called. "Go! Red 1!" Benji has absolutely no idea of what music he is playing, but Orihime seems pleased to see him doing much better than before. "Your score is fifty six percent." Orihime said casually. "It was good, but it isn't good either."

"That might be true, but for a guy who doesn't know how to play it is good." Benji replied. "And that score also means that I get to make you do anything." "Ops…" Orihime gulped uncomfortably, she forgot that she agreed that Benji would decide on what to do to her if he got more than half of the notes right. "Can we just let go?" Orihime asked sweetly and tentatively, trying her best to look cute.

"Just this once." Benji said kissing Orihime in her forehead. Orihime blushes and goes into a short tizzy fit before running away embarrassed. "Yup definitely got my prize with that." Benji said with a pleased nod. "Man they are so fun to tease." Benji leaves the music room and spots Reni in the courtyard and decides to check on her.

"Sunbathing Reni?" Benji asked to her once he approached her. "Yes." Reni replied in her usual tone. "Then why not getting a nice book and resting on the shade?" Benji offered. "In this heat it would be nice." "But isn't resting in the shade against sunbathing?" Reni pointed out.

"Not really." Benji replied. "Direct sunlight at certain hours is dangerous to the skin for prolonged periods of time, you have a very pretty and fair skin, you have to be careful to not harm yourself." Reni nodded understanding. "Sun related injuries would indeed be bad." Reni commented. "Injuries to the skin can be very uncomfortable."

Then they hear some barking, Hund is running to them, then he softly nudges Reni's ankle with its nose while barking. "He seems to want to play with you." Benji commented. "I do not wish to exercise needlessly." Reni replied. "Playing doesn't mean only running around." Benji said. "You can pet him, or throw a stick or a ball for him to fetch, though I am unsure if he already knows how to play fetch."

Reni says nothing and only looks at the puppy that is trying to get her attention. "Or you dislike dogs?" Benji asked her, which it felt odd since he remembers seeing pictures of Reni happily holding and playing with Hund. "I don't particularly dislike dogs." Reni answered. "I am just not too fond of them either."

Hund continues to bark. "Why not just indulging him a little?" Benji asked while crouching and petting the puppy. "He wants to play with you this badly, I am not much of a dog lover myself, but they aren't bad either." Reni leaves without saying anything and Hund cries dejectedly. "Sorry buddy but seems that Reni still isn't ready for you." Benji said petting the puppy to comfort him. "Give her some time." Hund barks sadly at his words.

"Ah! Benji-san playing with Hund?" Sumire asked finding Benji petting the puppy. "Something like that." Benji answered with a smile. "This guy is a little sad that Reni didn't want to play with him." "Ah…poor thing." Sumire said while crouching and picking up the puppy and hugging it. "Reni-san didn't want to play with you."

'Ah yes, puppies and kittens can easily turn people into kids and get them to baby talk to them.' Benji thought recalling most of the women that he knows, as well most of guys as well. 'I am so jealous of him.' Benji added seeing the puppy pressed tight against Sumire's boson.

"You know Benji-san." Sumire said putting Hund down and scratching his tummy. "When I was younger, younger than Iris-chan I used to have a puppy as well, not much bigger than this one, perhaps they are of the same breed." "I didn't know that you had a dog." Benji commented, then again it was information given at this period of time he wouldn't really know.

"Yes, it was a wonderful playmate." Sumire said with a smile. "I admit that I didn't have many 'friends' I had a few friends from school if you understand me." Benji nodded understanding, it wasn't the type of friends that she could be truly honest with. "So that puppy made my days very happy."

"And you do had a really large yard to play with." Benji commented recalling the size of the Kanzaki state. "True." Sumire said with a chuckle, easily remembering the long distant days of her childhood running around with her puppy in the garden, where everything was perfect and nothing hurt.

"Benji-san?" Sumire asks as Benji stands up and stretches. "I will let you play a little with Hund." Benji said with a smile. "You dislike dogs?" Sumire asked worried. "I am neutral for most part." Benji answered. "I am more of a cat person, but I took care of dogs too when living with my father."

Sumire tilts her head to the side slightly. "I just find dogs dirty." Benji commented. "But it might be because the dogs that we had weren't properly trained." "That must be it Benji-san!" Sumire said firmly. "My old puppy was very neat and obedient!" Benji smiled at that. "Then make sure that this one is too." Benji said seriously. "I am not training it."

"Ugh…" Sumire looks at Hund who is wagging his tail happily. "I walked into that one didn't I?" Sumire asked. "You did." Benji answered. "Besides when I told you and Kohran that we were keeping it I did say that you girls would be the ones taking care of him, but you two were too busy spoiling Hund to listen."

The worse is that it sounded really familiar to Sumire, she remembers Benji telling them something but she was so busy with Hund to pay attention. "Now keep playing with him." Benji said with a smile. "He was a bit down because Reni didn't." Sumire nodded that is an order that she would gladly obey.

Benji leaves the garden and smells something coming from the kitchen. "Something smells good." Benji commented entering on the kitchen, he finds Kanna cooking there by herself. "Ah taisho!" Kanna exclaimed seeing him. "What are you doing?" Benji asked. "Something from my homeland." Kanna answered with a smile. "Goya chanpuru, it is a popular dish back in Okinawa."

"I think that heard of it." Benji commented. "It takes some odd thing called Goya, bitter melon right?" "That is right!" Kanna exclaimed amazed. "Taisho you are so knowledgeable! I can hardly believe that you aren't native from Japan sometimes!" Benji smiled at Kanna's happiness.

"No wonder Orihime was so excited the other day." Kanna commented recalling the day that they had Panini. "You know a lot of stuff." "Most of it useless." Benji replied looking at an ugly looking green thing. "Is this the bitter melon?" "Yes." Kanna answered with a nod. "It looks unappetizing but it is really tasty, if you wait a while it ripens and it becomes really sweet."

Benji listens to Kanna cheerfully telling him about the benefits of bitter melon, that is good for health and long life. "I am still on the middle of preparing it so just wait taisho." Kanna said with a smile. "I will give you lots to eat." Benji chuckled at that. "I won't promise to eat the bitter melon." Benji replied. "But everything else I assure that I will eat gladly, so if I don't like the bitter melon I will slip it to you."

"Okay taisho!" Kanna said with a laugh, she had forgotten that Benji never had bitter melon before and there is people who doesn't like it, and she recalled that it took her some getting used to before liking it. "But a food cooked by you it just can't be bad." Benji commented. "You are too beautiful to make bad food, especially in that apron."

"Taisho!" Kanna squealed embarrassed. "Don't lie to me like that." "It is no lie." Benji said seriously. "You are a beautiful woman, and there is something about aprons that make women even more beautiful."

"Taisho…" Kanna mumbled weakly covering her face with the apron. 'God this is too good, she is so cute acting like that.' Benji thought with a smile. "I will come back later to try your homemade food." Benji said deciding to spare Kanna of more embarrassment. "Okay come with an empty stomach." Kanna replied meekly. "Keep wearing the apron." Benji teased. "Taisho!" Kanna shouted as Benji fled the kitchen.

"Yeah this is good." Benji said with a grin. "I need to get a camera." Benji hears some noise from the stage hall and moves to it, he finds Nanako there standing in the stage, correction, fidgeting on the stage. "What are you doing Nanako?" Benji asks while walking to her.

"I am trying to get used to being here." Nanako answered meekly. "Even empty this place is overwhelming." Benji jumps to the stage and looks at the audience. "Yeah there is a definitive pressure here." Benji commented. "I can't get used to it." Nanako admitted. "I am terrified of the idea of making a mistake and ruining everything."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Benji said ruffling Nanako's hair. "Everyone here had their share of mistakes in the beginning." Nanako squirms a little but doesn't really refuses the gesture, she had spotted Benji doing that to nearly everyone in the theater, even Kanna, the tallest of them all, and Kanna almost melted into it and mewled happily, so Nanako feels happy in being the recipient of it, it makes her feel like part of the hanagumi.

"You will get used to this stage." Benji said while walking around the stage, he never really had set foot over there before and looks around curiously. "Sakura started doing this with less acting experience than you have." "I just don't feel so sure." Nanako said meekly. "I feel embarrassed being here."

Benji grins at that, he then reminds of something that will either make Nanako run away in shame or help her feel more confident. Nanako looks at Benji a little confused when he starts to hum and tap his right foot and move his right hand into a rhythm, and then he started to sing. "The chain around your neck was a mess. I fixed it with my tongue." The most obscene song that Nanako ever heard in her life. "I look over your body while you lie on your back, arching forward."

"Benji-senpai!" Nanako exclaimed while Benji continues to sing. "Without whispering, I will open you up. Heat entwines your body and goes beyond the words." Benji skillfully dodges Nanako who frantically tries to make him stop singing. "Hot sensation reaches its peak. And your body falls into a quiet rhythm."

"SENPAI!" Nanako screams in shame while Benji continues to dodge her and sing, the song is way too obscene to be sung, it should be banned. "Chained with never-ending desire." "WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!" Nanako panics while Benji continues to avoid her. "Like a red flower on an ankle. A sweet dream that you never wake up from…" Nanako fiercely chases Benji around the stage.

"SENPAI STOP!" Nanako shouted with her face crimson. "Moist lips. Wandering in a humid maze." Benji continued, he was really having fun teasing Nanako like that. "Moist lips. I do it again and again but I can't hold you enough."

"Wah that is really obscene." Sakura said from the audience. That surprises Benji enough for Nanako tackle him down and cover his mouth with both of her hands, throwing her entire weight over it. "Nanako-chan that position is really awkward after what he just sung." Wakana said to Nanako who is straddling Benji with her hands over his mouth.

"WAH!" Nanako exclaimed jumping away from him. "Ahw…" Benji complained. "I was having fun here."

"Benji-san that song is the most vulgar thing that I have ever heard." Sakura said in a serious tone. "It is too obscene." "But I am not singing about anything offensive." Benji pointed out, sure he knew that the song spoke about sex, but that is the innuendo. "It is!" Nanako exclaimed blushing.

"It is very erotic Benji-san." Wakana said seriously. "Where you learned it anyway? I never heard anything like that, then again that isn't the type of music that I would listen to." "I picked it up somewhere years ago." Benji answered, it was the truth anyway. "A Japanese song?!" Nanako asked in disbelief. "An obscene, vulgar and indecent song in Japanese?!"

"Yup." Benji answered. "Why you even started to sing it anyway?" Sakura asked confused. "Nanako was saying how embarrassed she is of performing, so I thought in really give her a reason to be embarrassed." Benji answered. Nanako glares at Benji, but again he was right, it felt more natural to be embarrassed of his song than thinking how embarrassing it is to be in the stage.

"And between that and forces this one is better." Benji commented while standing up. "Forces wouldn't get Nanako that tizzy." "SENPAI!" Nanako squealed embarrassed. Sakura shakes her head a little disgusted, Wakana smiles amused. "Time assaults us with towering waves I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads!" Benji sings strongly while walking to the edge of the stage. "I will never forget about you! On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone!"

The three look at him a little confused, but the song sounded nice being sung in his masculine voice. "Like a wounded bird, I endure the rain with grace." Benji sung before jumping from the stage. "Awash in the blood of the wounded earth, we sleep! Oh stars, grandly recount the events of this night!"

Benji walks towards the door leading away from the stage. "I will never forget about you!" Sakura looks at Benji's retreating back, there was something very romantic and powerful in seeing him walking away amidst that song with his hands in his pockets. "I simply exist alone in this freezing night!"

"Benji-senpai!" Nanako called him from the stage. Benji stops walking and looks over his shoulder. "Why you didn't sing that song first?" Nanako asked a little embarrassed. "Because I really wanted to see you blush." Benji said with a grin. "SENPAI!" Nanako shouted embarrassed as Benji leaves the stage.

"Benji-san's back looked very manly." Wakana said with a blush tinting her cheeks. "Walking away like that." Sakura nodded agreeing. "Nanako-san why you called Benji-san out like that?" Sakura asks to the younger girl. Nanako looks away embarrassed. "I just felt that if I let Benji-senpai go like that he wouldn't come back." Nanako answered embarrassed.

"Oh thank god!" Sakura exclaimed in relief. "I wasn't the only one who felt that! I was in the verge of calling him out myself!" "I did feel like that too." Wakana said with a nod. "That is why I said that Benji-san looked manly when leaving, almost like a samurai marching to battle with calm resolve and determination."

"I have to ask Benji-san to sing that second song again sometime." Sakura mused. "I want to hear how it ends." Nanako nod agreeing, that song was telling a story. Meanwhile Benji is moving around the theater again. "That felt good." Benji said with a smile, it had been a while since he sung Monochrome Trouble, and he even got to make Nanako blush.

Benji's smile fades when seeing the door of Yoneda's office open. 'Odd.' Benji thought moving to it. 'Kaede is on her room, she said that had no business with the office for the rest of the day.'

"Saki?" Benji asked while seeing Saki holding a folder. "What are you doing here?" "You forgot Benji-san?" Saki asked casually. "I am Yoneda-san's secretary and part-time nurse. I thought in arranging some documents so everything will be in order when he returns."

'Sounds official enough, and she is the old goat's secretary.' Benji thought. "I did forget." Benji said. "Then I will leave you alone, I can't really help with anything since I still can't read." "Now Benji-san you don't have to leave that soon." Saki purred. "I could reward you with a nice kiss if you help me out."

Normally Benji would accept, Saki is gorgeous but in his head alarms are ringing. "I would love to stay and help, but I kind have to see Kohran over my koubu." Benji replied. "Let's rain check that." "That is a shame Benji-san." Saki said as Benji leaves the room. 'Okay what was that?!' Benji thought confused. 'A gorgeous woman offers you a kiss for helping her out and you back away?! But my instincts told me not…oh crap…I want to hold you but I better not touch…damn you Alice!'

"I am even getting the song all mixed up." Benji muttered in annoyance. Benji then hears a whistling noise. "It is coming from the steam computers?" Benji mused while walking towards it. "I thought that no one could use it…other than Kohran." "Are you there Kohran?" Benji asked while entering on the steam operation room.

"Benji-han?" Kohran asked back. "What brings you here?" "I was walking around." Benji answered. "And what are you doing here?" "I am running few analyses of components for my latest invention." Kohran answered. "You mean new explosive." Benji teased. "But didn't you say that my koubu still needed to get more work."

Kohran chuckled as a kid caught fooling around when it is supposed to be study time. "While it does, it isn't really pressing." Kohran replied. "Speaking of your koubu Benji-han, where you got the designs for the weapon systems? I heard that you drew them, is that true."

"I did." Benji said, Kohran looks at him in amazement. "While they lacked true technical knowledge your designs were really revealing Benji-han!" Kohran exclaimed. "No one involved in the projects had ever considered a horizontal magazine as the bolts that you designed!" Kohran said excited. "It is absolutely groundbreaking! You must be an inventor yourself!"

"Just imaginative." Benji replied. "I am not much of a builder like you are, I am just glad that the designs could be turn into real weapons." "Benji-han the black crossbow is simply amazing!" Kohran exclaimed. "I dislike weapons, but the mechanical complexity and efficiency, the unique design, it is beautiful! Where you got that idea from? Why naming it black crossbow?"

"Kind of a long story Kohran." Benji replied with a nervous chuckle. "I don't want to speak about it." Kohran nodded sadly but doesn't press the subject. "Ah! I remember, the guys in the hana-yashiki branch were really happy in receiving the prototype back after a real combat situation." Kohran exclaimed. "They said that they learned a lot about battle stress and it being exposed to a human body, they are currently improving the sealing of it to prevent damage by sweat and other liquids."

"Field testing it is always nice." Benji commented. "By the way Benji-han." Kohran said casually. "Did you see your koubu? It is in the hangar." "I didn't have time." Benji answered. "I suppose that I should take a look at it." Kohran nodded agreeing. "Well I won't be bothering you anymore." Benji says to Kohran. "I will let you finish your analyses in peace."

"You aren't bothering me." Kohran replied as Benji leaves. "By the way Benji-han." Benji stops when hearing that. "Could you come to my room later, like in half an hour or so if you are free? I want to talk to you about something." "Isn't now a good time?" Benji asked, he was standing right there and they are alone, it seemed like a good time to talk. "Now is not good Benji-han." Kohran replied. "Anytime after four in the afternoon."

"Hai, hai." Benji said deciding to not press the subject. "Thank you Benji-han." Kohran said with a smile, Benji waves and leaves the room. Walking around some more Benji spots Orihime entering on the attic. 'What could she be doing there?' Benji thought confused.

Benji moves to the attic and hears Orihime speaking. "Mama...more than six months have passed since I came to Japan. At first, I had thought Japan was the most terrible place..." Orihime's voice was sad and really depressed. 'I am not sure if I should get in there or not.' Benji thought, it was bad enough that he was eavesdropping. "After all, it's the country where he was born...but, somehow...I have started to get the feeling that it's really not so bad..."

'Yeah she is totally talking about her father.' Benji thought with a sigh. 'God this is hard, I want to go there and tell her to not be so sad, but I just can't waltz in there! God damned Evangelion moment!' Benji clenches his fist tightly. "There is a new squad leader here who likes to stick his head in where he is not wanted, or at least I used to think like that." Orihime said with her voice brightening a little. "He is painfully stubborn at times, but also very sweet and gentle in others, I never see such complex man before, at times he is as mean as an demon, at others he is as playful as a cat, but when needed he is as solid and reliable like a rock."

'Shit I am blushing now.' Benji thought embarrassed, scratching his cheek uncomfortably. "But he is a damned flirt!" Orihime exclaimed angrily. "It is almost like he can't make his mind and keeps hitting on every girl that he lays eyes on! Maybe I am reading too much, he is certainly overly friendly with everyone…" 'The worse is that you aren't really wrong with that…' Benji thought wryly.

"This theatre isn't too uncomfortable to live in, either...at first I thought I would go back right away..." Orihime said after calming herself. "But I have decided to stay a little longer...Mama...take care. I am fine...I am well, so..." 'Chance!' Benji thought while opening the door. "Ah! So it was you Orihime." Benji said when seeing Orihime there. "I thought that I heard someone talking in here."

"Benji?!" Orihime exclaimed embarrassed. "How much did you hear?" 'I think that everything.' Benji thought with a smile. "I think that is was from 'I am fine'." Benji answered. Orihime sighs in relief. "But you look a little sad." Benji said pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and offering for Orihime. "You were crying?"

"No, it is just some dust in my eyes." Orihime replied embarrassed but takes the offered handkerchief and softly dabs her eyes with it. "Let me see." Benji said stepping closer of Orihime. "Open your eyes wide." Orihime blushes as Benji leaned forward but obey, she did lie that it there was something on her eyes.

Orihime stares into Benji's eyes as her stares back at her green eyes as their faces are close. "Other than your pretty eyes I don't see anything there." Benji commented casually. "It must have gotten away with the tears." "That is good!" Orihime exclaimed looking away embarrassed and covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Then what were you doing here in the first place Orihime?" Benji asked casually. "Nothing at all!" Orihime exclaimed and runs off the room. 'That was nice.' Benji thought with a smile. 'Today is a good day to tease hanagumi girls.'

Benji spots Sakura in courtyard. "What are you doing Sakura?" Benji asked while walking towards her. "I thought that would be nice to sit under the shade in a hot day like this." Sakura answered with a smile. "Why you changed your clothes?" Benji asked noticing that Sakura is wearing a pretty summer dress, the one that Benji recalls seeing pictures from Sakura Taisen 2.

"It is lighter than a kimono and much cooler." Sakura answered while Benji takes a knee in front of her. "Maybe it is just me, but I am feeling much hotter than I used to be, I might be imagining things." "Actually you aren't." Benji said in a level tone. "I am not?" Sakura asked confused.

"You see Sakura your limbs have more functions that just what we take from granted, like walking, reaching and other regular stuff." Benji explained, Sakura nodded listening eagerly to Benji's explanation. "One of the functions of our limbs is to help regulating our body's temperatures, our core temperature, that mean the temperature inside our bodies, more exactly our torsos, can't rise bellow a certain limit, when the hot blood from the heart run to the extremities it cools down trading heat with the area, the sweat also helps to cool us down."

Sakura nodded understanding. "So losing my right leg took me one of my four heat dispersers?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Benji answered with a nod. "You got that right, so be careful, you can't exercise much, but you can still overheat." Sakura smiles with his concern and advice. "I will be careful Benji-san." Sakura said. "It is amazing that you know so much Benji-san, where you learned all that?"

"From many places." Benji answered. "You already told me that!" Sakura exclaimed playfully slapping Benji's arm. "But where?" "Here and there, bits of information from there, a bit more from there." Benji said as if picking things in the air and pilling it between them. "Just gather it, useful, useless, important, unimportant, everything, you are always learning Sakura, sometimes you just doesn't notice, if you are reading a novel you might read that a character made a rope out of bed sheets and used to escape from his cell, you learned then that you can use bed sheets to attempt to escape from prison."

Sakura nodded understanding, yes, she admitted it sounded ridiculous, but at the same time she knew that it could happen, that maybe not in that same situation that knowledge would become handy. "Benji-san I was speaking with Kohran-san today." Sakura said. "She said that she thought about making a wheelchair that could help me to stand up, that she ran it through you and you told her to drop the idea, why that? It sounds like a really good idea."

"It is a really good idea." Benji answered in a serious tone. "But for you it isn't, there is a reason why I didn't suggest a chair like that myself back when we were getting you this chair." Benji lightly taps on Sakura's wheelchair. "That type of chair would mechanically make you stand up and support you, be honest with me Sakura, you really think that you would have made this much progress in rehabilitation with that chair?"

Sakura wanted to say yes, but she remembers that one of the reasons that she is working hard is because she really dislikes looking up to people unable to stand up. "I guess not." Sakura said a little dejected. "But it hurts so much when I stand up Benji-san." "Sakura I won't pretend to understand the pain." Benji said honestly. "I never lied to you and said that this would be easy, pain means life Sakura."

Sakura looks at Benji's eyes. "You told me that before." Sakura whispered. "It was when I was trapped right? My memory is a bit fuzzy." Benji nods confirming, Benji gently feels Sakura's shin through her dress. "This hurts?" Benji asked feeling her shin, he could feel small bumps and elevations.

"It more in the line of bothering." Sakura answered shivering a little with the feeling. "That is the plates in my leg?" "Yes." Benji answered. "I am no expert but after this long the bone is already healed, the bolts are firm in place as well, the bone grows around the indentation of the bolts keeping them firm in place."

Sakura hissed when Benji moves his hands to bellow her calf. "Now that hurts." Sakura said. "I can feel something here." Benji said looking up. "I think that is part of a bolt, maybe they didn't screw it right, or went too deep or shallow. Next time you go to check up I will ask if the bolts can be removed."

"But that would mean undoing nearly all the progress that we made." Sakura replied. "In short term." Benji said. "But is better in long term that the pain is gone, once you are healed again we start anew, and this time with no pain you might actually walk on your own again."

"That would be nice." Sakura said. "But I don't think so, I don't have that much faith." "Then I will have it for both of us." Benji said with a smile. "Anyway enough with that, it is a perfect day that shouldn't be wasted with dark subjects." Sakura smiles and nod, Benji is right, they day is too perfect to be sulking.

Benji moves to the dinning hall and sees Kanna setting out some dishes. "Ah taisho good timing!" Kanna exclaimed. "I just finished of Goya Chanpuru, we can eat it now." "But there is still time for dinner." Benji replied. "It is just a snack." Kanna exclaimed. "Yeah right." Benji said flatly, but he was hungry too, so he accepts the offer.

"Want to see who eat the most?" Kanna asked casually. "Thanks but no thanks." Benji answered. "I prefer savor the meal that you worked hard to make for me." "Taisho!" Kanna exclaimed embarrassed but really happy. Benji gets his chopsticks and after saying itadakimasu. He starts to eat.

"Wah…" Benji exclaimed. "Bitter melon is really bitter." "Maybe I didn't left long enough in the salt." Kanna commented. "It helps taking out the bitterness." "But this is good." Benji said. "Eaten with the tofu eases out the bite." Kanna nods content with his words. 'And you just don't tell to a girl who worked her hardest to make you a meal that it sucked.' Benji thinks while eating, the food was indeed good, he just needs to get used to the bitter melon. 'Then again sometimes you do have to tell her that is bad, when it is really, really bad and you want her to improve, good thing that isn't Kanna's case.'

"As my grandfather uses to say." Benji said getting Kanna's attention. "You can get married now." "TAISHO!" Kanna exclaimed blushing even more, she looks away embarrassed but also really happy with his words. "But no one would marry a woman like me." Kanna murmured.

"First in line." Benji said casually. Kanna says nothing and Benji can almost swear that he is seeing steam coming out from Kanna's head. "You are a beautiful woman, your height does nothing against that." Benji added knowing that would make Kanna even more embarrassed, though it is the truth. "I know men who would kill to have you, I am in that list too."

Kanna tentatively looks over her shoulders and Benji blows her a kiss making her turn her head in a flash and curl up more, trying to make herself smaller, wanting to disappear because of embarrassment. 'She makes it so easy, definitely she isn't used to be praised for her beauty and femininity.' Benji thought. 'Well I ought to correct that, and have fun doing it.'

"While different people have different tastes, I believe that most people would find you beautiful." Benji said after sipping some of his tea. "I know that you look great in tight clothes." 'Benji!' Kanna shouted in her mind, her throat dry and unable to make a sound above a whimper, her embarrassment is just too much.

"Believe in yourself." Benji said while softly running his hand over her back comfortingly. "Men want you and women want to be you, heck there is women who want you! That is no small feat Kanna." Kanna feels embarrassed but a little better, there was just something on Benji's touch that relaxed her.

After a nice meal laced with plenty of teasing Benji was satisfied, Kanna who borrowed a page from Wakana's book refuses to let him help clean up, so Benji leaves the dinning hall. Benji spots Iris walking down the stairs from the second floor and yawning. "If you are sleepy you should take a nap." Benji says to her. "Iris just woke from one." Iris replied. "Iris studied too much and took a nap."

"Then wash your face." Benji said playfully. "Iris needs to be awake for dinner." Iris nods happily, the drowsiness already fading. "Benji-oniichan you know what happens in this fifth?" Iris asked curiously. "Let me see." Benji replied in a mockingly way Iris looks at him eagerly.

Benji then ruffles her hair making her squeal cutely. "It is your birthday." Benji said teasingly. "Your really think that after the last birthday arrangements we would just let your birthday slide?" Iris denies with a nod happy that Benji got it right. "However Iris you will have to set in celebrating it along with Orihime." Benji said seriously. "Her birthday is just one day apart from your in the seventh, so we will make just one party for the two of you okay?"

"Okay!" Iris exclaimed happily, if was two parties made one, then it meant that it would be bigger than two parties. "And you know how old Iris will be?" Iris asked. "Now that is a little harder." Benji replied teasingly. "I know that you still haven't reached the teens yet, so twelve?"

"Yes!" Iris exclaimed happily, sure it was a guess, but given that Benji wasn't in the theater for too long it was amazing that he knew. "Iris will be twelve years old!" "You are a step closer of being an adult." Benji said recalling that Iris wants to grow up soon. "But don't hurry in growing up Iris, these years of childhood are the best days of your life."

"Iris isn't too sure." Iris replied. "You dislike the theater?" Benji asked. "Iris loves the theater and everyone in it!" Iris exclaimed. "See, it is part of some of the best days of your life." Benji pointed out. "No childhood is all joy and happiness, but you have to look to the good days and not the bad days, and when you do so, you realize that you have passed through many more good days than bad ones."

"Iris isn't sure if she understands that." Iris said a little confused. "When you mature yourself a little more you will understand Iris." Benji said patting her head. "You are still ripening, you don't have to worry about hard stuff, leave that to us full adults." "Okay!" Iris replied with a nod.

"Will Iris get presents?" Iris asked curious. "I did have something up my sleeve." Benji answered. "It is a surprise though." Iris pouted in being denied the information. "Iris kind of wanted something." Iris commented. "What?" Benji asked curious. "If isn't something too expensive I think that I can add that to your original gift."

"It is a book!" Iris exclaimed. "A book?" Benji asked confused. "I was thinking that you would say a dress." Iris denies with a nod. "Iris wants something that can give her a lasting memory of Benji-oniichan." Iris said seriously. Benji smiles and pats her head. "Now that is a bit hard, what kind of book you want?" Benji asked.

"The blue bird!" Iris exclaimed. "It is the next play after this one. Iris will be having a main role with Reni-chan!" "Then blue bird it is." Benji said. "Why is the fifth so far away?!" Iris exclaimed excited. "It is the seventh." Benji pointed out. "Then why is the seventh so far away!" Iris exclaimed playfully.

Iris dances around a little and then runs off to the second floor. "Well at least I know what to give her that will make her happy." Benji commented. "Better find Sumire and have her helping me to get it." Benji finds Sumire in the terrace. "Tea time?" Benji asked while walking closer of her.

"A little overdue I admit, but yes." Sumire said with a smile. "Care to join me?" "Sumire." Benji replied sitting in the offered chair. "Why you always have spare cups Sumire?" Benji asked something that it was bothering him. Sumire smiled at his question. "In the case that I get company as such yourself." Sumire answered. "Being ready to unexpected guests is a requirement of a fine lady."

'I heard something like that before back home too.' Benji thought while Sumire pours him some tea. "Today is Russian tea." Sumire said casually. "I thought that it was black tea." Benji commented looking at the color of the brew. Sumire chuckled at that. "When you add something on black tea is called Russian tea." Sumire explained.

"I didn't know that." Benji commented. "It is not a very common knowledge." Sumire replied with a smile. "But you are very knowledgeable yourself Benji-san, you should know that no one knows everything, I am glad that I can teach you something new." Benji nodded at that.

"Do you know how to properly brew tea Benji-san?" Sumire asked while handing him his cup. "Well from what I know it varies from tea to tea." Benji answered. "If I recall right with black tea you use hot water, you put the leaves in the tea pot and add the water, then let it sit for a while, so the tea gets a better flavor."

"That is right Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed happily. "Of course that is just an overview, there are important details about it, as temperature of the water and the time to let it brewing, but I won't get in such details today, it would bore you." "I admit that I am not overly enthusiastic about tea." Benji said to Sumire. "But I don't think that I can get bored when speaking with you."

Sumire nods lightly with a blush and a smile. "How you always finds the just perfect timing to deliver lines like that when they will be the most effective Benji-san?" Sumire asked holding her cheek in embarrassment. "Come with knowledge." Benji answered teasingly. "Plus you make easy."

"I do not." Sumire replied in mock indignation, but her lips curl into a smile as she thinks that perhaps she does make it easy. Sumire sips her tea and then notices Benji's reaction after sipping his. "Ah I forgot that you prefer your tea cold." Sumire said while Benji sets the cup on the saucer.

"It is okay." Benji said to her. "Every once and a while a cup of hot tea is nice, besides as good as the tea is, I am here for something else." Sumire blushes understanding what the 'something else' was, it was her, it made her happy that even disliking hot tea Benji was drinking it solely to be in her company.

"Ah! I was almost forgetting." Benji said recalling something, Sumire looks at him while sipping her tea. "I just spoke to Iris, she said that she wanted to get a book as present." "But I already bought her something." Sumire said setting the cup down. "So do I." Benji pointed out. "So I thought in giving it as an extra, anyway I need your help to find the book, she wants the Blue Bird."

"Ah the autumn play!" Sumire exclaimed understanding Benji nods confirming. "So I thought in buying the book and everyone signing it leaving a small message for her." Benji explained his idea. "Iris said that she wanted a lasting memory of me, but my present already fits that mark, so I thought in having the book being a lasting memory of everyone."

Sumire nodded with a smile, it sounded really good. "It is the French version that she wants?" Sumire asked. "I think that is the Japanese." Benji answered. "Iris knows how hard is to get books here in foreign languages, and is so close of her birthday that having it ordered wouldn't do it, plus she is able to read Japanese, thing that I don't."

"You do have a point there." Sumire commented. "I will make sure to find one, then we go purchase it." Benji nods. "Thanks." He said with a smile. "I don't even want to think what would have been of me these past months without you." Sumire blushes embarrassed and content with his words.

…

Benji knocks on Kohran's room door. 'I wonder what she wants with me.' Benji thought while waiting for the Chinese girl to open. Kohran opens and sees Benji there. "Ah right on time." Kohran commented. "I was waiting for you Benji-han. Please come in, don't mind the mess, I was in the middle of making something."

"And when you aren't in the middle of making something?" Benji asked teasingly. "Now that I can't remember." Kohran replied with a chuckle. "I have been tinkering with machines since I was a child." "What are you currently doing anyway?" Benji asked wanting to know if he needs to scatter for shelter or not when she activates it.

"It is a secret." Kohran replied. "Why are you so tense Benji-han?" "Well your inventions have the habit of exploding." Benji pointed out. "And I am wearing a brand new shirt, I have to be stingy with my clothes since it is hard to find them." "You do have a point there Benji-han." Kohran commented. "I also have difficult times finding my clothes too, cheongsams are so hard to find here in Teito."

"You mean Chinese dresses right?" Benji asked, he was pretty sure of hearing that word before. "That is right!" Kohran exclaimed. "They are so hard to find." "But we aren't here to discuss how hard is to find outfits right?" Benji asked as Kohran tinkers with something.

"No." Kohran replied. "Benji-han what you think of machines?" "Depends of the machine, my mood, if the machine is working or not." Benji answered. "But overall I like them." 'I am from a world that you are surrounded by machines that would blow your mind, you start to love them.' Benji added to himself then added. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Kohran replied. "You seem to know a lot, but at the same time your knowledge is superficial or just not as much as a specialist, you detailed things in the black crossbow that showed a good degree of knowledge, but it also lacked a technical knowledge, a deeper understanding of machines."

"I know how certain stuff works, why it works like that, but in other cases I know how it works." Benji commented. "Like you can change a car's tire and you don't need to know how a transmission box works to do it, or you can replace a broken part of a machine for a new one without knowing how to build the machine."

"True enough." Kohran said with a nod. "You are telling me that you have knowledge but not the technical skills?" "Pretty much." Benji answered. "You can call me a imaginer, I imagine a new machine, what it does, and even a little of how it works, but once that is done I pass it to people like you, who will then figure how to turn my design in an fully operational machine as close as my designs and ideas as possible."

Kohran nodded understanding, she had met people who were good building things but not creating them, and others who were good creating but couldn't built them. "When I kid I was also curious about how stuff worked, I broke a lot of stuff breaking it apart and unable to put it together or simply messing with the insides so much that it wouldn't work when in once piece anymore." Benji commented. "I think that everyone has a phase like that."

"I first tinkered with a broken watch." Kohran said in a level tone. "It belonged to my father, it later became a memento of him." 'Ah, the bullet hit watch from the OVA.' Benji thought. 'I knew that it had some meaning.' "I lost my entire family in the year Kanotoi."

Kohran notices Benji's confusing. "I forgot that you lived most of your life in the other half of the planet." Kohran said a little embarrassed. "Kanotoi was a revolution." Benji nodded understanding. "Sometime after that Ayame-han, you don't know her, she is Kaede-han's older sister, she came and offered me a position in the teikoku kagekidan. At first I felt that I couldn't do anything, but Yoneda-han saw my talent and placed me to work on machines, then I felt that I had found my proper place."

Benji listens in silence to Kohran. "Until now I haven't told this to anyone." Kohran said in a sad voice. "But I had three dads, one is my real dad in China, the second was my dad in Kobe just after coming to Japan, and the third…Yoneda-han here in the teigeki." 'So the old goat had some reciprocation.' Benji thought with a nod.

"Yeah our Yoneda-han." Kohran said noticing Benji's nod. "To think that someone shot him! I don't know who did it or from where they is from, but I won't forgive them! I will surely find them and break them in two!" Benji chuckled at that. "Ah sorry for getting so heated up." Kohran hurriedly said.

"It is all right, you aren't the first to do it." Benji replied. "So this is why you wanted me to come here?" "Yeah. It is good half of the reason." Kohran answered. "And this is the other half." She added showing the machine that she was working on. "I finally finished it."

(SHIT!) Benji exclaimed, he was so busy focusing on her tale that forgot all about that. "And now without more delays!" Kohran exclaimed holding a black ball in her hands high above her head. Benji heard the alarms going off on his head, Benji covers his face with his arms, crossing them over his face right before the ball explodes on Kohran's hands.

Benji coughs as the room is filled with smoke. "Kohran?!" Benji asked looking around through half closed eyes. "Here." Kohran replied still where she was standing. "Why it did explode before I threw it? And the blast was nowhere as strong as it should be…maybe more powder…"

"Kohran what was that?" Benji asked while opening the room's window. "A special celebratory firework." Kohran exclaimed as the smoke clears up. "And you still wonder why I run away when you mention trying out your inventions." Benji said in a flat tone. Kohran chuckled at that.

"I am going to take a bath." Benji said while sniffing his shirt. "I smell like smoke and sooth. Anyway it is good having you back Kohran." "It is good to be back too." Kohran replied.

…

Oni-ou looks at Mokujiki somberly. "Oni-ou...what is this business you have with me?" Mokujiki asked annoyed. "The assassination of Yoneda Ikki... failed..." Oni-ou said in a hoarse voice, handing to Mokujiki a sheet of paper. "Suiko have just informed that he regained consciousness."

"Hm... So according to the transmission from Suiko, Yoneda regained consciousness, huh." Mokujiki said in a level tone, then he smirks. "But, this too is within my calculations. There is no need to worry. The way things are, Yoneda won't be able to take action for a while. Hhohoho..."

"This means an opportunity has arrived to obliterate the Teikoku Kagekidan." Mokujiki said with a grin as he reads through the message. "As well as one other hindrance at the same time." "Yamaguchi Kazutoyo." Oni-ou said with a grunt. "Huh…"

"I'll do it!" Kongou exclaimed. "I want to behead that foreigner devil of their squad leader myself!"

"Don't be hasty, Kongou. In a battle, first and foremost comes collection of

information about the enemy, and victory will be the result of meticulous calculations acquired from the information." Mokujiki said in a level tone, trying to suppress his smirk. "Kongou, you have already finished a bout once. Here you should leave it to Kasha, who has not yet crossed swords with the teigeki."

"If you tell me to fight with that garbage full of little girls, I will fight." Kasha said. "But we will be able to arrange it such that we gather that Yamaguchi and that trash together, yes?"

"Mm, Suiko has already made her move. Everything is going according to my calculations…" Mokujiki said with a chuckle. "So they will be all in one place for you to strike."

"...Suiko? I can't stand her!" Tsuchigumo exclaimed in disgust. "Will that female fox really be useful?"

"Now, don't say such things, Tsuchigumo." Kongou said in a level tone trying to calm his ally down. "When it comes to this kind of thing, no one is better than Suiko."

"Well then..." Oni-ou said ending the argument. "It is up to you, Kasha." Kasha chuckled maniacally. "Take in well my flames, which burn up everything...

…

"Such a busy day." Benji muttered while doing the night patrol in the theater. "If this day was so eventful something else is bound to happen today as well…" "Taisho something troublesome came up." Kanna exclaimed running towards Benji with Iris in tow. "Could we talk to you for a while?"

Benji looks at the skies. "I knew it." he muttered at the skies, actually the ceiling. "Yes, what is wrong?" Benji asked turning to Kanna. "What is so troublesome?" "Benji-oniichan...Sumire-oneechan, Nanako-oneechan and Kohran-oneechan...they seem to have gone out saying they would have a talk with that Kyougoku guy."

"WHAT?!" Benji exclaimed in shock. "I heard wrong didn't I?" Benji asked turning to Kanna. "I didn't hear Iris saying that Sumire plus two went confront Keigo, did I?" Kanna dejectedly nods. "Sadly taisho you did." Kanna replied. "Everyone is waiting in the salon, so are you going to come too, taisho?"

Benji groans annoyed but nods. "You know Kanna there are days that I really, really hate this job." Benji said with a sigh. Kanna smiled sympathetically, she had chatted with the others in the bath after the evening play, they all traded stories of Benji chatting, helping or plainly teasing them, she knew that Benji had a busy day when adding the regular routine with the incident in front of the hospital. "Sometimes this job is really demanding." Kanna commented. "But you are doing great." Iris nods agreeing.

"Benji-kun...we are really in a fix now." Kaede said when Benji enters in the dinning hall, she had heard all about the incident that led to this incident. "Forgive me!" Saki exclaimed while bowing. "It was my fault!"

"What do you mean, Saki?" Benji asked confused, it was Sumire the likely ringleader of the incident and not Saki. "I let them hear a rumor I heard when I went to the War Department today during the day." Saki explained in an apologetic tone. "I heard that tonight, Army Cabinet Minister Kyougoku seems to be holding a meeting at a restaurant in Fukagawa. "When I told Sumire-san and Kohran-san that...

"The two of them went out." Benji completed the sentence. "Is what you mean to say?" Saki nodded. "Then how in name of heavens Nanako ended going with them?!" Benji exclaimed confused. "Nanako is as meek as a kitten for crying out loud!"

"Actually Nanako-chan followed them trying to make them give up that plan." Saki explained. Benji sighs in annoyance. "Sometimes Sumire is too stubborn…" Benji whispered. 'It must be because of that…' "And I told her to just let it go." Benji said annoyed. "And I am the reckless one."

"Now then, what do you suppose we should do, Benji-kun?" Kaede asks to Benji. "Other than wringing Sumire's slender neck?" Benji asked wryly. "Yes." Kaede replied, the others chuckled at his reply. "Get the koubus ready." Benji said seriously, that surprises everyone. "If my instinct is right the enemy will attack tonight, I can feel it in my bones."

No one noticed how Saki reacted to his words. "You girls stay here ready to deployment." Benji continued. "I will chase after the trio and wring their necks until they are my height, if I am wrong and I pray to heavens that I am, this night will end without a fight."

Kaede nodded. "Okay where is the restaurant anyway?" Benji asked with a sigh. "I have written a note." Kaede said handing to Benji a piece of paper. "It is in English, but I also wrote the name of the street and restaurant in kanji so you can locate them." "Then I will be going." Benji said seriously. "When I catch them…"

"Wah Benji-san is really angry." Sakura said impressed. "I don't see him that pissed since that thing with the good for nothing lieutenant." Orihime commented. "I feel sorry for Nanako-chan, Sumire-san and Kohran-san. He left in a warpath." "Time assaults us with towering waves I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads…" Wakana sings surprising everyone. "I will never forget about you… On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone…"

"Mother why are you singing that song just now?" Sakura asked confused. "It just came to my mind when he left like that." Wakana answered. "Like a wounded bird, I endure the rain with grace." Sakura sang the second part that they heard. "Awash in the blood of the wounded earth, we sleep. Oh stars, grandly recount the events of this night."

"That song is ominous." Kanna said with a shiver. "Who sung that in the first place?" "Benji-san." Sakura and Wakana answered in unison. "I am so getting ready for battle now." Kanna said walking out of the room. "Me too." Orihime said, after that song she just felt that something was going to happen.

…

"This is the place that Saki-san said." Sumire said seriously. "Senpai please give up this idea." Nanako pleaded to Sumire and Kohran. "Benji-senpai didn't want anything to happy…" "That man was speaking ill of Sakura-han's deceased father." Kohran said seriously. "And if that isn't bad enough he was speaking badly of the teigeki."

"But that is a geisha restaurant." Nanako pointed out. "It refuses female patrons, there is no way for girls like us enter there." "I just had an idea!" Kohran exclaimed. "Come with me." Sumire nods and Nanako wails but follows her senpai, still trying to make them give up the idea.

"This idea is great Kohran-san." Sumire said as they enter through the back entrance of the restaurant. "We can dress up like geisha and walk in there freely." "Senpai that is trespassing." Nanako pleaded trying to make them stop reminding that what they are doing is wrong.

"Nanako-han you are complaining but are still here." Kohran pointed out. "I am trying to stop you Kohran-senpai." Nanako replied. "We are not going away until I give that man a piece of my mind." Sumire said seriously. "Now put on a kimono too." Nanako wails but obeys.

"So this is the place." Benji said after checking the note. "Good thing that I brought my jacket and wallet." Benji enters on the restaurant and is greeted by a geisha. 'Nice.' Benji thought seeing the girl in full traditional garb, make up included. "I am running a bit late." Benji said to her in a polite tone. "Is his Excellency Kyougoku Keigo waiting for too long?"

The girl thinks a little recalling the guests. "I am sorry sir." The girl said in an elegant tone. "We have not received such honorable guest in our humble house." "You didn't?" Benji asked confused. The girl nods confirming. 'Then it was a mistake?' Benji thought. 'Or just a rumor that someone started, he didn't seem to be the guy to enjoy this kind of thing.'

"Perhaps his Excellency might have given up in the meeting and couldn't reach me." Benji said finishing his excuse. "Would you still like to enjoy the evening sir to not waste the trip here?" The girl offered politely. "I would appreciate that." Benji replied. "Should I remove my shoes here?"

"Not here sir." The girl replied. "But before entering in your room." Benji nods and follows the geisha, his intention simple, with the girl he could walk around inside the restaurant without raising suspicions. "Sir your have any preferences for where you would like to enjoy your stay?" The girl asked. "Most of our rooms are empty save one."

'There is the likely place where they three lost flowers are.' Benji thought. "Since I am alone I would prefer a room close to the occupied one." Benji said. "To make the room a little less empty."

The girl nods and leads Benji there. "Shortly someone to serve you will come." The girl said once Benji is in the room. "Thank you." Benji replied seeing the girl off, once she is gone Benji walks to the other room. "Yeah that is definitely Nanako's wail." Benji said hearing a little whimper.

Benji opens the door and quickly scans the room. "Ah niichan good timing!" An old man says to Benji. "Bring more cold sake! We ran out of cold sake!" Benji notices with a small smile how the three geisha tensed when seeing him there. "I am sorry sir, but I do not work here." Benji said. "But I was thinking in having a drink, but since I am alone I thought if you would be so generous in allowing me to join you."

"Of course!" The man exclaimed. "No man should drink alone! It makes the sake bad! Come take a seat at my side I will pour you some!" "Thank you." Benji replied doing so, Sumire tenses when Benji sits next to her and looks straight at her eyes, she knew that she was neck deep in trouble.

"Thank you." Benji said accepting a cup from the man. "May I ask your name sir? If we are drinking together we should know each other's name as well, I am Himura." "I am Yamaguchi!" The man replied. "You seem to be pretty polite for a man who looks like a foreigner! But your name is very Japanese, how is that?"

"My grandfather is Japanese." Benji answered. "Sir please do not to anything improper to the geisha." Benji said to Yamaguchi that is about to feel up Nanako. "They are pretty, but are only to look at." "Oops, the sake is clearly getting on my head." Yamaguchi slurred. "Here have another." Benji said refilling the older man's cup. "Thank you." Yamaguchi replied before drinking.

"So young man what bring you here to Japan?" Yamaguchi asked. "I am supposed to be tending some flowers." Benji answered. "Odd task for such a big man isn't." "It must be some really troublesome flowers." Yamaguchi said with a nod. "Yeah very troublesome flowers." Benji said looking at Sumire and Kohran. "I just got the wire and the frame to tie them into a pleasant shape."

Yamaguchi nodded while Sumire, Kohran and Nanako tense and swallow nervously, they knew that Benji meant punishment. "Wild flowers are beautiful, but carefully grown flowers are as beautiful." Yamaguchi said. "Be strict to your flowers! Don't let them grow wild."

"I plan to." Benji said making the trio shiver. 'You are loving this! I know that you are loving this!' Sumire thought nervously. "A fire!" Someone screamed outside the room. "A fire has broken out in the restaurant. It is all over the place! Is arson!"

"Yamaguchi-san we have to leave the restaurant now." Benji said seriously. "I guess so." Yamaguchi replied trying to stand up but falling. "Kohran, Nanako help Yamaguchi-san to walk." Benji says turning to the two. "Hai!" The duo readily obeys. "Benji-san I think that we are trapped already!" Sumire exclaimed seeing the fire through the closed doors. Benji looks around and spots a pair of swords decorating the room in a lacquered rack.

Smoke starts to enter in the room and everyone start to cough. "Cover your mouth and nose with a handkerchief." Benji tells them while taking the swords. 'No time for fear, their lives are in danger.' Benji tells himself. Benji slashes one of sliding doors and kicks it away. "Let's go!" Benji shouted to them.

The girls nod and leave the room after the other patrons of the room, Benji spots his boots and put them on. "There is no way in hell that I am leaving without shoes." Benji muttered hurriedly putting them on, then he chases the girls and Yamaguchi. Kohran mutters something that Benji can't make out. "I am out to chase the creep who set up these fires!" Kohran exclaimed running away. "Those who would do cowardly, cruel things like this...cannot be forgiven! Those who would wantonly kill people who have done nothing wrong...absolutely cannot be forgiven! By this fire...by this fire, I can't be beaten!"

"Kohran!" Benji shouted, but the girl ignores him, angrily Benji sighs. "I am so wringing her neck later." "Sumire help Nanako." Benji said. "We need to get these people out of here." Sumire nods and obeys. "What is the way?!" Sumire asked. "I don't recall how I got here."

"If needed I will carve a way out." Benji said seriously. "But for now this way." They follow Benji's lead. "Ah!" Sumire exclaimed as they reach the path ablaze. "We can't go this way." Benji touches a wall, then he backs away a little and cuts it with the sword before kicking it down.

"You really meant when you said that you would carve a path." Sumire said teasingly. "How you knew that it was safe?" "The wall wasn't too hot." Benji answered while entering on the room through the hole. "That young man seems to know what he is doing." Yamaguchi commented. "Yeah." Sumire agreed. "When we need the most he always seems to know what to do."

'What I do?! What I do?! What I do?! What I do?! I can't screw up in this place!' Benji thinks while looking at the room, he kicks down a sliding door and finds a path. "This way!" Benji shouted. The people following Nanako, Sumire and Yamaguchi enter in the room and move to the other room.

Benji puts down another sliding door, it reveals a window. "AH!" Nanako exclaimed as people bump on her racing for the window. "So much for order and calm." Benji muttered. "Are you okay Nanako?" Benji asked. "Yes." Nanako answered. "We should leave now."

Benji nods but before they could leave part of the ceiling falls over the hallway with the window. "Just great." Benji muttered moving to a wall that connects to that hall, Benji slashes the wooden wall and kicks it breaking a hole on it. "Damn." Benji cursed seeing that even there the fire was burning.

"Another way?" Sumire asked. Benji nods and turns to a different sliding door and opens it, they move around the restaurant. "Hold on!" Benji said as he heard the sound of something cracking. He looks up and sees the ceiling there burning. "Hurry up that way." Benji shouted pointing to a door.

They move in a hurry and make to the other room, then Benji pushes the trio down, part of the ceiling falls over them. Benji grunts. "Are you okay down there?" Benji asks over Sumire, who is over Nanako who is covering Yamaguchi. "Yeah." Nanako answered. "Sumire-senpai covered me." "I am fine too." Yamaguchi moaned. "But this is a bit too much for my old bones, but is an emergency." "I am fine." Sumire said, then she looks over her shoulders and sees a heavy flaming beam over Benji's back, Benji is kneeled with his body over theirs holding the beam and part of the ceiling using the sword and his hand.

Benji grits his teeth and pushes with a roar, Sumire watches as the pile tremble, slowly Benji straightens his body, with a louder scream Benji jumps up and throws the beam and ceiling back, the beam falls heavily on the floor and Benji takes a deep breath, patting embers from his jacket.

"Benji-san are you okay?!" Sumire exclaimed rushing to her feet. "I am not burned." Benji answered. "Thankfully my hair is still wet from shower and now the sweat, this jacket is leather, it doesn't burn." Sumire sighs in relief. Benji puts down another door and he recognizes the hall. "We are almost out!" Benji said to them. And it took just two more doors to get them out of the restaurant.

Then Benji runs back to the restaurant. "Benji-san!" Sumire shouted in surprise. "No Sumire-senpai!" Nanako shouted holding tightly on Sumire's waist. "Let go Nanako-chan!" Sumire shouted. "Let go of me!" Inside Benji rams through a burning wall, without worrying about Sumire, Nanako and Yamaguchi he can be careless.

Through the cracking of wood and the roar of the fire Benji could hear Kohran screaming, taunting the arsonist to come forth. "That is right." Benji whispers running to another wall. "Shout loud so I can find you." Kohran screams in surprise when a wall next to hear breaks and a hand grabs her neck firmly. "You are so screwed Kohran." Benji hissed pulling Kohran to the room that he was in.

"Benji-han?!" Kohran exclaimed surprised, Benji only looks at her. "Good you aren't hurt." Benji said with a nod, Kohran freezes with his glare. "I am totally going to punish you once we are out of here." Kohran nodded scared, she is about to say something. "Don't." Benji said seriously. "I listen to it later, right now I want get out of this place."

Kohran nods and follows Benji, she knows that the path that they are taking was broken by Benji on his way to get her.

Benji takes a deep breath once they are out of the restaurant. "Amazing Benji-han!" Kohran exclaimed. "Ah there still some trash left to burn." Kasha said when seeing Benji and Kohran. "Who are you?" Kohran asked. "I am Kasha one of the kokkikai." Kasha answered sneeringly. "Kokkikai…is this fire your doing" Kohran asked indignant.

Kasha laughs at Kohran's indignation. "Now then, shall I burn you, teikoku kagekidan, together with that trash Yamaguchi?" Kasha asked teasingly. "And why are you aiming at that person?" Benji asked changing his stance. "Ponder than in hell." Kasha replied summoning a circle of flames around Benji and Kohran. "Now taste Gogyoushu Kasha's blaze... please enjoy it as much as you can."

Benji bolts in action before Kohran could do anything, running through the wall of fire as if it wasn't there. "WHAT?!" Kasha asked in shock. "Fool!" Benji shouted ramming the sword on Kasha's chest, then Benji twists the blade and pulls it to the side. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kasha yells as Benji slashes his chest open. Benji doesn't hesitate in grabbing Kasha's neck. Benji drives the sword n Kasha's gut. "I have to admit that waiting you make your speech paid out." Benji said while opening the wound by moving the sword, then Benji tears the sword away from Kasha. "Finally I am going to kill one of you."

"Benji-san!" Sumire shouted, Benji turns his head to face Sumire but still drives the sword in Kasha. "What?" Benji asked. "Where is Yamaguchi?" "Evacuated by car." Sumire replied. Benji noticed a movement and slashes Kasha increasing his third wound. Kasha shouts in pain. "Can't summon in pain?" Benji asked. "Good to know."

"Yamaguchi-san's car is being targeted by the wakiji!" Nanako shouted running to them. Benji sighs and drops Kasha, Kasha gurgles as Benji swings his arm to the side slicing open his throat. "That should do it…" Benji then stabs Kasha's heart for good measure before leaving the dying man.

"You got out." Benji commented seeing Kohran running with them to the koubus. "The fire circle died out." Kohran answered. "You are okay?" "I wear clothes that are reasonably fire resistant." Benji replied. "That is why I came out with few wounds when Sakura lost her leg."

"Is that man really dead?" Nanako asked tense. "If he isn't then I need to set things straight later." Benji answered. "And make him one head shorter." "I know that he is from the kokkikai but you had to do it?" Kohran asks uneasily. "Yes." Benji answered. "As if he would have left any of us alive." "I know, it is just…" Kohran replied.

Benji looks at the big dark silver machine in front of him. "So this is my koubu." Benji said, it was the first time that he saw it. "It is equipped with the dragon slayer too." Kohran pointed out.

"And that was all that needed to ruin the meeting." Benji said with a sigh. "I so hate that sword." Kohran is confused with Benji's reaction but gets on her own koubu, they have a city and people to save. "Okay here is the plan." Benji said while strapping himself on the koubu's seat. "Sumire, Nanako, Kohran, Reni and Iris escort Yamaguchi to safety, kill any enemy that gets close. Everyone else we will be being a decoy and destroy the enemy, try not let any get by us."

"Ryokai!" The hanagumi replied moving as assigned. "Why our group has the least people on?" Orihime asked. "Kohran is long ranged, Iris isn't much of a fighter and Nanako is a rookie." Benji answered. "So they needed two veteran fighters, Sumire and Reni."

"Point taken." Orihime replied. "Well I am curious to see what that machine of yours can do." Benji draws the dragon slayer. "If it can use this to its fullest..." Benji said reading the sword. "Then Orihime there is little that can stand in my way." "So much damage…" Kanna whispered seeing the blazes in the city.

"It is far worse that I thought." Benji said. "I am so glad that I killed that Kasha guy…" "Don't worry, the evacuations of the citizens of the vicinity is nearly completed, only Yamaguchi-san is left." Orihime said casually. "You mean me?" Yamaguchi asked. "How you got in the frequency?" Benji asked confused. "Ah the young man from before." Yamaguchi commented.

"Don't worry about your safety, half of the team is moving to escort you to safety." Benji said seriously. "The other half is acting as a delay, we will hold back the enemy." "I see, then I will do as told." Yamaguchi replied. "I am counting on you."

"INCOMING!" Benji shouted spotting the enemy, Kanna and Orihime ready themselves as a group of wakiji charges at them. Benji holds the dragon slayer almost vertically, angled forward in the most basic stance. With a cry Benji steps forward and cleaves a wakiji in half.

Benji grits his teeth with the strain of stopping the blade. 'Okay, this type of slash isn't good.' Benji thought switching to Gatts favorite horizontal slash. "WAH!" Kanna exclaimed seeing Benji cleaving three wakijis with one slash. "Amazing!" 'More manageable.' Benji thought adjusting his momentum and slip.

With a roar Benji reverses the strike and hits more wakijis with a diagonal slash. "Gruesome…" Orihime said a little sick. "And loud." Iris complained. "You have to shout that much Benji-senpai?" Nanako complained. "Greatswords needs a ton of spirit to wield." Benji explained. "So plenty of kiai is needed, anyway I will lower the microphone here a little."

"Please do." Sumire commented. "I understand the importance of battle cries, but hearing them in the koubu hurt my ears." "One of the reasons why I didn't really want the dragon slayer." Benji replied, his voice now to the hanagumi much lower. The battle continues with Benji and Kanna dealing with the enemy in short range and Orihime dealing with it in long range.

"Yamaguchi-san has escaped successfully." Sumire announced. "All that is left is to finish off the enemy, we are moving to assist you." "Okay." Benji replied. Nanako kills the last of the wakiji. "Wasn't it a little too easy this time?" Orihime asked. "Given that I killed the leader before the battle it is natural." Benji answered resting the bloodied dragon slayer on his shoulder. "No boss battle this time."

"It feels a little disappointing." Sumire commented. "I feel happy." Benji commented casually. "One less enemy to worry about." "That is cold taisho." Kanna said. "That wasn't in my calculations." Mokujiki said in annoyance. "Prey!" Benji exclaimed reading his sword.

"Not so fast." Mokujiki said in a menacing tone. "Unless you want to be the cause of the death of all the civilians that you evacuated from here, Kasha had planted bombs there to ensure the maximal killing. Throw down your sword." Benji does so throwing the sword forward, the heavy sword nails itself on the street with a dull sound.

"It is so easy to manipulate people with a sense of justice." Mokujiki said with a chuckle. Inside the cockpit Benji unlocks the safety of the crossbow. "Too bad that I…!" The detonator explodes in fragments and Benji snaps in action aiming his left arm at Mokujiki. "Maria-san?!" Sumire exclaimed surprised. "I made it in time." Maria said in relief. "Sumire we have no time to waste." Sumire nods and turns to face Mokujiki.

"When Benji-san got his sword?!" Sumire exclaimed in shock. "He ran to it while firing with his left arm and grabbed it from where it was stuck." Orihime explained. "It is almost like he planned it."

"I am sure that he planned it." Maria said with a grin. "He wouldn't just throw it recklessly. Now let's aid him!" "Ryokai!" The others exclaimed running to where Benji is fighting Mokujiki. 'Benji-san knew that Maria-san was here? That is why he threw his sword?' Sumire thought feeling a surge of jealousy. 'He knew that Maria-san was coming and would take care of the detonator?'

Mokujiki is no match for the complete hanagumi and flees before he is surrounded and his machine is damaged beyond escape. Benji grunts annoyed and put the giant sword on his back. "Well one bad guy dead isn't a bad score for the day." Benji commented. "Nice having you back Maria."

"It is good to be back." Maria replied with a smile. "It is nice see you finally bearing your own color." "When you arrived anyway?" Benji asked. "In Teito just twenty minutes ago." Maria answered. "I was surprised to know that my koubu was in the gouraigo, how you knew?" "I knew that you were coming back today." Benji replied. "So I thought that in case of a battle your koubu should be here."

"And you came just in the right time!" Kanna exclaimed cheerfully. "Making an entrance like that!" "AH!" Nanako exclaimed when Benji grabs her koubu's head rail. "You aren't going anywhere." Benji said with a grin. "I told you last time, I make a fool of myself, then you make a fool of yourself with me." "Nooo…" Nanako whined. "I was already ashamed of dressing like a geisha…"

"Not enough excuse." Benji replied. "Now get out of there or I will pull you out." "It is always like that?" Maria asked to Sumire. "Well is only her second time doing this." Sumire answered. "But yes, last time Benji also had to force her out to do it, we are after all forcing him to do it."

A dejected looking Nanako steps out of her koubu still with the makeup on, just like Sumire and Kohran, Benji jumps out of his koubu and joins the group. "Okay, ready?" Benji asked to the girls who are taking deep breaths, they nod agreeing. "SHOURI NO POSE!" Benji shouted. "KIME!" The shouted back.

…

Sumire, Kohran and even Nanako now face Benji, they thought that after the battle he would have forgotten about their actions, but he didn't and know they face his righteous wrath. "Kohran you are cleaning the bathroom and toilets for the next month." Benji said in a level voice. "Sumire you are doing the same with the stage and that also means the seats in both floors."

Kohran and Sumire groan and nod. "Nanako you are in kitchen duty assisting Wakana for the next two weeks." Benji added. "What?!" Kohran exclaimed. "That is just a slap in the wrist!" Sumire protested. "Unlike the two of you she went there to stop that nonsense." Benji said seriously. "But why am I being punished for trying to stop them?" Nanako asked.

"Because you could have run to get me and I would stop them." Benji pointed out. Nanako gasped, she had forgotten that she could have done that. "But I wanted to defend our honor." Sumire said. "Sumire that Keigo guy is the type of man that would listen to reason if not his own." Benji said with a sigh. "You remember how he and that prick of a driver of his acted, I never heard of that law of fist or whatever it is, and I am not even part of the army or official military, I am not due to receive any kind of punishment from him, but I took it silently because it would backfire on us if I reacted. I wanted to tear those two new holes."

Sumire slumps her shoulders at his words. "And after what he said about me walking with you to the hospital I just knew that he wouldn't be in that kind of restaurant." Benji pointed out. "Especially for a meeting, you should have thought things a little more thoroughly."

"And you Kohran really shouldn't be backing Sumire and supporting the idea." Benji said turning to Kohran. "If Keigo had been there he could use that incident to tarnish our reputation, three of our prized members acting out like geisha." The trio swallowed hard, they really didn't consider that, and Benji was even letting out his nightmare scenario, which was the three being raped and killed by Keigo's orders.

Outside Maria is eavesdropping with the others, she really felt that is back home by doing that, but she was impressed that Benji turned out to be a pretty good leader and is chewing out the trio pretty well with a nice amount of strictness and guilt tripping. It goes on for a few more minutes and then Benji leaves.

"Why I am not surprised?" Benji said when seeing the other girls there. "Anyway move along, the three of them are embarrassed enough for the time being." Benji herds the hanagumi away with ease. "You seem to have taken up the mantle very well." Maria said casually. "Everyone praised you through the kinematron and you did well today too."

"I try." Benji replied. "I hate the job sometimes though." Maria chuckled at that. "It is natural." Maria commented. "I did that myself a few times as well." Benji stretches tiredly. "God I want a shower and my bed so badly right now." Benji commented.

"Long day?" Maria asked. "You have no idea." Benji answered. "Today was particularly eventful even in the daily routine, and if I add the random stuff." "Yeah today you were wrung pretty well." Kanna commented. "Anyway I have to deal with something before resting." Benji said with a sigh. "Just leave the shower open for me since I won't take long and you girls take an eternity there."

"I will pass the message." Kanna said with a chuckle. "I chat with you later Maria." Benji said to the blonde. "Okay." Maria replied seeing Benji moving to the command center. "Kaede I need you to return these for me." Benji said to Kaede showing her the swords that he had taken from the restaurant. "I am not sure if they were decorative or belonged to someone who left them behind in the fire."

Kaede nods and takes the swords. "Benji-san you did kill a kokkikai member today didn't you?" Kaede asked seriously. "Yeah." Benji answered with a nod. "I opened him up a lot, slashed his throat and stabbed him in the heart." "I thought so." Kaede murmured. "Benji-san we didn't find the corpse."

"What?!" Benji exclaimed shocked. "Kaede that guy must be dead!" "Maybe he did die." Kaede said seriously. "But the enemy has access to a reincarnation technique, they did brought two people from the dead before, they could have done it again." Benji groans angrily at the idea, he had forgotten about that.

Benji finally sighs. "Okay, I won't trouble myself with it." Benji said. "I am going to take a bath, drink something and then sleep." "Go ahead." Kaede said with a bitter smile, she knew that Benji wasn't happy with what happened.

…

"You girls have no idea of how much I missed this." Maria said sinking on the bathtub with a sigh of pleasure. Most of the girls chuckle at Maria's comment, all but Nanako who is looking at Maria with avid interest. "So Nanako isn't it?" Nanako nods at Maria's question. "How are you liking the theater so far?"

Nanako nodded to that. "It is a bit intense sometimes." Nanako admitted. "But I like being here, I could live without Benji-senpai teasing the life out of me." Maria and the others chuckle at that. "Complain as much as you like." Sumire said to Nanako. "But you like it as much as we all do."

Nanako blushes at that. "I do not!" Nanako exclaimed, then she blushes even more. "You are recalling that song, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a chuckle. Nanako nods embarrassed. "Such a depraved song." Nanako murmured. "What song?" Maria asked confused. "We have no idea." Sakura answered. "Earlier today I heard Benji-san singing, he was running around the stage dodging Nanako-chan who was blushing and screaming at him to stop, it was really, really depraved. Maria-san you have any idea of where Benji could have learned a Japanese song like that?"

"Not at all." Maria answered in a level tone. 'It must be something of his world, I am sure of.' Maria thought wryly. "How it is anyway?" "I am not singing that! EVER!" Nanako exclaimed before sinking in the water until it covers her nose. The girls turn then to Sakura. "Fine, I also don't want to sing it but I will." Sakura said with a sigh. "It went something like this."

"Chained with never-ending desire." Sakura started to sing with a blush. "Like a red flower on an ankle. A sweet dream that you never wake up from…Moist lips. Wandering in a humid maze." The hanagumi girls, especially Nanako blush at the song. "Moist lips. I do it again and again but I can't hold you enough." Sakura then stops. "And that I all that I heard. I think that there was more before it."

"The chain around your neck was a mess. I fixed it with my tongue." Nanako started to sing really embarrassed. "I look over your body while you lie on your back, arching forward." If Sakura could make herself sing that then so would she. "Without whispering, I will open you up. Heat entwines your body and goes beyond the words. Hot sensation reaches its peak. And your body falls into a quiet rhythm."

"Good god that is indeed very depraved." Orihime said with a blush. "Well the innuendo is surely laid pretty thick." Maria commented also embarrassed, the song was clearly speaking about sex without mentioning sex itself. "Kind of makes me curious to hear it all."

Sakura nodded agreeing, she knew that she interrupted the song halfway through it. "I liked the second song better though." Sakura commented. "After mother and I interrupted the teasing Benji-san sang a song when leaving." "That one I feel more comfortable singing." Nanako commented. "Time assaults us with towering waves I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads…"

"I will never forget about you…" Sumire followed Nanako's lead and sung the next verse. "On this road of unfulfillment, I still stand alone…" "Like a wounded bird, I endure the rain with grace." Kanna sung with a grin. "Awash in the blood of the wounded earth, we sleep. Oh stars, grandly recount the events of this night."

Sakura looks at her friends. "I don't know it just sounded much better when Benji-san sung it." Sakura commented. Nanako nodded agreeing. "It must be a masculine song." Maria commented. "There are songs that are just better when sung by males, but that song is indeed nice, it is that all?"

"I don't think so." Sakura answered. "We stopped Benji-san from leaving, so I am pretty sure that we also interrupted the song." "Just where he learned those songs anyway?" Orihime asked annoyed. "I just know that he isn't the one who wrote them." "No idea." Maria said. "Benji does know things that we don't."

End of chapter eight:

Author explanation corner:

This chapter is the longest one so far, total 53 pages, around 50 or so of story, lots of interaction going around based on stuff that I found in the internet about Sakura Taisen 2.

The books from Hinako were to tease Benji and Sumire as said in the story, mostly to embarrass Sumire and get back on bragging about it to her, with stuff ranging from asking for more grandchildren to the juicy details, as well asking if Sumire was a honest woman.

The glass flower was just something that I thought that was nice, that glass shop is rather important in both branches and Benji always get gifts for the girls there, after all it is fine crystal and a fine work of art.

Birthdays: I always, always add birthdays on my stories, especially Sakura Taisen, in the first game as well the TV series, Iris birthday was a major event and the hanagumi forgot about it, so celebrations as we are used to aren't common there, so I normally throw a Himura family style party on it, those of you that also read the original Outcast Sakura Taisen, the first generation based on the first game, you will notice that Benji also organizes a birthday party for Iris there, and had a very nice moment with Sakura too.

So as it is tradition, party on the theater and working to prepare it in full mode, with tons of homemade sweets and snacks, since in this story I am in better touch with my culinary skill and refined it more, I known more recipes by heart than I did in the original one.

Since Sakura's accident and other stuff happened, everyone forgot about birthdays, especially as most theater members don't think too much about it either, so they had one big party for all the missed birthdays, then planned a second for Iris and Orihime.

Benji singing: Forces, well that song happens to my fics now and then, it is on my playlist, and this fic has influences of Berserk, remember that Benji arrived with a mock dragon slayer, and I am having Benji building equipment based on Berserk, Gutts has some pretty damn good stuff too.

Anyway, Benji started with Monochrome trouble, the ending song of Bastard! I like that song quite a lot, the goal there was to utterly embarrass Nanako, to show her that there was more embarrassing things to do in the stage than acting, plus teasing her, the embarrassment of being caught by Sakura and Wakana helped her to get over some of her shyness.

The follow up with forces just sounded nice, I added that 'feeling that he would disappear if left alone' in purpose, it was also some grim foretelling of what would come next in the battle, hence Wakana and Sakura singing it when Benji went after Sumire and Kohran.

Sumire and Kohran: Originally Sakura was the one who met Keigo and then went with Kohran in the bar, since Sakura can't walk I had to replace her with Sumire, so the took Sakura's place in the hospital trip and the geisha incident, as Sumire is a bit hot headed and would act as Sakura did. Nanako tried to stop the duo, but she is shy and not that confident, so she wasn't able to and ended stuck as geisha too.

Benji and Kasha: Benji/I always try to cut the bullshit and kill the kokkikai leaders, so when given a chance it was taken with extreme prejudice. Kasha is arrogant and careless, so what happened was a possibility.

Maria's arrival: She was due arriving then in canon too, she even arrived in the same time with the same dramatic entry.

Benji's koubu: Being honest the koubu model and equipment is the same in both Alternative and Trials, same color scheme and everything, it is a heavy infantry type, a robot armor version of Gutts.


	7. Revelations on top of revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic, is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters of the series. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others original characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. Anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text"= Talked sentences.

'Text' = Thoughts.

-Text- = Sounds effects.

(Text)= Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: = Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter nine: Revelations on top of revelations on top of revelations

Maria stretches lazily and looks at her clock, it was still very early in the morning. 'Why I woke this early?' Maria asked to herself stifling a yawn, then she hears a small sound filtering from the window, curious she looks outside and sees Benji dragging one of the theater's cars, literally pulling the car that is tied to him by some sort of vest and a chain.

"What the hell?" Maria whispered as Benji started to run with the car, and she saw Kasumi on the driver's seat doing nothing more than holding the wheel and the car stable, silently telling her that whatever that was it was already part of the morning routine of the theater. "And is not even four in the morning…"

Maria saw how late Benji went to bed, she was with him during the round in the theater to check that everything was locked shut, then they went to bed almost at one in the morning, and she remembers that Benji was yawning a lot during the rounds and that he complained about being tired earlier.

So she decided to see what would happen next, after dealing with her morning needs and changing into her training clothes Maria watched from the window and it was just five in the morning Benji returns with the car, his clothes and face clearly covered with sweat, and he does fall in his hands and knees when reaching the doorstep.

Kasumi leaves the car and unhooks the chair from the car and from Benji before getting back in the car, Benji stands up and pushes the car all the way inside the garage. Maria leaves her room, she had heard someone leaving her own bedroom as well, but wasn't sure of whom.

Maria finds her answer in the kitchen, Sumire in her own training outfit is setting out some food in the table. "You know about Benji doing that crazy stuff?" Maria asked to Sumire, finding a little odd to see Sumire like that. "And you are helping?" Sumire nodded confirming. "Benji-san didn't had much time to train during the day because we were all busy helping Sakura-san." Sumire explained. "One day I found him training at night, when he should be sleeping, since then I have helped him, making sure that he gets at least a little rest and don't overwork."

"And the car thing?" Maria asked. "Ah that." Sumire replied. "Benji-san started that before Nanako-chan arrived, he said that had no time for subtle approaches, so he started that, in the beginning he crawled with the car, now he is running as if it wasn't there, at least so says Kasumi-san. The distance is also increasing according to her, he is making more kilometers per hour."

Maria is impressed with that, if that was true then Benji's legs and lower body strength increased a lot, as well stamina and upper body strength. "So I make him a meal and take out his supplement and medicine." Sumire added showing Maria the tray over the table. "Two dozes of egg whites, one liter of a shake made of whey and fruits, as well lots of sugar, then the normal stuff."

Maria saw bacon, eggs, a couple sausages and some bread in the tray in a large dish, then she saw something wicked there. "That is the medicine." Sumire explained noticing what Maria noticed. "It is a family recipe from Saki-san, that thing is foul tasting and smelling, and downright scary especially when we add the sugar cube that is next to it, but is also very effective."

"And what it does." Maria asked in disbelief, the fact that Saki produces it doesn't make her any more favorable of the idea of Benji drinking it. "Heals a lot of stuff, removes tiredness, resuming a long list is what is keeping Benji-san able to keep an inhuman training routine." Sumire answered seriously. "Without that stuff his progress would be really small, Sakura-san also drank it when recovering from her surgery, Benji-san drunk it when recovering from the burns and the stab from Oni-ou, it made the healing much, much faster."

Sumire takes the tray to the dinning hall just as Benji crashes on his chair. "I do this every morning and it still kills me." Benji muttered tiredly. "Why I am doing this again?" "Because you are crazy." Sumire replied placing the tray in front of him. "And there are days that you are enjoying this as much as you complain."

"I still get to eat the food that you prepare, that must be a reason too." Benji pointed out. Sumire blushes at that, Benji always made a remark over that, and she always blushes happily. "Just eat it." Sumire said embarrassed. "You still have more to do." Benji nods and starts to eat.

"It is always like that?" Maria asked when Sumire returns to the kitchen. "Pretty much." Sumire answered. "It became routine by now, I wake at four forty five and start making his meal, then I help with his indoors training until six thirty, since breakfast is seven, we have plenty of time to shower and change into our normal clothes."

"What is that indoors training?" Maria asked. "Weight training, combat training and endurance training." Sumire answered. "And on top of all this he still have an entire day ahead of him." Maria said seriously. "Why you let him do this?" "Isn't like I can stop him Maria-san." Sumire replied seriously. "At least when I am here to help and manage it, I can make him slow down, I don't really like it, but by helping Benji-san in few sections of the training I am actually forcing him to hold back. In combat training he has to hold back to not hurt me, and still I can get hurt, luckily recently I haven't, and I suppose that with your arrival I won't be doing this anymore."

"You like doing this?" Maria asked confused, the Sumire that she knew would despise having to wake this early and then make food for Benji and after that train with him. Sumire nodded confirming. "I started to like it along the way." Sumire answered. "Now is part of my routine, as Benji-san's second for this long I got used to following a different routine."

Maria can feel that Sumire have grown fond of being Benji's second and wasn't all that happy in stepping down from the position, but would do it anyway. "Once I get used to the theater again we can discuss what you can still do of this routine." Maria said. "So neither of us will get too much to do." Sumire nodded agreeing, she could live with that, as long she could still be with Benji she could live with that kind of compromise.

…

Maria felt a little odd, she knew that adapting to the theater's new routine would take time, things had changed a lot since she had left for New York, she can see that everyone knew what to do and when to do it, even Nanako. "Things are way different." Maria said to Benji, the play is on place so they could chat without being peeked by the others. "I feel out of place here."

Benji was familiar with that feeling. "It just for a while." Benji commented. "I felt like that when I got here, and later again when I was made leader." "It is just that everyone knows what to do, when to do and in the other hand I am out of the loop." Maria replied. "I can see that everyone, even the new girl got pretty close, honestly I am unsure of how you managed to make everyone bath together."

Benji chuckled at that, it was actually easy. "Sakura needs help to get inside the bath, so she needed someone to carry her." Benji explained casually. "Since there are only two people in the theater strong enough to lift her it is between me and Kanna, even Sakura being okay with me assisting her getting dressed, putting her leg and other stuff she still didn't want me to put her in the bath, so Kanna who felt the same way started to bath with Sakura, so she could take her in and out of the bath, Sumire who was helping Sakura to dress started to take with them, eventually all the girls started to bath together. And there are more benefits than just making everyone closer."

"Like what?" Maria asked curious. "It made Sakura get a little less conscious of her scars, the same with everyone else, they could see Sakura's scars, so they saw, got used to them and now no longer care about them." Benji explained. "Those scars won't be leaving Sakura, she needs to learn to live with them."

Maria nodded understanding, she did snuck glances at Sakura's missing leg and her left leg, it still shocked her to see them, but unlike the others, she didn't had time with Sakura to get used to them. "And there is something that I wanted to discuss with you now that you are back." Benji said in a serious tone. "You were the one who trained Sakura how to sing and get her voice right for the stage, right?"

Maria nodded confirming. "Yes, I was the one who oversaw her training." Maria confirmed. "Why?" "I want you to take over Sakura's rehabilitation training." Benji replied seriously. "Until now I am the one overseeing the brunt of it, but with my koubu here and yesterday's experience I need to train with the dragon slayer otherwise sooner or later I will get struck by the enemy because I am not familiar with it."

Maria nodded understanding, she saw how the koubu reacted to the tremendous momentum of the blade, and there were times that she felt that Benji nearly lost control of the blade and the koubu. "Then I will take over." Maria said with a nod. "Thanks." Benji replied. "I will run it through with you watching so you will know how we are working."

"And how is that working?" Maria asked curious. "Sakura can stand for a little while." Benji answered. "Take a few steps with supports, honestly she is doing well, but I think that the bolts in her bones are hurting her, she is complaining of pain when walking and standing, and I felt her leg a bit and she said that it hurt. I am taking her to the hospital this afternoon for a check up, want to come?" Maria nods yes, she was unable to help in Sakura's recovery, so now she wants to help as much as she can.

…

Matsuta sighs when Benji tells him what Sakura told him as well his own ideas. "I feared as much." Matsuta commented. "You have any idea of how hard it will be removing everything?" "No, but if it is causing her pain and making her unable of having a full recovery then it needs to leave." Benji replied seriously. "What material you people used anyway?"

"The best, steel." Matsuta answered. "Stainless?" Benji asked. Matsuta nod confirming, but Benji was still unsure. "Given the extension of the fractures and the time that we had performing the repairs I suppose that not every bolt were adjusted to its best, but regardless that, the bones are fully aligned and back to their normal shape." Matsuta said.

"Then there isn't a further need to keep the bolts and plates there." Benji pointed out. "Kid that is a very intrusive surgery, any progress that Sakura-san might have made until now will be undone." Matsuta said seriously. "Better than suffering from pain in her leg for the rest of her life." Benji replied in the same way. "She can't even sit properly because of them."

"And you actually want to do this Sakura-san?" Matsuta asks to the girl in question. "Yes." Sakura answered. "I know that it is risky, I might actually lose movements in my leg, but I want to be able to walk even if just a little at time again." Matsuta nodded at that. "I will schedule the procedure, we should have a opening in the end of the next month." He said.

"That far?" Maria asked surprised. "Is the hospital this busy?" Matsuta denies with a nod. "The procedure is delicate, we have a specialist that is away in another military hospital right now, he returns next month, if we are making this we are making it right." Benji could agree with that. "In the meantime we will check on Sakura-san's medical condition twice more, once in three weeks from now and then again a few days before the procedure itself."

After listening to the doctor they leave. "Not that I thought that it would happen right now." Sakura commented while Benji pushes her. "But I thought that would be sooner than that." "At least you can still enjoy the summer vacation with us before the operation." Benji pointed out. "If my schedule is right next month we have our vacation week."

"But what can I do in there?" Sakura asked. "Sunbath, swim, having fun?" Benji asked. "Kanna and I will carry you around, and in salt water you float better than in fresh water. If you don't feel like it, then you can read while basking in the sun." "I guess so." Sakura replied, Maria is impressed how Benji could string how Sakura could still have fun even in her condition.

"By the way Benji-san." Sakura said. "Where you went with Sumire-san this morning?" "To buy some stuff." Benji answered. "It was supposed to be a simple book run, but she then decided that I need more clothes for the summer and dragged me around." Maria chuckled at that, but again it was a little odd to see Sumire actually shopping for others and not herself.

"What you got?" Sakura asked curious. "Surprisingly a lot." Benji said with a sigh. "It seems that after this long being dragged around by Sumire made a few of her favored stores to stock 'special' sizes, meaning clothes on my size and a bit bigger as well." "Given the fact that you are Sumire shopping partner it is only natural." Maria commented. "Sumire always were a good costumer in the stores' opinion, so if she can find clothes for you, it will increase their profit, and in the other hand I also got lucky, if they got your size it means that they must have clothes in my size or ones that can be easily made to fit me as well."

"I suppose so." Benji commented. "But they will be big on you, we might have the same height but I am a male with broad chest and shoulders, it doesn't matter how well you look I men's clothes, you are still a woman." Maria chuckled at that. "As I said easy to make fit." Maria replied. "It is easier to make a big shirt small than a small shirt big."

"But I thought that stores already had sizes for you and Kanna-san." Sakura said while Benji puts the seatbelt on her. "Few articles and not all of them nice." Maria replied. "I still had to have my clothes tailored, or buy men's clothes like Kanna does." Sakura nodded understanding. 'It must be hard being that tall in Japan.' Sakura thought.

…

"You called Kaede?" Benji asked entering on the office after knowing and getting the response. "Yes." Kaede replied. "You remember Yamaguchi-san from that you escorted out of the battle last week?" "Yeah." Benji replied. "What about him?" (HE IS A WHAT?!) Everyone in the theater heard Benji's shout. Kaede covers her ringing ears. "The Navy Cabinet Minister." Kaede repeated herself. "Quite potent lungs that boy has." Yamaguchi said entering on the office. "Too potent." Kaede said with a wry smile.

"I can see from your face that you had no idea of my position." Yamaguchi commented noticing Benji's shocked expression. "Well you are a foreigner outside the formal military forces and still new to Japan, it is only natural that you didn't recognize me, besides I also went there in secret, and as you saw, I also had too much to drink."

Benji groans and holds his head. "Funny lad." Yamaguchi commented to Kaede. "Well we just pulled the carpet from his feet." Kaede replied. "He is still getting his bearings." "Am I in some sort of problem?" Benji asked worried, he had managed to invite himself to drink with Yamaguchi and kind of scolded him for trying to fondle Nanako.

"Not at all." Yamaguchi said with a smile. "You were pretty polite and did prevent me from acting unsightly as well, but more important you did got me out of that restaurant in once piece, besides I had fun before the fire as well, but now I understand that you indeed tend a flower garden."

Kaede looks at the two a little confused. "As I said my job was look out after flowers." Benji commented. "And they can be troublesome at times." Yamaguchi chuckled at that. "You are doing well." Yamaguchi said. "I still can't make my flowers behave." Benji commented moving to the office's door and yanking it open. "WAAHHH!" the hanagumi and kazegumi crash into the office in an avalanche.

Yamaguchi laughs heartily. "But clearly you know them well enough to know when they are misbehaving." Yamaguchi commented. "Heavy…" Iris whimpered as she and Nanako are flattened in the bottom of the pile. "I try to be a step ahead of them." Benji said with a sigh. "But from time to time they still manage to surprise me."

"That is the beauty of flowers." Yamaguchi said with a nod. "And speaking of surprise, teikoku kagekidan, your battle was truly impressive. I take that the one with the massive sword is you right?" Benji nods confirming.

"The enemy known as the Kokkikai, clearly possessing evil power, has begun to assault Teito." Yamaguchi said seriously. "And also these days, when there have again recently been movements of unrest from a group of extremists, I want to avoid any large movements by the military authorities. But...as I run the Imperial Navy, I promise to support the teikoku kagekidan. I also have to admit that I am a fan of the kagekidan, too. I want to see the hanagumi's plays more than anything. From here on as well, in order to be able to see more good plays, I will advise the financial world to resume their support."

"You mean that we won't have to suffer from budget cuts?!" Benji exclaimed surprised. Yamaguchi nodded confirming. "I saw with my eyes the valor and the efficacy of the teikoku kagekidan and I know that other than you there is no other force in the military forces able to destroy this evil." Yamaguchi said seriously.

"Please live a long life, watching this Kanzaki Sumire's performance everyday." Sumire said with a smile and pride in her voice. Iris is jumping excitedly. "Waai!" Iris exclaimed hugging Yamaguchi. "Ojii-chan, I like you!" Yamaguchi smiles happily and chuckles. "Being told that, I am overjoyed." He said to Iris with a smile. "Do your best, young one!" "Y…yes sir!" Iris replied.

"That was good, wasn't it, taisho?" Kanna asked to Benji. "Yeah..." Benji replied. "This is thanks to Sumire and Kohran running wild for us." That is harsh, Benji-han." Kohran said in an offended tone. "Ohh...Benji-san." Sumire said in a hurt tone. "You are mean!" "Yes I am." Benji replied flatly. "And you two are still in punishment time." Kohran and Sumire groan, Yamaguchi chuckled at the scene. "So that is what you mean by wire to tie them in shape." Yamaguchi commented.

Benji nods confirming. "Unless I keep a tight grip on their reins they just run wild." Benji said with a sigh. "Good luck tending your flowers." Yamaguchi said patting Benji's shoulder. "Because I can tell that you will need it." "Thanks." Benji replied. The hanagumi felt that barb, but say nothing, as it seems that Benji and Yamaguchi are in the same page.

…

Benji steps out of the koubu simulator and stretches tiredly, he moves to a calendar and marks July twelfth. "A little over one week since it changed to my koubu's mode." Benji mused. "I don't feel that I am improving thought." "But your score if way better than when it started Benji-han." Kohran said while walking out of the control room. "It is up to sixty seven, you started with thirty two."

"It is just that the simulator feel like is lacking something." Benji commented. "I am not sure of what." 'I wonder if Benji-han is feeling the lack of physical response, the simulator only goes so far in simulating the swings of that sword.' Kohran thought seriously, there was limits to what the computer could process and simulate, as well what the simulator could simulate, the machine had limits.

"I am going to change out of this." Benji said while unbuttoning his jacket. "Okay." Kohran replied seeing Benji off, she has to report the progress to Kaede. Benji spots Maria and Sakura in the training room. "Working hard?" Benji asks after getting their attention by knocking in the doorframe.

"Maria-san is as bad as you." Sakura answered. "Then yes." Benji commented. "I don't like exercising while everyone else is acting." Sakura commented. "I know that you can feel their support." Benji replied. "But we can't help it, we have to make most with our limited time."

Sakura knew that, but it was a little harder to exercise without them being there for her. "And you are training as well?" Maria asked seeing his clothes. Benji nods confirming. "I don't feel like I am progressing though." Benji replied. "But the piloting is getting smoother."

"That is good." Sakura commented. "I am still surprised that you can use that huge sword Benji-san." "Same here." Benji said with a smile. "I by myself would pick something else, but I have to admit that the dragon slayer is moral crashing to the enemy." Maria agreed with that, if she saw Benji in the side with the enemy with that sword she would be scared.

…

Benji felt somewhat uneasy as four men in jumpsuits carry a very large, very coffin like box into the garage, around him is the hanagumi looking curiously at the odd procession. "Ah it is finally here." Kaede said while entering in the room as the four men place the heavy box over an empty tool table.

The heavy and loud sound that the box made when hitting the table and the whine of the solid wood table makes Benji feel even worse. Then a fifth man carrying a thinner and somewhat smaller box, but much taller than himself enters in the room followed by a sixth and a seventh men carrying a box that is two thirds as big as the first one.

Kanna looks at Benji confused as he backpedaled into her. "Benji-san we finally got your anti-fallen equipment ready." Kaede said looking at Benji as two more men enter in the room carrying as box as big as the first box. "One Magnus, one hundred men slayer, one dragon slayer and one set of armor."

"That explains why taisho looks like trying to run away from here." Kanna commented while holding Benji in place. One of the men hand Kaede a crowbar and they all leave. "Do I really have to stay here?" Benji asked dejectedly. "And do I really need that?" "Given your previous wounds I say yes." Kaede answered. "We do as well." The hanagumi said as one.

"Anyway I am curious to see what needed four grown men to carry." Orihime said taking the crowbar and handing to Kanna. "Pry it open." Kanna nods and does so, the girls move around the first box while Kanna opens it. "Is that…" Sumire whispered in shock. "Looks like…" Kanna murmured.

"Dragon slayer?" Kohran asked turning to Kaede who nods confirming. "It is a copy of the sword that Benji-san had when he arrived, however this one is made of steel." Kaede explained. "How much it weights?" Sumire asked surprised, it took four men to carry it. "As much as Reni-kun." Kaede answered. "Thirty eight kilos?!" Kanna exclaimed surprised. "It can't be used!"

"The one that we made first weighted more than twice that." Kaede said seriously. "That one was made of solid steel, this one is made differently, after forged, with the use of machinery the sword was hollowed out as much as possible without losing its strength, then we added a special frame inside the hollow and welded it shut with steel plates, doing that we removed over forty nine kilos."

"Look this is inhuman." Kanna said picking the sword up, she has enough strength to lift it, and perhaps use it, but it is too impractical. "Sure if this thing hits anything is a goner, if hits anything." "Benji-san you could try it a little too." Kaede said to Benji. "I know that you have been working out."

Benji sighs and walks to Kanna. "Careful taisho." Kanna said while handing Benji the sword. "Benji-san why don't you give it a test swing?" Kaede asked. "Girls give him some room." "Look this won't end well." Kanna commented while they do so. Benji takes a deep breath and adjusts his stance while holding the massive sword with both hands.

The girls hurriedly cover their ears knowing what is coming. Benji aims at a tool box and pulls the sword back some more, building steam, then he let out a war cry and slashes as hard as he can. Benji can feel how the heavy blade is forcing his body to move, how it pulls him, how it is skinning his palms, but he holds it firmly and brings it down on the tool box with all his strength.

The tool box flies off badly torn apart, tools, nuts and bolts fly in the air, Benji's stances widen as he adjusts his body to the momentum, the sword smashes into the floor sending concrete bits into the air. The tool box impacts against one of the cars and falls down in a cascade of metal bits.

Benji pulls the sword from the ground while standing upright. "I told you so Kaede." Kanna said as Kaede stares at the damage. "But man that tool box is over, three drawers and everything inside cut, and it almost cleaved the box in two." "Is that thing even sharp?" Maria asks as Benji rests the tip of the sword on the floor. "Not sure." Benji answered. "But the weight of this thing makes up for it, is a pain to hold." Maria winces seeing how the skin in his palms and fingers tore in few places.

"This sword can't be used in real combat conditions." Sumire said seriously, she can see Benji's bloody hands. "I guess so." Kaede said with a sigh. "But in an emergency it might be useful." Benji moves to the box and finds that they also made the harness for the sword, so he puts it on and puts the sword on his back.

"That is downright scary." Orihime commented. "It took four men to carry it here and you just move it single handed without a care. It is like you are swinging Reni around." Benji chuckled at the image, and he isn't the only one to imagine him swinging Reni by the ankle.

"I think that they went with four so it wouldn't be so heavy." Benji commented. "Sakura is heavier than this sword." "I am not!" Sakura said in indignation. "Hai, hai." Benji replied moving to the other box. "So this is the hundred men slayer, over there is the Magnus and that last one is my armor?" Benji asked to Kaede. "Exactly." Kaede replied.

Benji opens the Magnus and grins seeing the menacing looking sword. "I don't know which of the two is worse." Orihime said as Benji holds the sharp looking sword with one hand.

"Kanna you take the armor." Benji says to the red head. "I will get the other slayer and we take it to the training room." "Okay." Kanna replied. "You want help?" Sumire offered. "You could take the harness for the Magnus." Benji replied. "I carry the other one." Maria said taking the hundred men slayer. "It isn't all too heavy."

…

"This thing is missing an arm." Kanna pointed out while looking at Benji's armor that is still in the box. "Left arm to be more accurate." Orihime added. "No, it isn't." Benji replied unbuttoning his cuff and exposing the black crossbow in his arm, then they could see that indeed the black crossbow matched his armor perfectly.

"You are still wearing that all day long?" Sumire asked surprised. "It kinds of kills the purpose of it if I don't." Benji replied casually while unbuttoning his shirt. "What is the purpose?" Nanako asked curious. "To have a firearm with a large amount of bullets with me all the time." Benji answered taking his top shirt out and handing it to Sumire, exposing his long sleeved undershirt. "In a way that doesn't attract attention."

Sumire takes his shirt and holds carefully to not wrinkle it. "But what are you doing anyway?" Sumire asked confused. "If I am going to try that out." Benji said pointing to his armor with a thumb. "I rather not have buttons poking me." "I guess that testing it now is as good as anytime." Maria commented looking at the mostly black armor. "But why the white plates in the sides?"

"There is no way in hell that I will simple become the black swordsman." Benji said in a tense voice. "It is not the first time that you mention that." Maria said seriously. "Just what is a black swordsman?" "It is a who." Benji replied. "It is a legend, you won't hear it from anyone else."

The girls look at Benji curiously, eager to hear what he has to say. "The black swordsman is a man who was raised in the battlefield." Benji said noticing that the hanagumi got in the storytelling mode. "Since childhood he trained to fight using swords bigger than himself since they didn't have swords for children, eventually when he grew up, well after a lot of misfortune I might add, he was still using a sword bigger than he is, the hundred men slayer wields the design that he used through his youth and early adulthood."

"But how you know how his sword looked like if is a legend?" Reni asked, that information doesn't match legendary status. "There are drawings." Benji answered. "After many battles the young man who until then wasn't know as the black swordsman fought alongside his companions, once they rose in status it all came to the ground once he decided to leave the group, the war was over and he knew nothing but fighting, living as nobility wasn't his wish, after a skirmish with the leader of the group who was also his best friend and rival, he left, devastated with the departure of his best friend and best soldier, the leader of the group made a mistake, he slept with the daughter of the king of the land."

"Ah that spells trouble." Orihime said knowing what is brewing. "Yes, he was careless and a maid peeked on them." Benji continues the story. "Once he left he was captured by the king's troops, taken to the dungeon and tortured for one year, the rest of the group were led to a trap, but managed to escape, and the black swordsman, who isn't the black swordsman yet is oblivious to that living in a mountain and training his swordsmanship."

"At least he picked up a good place to train." Kanna commented. "Well after one year he hears that his friends became criminals and are being chased by the army." Benji said. "He finds them during an attack and helps them, there are divided feelings between his close friends, some were happy that he was back, others were mad because he left in the first place and wasn't there when he was needed the most, one especially hurt was this female knight who hated him through the years but ended falling in love for him as her love for the leader was unrequited, since she knows that he would marry the princess to become king, after some trouble they make up, then they went rescue the leader."

"At least they are loyal to their friends." Kohran commented with a nod. "Things get worse from that point." Benji replied. "Once they rescue the leader who is utterly broken because the torture they are chased by the army, this army is led by a demon, they are almost killed by it, but another demon saves them for his own reasons, the leader who realized that he lost everything that he fought to have and the path of his dream becomes even more desperate when he sees his best friend and the lady knight together, you could say that he even lost everything then."

"What happens next?" Sumire asks curious the story is getting interesting. "The leader finds this 'charm' thing that he had for years but lost in the dungeon, that charm summons demons." Benji answered seriously. "And here is where things get really bad, the leader is offered a position among the highest demons, he would become whole and powerful again, able to chase his dream again, in exchange he has to give up for them what he had of more precious, and it was his friends and his army, and he says yes to it."

"How could he do that after what they did for him?!" Orihime exclaimed indignant. "They defied a kingdom for him!" The others agree with Orihime. "As I said things became bad." Benji continued. "Uncountable demons then start to kill and feast on the once powerful army, they all were branded with a cursed seal that attracts demons, they became offerings, some fought, some went crazy, some gave up hope, in the end the lady knight well, I won't detail that now, but I think that the more mature of you will understand that she didn't die but wish that she did, the leader once in his demonic form did it to her."

Everyone other than Iris tense understanding Benji's words, what they meant, Iris in the other hand is confused and even Reni won't explain to her what Benji said. "The black swordsman, was almost getting 'born'." Benji said seriously. "In that demonic feast he fought and tried to save the lady knight, but couldn't, he even cut off his own left arm to try save her without succeeding."

"Then how he became the black swordsman?" Reni asked. "If all his efforts are in vain." "They where rescued by someone." Benji answered. "A knight with a armor shaped as a skeleton and a skull shaped helmet, a skull knight, if you want to call it something, he and the girl were rescued and taken to a member of the army who survived by sheer luck for not being there, they were taken to where the black swordsman trained, there demons couldn't enter because it was land of good aligned spirits. Once he recovered and learned that he would be forever chased by demons and evil spirits until he was consumed by them he decided to fight and kill his once best friend, then he became the black swordsman and acquired the dragon slayer."

The girls are confused with it. "How can a man wield that sword with one hand when you need to use two hands?" Maria asks what is on their minds. "The guy is inhumanly strong." Benji answered. "Plus he got a metal prosthetic arm to replace what he cut, from a little bellow the elbow, with some shady mechanics and magnets he can use the sword, I don't try to understand how he grips or if he grips with the left hand, which is the fake one. The guy is so inhuman that he can easily swing the dragon slayer single handed and cleaves fully armored knights with it."

"And why he gained the name black swordsman?" Orihime asked. "His hair, clothes, armor and to an extent even his sword are black, and he says that he is fighting darkness itself, so he became the black swordsman." Benji explained. "Trust me what I told you right now is just how he became the black swordsman, after that, his life is being fighting demons day and night while chasing for the one who branded him it was then when he gained the name black swordsman, and things only get worse and worse."

"As?" Sumire asked. "He is given a powerful cursed item, something called the berserker's armor." Benji answered. "A what?" Kanna asked confused with the foreign word. "Berserker." Reni said. "A term originated from Celtic and Nordic cultures, are warriors who are wrapped by an unstoppable rage which grants them great strength and resilience, but it also makes them mad to the point where they attack friend and foe alike."

"Exactly." Benji said with a nod. "The berserker armor does that to the one using it, and more, it removes the sense of pain and by that giving the user inhuman strength and reflexes by removing the limits that we have to prevent ourselves from harming ourselves by overdoing things."

"That is horrible." Sumire said with a shiver. "And there is more, if a bone is broken the armor which is magical." Benji continued. "Will release sharp stakes inside your body piercing your flesh to set the body straight and reinforce it so you can keep fighting, all the while you don't feel a thing, but you still are getting badly hurt and bleeding, the legend says that the owner before the black swordsman had his entire body eaten by the stakes, all his bones broke and bleed freely until he died while still fighting."

"It is a demonic armor…" Sakura whispered in horror. "It just gets better." Benji said sarcastically. "If you survive several battles as a berserker you start to lose your senses, taste, sight, hearing, tact, smell, you lose warmth, colors, taste, your fingers tire from shaking."

"Overworking the human body and nervous system is indeed dangerous." Reni said in her usual tone. "Those symptoms are very consistent with extensive nervous damage." "And that is why you are against a black armor and the dragon slayer?" Maria asked. "Just because of a legend?"

"Hey we kill demons for a living, remember?" Benji asked casually. "I give myself the right to be afraid of certain stuff." "Point taken." Maria said, she forgot that demons are too legends, yet they are there fighting them, Benji had the right to be wary of treading a path like that.

"So what happens to the black swordsman?" Kanna asked curious. "He gets his revenge? The demons kill him?" "I never got the end of it." Benji answered. "It was lost, no one knows." "And where you learned such a legend?" Reni asked to Benji, she had a great amount of knowledge on her mind but she never heard of such legend.

"As I said Reni, you won't know it." Benji answered, and Maria realized that wasn't a legend, but something from his world and given the fact that his world has no demons it must be a fictitious story, then again for Benji so was the world that he is now on, so Maria gives Benji the right of being edgy around that idea.

"If you are so wary of the path of the black swordsman why you gave us the design of his swords?" Maria asked seriously. "And why you had a copy of it in the first place?" "That is a very good question." Sumire commented. "Because his arsenal is good." Benji answered. "It is built towards killing demons, plus I find it very agreeable as well, it is in my comfort zone, well other than the swords though."

"The black crossbow came from him?" Kohran asked. "Just the arm mounted idea." Benji answered. "The black swordsman has a repeating crossbow that he can mount on his arm and use it to shoot arrows in a fast pace, the idea is solid." "And with your own idea it becomes doable for a machine gun." Kohran said understanding.

Benji nods while putting on the armor. "I curious about something." Sakura said. "Why three swords?" "The hundred men slayer." Benji replied. "Is more usable, it is like a boosted version of my rebar sword, lighter and easier to use. The Magnus, well it is more menacing, plus it is shorter than the other two, it means that it can be used in smaller places, though not so small."

"I can't deny that." Sakura said looking at the said sword, it indeed looks very dangerous and menacing. "These things were made to face monsters like those wolf things, right?" Sumire asked worried. "I know that against human sized they are effective, but against bigger things they are better, right?"

Benji nods confirming, they were made for things bigger than human sized in mind. "I would still prefer a more normal sized sword for most of the situations." Benji commented. "But against things in the size of wakiji, I take one of those three." "But I could take one a wakiji with my arataka." Sakura pointed out. "And you have a lifetime of training." Benji replied. "I don't." "Point taken." Sakura commented, she had forgotten about that.

…

Benji felt a little disappointed with the training, cutting slash dummies just isn't the same than actual combat, while he tries to move as close as he would in combat with the hundred men slayer and in full armor, Benji still felt it a little lacking. The hanagumi watches from a safe distance.

"I just can't get used to that fighting style." Sakura said lightly annoyed. "It is so crude and basic." "Well it isn't a neat sword style as kendo." Kanna commented. "But isn't the basics used everyday?" "It is just that Benji-san's basics are crude and a little wrong." Sakura replied. "If I could I would teach him the proper basics, but I can't."

"Maybe I can help." Nanako offered meekly. "If is just the basics, I think that I can assist Benji-senpai, I am not too confident in my skills, but I know the basics." "We could have you doing that." Maria commented. "Sure the swords and styles are different, but the basic of fencing is the same everywhere and with every sword."

"Maybe I can build some fighting dummies." Kohran mused. "It will make the training better, yeah moving and fighting training dummies." The girls chuckle uneasy with the idea, but it was also reasonable, training with a opponent that fights back is much better than with dummies.

…

Maria finishes reading the reports of the fallen activities, incidents and discoveries. 'We still know very so little about this.' Maria thought worried while setting the file on top of the others that she finished. "Last one." Maria said with a sight picking up a last folder. "Himura Benji's theory over the fallen. Okay this is odd, but why is in Japanese?"

"He had someone translating that." Maria said with an admonishing nod to herself. "So he came with a theory, and if I am given it, Kaede must agree with it." Maria reads attentively at the file and tenses as she learns more about what Benji thinks. 'A ploy from the enemy to shake the trust of the citizens towards the government and the defense force…' Maria thought in horror. 'It makes sense, we can't predict the attacks, it targets innocent civilians turning them into demons and having them killed by us…the image that it sends is that we can't protect them from turning into demons…'

Maria continues to read. 'Likely to be a multipronged plan, the enemy is undermining the trust of the people to the government, shaking the morale of the defense forces, eliminating inhabitants of the city, tiring the authorities and forcing them to expend resources…' Maria thought, it does sounds like a very well planned military operation. 'And it leaves open a way for a take over of power by a party led by the enemy, using the incapacity of the current power to protect the capital and the citizens, paired with open attacks with the kokkikai, extremist parties as from Keigo who openly despises the current administration, can force their ideals in the uneasy masses, being it in the military or not.'

Maria is impressed with the theory it sounds solid and doable, and if Benji is right it was a blueprint of a coup. 'If Benji is right the fallen are only a small part of the problem.' Maria thought worried. 'Benji said that there are people high in the army are working with the kokkikai, and I think that Benji thinks that Keigo is it.'

Maria finishes reading the file and puts it with the others and leaves her bedroom, it was a little late, but she knew that Benji was likely doing his final rounds. Maria finds Benji near the stage. "What are you doing here Maria?" Benji asked when spotting the blonde. "I want to talk to you about something." Maria answered seriously. "I think that the dinning hall would be a good place for it."

Benji nods and follows Maria, Maria gets a bottle of sake from the kitchen and two glasses. "I was readying about the fallen." Maria said while pouring sake in one glass and offering it to Benji. Benji takes the glass and Maria fills the other one. "I saw your theory."

Benji sighed at that. "I should have guessed that would make you uneasy." Benji commented. "How did you get there?" Maria asked seriously. "Did it happen?" "This fallen thing never happened." Benji answered. "But I thought like this, if I was the enemy what I would do to destroy my enemy."

"So you theorized that." Maria said understanding. Benji nods confirming. "Yes, as it says there, it is very beneficial for the enemy doing things like that." Benji explained. "It is guerrilla warfare, attacking a superior enemy with inferior forces, trying to keep the damage that you suffer the least while the enemy's the most. And it also gives the impression that we can't protect the city and its citizens."

"You believe that the army cabinet minister is involved?" Maria asked seriously. "It isn't an accusation that should be done lightly." Benji nods confirming. "While there is personal prejudice involved, given his radical ideas, how he sees the teikoku kagekidan and how he believes that Japan is being ruined in the current way of doing things, he is very likely to be supporting the enemy." Benji answered seriously. "Or being their leader, I heard that Yamaguchi and Keigo doesn't get along, actually Yamaguchi is a hindrance to Keigo, isn't it convenient that the kokkikai targeted Yamaguchi with determination last time?"

Maria nodded agreeing, it is too much of a coincidence, back then Yamaguchi was a stranger to the hanagumi and didn't support them financially, there was no reason for attacking him, unless underlying motives, Maria sips her drink uneasily. "Until now this theory is only know between us, leaders in the kagekidan." Benji said seriously. "You, me, Kaede and Yoneda. Until we get evidence to back it up, keep it a secret."

Maria nodded to that, she doesn't want to give Keigo reason pursue them openly. "We know surprisingly little about this." Maria said annoyed. "This is horrible, we can't protect innocents from becoming demons." "And that is why is such a horribly effective plan." Benji replied in a level tone, it also bothers him a lot. "We are seeking for clues of how the locations are selected and how the cursed item is delivered there, but so far no luck, and each attack is getting more dangerous than the last."

Maria knew that, she red the reports, at first the attacks were small, but the changes are getting more and more extreme as time passes, she finds hard to believe in what she saw in the video from the last attack, but it was solid evidence.

…

Nanako stretches tiredly, two weeks had passed since the play started and it was still getting a full house every time, she felt happy with the fact that the newspapers weren't saying anything bad about her, there was a few comments about how she was doing very well for a novice actress, but the routine of two plays a day, six days a week, on top of defense force training was very straining.

Still she doesn't complain about it, Nanako saw how harder her senpai are working, Benji trained with insanely large swords on top of extreme methods and hours, Sumire fought and wanted to work even when experiencing cramps severe enough to render her unable to walk, Sakura tried hard to walk again defying the diagnostic of the doctors, and that alone was more than enough reason for Nanako to strive to work hard, to prove to everyone and herself that she belongs to the hanagumi.

Even after participating in one battle with them, twice taking part of the victory pose and being deployed three times in addition in being part of the season's play, Nanako still felt like a stranger in the nest, Nanako watches as Kohran and Maria who had been away for a long time get used to the changed routine and her own presence with ease.

Nanako had noticed how Maria took over her responsibilities as being the second field leader of the hanagumi almost as soon as she got back, Nanako also noticed that Sumire wasn't all that content in being back as just part of the hanagumi, but still stepped down from the position.

Nanako could still remember Benji's words when he was telling her about the theater when he first brought her there. **"The theater is experiencing strange times." Benji said in a level tone. "Things changed dramatically for everyone, the team isn't the same anymore, we aren't the same anymore, right now two of us, Maria and Kohran, are away from the theater in official business, which makes things a bit hard for everyone. Your presence is a change that was half expected and not entirely wanted, not because of you, but what you represent, you represent that Sakura isn't part of the hanagumi anymore, and that we are replaceable, while they know that it isn't your fault or dislike you, their hearts feel still a little angry and confused, I spoke to them a lot, so they will be friendly, maybe a little rough in the beginning, but understand that are hard times for the hanagumi right now. I am doing everything in my power so you can feel welcomed and accepted in the team, trust me I am also new on the hanagumi, I know how it feels to be the stranger in the nest."**

Yet Nanako had a warm reception and even Sakura who Benji said that was a little uncooperative was there welcoming her, things weren't hard or uncomfortable as she thought that would be, sure there was awkward and troublesome moments, but that was just natural. Nanako somewhat knew why she felt so inadequate to the hanagumi, seeing her senpai, even Sakura bathing everyday, how beautiful they are, Nanako felt that she was nowhere as pretty, smart, strong, funny and interesting as they are.

Nanako spots Benji walking around the city, it was pretty easy to spot him, he towers over everyone else with ease, even being short herself Nanako could see him, plus he was carrying either his rebar sword or the hundred men slayer inside a tube carrier taller than he is.

"Benji-senpai?" Nanako asked while walking towards him. "What are you doing out here?" "Shopping." Benji answered, Nanako notices him holding a bag, not a shopping bag, a paper food bag. "Want a nikuman?" "You are snacking?" Nanako asked surprised. "Something like that." Benji answered, it was more that he was ingesting the extra calories that he is losing with all the heavy sword training, Wakana had increased his portions, but he was still hungry and craving for sustenance.

"Benji-senpai how you do it?" Nanako asked. "Shopping?" Benji answered. "Well it isn't easy, most of times I need someone to read the labels and prices for me." "Not that senpai." Nanako replied. "I mean being new in the hanagumi and being made the squad leader, I am just a regular part of it and I feel stretched in all ways with my duties."

"It isn't easy." Benji said seriously as they walk around the streets of Teito. "While I don't have acting roles I have different responsibilities, as much and some perhaps even more stressing, I also have to keep you girls working fine together, defusing arguments and stuff like that, and I can't show you girls if I am feeling tired or not, confused, anything, so you girls can rely on me."

"Don't you feel like is too much at times?" Nanako asked. "More often than you think." Benji replied. "But that is also my fault, this job requires a lot and I demand myself a lot as well, which is why I feel the strain of the job often." "But how you dealt being new in the team?" Nanako asked.

"Since I first arrived here unable to speak Japanese by the time that I interacted with everyone I wasn't new anymore." Benji answered. "But I also tried to be nice to everyone, you are doing well in that area as well, you bath with everyone, trust me Nanako, that means that you are pretty close with the others, though I heard that you don't chat all that much with everyone."

"I just get nervous." Nanako admitted. "I feel shy seeing my senpai, they are so gorgeous, I don't feel like I belong there with them." "You are pretty attractive yourself." Benji commented. "Nanako you are only fifteen, you are still blooming into maidenhood, you can't compare yourself with them, they are at least three years older than you, well other than Iris and Reni."

"I just can't help it." Nanako murmured. "They are so beautiful." "Yes they are." Benji commented. "Trust me Nanako if I could I would be right there with them, but that isn't proper." Nanako chuckled a bit with his words, she had guessed that as any male Benji would love to bath with them.

"But I still feel like I don't belong in the hanagumi." Nanako said. "I am a hindrance for everyone." Benji smacks the back of her head lightly with his palm. "You aren't a hindrance." Benji said seriously. "But I almost don't do anything in battle and I know that my acting isn't good." Nanako replied rubbing her head. "That is why you keep me away from the enemy isn't it?"

Benji sighs at that, he should have figured that Nanako would have misunderstood his intentions. "Nanako I keep you in the back because you are still nervous about everything." Benji explained. "What you did in the first time that you went to battle?" "I sat in my koubu and watched everyone fight." Nanako answered.

"And in the second time?" Benji asked. "I stayed in the back and helped to escort Yamaguchi-san to safety." Nanako answered. "Then I went to the front when most of the enemies were defeated." "Still you killed two wakiji." Benji pointed out. "How nervous you were in the first time?" "I nearly threw up of so nervous." Nanako answered embarrassed.

"And in the second time?" Benji asked. "A little nervous." Nanako answered. "But not too much." "See?" Benji asked. Nanako denies confused. "See what?" she asked. "You had more time to get used in being part of the hanagumi." Benji answered. "Plus you were once in the battlefield even if you did nothing, that amounted some experience, in the second time that you went to battle, you were a little more used to it."

"But I was still near Sumire-senpai." Nanako replied. "With a reason." Benji said seriously. "Sumire is by far the best pilot of us all, the most experienced, and you while you have a good amount of hours in the simulator you had few in real piloting, so she was there to cover you, in battle we have no room for mistakes, you can get hurt or worse, someone else can get hurt, Sumire was there to make sure if you made a mistake she would cover you up and make sure that you would live to not make it again."

"So you expected me to make mistakes?" Nanako asked a little disappointed. "No." Benji answered. "You have more hours racked up in simulation that I am, if anything you are a better pilot than I am, but in the other hand you are way less confident than I am, so to make sure that everything went okay I paired you with our most experienced member, you have to understand Nanako that I don't want to lose any of you."

Nanako feels embarrassed for doubting Benji, confusing his worry about her safety for lack of faith in her abilities. "Listen Nanako, you have to stop worrying too much about fitting in." Benji said seriously. "Be yourself, don't try to change to please everyone, of course you have to change few things, fixing bad habits and learning to live in this new group, but stay true to yourself. Each and everyone of you girls are unique, so don't try being just like any of them, you will never be able to, so do your best to shine with your own light, so you too will be as bright as they are."

Nanako nodded, maybe Benji was right and she was trying too hard to be accepted to really show her true self to everyone, she saw how everyone accepted each other, even Benji's odd training for himself or his habit of teasing them. "If I do you will stop to tease me so much Benji-senpai?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"Nope." Benji answered casually. "It is how I show my love, plus you are really fun to tease, you reacts so nice to it and panics really well too." "Senpai!" Nanako exclaimed embarrassed, but again she kind of grew to like it, Benji did it to everyone, and since the beginning he did it to her, so she did felt like part of the hanagumi, at least in his eyes.

…

Sumire rinses her mouth in the restroom sink. 'It is getting much more frequent…' She thought while spitting the water. 'I am not sure if I get happy or not with this, if this is morning sickness then I am pregnant, and I have skipped my period once…' Sumire wipes her face clean with a handkerchief and takes a deep breath.

'I will get it some more time.' She says to herself. 'If I miss it next month then I will tell Benji-san…that…I…' Sumire notices her smile in the mirror. 'Why am I so happy?' she asked to herself confused. 'I am happy that I might really be pregnant?' "Sumire-san?" Orihime asked when spotting Sumire in front of the mirror when entering on the restroom.

Sumire turns to Orihime. "Yes?" Sumire asked. "Are you feeling well?" Orihime asked worried. "You left the rehearsal in a hurry, and isn't the first time, recently you have been sick a lot." "I am feeling fine now." Sumire answered honestly. "I might have caught a stomach bug or something."

"Then why were you smiling in front of the mirror?" Orihime asked confused. "I was practicing my smile." Sumire answered. "I don't want to worry Benji-san with this, so don't tell him that I am a bit sick." Orihime nods a little uneasily, there was something on Sumire's smile in the mirror that told her that it wasn't a fake smile, it was a very honest happy smile, with something there that Orihime couldn't put her finger on, something warm and reassuring.

Sumire moves to her bedroom and picks up her phone and dials a number there. "Yes?" Hinako's voice came from the other side. "It is me." Sumire replied. "Please tell me that you have a way of lessening sickness." "Well if is related to that." Hinako said understanding the true meaning of Sumire's words. "Avoid food that is too salty, citruses also help, always keep something in your stomach, so snack and drink a lot."

"Okay, low salt, citrus and keep something in my stomach." Sumire said with a nod, making sure to memorize that. "You told him?" Hinako asked seriously. "Not yet." Sumire answered seriously. "It might be something else, it is too soon to raise the alarms."

"If you say so Sumire-san." Hinako said with a sigh. "How you dealt with it?" Sumire asked. "I took some vacation time when my stomach started to grow." Hinako answered. "So if you are truly expecting, then in a couple of months you should take a time from the acting, you can mask it for a little longer by wearing looser clothes too, but honestly Sumire-san I am more worried about making it official."

"Benji-san has taken care of it." Sumire said in a reassuring tone. "A little lying will be needed but if that comes to happen we have official papers ready, all that I need is to sign it, when I do, it will make it official, but the date will be before it happened, we are using the day that I went visit the state and held there against my will and Benji-san came to get me."

"I suppose that it will do it." Hinako replied. "No ceremony?" "If we hold one, it will be very private away from the eyes of the public." Sumire answered. "I really don't want much exposure on this." Hinako could understand that, the news of her pregnancy leaked, though no one knew that Kanzaki Hinako was Saeki Hina, still because she was high profile her pregnancy wasn't all that easy.

"You thought in names?" Hinako asked, she don't want to end the call soon. "Not yet." Sumire answered. "I want Benji-san involved, so when I am sure and tell him, then we might start picking names, he might want to name the child after someone in his family." "Yeah." Hinako replied. "You think that he will be involved on it?"

"Heavily." Sumire said with a smile that Hinako couldn't see, but she could tell by the tone of Sumire's voice that she was sure of it and happy. "I just have this feeling that he will."

…

Days passed and turned into weeks and August started, Yoneda returned to the theater and is received with the reception that he knew that he would get, and with the hanagumi leaving for their week of summer vacation in that day he would be able to catch up with his work, everyone was excited with the vacation, getting ready for it.

Yoneda looks at Benji in his office. "Make sure to take the kinematron." Yoneda said to him in a serious tone. "I even told Maria to pack hers just in case." Benji replied casually, Yoneda nodded pleased, sometimes Benji thought ahead of him. "When the baragumi is arriving anyway?" Benji asked seriously. "I don't want to be here when they do."

"That is really cold Benji-san." Kaede said in a level tone. "As much as I want to let you skip them." Yoneda said seriously. "I want the girls to relax, so they need to know that there are people here guarding the city while you are out having fun. So bite the bullet for the girls' sake."

Benji nods with a sigh. "Anyway just leave the koubus and the Shogei-maru ready for deployment." Benji said seriously. "I remember that something happen during the vacation, this type of event would be a perfect target for the enemy." Yoneda and Kaede nod agreeing, but they won't cancel the vacation everyone deserves it.

Sometime later Benji leaves the office, the meeting was over, so he could now do whatever he wanted until the time of the departure, that was a little under two hours from then. As he walks around Sumire finds him and smiles. "I was looking for you Benji-san." Sumire said. "Could you come with me to my room?" "Sure." Benji replied and follows her.

Benji doesn't mind when Sumire closes the door behind them. Sumire sits on her bed and gestures to Benji sit in two seat sofa of her room facing her, Benji does so. "Benji-san this is very serious." Sumire said in a level but serious tone. "I missed my period twice now, and for a while I have been sick every day. I am certain that I am pregnant."

Sumire studies Benji's reaction, it wasn't much of a reaction, she was expecting a bit more. "You just confirmed what I was suspecting." Benji said to her. "You just felt different for a while now." "Different?" Sumire asked confused, she was sure that she was acting normally, other than the sickness.

"It is really, really subtle." Benji explained. "You just smile sometimes, not your usual smile, it is more maternal, and there is this shine in your eyes too, deep in your eyes." Sumire blushes at his words, if that was true and not make up, then Benji would have to be looking at her closely to notice that.

"What do we do?" Sumire asked seriously. "For this next week we do nothing." Benji answered. "Everyone is looking forward for this break, I don't want to drop a bombshell on them and ruin the vacation." Sumire agreed with that, she also doesn't want that. Benji stands up and sits next to Sumire.

"After that…well we have to tell everyone." Benji said seriously. "I just am not too sure of what to do…" "You said that you would check on something." Sumire said looking at him, it was rare to see Benji like that, so visibly confused. "What was that?" "Something hatefully dehumanizing." Benji answered. "I had this theory of what the council and the military might have planned for us."

"What?" Sumire asked worried, she doesn't want to kill her child, and that is the only thing that she can think that the military would force them to do. "It is called future generation plan." Benji said in a level tone. "It essentially is a plan where every female of the defense force is forced to bear at least one child with a spiritually strong male, in a concept similar to breeding pure breed horses."

Sumire feels angry at the concept, but she remembers all too well how hard was to find people capable of piloting the koubus, males then are very rare, until that day only two were able, Benji and Ogami, and she doesn't want anything to do with the former leader of the hanagumi, especially his child.

"Why you would want to check on something like that?" Sumire asked seriously. "Because it might be the only way for me to hold my promise to you and Sakura." Benji answered in the same way. "Until now that plan is just a motion, it wasn't passed, mostly because Yoneda and the count Hanakoji are against it, they don't want you girls to become breeding machines for new soldiers, honestly neither do I."

"But that plan allows you to keep multiple families, as long it is with kagekidan members." Sumire said understanding. "Likely getting financial support." "Something like that." Benji replied. "I also don't like it." Sumire said uneasy. "But I can see why you considered it, I also don't want to ruin Sakura-san's life, I know that she is alive because of you, I honestly thought that you would be fathering her children. Benji-san who you love? You have special feelings for whom?"

"I love you all." Benji answered honestly. "I love you, I love Sakura, I love Maria, Kanna, everyone, you might not understand Sumire, but you are all that I have." Sumire felt a little angry but his tone, how he said that they are all that he has dissipated it, she knew that he meant it.

"Explain it to me." Sumire said holding his hand. "Tell me why." "I can't tell you everything." Benji said seriously, gently kissing the back of her hand. "But remember when I came out of that store? The first time that I appeared in front of you?" Sumire nodded confirming, how could she forget that?

"In that day I lost my entire world." Benji said seriously. "All that I had was what I had with me, everything else, my family, friends, everything was gone and I am not sure if I will ever get it back." Looking at his eyes Sumire knew that Benji was telling her the truth, not the details but what matters, and she knew that he meant it, that he had lost all those things that he told them about every now and then, the grandmother that made osushi in special occasions, the brother that he can't stand, his mother, everyone.

"Who else knows?" Sumire asked tenderly, that secret surely was known by someone else. "Yoneda, Kaede and Maria." Benji answered. "Maria was translating everything, remember when she drank too much after I arrived?" Sumire nodded, Maria never told them what she did, now she could understand why Maria drank that much.

"I think that as long we can keep our child and the government has no claim over our child I can accept being one of your wives." Sumire said seriously. "In fact I would be happy in being your wife." Benji smiled at her words. "I told you how I felt about the idea of having you as my wife." Benji replied kissing Sumire.

Sumire purrs happily and kisses Benji back, she had longed for the feel of his lips on hers. Benji breaks the kiss and softly tugs on Sumire's obi. "What are you doing?" Sumire asked a little confused, even being bold Benji wasn't the type of force her to undress. "I kind of wanted to do something." Benji answered a little embarrassed. "Not that, could you take your kimono off?"

Embarrassed with the request Sumire nods, she is curious to know what would make Benji, who normally isn't easily embarrassed, embarrassed. So she takes out her kimono with Benji's help, Sumire stands in front of him on her underwear, a very tasteful and sexy matching white set, embarrassed Sumire stands there.

Benji gently pulls her closer and presses his ear over her stomach and hugs her waist gently, Sumire blushes madly at that, she knew what Benji was doing. 'No wonder he was embarrassed!' Sumire thought while gently hugging his head, tearing up slightly. 'Trying to hear our child…'

They don't know how long they stood like that in silence, Benji knew all too well that it was too soon for the child to be heard, but he wanted to do it, so he keeps his ear pressed softly on Sumire's smooth flat and warm stomach hearing to her heartbeat, just holding her there and listening to the soothing sound of her breathing and heartbeat.

Sumire smiles happily, crying happy tears while holding Benji, she knew that he would be there for them, but that act confirmed her believe and make her incredibly happy and relieved, she doesn't care that she is standing there on her underwear and socks, she was in no hurry to break that hug.

Sumire whimpers softly when Benji pulls his head away, then she moans softly when he kisses her stomach. "You are in a row…" Sumire whispered crying with new happy feelings. Benji gently pulls her to his lap, Sumire sits there, with her arms wrapped around his neck sitting with both legs over his right leg, with his arms still around her waist.

"I love you." Benji said before kissing Sumire, calling forth new tears and a new wave of happiness that she wants to share by kissing him lovingly, they could taste her tears, and that only made that kiss more special. "I love you too." Sumire said once their lips part. "I know that my feelings for you turned into love in the day that you said that you were willing to die with me in my family's house."

Benji kisses Sumire again, how could anyone not fall in love with her. "Benji-san…" Sumire whispered when they break that kiss. "Can we…well…" "Of course we can." Benji whispered kissing her neck softly. "But we have to be quick and quiet, or the others might discover us." Sumire nods agreeing, she just knew that this would be special.

…

Sumire snuggles happily against Benji, she had missed that feeling, but now that she is down from her hormonal high she has a worry. "Benji-san is this safe for our child?" Sumire asked worried, looking up at Benji. "Yes." Benji answered. "Unless there were complications, which you would have told me if you had any, it is safe and advised to have sex during the pregnancy, especially given our different blood types."

"Why that?" Sumire asked confused. "I have read that it helps your immune system to accept the baby, if our child has my blood type, it also prevents related complications, I am not sure of all the details though." "And where you learned that?" Sumire asked surprised, that was a very specific medical knowledge for be something widely known.

"Can't tell you that." Benji replied kissing Sumire's forehead. "Then what I do about wearing a swimsuit?" Sumire asked worried. "It is still too early for you to worry about it." Benji answered. "You can wear anything that you like and no one will be able to tell, your pretty tummy is still flat and smooth." Sumire blushes and feels Benji softly tickling her stomach.

"Now as much I love the feeling of your naked body against my body we need to move on." Benji said in a serious tone. "Put something on." Sumire pouts, more at having to move away from Benji, she wants to bask more in that comfortable feeling of being with him, but she also knew that he was right.

Sumire leaves Benji and fishes her discarded clothes and throw them into a laundry bin inside her closet, then she picks up a clean set of underwear and her usual dress and puts on. 'And she didn't even ask me to leave.' Benji thought idly, enjoying the sight of Sumire dressing up.

"Get my suitcase will you?" Sumire asked with a smile. "So I have an excuse for having you in my room." Benji nods and does so, her suitcase was pretty heavy. "Sumire we are going for a one week vacation." Benji said. "Why so much clothing?" "I am only taking the basic." Sumire replied casually. "A few outfits, some shoes and sandals, a little make up, my toiletry kit."

"A few bricks." Benji said while walking to the door. "Just a couple of books." Sumire corrected. "You are strong Benji-san, you can handle that." Benji says nothing and leaves the room with the suitcase. "So the snake had you carrying her stuff." Kanna said seeing Benji leaving the room with the suitcase. "I swear that she must have packed a chest of drawers here or something." Benji replied as Sumire leaves the room with a grin. "You needed me or something?"

"No." Kanna answered. "We just wondered where you have been." "Sumire asked me to help her with something." Benji explained with a sigh. "Power weightlifting." Kanna chuckled while Sumire looks away embarrassed. "Well since I feel sorry for you I will help you out." Kanna said to Benji while taking Sumire's suitcase. "Yikes, it is heavy."

"Told you so." Benji replied. "Maria wanted to see you." Kanna said. "She is in Sakura's room." Benji nods and moves away, Sumire watches him off and then starts to tell Kanna to be careful with her suitcase.

"Benji-san!" Sakura lightens up when Benji knocks on her room's doorframe. "Kanna said that you wanted to see me." Benji says to Maria. Maria nods confirming. "Yes." Maria replied. "Where have you been?" "Sumire wanted me to help her to close her suitcase and carry it down." Benji answered. "It took me a while to convince her that she had to leave some stuff behind."

"Sounds like Sumire-san." Sakura said with a chuckle. "I see." Maria commented. "But I want to see you, because Sakura is uneasy in going with us." Benji sighed at that. "Haven't we been through this before?" Benji asked. "Two times." Sakura nods embarrassed.

"You are coming with us Sakura, so is Wakana." Benji said seriously. "We won't leave you behind." "But I feel uncomfortable wearing a swimsuit." Sakura replied. "You stand naked in front of everyone every day in the bath." Benji pointed out. "No one of us mind your scars Sakura."

"I am telling her that too." Maria commented. "Sakura this is something that you will have to live with for the rest of your life, you should start getting used to it now." Benji nodded agreeing. "You take the chair that I take Sakura down." Benji says to Maria. "Sometimes we have to push Sakura or she won't budge, lack of a choice is doing well for her."

"I suppose so." Maria commented while Benji slings Sakura over his shoulder and gets Sakura's suitcase as well with his free arm. "Benji-san put me down!" Sakura exclaimed, but she doesn't flail too much either. Making sure that he is holding firmly on Sakura's legs Benji walks out of the room with Maria in tow pushing Sakura's wheelchair.

No one in the theater really minds how Benji is carrying Sakura, it was part of the routine that sometimes he would just do that, it followed Sakura complaining about something silly and he was making a point by being a little more forceful, Sakura pouts while sited in a regular chair by the gift shop, her wheelchair is next to the luggage from everyone, her mother's included.

Benji does a headcount on everyone and nods when seeing everyone there. "Okay we are all ready." Benji said. "I will go get my stuff upstairs and come back." "Okay." Maria replied. Benji returns with a large backpack, contrasting with most of the hanagumi's suitcases, other than him only Kanna weren't using a suitcase.

Benji sets his pack in the pile of luggage and looks outside. "Where is the transport?" Benji asked looking at the street. "Kaede told me that she arranged it." "It is still a bit early." Maria pointed out. "I suppose so." Benji replied, then he claps his hands after checking his watch.

"Okay everyone we have twenty minutes before the due time arrive, so if any of you need to do something, or think that forgot something do it now." Benji says in a serious tone. "You have locked your rooms? Took some time to 'adjust the makeup'?" The girls ponder and Nanako followed by Iris and Kohran race upstairs, Sumire casually walks towards the general area of the toilets, Maria and Kanna do the same, Orihime ponders a little longer and follow them.

"You need to?" Benji asked to Sakura who denies with a nod. "I went a few minutes before you carried me down here." Sakura answered. "I think that I have time to get us a few more snacks." Wakana said walking towards the kitchen. "You two are okay?" Benji asks to Saki and Reni who nod confirming. "What about you?" Sakura asked him.

"I am fine." Benji answered, a few minutes later the hanagumi regroups in entry, Nanako and Iris also moved to the restroom. Kaede finds everyone already waiting in the entrance. "A little eager?" Kaede asked casually. "First vacation in more than six months." Benji answered. "And a chance of seeing the girls in swimsuits? Of course I am eager." And that draws a collective blush from them, even Wakana.

"At least you are being honest." Kaede said with a chuckle. "Your transportation has arrived." "Finally." Benji commented, parked in the front of the theater's steps is a steam bus. "Okay, Kanna let's start loading the luggage." Kanna nods and moves to the luggage pile.

Kaede smiles seeing the duo moving the luggage. "You know I think that Benji-san might the most excited one about this vacation." Kaede commented with a chuckle. "Benji-san did mention that since he came here he had no vacations." Sumire replied. "So this one after so long and so many hardships must mean a lot."

"I think that he is looking forward for us in swimsuits more than the break." Orihime commented. "It is only natural for a healthy and young male, in the peak of his virility and energy to be appreciated and eager to enjoy the bodies of also young, healthy and attractive females." Reni said in her usual tone, it doesn't matter that her words were delivered in a very clinical way, it was still very embarrassing to be reminded of Benji like that, especially for Sumire who unknowingly for everyone had already sampled the said male interests.

…

Benji stretches on his seat in the bus, meeting the baragumi was very disturbing, now that it was over he could relax, he has one week to relax and enjoy some time away from his worries, and the best of it all, the hanagumi girls in swimsuits. Kohran, Iris, Sakura, Orihime, Saki and Wakana are playing cards in the back of the bus, Kanna and Maria are chatting, Reni like himself was looking out of the window, and lastly Sumire was fanning herself.

The mood is light and comfortable, there was still another hour for them to arrive in Atami. Benji lightly drums his fingers on the air. (Oh yeah!) Benji whispered and hums. (End of passion play, crumbling away, I am your source of self-destruction. Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear, leading to your death's construction.)

Maria's ears pick up the whispered song, she had saw the motion of Benji's hands, as playing drums in the air. "Benji-san what are you doing?" Sumire called him, Benji stops mid motion. 'Damn you Sumire…' Maria thought as Benji stops singing. "Just air drumming a song." Benji explained.

"Air drumming?" Kanna asked confused. "What is that?" "It is pretending to play a drum set in air, you don't really have to know how to play though." Benji explained. "Just try to get the rhythm right and match the drums of the song. There is also air guitar and other stuff, is just mocking though."

"And what were you singing anyway?" Sumire asked. "It was eerie." 'And I don't really like how it made me feel…' Sumire thought, unsure if is just because she is sensitive because her pregnancy. "Just something from my homeland." Benji answered. "I guess that I could sing something lighter."

"Please do." Sumire said with a nod, she doesn't want her future husband singing dark songs next to her when she is expecting their child. "I am a dreamer." Benji started to sing after moments of silence, thinking in what to sing. "Where does the light of dawn pour down?"

Benji's voice catches the attention of everyone, it was rare hearing Benji singing openly, so they paid attention to it. "I am a dreamer." Benji sang softly, the hanagumi was surprise with the mixture of English with Japanese in the song, still the way that he is singing conveys a good amount of feeling. "Dimly white, that smile touched me somehow."

"That sunshine doesn't touch this place, this secret place where you can cry all alone." Benji sang, if was easier to do it now than before he learned to speak Japanese. "As if I were screaming, I call out your name, You can't be not here; if only you were here." "So sad…" Sumire whispered tenderly, the song was beautiful but also sad.

"Surely, I will go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises." Benji continued, not noticing the tears that he managed to make the girls shed. "That far off path, that straight path, you can't be not here; if only you were here." 'Beautiful…' Maria thought with a wistful smile, she doesn't know the song, but it touched her, she just knows that Benji is singing it right.

"Surely, I will go to that place where the sunshine touches. It can't end like this; we still have promises." Benji sang the final verse. "That far off road, that beam of light...because you are here; if only you were here…" "WWWAAAAHHHHH!" Kanna wailed while pouncing on Benji, crying. "TAISHO!"

Kanna sobs while holding on Benji, as he recovers his breath and looks around he realizes that he got everyone crying. "That was a very beautiful song." Sumire said wiping her tears with a handkerchief. "Where you learn those songs anyway?" Orihime asked wiping her own tears away. "I know for sure that isn't something that you picked around here since you joined us."

"That is a secret." Benji replied with a smile, happy that they liked it. "Besides that song is originally sung by a woman, so I think that one of you would make it better than I do, besides you girls sing way better than I do." "You might miss the tune sometimes." Sakura said wiping her tears away. "But you get the feeling of them right."

"Thanks." Benji said to Sakura and then turns down to Kanna. "But how long are you going to be clinging on me Kanna?" Kanna sobs a little and pulls away. "Sorry taisho." Kanna said wiping her tears. "I just couldn't help it…maybe it was just me, but I felt that you were going really far away…"

Maria nods to that, she also felt it, the song spoke of a large distance between two lovers, and that no matter what they couldn't get together. "You could sing something else." Kohran said. "Maybe something not as heart wrenching." Iris, Saki and Wakana nod to that. "Why I have to sing?" Benji asked back. "You girls are the professional singers here."

"That is exactly why." Maria replied teasingly. "We sing a lot already, there is novelty in listening someone else for a change." "I agree with Maria-san." Sumire said with a nod. "Come on Benji-san sing us something, maybe a love song." "Or something from your homeland." Wakana added. "But we won't understand the lyrics." Sakura pointed out. "If is beautiful doesn't matter." Orihime said casually. "Please no more sad songs." Kanna said sniffling. "Make it a happy one."

So being targeted by the hanagumi's eager and expecting eyes Benji ponders in what to sing for them, their requests make hard for him to select a good song, then he recalls one, but Orihime might actually understand the meaning if she understand enough words, then he decides against it as Sumire might misinterpret it if she learns the meaning of it.

The hanagumi waits while Benji ponders and crosses his arms, then he hits his left hand with his closed right hand. "'You know, night is over,' will be the last words that reach my ears…" Benji begins to sing softly, the hanagumi paying very close attention to his words, to the almost lulling way that he is singing. "…so the legend says."

'Why I have this feeling that this isn't a happy romantic song?' Sumire thought while Benji keeps singing. "You know, that cold cheek I am leaving behind? Softly, touch it with your hand and lean close." Maria listens to the song very attentively, intent that once alone with Benji, learn about its origins.

"The moon's light only will watch over me. But now I will be thought of as sleeping forever." Benji continue to sing in the silence of the bus. "You know, morning is coming. This is the final farewell. I am sorry, love wasn't part of the legend, too. When that should happen, I will sing this melody. Turn toward me, faraway, and please receive it."

"The moon's light only will watch over me. But now I will be thought of as sleeping forever." Benji sang seeing how the hanagumi is tearing up again, knowing that he will get an earful afterwards. "'You know, night is over,' will be the last words that reach my ears, so the legend says. You know, this light will never die, it shall be locked with in my eyes, sleeping forever. It shall be locked with in my eyes, sleeping forever…"

"Don't you have any happy songs in your memory?!" Nanako exclaimed wiping her tears away, two sad love songs in a row is too much for her. "Yeah taisho!" Kanna exclaimed wiping her tears with her sleeves. "I asked for a happy song!" "I found it beautiful." Sumire commented dabbing her tears away. "I am not saying that it is bad, but they are so sad!" Kanna exclaimed. "Why always lost love?"

"Well that kind of makes romantic songs more romantic." Benji pointed out. "Yeah it does." Wakana commented with a nod. "You have a pretty nice singing voice Benji-san." "Thank you." Benji replied. "That sounded like a lullaby." Orihime commented, she felt a little silly for crying because two songs, but it wasn't all that bad either, it kind of felt good.

"I think about that one as a lullaby." Benji replied. "But that still doesn't answer how you know songs in Japanese that we never heard about." Sakura pointed out seriously, holding her handkerchief. "These two are really nice songs unlike those other two, where you learned them?"

"Secret." Benji answered with a grin. Sumire looks at Benji who turned back on his seat and is chatting with them. 'You think of that second song as a lullaby…very pretty and soothing.' Sumire thought tenderly. 'It makes me curious if he would sing it for our child…'

Sakura is accusing Benji of being mean while he sticks out his tongue playfully, Maria watched content that everyone is happy, maybe Benji's songs were a touch sad, but still were beautiful and she wanted to hear them again, maybe the original songs, but definitely on his voice.

…

Maria looks at Benji who sighs when seeing the damage in the rented bus, all windows were shattered by the explosion of Kohran's new invent, no one got hurt though. "I am not looking forward for the repair bill." Benji said with a sigh. "At least the windshield is in one piece. Next time we check Kohran to prevent incidents like this."

Maria nods agreeing, Kohran is bowing profusely and apologizing to the driver while Kanna and Wakana are cleaning glass shards from the inside the bus, the explosion made Benji call for a short break to check for any damages that they couldn't see. In the end the bus is still fine and no one is hurt, so the trip continues without any more incidents

Once they arrive in the ryokan in Atami the hanagumi stretches tiredly. "So what we do now?" Orihime asks to Benji. "Let's check in and leave our luggage in our rooms, then we could check the beach for a while." Benji answered. "Sounds good for me." Kanna commented with a smile. "Yay!" Iris exclaimed happily. "Swimming!" With those words the hanagumi enters in the ryokan.

Orihime is surprised to learn that she will have to share a room with almost everyone else, Saki got her own room and so did Benji, everyone else was sharing a large room, but Orihime just accepted it. After getting their swimsuits and towels the girls move to the entrance where they meet Benji.

"Where is Saki?" Benji asked not seeing her there. "She said that she prefer to soak in the hot springs over going to the beach." Kohran answered. "I hope that I am not intruding." Wakana said to Benji. "I don't have many opportunities of visiting the sea." "I don't mind it at all." Benji replied. "And after all that you do for us in the theater there is no way that I would deny you this kind of thing."

Wakana bows thankfully. "I must admit that it is a nice change to see you wearing something other than a kimono." Benji commented, Wakana was wearing a nice and sober dress. "Wearing a kimono in the beach would be too unpractical, I decided to follow Sakura-san's and Sumire-san's lead and wear some western clothes." Wakana replied. "Thank you for your words, I really feel inadequate without a kimono."

"You are looking beautiful." Orihime said to the older woman. "You should wear other things than kimonos more often." "I agree with that." Benji commented. "Now we should get going before it gets too late." The girls nod, Sakura looks at Benji who hands Kanna a bag, then he squats with his back turned to her, Sakura understood what Benji meant and holds on his neck while he holds her thighs.

Reni takes Sakura's chair back to their room. "But the chair?" Sakura asked confused. "The terrain isn't good for your chair." Sumire answered. "It is too rough, it might make you fall or the chair to tumble." Sakura nods a little uncomfortable and keeps her hands holding on the front of Benji's shirt.

When Reni returns the group walks to the beach that isn't too far from there, Kohran assembles a foldable beach chair, Benji's design, and places it on the sand, where Sakura sits once Benji let her stand and helps her to sit. Benji looks around and finds a nice secluded spot not too far from there. "I will build a changing room there." Benji said taking his bag from Kanna and a cloth wrapped long package from Kohran.

"Okay." Kanna replied. "We will be setting the umbrella here." The see Benji walking off to the spot and they all begin setting down the spot, Orihime unfolds and stand a large sheet over the sand, Iris had gathered four rocks twice as big her as fists and puts over the corners of the sheet to prevent it from flying.

Maria and Nanako had carried the cooler with drinks and snacks, and with that they are all set for the day. "Done." Benji said walking to them wearing a pair of surfer's shorts, on his left hand the bag where he stuffed his clothes, in his right hand his shoes. "You girls can change now."

"Then I will take Sakura there." Kanna said, Wakana picks her own bag and Sakura's bag, the other girls pick their own bags and move there, stealing glances from Benji as he sets his bag and shoes nest to the beach umbrella. "It has been a while…" Wakana commented embarrassed.

'I saw it this morning.' Sumire thought with a smile. 'I don't think that I will get tired though.' "Benji-senpai's scars are still visible…" Nanako murmured, she still recalled when she saw him in the shower room once. "After this long taking Saki's medicine I thought that they would be long gone." Kanna commented. No one continues the talk over Benji's scars, they change to a more pleasant conversation as their own swimsuits and the beach.

Benji is a bit surprised in seeing Wakana in a one piece swimsuit, it shows that even at her age her body was still beautiful, then again all the girls are beautiful, what really surprises Benji is that Maria was wearing a gorgeous black bikini, she wasn't the only one as Kanna was wearing a red and blue bikini, Sumire's swimsuit can be classified as a one piece, but was almost as revealing as a bikini, as it exposes her stomach, and a good part of her back, but Benji likes it.

Orihime's swimsuit was bold and stylish, but unlike Sumire's it covered most of her front except a part of her cleavage and exposed most of her back. Kohran was wearing a more masculine one piece swimsuit, that covers everything from her mid thighs to bellow the shoulders.

Iris was wearing a cute one piece swimsuit, Reni a blue with white details school swimsuit, Nanako was surprisingly wearing a similar swimsuit to Reni's, but a pure blue school swimsuit, lastly there was Sakura wearing a white and pink one piece swimsuit. "You are all looking great." Benji says to them in an honest tone, which makes most of the girls glow in a pleasant pink color.

Benji of course took plenty of pictures of them all, he had bought a camera solely for that, the girls were embarrassed but happy to pose, then they all split up and had fun in small groups, Sakura removed her artificial leg and is as Benji once advised her, reading under the beach umbrella, Wakana and Sumire joined Sakura in that, Kanna and Reni are swimming in the water, Iris and Kohran are building a castle in the sand, Maria and Nanako are walking in the waterline, with the water lapping at their ankles.

Having grown in a coastal city Benji was pretty sick of beaches, so he just watches over the hanagumi, which for him is reason alone to go to the beach. "Benji-san are you having fun?" Sakura asked worried, as Benji is doing nothing more than just sit in the sand a few meters behind the spot where they are.

"I am enjoying myself." Benji replied. "I am not here for the beach Sakura, I am here for you." Sakura blushes at his words and isn't the only one, Wakana, Sumire and Orihime who heard them blush as well, knowing that by you he meant all of them. "I am plenty happy in being able to see you girls frolicking happily in the beach."

"It is just that you are sitting so far from everyone else." Sakura commented embarrassed. "You can sit closer of us." "There is plenty of room here." Orihime added patting the sheet. "And I kind of wanted you to do me a favor as well." Sumire added pulling something from her bag, an inflatable mattress. "You could fill this for me?"

"Hai, hai." Benji replied standing up and moving to the sheet. The girls chuckle at his reply, Sumire inwardly knew why of it though, he wouldn't let her fill it when pregnant. "I haven't filled one of these since I was a kid." Benji commented after sitting down next to Sumire and taking the mattress. "I am sure that you will do much better now." Orihime teased.

Benji says nothing and starts to blow air inside Sumire's air mattress, however Benji had to admit that it was much easier now than when he was a kid, after all his exercise Benji's lung strength grew a lot. It takes less than five minutes for Benji finish. "Done." Benji said handing to Sumire the firmly inflated mattress. "Thank you." Sumire replied with a smile taking the mattress and then standing up.

"Don't fall asleep while lying on it." Benji warned as Sumire walks to the water. "I won't." Sumire replied. Wakana can tell that Benji is still worried, but doesn't say anything, she also has her reservations about such a thing. Benji then pulls something from his bag, an inner tube floater.

"Why I have a feeling that you aren't going to be using that yourself?" Orihime asked while Benji fills it. "I brought it so Sakura can get in the water." Benji answered between breaths. "This way she doesn't have to swim and there less drowning risks." "I guessed that you just wouldn't leave me alone." Sakura said in a mock annoyed tone, but she was really happy with his actions and she did want to take a dip. "But since you went through all the trouble of getting it for me, I suppose that I can do it."

Wakana chuckled at Sakura's words. "Perhaps I could also enter in the water." Wakana commented. "But you don't know how to swim." Sakura pointed out. "As long I stay where my feet can reach the ground it should be okay." Wakana commented. Benji makes a mental note of watching Wakana if she does enter in the water.

Benji was actually surprised when Wakana went to the water with him, carrying the inner tube while Benji carries Sakura to the water. "This feels much easier." Sakura said placing her left foot in the water with her arms around Benji's neck, the water reaching bellow her breasts, Wakana has a firm grip on the inner tube as she stays near them. "Still hurts a little though."

Iris and Kanna swim at them. "Glad to see you here." Kanna said to them. "It must be really refreshing after that long in the sand." "Yes it is." Sakura said, she did feel nice and cool inside the cool water. "And I must say that is nice to see you standing." Kanna added. "Even if you have to hold on Benji for support."

Sakura smiled at that, it was nice to stand up after so long, the pain was minimal as the water lessens the strain in her leg. "I am also content with that." Sakura commented. "It has been too long since I last stood without much pain." "I should increase exercises in the pool." Benji commented, he hasn't added many exercises in the pool because he was wary that Sakura could drown.

Two screams cut the air, Benji looks at their direction and sees Orihime cannon balling over Sumire's inflatable mattress from a nearby small cliff, Sumire screams as Orihime lands on top of the mattress. "Kanna hold Sakura, I am worried about that." Benji said to Kanna gently removing Sakura's arms from his neck, Kanna takes Sakura with a nod and Benji dives and swims towards where Sumire was.

Underwater Benji could see the small bubbles rising, as well the mattress floating and Orihime's legs as she swims and holds on it, Sumire wasn't near the surface, so Benji looks bellow and sees her there covering her mouth and nose looking confused. Benji dives deeper and holds on her wrist, he could see Sumire's relief on her eyes.

The duo surfaces and Sumire coughs holding tightly on Benji, Orihime just knew that her prank went bad. Benji saw by Orihime's looks that she was sorry, but he still have to scold her, but that has to wait. "Are you okay Sumire?" Benji asked worried. "I just swallowed some water…" Sumire answered a little hoarse. "I got confused and couldn't tell which way was up…I am fine now…"

Benji nodded in relief, now he could worry about something else. "That was very reckless and dangerous." Benji said in a level tone. "Don't repeat it." Orihime nodded to that. "Want to go back to the shore?" Benji asked to Sumire. "Yes." Sumire answered. "Orihime you bring the mattress, okay? Benji said to the Italian, she nods and swims after the couple.

"Sumire-san are you okay?" Sakura asked worried. "Yes, it was just a scare, I also drank a little water." Sumire answered. "I will lie down a little in the shade. You can use my floater if you want to." "Okay." Sakura replied, she wouldn't refuse the offer, Orihime and Kanna help Sakura into it.

"Orihime you stay close of Sakura." Benji instructed. "And keep an eye on Wakana as well." Orihime nods, she wants to make up for her mistake. "I will stay with them as well." Kanna offered. "Don't swim too far with them." Benji said seriously. "Okay." Kanna replied.

Benji lays Sumire in the sheet once carrying her there. "You are okay?" Benji asked again in a low voice. "Yes." Sumire replied in the same way. "It was more a scare than anything, we are fine." Benji nods and sits next to Sumire, knowing better than leaving her alone.

"How is she?" Maria asked to Benji as Sumire covers her eyes with her right arm. "Just a little shaky." Benji answered. "She got confused and nearly drowned, thankfully I went there fast enough and it wasn't a really bad case of asphyxiation." Maria nodded agreeing, Benji had responded to that very swiftly and if it took more than thirty seconds since Sumire went underwater to when he surfaced with her it was too much.

"You need anything Sumire-senpai?" Nanako offered worried. "Thank you Nanako-chan." Sumire replied. "I am fine, I just want to lie down a little and try to calm myself down, I will be fine in a little while." "Okay." Nanako said with a nod. Maria sits next to Benji in the sheet. Nanako moves to Iris and Kohran to tell them that everything is fine.

…

Back in the ryokan Benji leaves his room and walks out of the ryokan, he found a note there for him, in English from Kayama, as he walks down the road to the beach he finds Kayama waiting for him sitting in a rock on the edge of the road. "While I knew that you would be around why the note?" Benji asked seriously. "I am on a vacation here."

"Trust me I am not here to interrupt you." Kayama answered. "I am here to let you know that so far things are calm, I am with a small operation team in a different inn not too far from here, so let me know if you need our services, other than that we will also enjoy the stay as much as we can, inside the inn though."

Benji nodded at that, if they remain in the inn, so they could have some privacy. "Don't forget to report daily to the theater." Kayama added. "Just for a heads up." Benji nods, while is a pain he would do it, perhaps he should call them when he gets back and let them know that everything is fine.

Ten minutes later Benji had finishes the call and stores the kinematron on his backpack. "You won't bath?" Maria asked to Benji, still fresh from the bath. "I was just finishing a call to the theater." Benji answered with a smile, looking at Maria in a yukata, her hair still lightly damp. 'She is beautiful.' Benji thought. "Plus I don't know which one is the men's side, since I don't want to walk into you girls bathing."

Sounded reasonable, Maria gave him that. "Then I will show you." Maria said to Benji, he nods and stands up, Maria takes him to the men's bath. "There should be a yukata there for you." "Thank you." Benji said to her. "You are welcome." Maria replied with a smile.

'Too bad that you can't come in with me.' Benji thought while sliding open the door. 'Too bad that I can't enter with him.' Maria thought seeing Benji enter in the changing room, she waves his bye before he slides it close. 'Maybe I should ask him how he feels about me.'

A while later Benji is having dinner with everyone, Orihime needed to learn about sashimi and other than Kanna choking for eating too fast nothing happened, until after the dinner when Kohran starts a pillow fight, it was fun but it ends with a broken screen door, and after Benji apologizes with the staff he is scolded by Maria for letting things go out of control.

Benji stretches tiredly while moving to his room, it was a long day and he was tired, but still not sleepy, so he decides to change his route and moves to the garden, it was a nice night, the breeze was cool and the moon was half full. "Benji-san?" Wakana called, it was easy to guess that was him, he was the only one that tall in the ryokan, Benji turns to face Wakana.

"Wakana?" Benji asked. "I thought that you had retired for the night with the others." "I decided to take a little stroll." Wakana answered. "What about you?" "The same." Benji replied. "I wanted to cool down a little." "Mind if I join you?" Wakana asked. "Not at all." Benji replied.

Neither of them noticed a figure following them from the shadows. "You had fun today Benji-san?" Wakana asked. "You were nearly always watching over us." "I had fun." Benji answered with a nod. 'I had some great sex with Sumire this morning, sure learning that I am a father was surprising, but wasn't bad either…' he added to himself with a smile. 'Plus I saw you all in swimsuits and took plenty of pictures, that is a plus too.'

Wakana noticed how Benji smiled, and that makes her decide to ask something that was bothering her. "Benji-san you and Sumire-san are married?" Wakana asked seriously, and that startles Benji. "What make you think that?" Benji asked surprised. "Little things actually." Wakana answered seriously, she knew that she hit on something because she made Benji react like that. "The way that Sumire-san looks at you sometimes, longingly and lovingly, while I have to admit that you seem to be a little more widespread with those looks, Sumire-san is a recipient as well, anyway, she has been sick a lot recently, and there is this shine on her eyes, Benji-san I have been through many weddings and pregnancy announcements to know when a girl is expecting a child, I have visited plenty of pregnant relatives. I can tell that for a while now Sumire-san began to act differently."

Benji sighed at that, he had hoped that only he had noticed it. "What happened?" Wakana asked seriously. "You said that you would take care of Sakura-san." "I did mean it, and I still plan to." Benji answered. "As how it happened I don't know, we don't remember, it was when Nanako arrived, we were making the rounds as usual and had some tea, then the next thing that we remember is waking in bed together."

Wakana says nothing, she doesn't believe that Benji is lying. "So you took responsibility over that." Wakana said understanding. "Yes and no." Benji said seriously. "I fully intend to take responsibility over Sumire and our child, however I also have responsibility to Sakura, so I needed to learn if I could conciliate the two, I know that polygamy is illegal, but there are people above the defense force who wishes to introduce polygamy in the defense force as a tool to ensure a new generation of warriors. While I am resuming what they way into a good light, it is the only way to keep everyone happy."

Wakana wants to protest, but she also knows that Benji has a point, she had seen Sakura return to the theater from a short trip with Benji with a happy glint on her eyes, that she knew that came from being made love to, and that Benji did it knowing how happy Sakura would be to receive his feelings. "You love Sakura-san?" Wakana asked.

"Yes I do." Benji answered. "I also love Sumire, Maria, Kanna, everyone, I know that is not right, that isn't fair, but before I could work out my feelings right things happened, Sakura's accident, Sumire being kidnapped by her own family, everyone showering me with affection, the night with Sumire. Would you believe that I was seriously thinking in dating Maria before all this happened? I had bought a couple of gifts for be just before I left to the fallen attack that cost Sakura's leg, after that I just couldn't do it, those two gifts are hidden in my desk, it felt inappropriate, you had no idea of how close I was of confessing to Maria in the day that she left, she came to speak with me and broke in tears, I really, really wanted to kiss her, tell her that I love her and that everything would be okay, but I was afraid that she would think that I was saying that to get away from Sakura or just to try make her feel better, even worse that I was taking advantage of her."

Wakana doesn't say anything. "When you will tell everyone?" Wakana asked seriously. "I was thinking in first telling Sakura once we get back." Benji answered. "Once the vacation is over, I didn't want to ruin the vacation that we all looked forward to. After I speak with Sakura I would tell everyone else."

Wakana knew why Benji wanted to tell Sakura first, so he could control her reaction, to prevent a very negative reaction in front of everyone else that could influence the others, to protect them all. "I am not looking forward for it." Benji said seriously a little sad and dejectedly. "In any other circumstances, I would be very happy in telling everyone that Sumire and I would be getting married. You must think that I am a horrible man, right?"

Wakana denies with a nod. "I think that you are carrying a heavy burden and that you are honest with your love, or loves." Wakana replied seriously, but honestly. "I can tell from the way that you watch over us, you love us, every one of us, maybe not all of us as lovers, but you care for us, I know that you wouldn't have done what you did without having feelings for her. Maybe you are right, polygamy might be the best, in the past it was common for warriors and priests to have many wives, you certainly are a warrior with powers of a priest, perhaps it is something that should happen. In the past dancing and singing from pure maidens were offered for the gods, I heard that it is why the hanagumi dances and sings, to focus and increase their spirits, then it is natural for shrine maidens to wed the head priest."

"Sometimes you surprise me with your analogies to the past." Benji said to Wakana. "I am trying to accept this situation by recalling the wisdom of our ancestors." Wakana said seriously. "Monogamy is a notion that came form the westerners, and because it is easier to support one family. Above everything even if this plan that you are relying on is passed, Sakura-san would be in the eyes of the public your lover, while Sumire-san is your wife, because she is getting wed to you first."

Benji knew that already, but he couldn't do anything else. "Just make sure that my daughter doesn't do anything stupid when she learns about it." Wakana said seriously. "I intend to." Benji replied. "Benji-san?" Wakana asked. "Hm?" Benji replied. "You think that I am attractive?" Wakana asked surprised Benji.

"You want the honest answer or the proper answer?" Benji asked back. "I wouldn't have asked if I wanted a lie." Wakana replied. "I want the honest one." "Honestly Wakana you are a beautiful woman." Benji said seriously. "You don't look old enough to have a daughter of Sakura's age."

Wakana smiled to that, she doesn't get praised over her looks often, but she had noticed that Benji had looked at her in her swimsuit with an appraising look, and she felt flattered, embarrassed and unsure of herself when he did it, since she was standing next to very beautiful young women.

"I will be honest and say that I also find you very handsome." Wakana said with a blush. "And that today was the first time in years that I saw man's bare chest, before I only saw my husband's. You stirred on me feelings that I thought that were long dormant." Benji feels flattered but embarrassed. "However." Wakana continued. "As much as part of me would enjoy your attentions, I want my daughter to have them, so good night Benji-san."

Benji watches Wakana leaving in silence, a little unsure of what this last interlude meant, then the sound of a broken twig snaps Benji's senses to full alert and he leaps over the source of the sound that was hiding behind a tree.

Orihime couldn't even let out a cry of surprise at the sudden attack, she had barely acknowledged the sound of the snapping twig before Benji was over her, with his hand squeezing tightly on her neck, then she felt the pressure go. "Don't sneak on me like this Orihime!" Benji said startled, he reacted more out of instinct than command.

"Sorry…" Orihime coughed holding her neck. "I…I just…was leaving…" Benji sighed at Orihime. "Why were you eavesdropping?" Benji asked. "I was curious…" Orihime answered sitting on the grass. "I left the room, when I was getting back I saw you and Cherry-san's mother walking, I wondered why….it was true? You meant that?"

Benji nods confirming. "You heard it all?" Benji asked, Orihime nods confirming. "I really didn't mean to…" Orihime apologized. Benji rubs her head gently. "Benji you will be seriously marrying Sumire-san?" Orihime asked worried. "I plan to." Benji answered honestly. "Sumire is carrying my child, I won't leave her alone."

Orihime smiled at his words. "You love me too?" Orihime asked meekly. "Yes." Benji answered, right now, he was past the point of lying. Orihime blushes embarrassed. "I really shouldn't be asking this…" Orihime whispered. "But I can also be your wife?" "I would be happy to." Benji answered. "I thought that we were just friends."

Orihime denies with a nod. "I love you, since the beginning I felt something towards you…" Orihime said looking away embarrassed. "a familiarity…then it grew, and grew, when I saw how you reacted to Cherry-san, how you stood by her when she needed, I fell in love for you, I knew then that I loved you, you looked so strong, so passionate…I knew that you wouldn't abandon me if I needed you…"

Benji kneels and cups Orihime's chin gently, making her look at him, Orihime blushing looks at his eyes and Benji kisses her, Orihime is surprised first, but this was just like something out of the romance novels that she liked to read, kissing under the moonlight like that, so she wraps her arms around his neck lovingly and kisses him back.

Benji breaks the kiss and stares into Orihime's moist eyes, he can see the passion there, the same one that he saw in the past, when he was showing his knowledge of Italian food. "We can end it here." Benji said to her. "Or we can go further." "I want more." Orihime whispered hotly. "I don't want to stop now."

Benji sits next to Orihime and pulls her against him, kissing her again, Orihime sighs in delight, feeling safe in Benji's strong arms, willingly submitting and accepting his passion with hers.

…

Orihime rests against Benji's body tiredly, but satisfied. 'I think that I can understand why Sumire-san seemed so happy this morning…' Orihime thought while basking in the afterglow of their encounter, Benji keeps holding Orihime gently, letting her rest as much as she wants. 'Benji knows what he doing, he knows what feels good, how not to hurt…'

Orihime rests her head in the crook of his neck. "This gets better than this?" Orihime asked in a whisper. "Give it few more times and you will see." Benji answered. "Once you get used to having me inside to the point that is comfortable feels entirely different, it will blow your mind." Orihime smiles in excitement and a little fear, she is already sure that Benji blew her mind tonight, if he is saying that will get better, she can't wait to try it out

Benji feels Orihime's warm breath tickling his neck, the heat of her body pressing against him, skin to skin, as they opened their yukata to expose as much skin as possible, this kind of feelings wasn't something that he would trade for anything. Benji feels Orihime nodding off a little, and kisses her neck. "Don't doze off." Benji said in a gentle tone. "You have to go back to your room."

"Hmmm…" Orihime murmured in sleep filled pleasure. Benji lightly pinches Orihime's nipples snapping the girl away. "That hurts…" Orihime whimpered as Benji lightly kiss the sore spot. "And that feels nice…" "Awake now?" Benji asked. Orihime nodded confirming. "Good, come on we should get back."

Orihime pouts, she wanted to expend the night with Benji, but she knows better than that. Separating herself from Benji makes her whimper softly at the separation, she liked the feelings of being joined to him. "We can do it again?" Orihime asked while adjusting her clothes.

"You mean now or another time?" Benji asked back while standing up. "Both?" Orihime asked tentatively. "I am not of waste opportunities like this." Benji replied. "This time it will be a little different than before, bend over and hold on that tree trunk." Orihime nods and does so, if Benji was telling her to do something then she would, she knows that it will be good.

…

Orihime enters in the bedroom and walks to her futon, she noticed that Wakana was sleeping in her own futon, everyone was there, while feeling happily tired Orihime remembers Benji's words. **"Remember princess." Benji said in a serious tone, but Orihime blushes happily as the choice of nickname that he decided to pick for her. "Don't tell anyone what we just did, especially Sumire and Sakura, I will tell them that, if you do things might go badly, so act as nothing happened."**

Orihime grunted softly while lying down and covering herself, it would be hard pretend that nothing happened, she could still feel Benji inside her, she knew that he wasn't there, but felt like he was, and there was also his essence that he had filled her up with, she knew that she would have to take a careful bath later, but until then she wants to savor that feeling that make her tingle inside.

Looking at Sumire sleeping peacefully Orihime thinks about her relationship with Benji. 'You are lucky, I wonder how many times you and Benji were together to produce a child between the two of you.' Orihime thought a little jealous, she felt that she had a late start on things, she knew that it wasn't fair, but it was how her heart felt. 'I wonder how you will react to when Benji tells you what happened tonight to you.'

Benji is looking at the moon in the sky from his room. 'Maybe I gave in too easily.' Benji thought reevaluating the events of the night. 'But is so hard to say no when they look at me like that…' Benji could still remember how Orihime asked when telling him that she loves him, he just couldn't resist. 'Telling Sumire this won't be easy…I am not even sure if Sakura will accept the plan and I am already getting myself more lovers… then again if was Kanna or Maria I would do it too…'

Benji sighed at his indecision, he couldn't help it, he loved all of them since before he met them, while Maria was his favorite he also loved everyone else and would be glad in pursue relationships with any them if given chance, and it was as he said to Wakana, too much happened before he could solidify his feelings for any of them in particular.

…

Benji was given a hard choice right after breakfast, the hanagumi split into groups that would do different things during the day, Sumire, Iris, Reni and Wakana would be going at the beach, Kohran, Kanna, Orihime and Sakura wanted to hike in the mountain, Maria, Nanako and Saki would stay in the ryokan to enjoy the hot springs more thoroughly, and he had to pick a group to join.

"I will go to the mountain." Benji finally said to the hanagumi. "This way Kanna and I can take turns in taking Sakura up there, and I am sure that Sakura would feel bad of having Kanna carrying her all the way back and to the mountain to go." Sakura chuckled at that, while she wanted to go she didn't want to overburden her friends.

"Sounds about right." Maria commented. "Then have fun." "You too." Benji replied, the groups separate. "Kanna go get us something to eat and drink while hiking." Benji instructs the red head. "Okay." Kanna replied. "Sakura you have pants that we bought you a while back right?" Benji asked to the brunette. "You brought any?"

Sakura nods confirming. "Okay then, Orihime you help Sakura to put it on." Benji said turning to Orihime. "It will make easier for her to be carried." Orihime nods to that. "I will go get ready." "Okay." Orihime said casually.

Now wearing a shirt and a pair of loose comfortable trousers Sakura is with Orihime waiting on their shared room, when Benji enters in the room Sakura is surprised in seeing him holding a good length of fabric. "Why that?" Orihime asked confused. "A little something to help to carry Sakura." Benji answered casually.

Sakura in the other hand understood what Benji meant. "You don't mean tying me to you back like a baby, do you?" Sakura asked nervously. "I do." Benji replied casually. "It is safer this way."

Kanna sits Sakura in a flat stone after untying her from Benji's back. 'All that car pulling did the trick.' Benji thought while resting, while Sakura wasn't all that heavy they went really far uphill. "Thanks for your hard work." Orihime said offering Benji the bottle of water that they brought from the ryokan.

"Thank you." Benji replied taking the bottle and drinking some water. "There is a river over there." Kohran commented casually. "We can cool down a little there." "Yeah cooling sounds nice." Benji commented. "I take Sakura there." Kanna said picking Sakura up.

Orihime gets the basket with the food and drinks and they move to the edge of the river. It is a clean and rather shallow river with crystal clear water. Kanna its Sakura gently on a stone on the edge of the river, Sakura takes out her shoes and socks before rolling her pant legs up and setting her feet in the water.

Benji crouches next to the edge and scoops some water and washes his face and neck. "I am sorry for this." Sakura said to Benji that sighs in relief with the cold kiss of water on his skin. "You would have more fun if you didn't have to carry me around." Benji lightly splashes Sakura with some water making Sakura squeal in surprise.

"Don't go deciding that I am not having fun on your own." Benji said in a casual tone. "Sorry." Sakura chuckled while wiping her face, Benji didn't throw too much water on her, but if he says that he is enjoying himself then she won't doubt him.

Kanna and Kohran frolic in the water happily, Orihime is casually moving her feet in the water. In the beach Sumire watches over the others, though no one is playing too far in the water she still felt like it was her duty to make sure that everyone was playing safe, mostly because she is unsure of her ability to help if trouble happens.

…

In the afternoon Benji rests inside one of the hot springs, bringing Sakura up and then down the mountain worked him more than he had considered and the warm water is helping to ease his muscles. "This feels good, but it is hardly refreshing…" Benji muttered, he was feeling hot, the water was hot, the day was hot, he felt like he was being boiled.

Looking at the steam rising from the water he remembers something from his past and lifts his hand from the water, it is steaming softly from the water on it. "Man I remember when I would turn off the cold water and let my hand soak as much as I could in the hot water just to see the steam coming out of it." Benji commented with a chuckle. "Iron fist…like a thing of iron…how it was said, focus the chi into his fist until it becomes a thing of iron or something…well I kill demons for a living…maybe is worth the shot…"

Benji closes his eyes and focus on his right fist, trying to push more spirit energy there, and because of that he missed the chattering from the door. "This rotemburo is said to make your skin smooth to the touch." Orihime said excited, hurrying the others. "Let's get in, quickly!" "Orihime-san, you don't have to get so excited." Wakana said casually. "The onsen won't run away."

"Now that I think of it, this rotemburo seems to be mixed bathing." Saki commented. "I wonder if someone isn't in there already." "Ehh, mixed!?" Nanako squealed worried. "Oh no, Saki-san, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura protested. "What if someone is there?!"

"Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed while opening the door. "Yeah like Benji-san!" Sakura said seriously. "No I mean Benji-san!" Sumire replied pointing to the hot spring. "He is already there!" And that makes most of them scream. "WAH!" Benji exclaimed with his focus breaking, and then the energy on his hand not knowing where to go or what to do tries to escape from where it was compressed in a burst.

"BENJI-SAN!" Sumire shouted worried as the spirit burst, more like small explosion sends more than a small amount of water to the air and makes Benji impact against the edge of the pool. Maria and Sumire rush to Benji, the duo hurriedly grab Benji' arms preventing him from sinking underwater and pull him up.

Benji shakes his head clear of the confusion that it was. "What are you girls doing here?" Benji asked to Maria and Sumire, part of his mind wishing that they weren't wrapped in towels. "We came to bath." Maria answered. "But you were here, and then something happened."

"What were you doing?" Sumire asked worried. "Meditating." Benji answered, it wasn't far from the truth. "Then some screaming broke my concentration." The girls blush at that, it mean that they really were the ones that caused Benji to explode. "But isn't this the men's side?" Benji asked. "What are you girls doing here?"

"Actually this is a mixed pool." Saki pointed out. "Weren't you told that?" "I was told that it was okay to bath here." Benji replied. "The okami said that it was okay for me to enter. She didn't tell me that was mixed." "And since you still can't read much you didn't know what the banner in the door said." Maria said understanding.

"Well since we are already here I suppose that we can as well soak in the pool as well." Saki commented. "What?!" The girls exclaimed as one, embarrassed. "Benji-senpai is already here!" Nanako protested. "This is a mixed bath." Saki replied. "It is perfectly natural that he is here, there is no need for any of us to leave."

"But…" Sakura protested weakly. "Saki-san is correct." Wakana said. "This isn't much different than yesterday in the beach, and mixed bathing is something traditional as well, it shouldn't be frowned upon." "If is a Japanese thing I suppose that I can try it out." Orihime said embarrassed.

'Thank god I brought a towel with me when I came…' Benji thought with a sigh of relief. 'Well I should enjoy this, as any men I would kill for something like this…' one by one the girls enter in the bath, though they don't chat much. 'But I hoped that the mood would be better than this.' Benji added to himself.

"How you find the water Benji-san?" Saki asked to Benji, breaking the silence. "Well at least for me is a little too hot." Benji answered. "At least for a hot day." 'Plus there are different types of hotness to consider.' Benji added to himself. "I suppose that you would find more refreshing a cold bath." Sakura commented recalling that Benji prefers cold beverages.

"So taisho is your first time taking a Japanese bath?" Kanna asked deciding that keeping the conversation going will make things less embarrassing. "In a real hot spring yes, in this trip was the first time." Benji answered with a nod. "But back home, when I was a kid, we had an ofuro back in the beach house, once and a while I bathed there. Haven't done that in years though."

"Sometimes I think that you should detail your heritage for us one of these days." Orihime commented with a sigh. "How mixed up you are anyway?" "A lot." Benji replied casually, he wasn't sure of the finer details of his bloodline himself, he knew the most influential and present ones, but the finer details of where exactly his ancestors came was still shrouded in mystery for him, especially the European decedent parts of his family, in both sides.

"Since you brought it up." Saki said looking at Orihime. "The hanagumi has a rather large number of foreigners, with or without Japanese heritance." Benji knew that Saki had a point with that, with him there was a total of six people in that group, Benji himself is one third Japanese foreigner, Orihime and Maria are one half Japanese foreigners, Reni and Iris are fully foreigners, and Kohran is a foreigner but lived a good part of her life in Japan.

"If I remember it right." Benji commented. "We were gathered for our spirit energy levels, our nationalities aren't important." Maria nodded agreeing with that Ayame traveled a lot to get everyone there. "But you have to admit that there is a fair amount of Japanese descendants here too." Sumire pointed out. "I wonder if this has something that affects the spirit energy levels."

Benji in the other hand knew better, knowing that the brunt of the foreign based kagekidans isn't made of Japanese descendants. "That isn't true." Maria said in a level tone. "Right now there are two more kagekidans that are still in the development process and the candidates for them aren't Japanese, save for few exceptions."

"The hoshigumi had only two Japanese ancestry members." Reni said on her usual tone. "That counting Orihime and leaving out vice-commander Fujieda." "How many members it had anyway?" Benji asked curious. "Pilots four." Reni answered. "There was also more supporting members that I believe that you aren't interested to learn about."

"And why only the two of you came here?" Sumire asked. "I wouldn't complain about more pilots in our side, and knowing that the hoshigumi predates the hanagumi more of you could have been taken by our group since the beginning." "We all have personal reasons." Orihime answered, it was a fair question for Sumire to ask. "The disbandment of the hoshigumi wasn't nice and tore a rift among us, I myself have a personal grudge with the leader of hoshigumi."

'Yeah I remember how Orihime was hostile to Rachette.' Benji thinks recalling of what he knows about the interpersonal dynamics of Sakura Taisen. "Besides what is done is done and the past can't be changed." Benji said in a level tone. "Be happy that Orihime and Reni accepted coming here now."

"You are right." Sumire replied with a nod. "Maybe if we had someone like you in the hoshigumi things would have been different." Orihime said longingly. "Yeah I wondered about that too." Kohran commented. "Why Ayame-han didn't scout you for the hanagumi Benji-han? With your levels of spirit energy you would be for sure scouted even before I was."

And that makes all the girls other than Maria look at him curious, Maria knows about Benji's origins and why he was never scouted before he appeared, because he didn't exist there before that day. "Brazil is a very, very large country." Benji answered in a matter of fact tone.

"The United States of America where Maria lived is also very large." Reni pointed out. "And she was scouted for the defense force." "Well Reni that is true." Maria commented scratching her cheek a little nervous, she knows that she has to back Benji up on this. "But I was living in New York, it a very high profile city, it also has a Japanese embassy there, Benji told me that while living in a capital, it wasn't in the country's capital and that on his city there are no embassies or anything of the such."

"That indeed makes hard for detection." Reni commented, the machines had a limited range and knowing how big Brazil is, it isn't too farfetched that Benji simply slipped by detection, the country is indeed huge. "I have been wondering this for a while." Kohran said making Benji nervous. "Why you were dressed like that when we first saw you Benji-han? And why you had a dragon slayer with you?"

'Just the worse question that any that they could come up with…' Benji thought nervously. 'Well now the worse, but one of the worse…' The hanagumi looks at him curiously, at one point or other they had wondered that themselves. "I was going to a costume party." Benji answered, hoping that the excuse will be believable.

"Where?" Saki asked, not wanting to let the subject drop. "I thought that you couldn't speak Japanese before you arrived and you can't read Japanese to save your life." Maria takes a sharp indrawn breath at that, it was getting clearer and clearer for her that Benji haven't really made up a good story to explain that to them, she can't blame him though, everyone had pretty much forgotten how Benji arrived thanks to the incidents of the past.

"They died in one of the attacks." Benji said building the story as he go. "They were friends of mine, they had a bit of an unusual taste, so the costume party, wanting to please them I went out to make the dragon slayer, when I was getting back I stopped in a store that happened to be infested with the fallen, later I learned that they were killed when their house was demolished over them in an attack shortly afterwards, the rest is know history."

'Oh shit…' Benji thought seeing the tears and shaking from the girls, other than Reni and Maria. 'They bought it.' Maria thinks seeing how Kanna is holding back to not cry. 'I don't believe it they bought it.' "I am sorry for asking Benji-san." Saki apologized. "It is okay, you couldn't have known it." Benji replied with a smile. Benji looks at Maria who nods, she would make sure to back up his story and tell Yoneda and Kaede to do the same.

"Well I am going to step out now." Benji said while standing up. "I have been here for a while. You girls enjoy the bath." "Wait Benji-san!" Sumire exclaimed. "You are leaving because of what we asked?" Sumire just couldn't let Benji go like that. "No." Benji answered. "I am starting to feel dizzy from the heat. I will cool down a little."

"I will step out as well." Maria said standing up. "This is great, but is just too hot." "You could at least wait until I have left and changed." Benji commented while looking at the blonde. "I can perfectly wait outside while you do it." Maria replied. "But the polite would be the other way around." "Hai, hai." Benji muttered in mock annoyance.

The pool remains in silence for a while after they left. "I now feel terrible for asking Benji-han about how he got here." Kohran commented. "I should have known that there was a reason for him not to talk about it." "You didn't know, we didn't know." Sumire said seriously. "Sometimes we just stumble in something without meaning to."

"And I am sure that Benji-san isn't angry because of it." Orihime added. "It was an accident, as he said we couldn't have known it." "I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it." Kohran replied.

"That was really close." Benji said to Maria while they walk to his room. "At least your excuse was good enough to make them stop digging for more." Maria replied. "And is believable, you came visit some friends, they died in an attack, you lost everything that you owned except that you had in yourself in that day."

"We need to make sure that Yoneda and Kaede know this." Benji commented. "I will call them and you watch to make sure that no one peeks on me." Maria nods to that, it was the better way to ensure the secrecy of the conversation and preserve the secret of Benji's origins.

…

Sumire softly raps on Benji's room door after everyone retreated for their rooms. Benji opens the door a little confused, since the bath incident the girls were a little less talkative even when they were playing with fireworks after dinner. "Anything wrong Sumire?" Benji asks seeing her there. "You had a nightmare or something?"

"I wish that was that." Sumire replied sadly. "Can I come in?" Benji nods and allows Sumire to enter. "Benji-san I am sorry if we brought up painful memories this afternoon." Sumire said honestly and dejectedly after he closed the door. Benji smiled at her worry, and felt bad that she was so honestly sad because a lie, but he has to keep it up.

Benji lightly kisses Sumire's forehead, surprising her. "It is okay." Benji said holding her gently. "I never told anyone about it, you couldn't have known." Sumire hugs Benji back. "I know but it doesn't make me feel any better." Sumire said pressing her forehead on his chest. "You told me before that we were all that you have, that you have lost everyone and everything that day, I should have stopped Kohran-san."

"Don't worry about it." Benji cooed gently burying his right hand fingers on Sumire's soft hair and caressing her. "It is all right." Sumire doesn't believe that is alright, they had poked in a painful injury of his past, but as Benji comforts her she starts to believe that maybe he values more what he has now than what he lost, and she knew very well that what he has now includes her and the child in her womb.

Sumire just allows herself to melt into the embrace, to be comforted, to let the sadness go away and be replaced by warm, comfortable and soothing love, she was being held by the man who she loves and who is the father of the child that she is bearing, she couldn't be any happier than that.

"Benji-san one day will you tell me more about your past?" Sumire asked seriously. "I know that you have a reason for wanting to keep it a secret, but…but…" Sumire clings tightly on Benji's shirt. "But…I am carrying your child Benji-san…I want to know more about you…your pains…your history…I love you so much…but I know so little about you…of your past…your family…all that I have are bits and pieces that you let us know…"

Benji felt Sumire's body being rocked by a sob, and tears falling on his shirt. "…I haven't told you much about myself either…I know…" Sumire sobbed, Benji kisses Sumire's head softly. "Much more than I told you." Benji said in a gentle tone. "It is hard for me to tell you Sumire, my past isn't as simple as yours, there is something on it that can drive people insane…Maria drank so much because of it, and she is very strong willed, Yoneda felt it hard as well, I tell you and everyone else as much as I can avoiding that as much as I can."

"Benji-san what can be so bad?" Sumire asked looking up at him tearfully. "Did you do something that horrible in the past?" Benji denies with a nod. "My past was rather ordinary." Benji answered. "But as I said there is something on it, that thing is so drastic, so heavy that it just can't be told around carelessly."

"Benji-san I am pregnant with your child, even before that I was willing to die at your side." Sumire said in a serious tone. "What else you need to deem me worth of your past?" "Sumire isn't being worth or not." Benji replied seriously. "It could hurt you badly, Maria nearly killed me when I was questioned and had to talk about my past."

That sounded odd to Sumire, she saw how Maria looked at Benji, she could tell that the blonde cared for him and had feelings for him, but it could be something that Benji knew or told that made Maria act like that, she often doesn't show but the blonde has a temper under her cool self.

"It is just too dangerous for you and everyone else." Benji added, Sumire rests her head on his chest again. 'He is too gentle sometimes…' Sumire thought, while she wanted to know more, she also can tell that he honestly fears for her and don't want to risk telling her because of it. 'He is one of a kind…'

Then remembers how her mother told her to make Benji hers that he wasn't of a known breed of men. 'A caring lover who wants his partner to feel as good as he does, that enjoys knowing that his partner is having pleasure…kind and sensitive…' Sumire thought recalling Benji's traits, all those little things that made him so special for her. 'He can cook, most males can't, most males would downright be angry in being asked to cook or clean, he doesn't…'

"It has something to do with you being unique?" Sumire asked tentatively, and she feels Benji tensing around her, she knew that she was right. "It does…Benji-san what is so dangerous that could breed a man like you? Caring, loving, responsible, sensitive, playful…I don't see how it can be so bad…"

Benji kisses Sumire's forehead and touches her wet cheek. "Sumire I don't want to hurt you." Benji said in a soft tone. "Then tell me…" Sumire replied covering his hand with hers. "We kill demons for a living, what can be worse than that?" Benji frowned a bit, Sumire was using his words against hers.

Sumire felt a little bad, but she wants to know, she needs to know, he is the father of her child, she has to know. "Just one half." Benji said with a sigh. "I will tell you just one half and you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about it, not to your mother, nor Sakura, anyone."

Sumire nods seriously. "I, Kanzaki Sumire, promise to never reveal what you, Himura Benji, is about to tell me, unless you tell me otherwise." Sumire said in a serious tone. "I swear on my life and honor." "If you just said 'I promise you' it would be enough for me." Benji said kissing her forehead. "I want to make the point across." Sumire replied. "Unless you want me, I will never say anything to anyone."

"You might find hard to believe, but all that I will say is truth." Benji said in a serious tone. "I am from almost one hundred years in the future, I was born in Brazil in 1983, lived there my entire life until that day in December that I appeared in that store and was arrested by Maria."

Sumire looks at Benji in disbelief, she is almost telling him to make a more believable lie, but the look on his eyes, she knew that he wasn't lying it was the truth. "How?" Sumire asked confused. "If you were born over fifty eight years from now and lived twenty five years more there, how you are here now? In 1925."

"I don't know." Benji answered honestly. "I was walking by a door to a costume party, one moment I was in the familiar location of it, in the other I was in the middle of a demon infested store fighting for my life."

Sumire holds on Benji a little unsteady, she now understood why Benji was so reluctant to tell her that, and that was only half of his story according to it, half of what could drive people insane, Sumire now understood why Maria would attack Benji back then, what drove her to drink so much, hearing that, finding evidence of his words being truthful, that can drive someone to the edge.

"…I…i…don't know what to say…" Sumire said weakly. "Our child…you…it is dangerous? …you…disappear…?" "I don't know Sumire." Benji answered honestly. "I am certain that our child is safe, that nothing bad will happen to her, but I don't know if one day, at one moment I will be sent back to my time…"

Sumire winces softly feeling Benji's grip on her getting a little too tight as he speaks, she whimpers lightly, but doesn't complain, she knew what he was doing, he was clinging on her, not willing to let go. "That I will lose everything that I have of most precious and beloved again…" Benji said his voice uneasy. "That by the whim of fate I will lose everyone again…"

Sumire holds on Benji tightly, she knew that fear, she is feeling the same thing, and she knew that he was feeling it longer than she was, that since he arrived that fear was a constant companion of his. "I don't want that…" Sumire whispered. "I will do anything in my power to keep you here, with me, with our child, with our friends…"

"Me too Sumire…" Benji whispered back, but knows too well that the wheels of fate stop for no man or woman, no matter how much they wish and fight, in the end fate always has its way, so all that he does is hold on what he has dear tightly, with a frantic and strong grip, so that thing as ethereal and frail as precious wouldn't slide through his fingers like a fistful of sand.

End of chapter nine:

Author explanation corner:

Okay this is the last chapter that I will post on this mass update, it has fewer pages than chapter 8, but in this one a lot happens as well.

Maria is having some trouble to readjust to the theater routine, after all she was forced to leave in a critical juncture when the routine changed drastically, she will get back on the swim of things.

Summer vacation: It happens around that period of time in canon too, so I am sticking to it there, everyone needs a short break to relax.

Sumire and child: For those of you wondering, yes she was pregnant from the very beginning, I am pretty sure that some of you did figure it out, I was laying not that subtle hints for you readers. Sumire's pregnancy is a very important plot point and is thoroughly integrated into the story, that if I removed it I would be better off start a new branch on Trials.

Benji reacted as I think that I would react in that situation, just to make clear, Benji does love Sumire, a lot, however he also has strong feelings towards Maria and Sakura, and he made a oath to Sakura as well, which is a source of concern and drama on Sumire, she feels that she stole Sakura's new chance of happiness.

The revelation scene was a touch sappy and maybe corny for some readers, but I wouldn't change it, I thought that was a rather sweet and romantic scene. For those wondering why Benji reacted so lovingly, remember he is essentially dead to his family and vice versa they are dead to him, he has no family in the Sakura Taisen world, no loved ones and friends.

So when Sumire tells him that she is pregnant, well confirms it to him, Benji was very happy, even unplanned and fruit of a odd accident thanks to who knows what, Sumire is carrying his child, his family, plus at this point Benji is already 'resigned' that he is in love with Sumire, so he is happy that they will be together.

The time since their tryst was spent planning and checking information for the plan that he explained to Sumire in this chapter, yes it kind of horrible and dehumanizing, but let's be honest, the global council that oversees the defense forces would at the very least propose such a plan.

For us readers we know that there are less than 30 young women and girls of hanagumi level spirit energy, the minimal accepted level is Kohran's, the official reported as just enough to activate the koubu, and that is already really up there when compared to normal people.

Look at the first group of OVAs, when those scientists from Kanzaki heavy arms industries are testing the koubu prototype, the guy there was the highest level male in the entire army, and Sumire on her early teens caused the machine to explode of so off charts her power was, and Sumire while one of the highest level members is still behind Iris and maybe Sakura, that not counting Paris and New York that we have no real ways to compare.

Officially we only have 2 living males with enough spirit energy to activate a koubu, Ogami and Shinjiro, that if we discount the possible ones that are dead, as Sakura's father and Yamazaki who became Aoi Satan, so that bring us to a total of four possible males, but two are dead and buried, heck they died twice each.

The council wouldn't allow the bloodlines to thin, each pilot girl is very powerful, if they give birth children from one or both male pilot they are either increasing the potential of the next generation or at least reducing the loss in the next generation, the basis of this idea was a program from Russia or Germany I am not sure, but I think that it was Russia, that had athlete champions marrying each other to create a new generation of champions, it worked, the child of the two champions had better potential and talent than their parents, if I remember right it also worked with very talented and skilled artists (instrument players), so there is a precedent in our world of government selecting the best of the best to ensure a even better following generation.

And that is just for athletes, in Sakura Taisen we are talking about people that go toe to toe with demonic enemies capable to invoking demonic dimensions into the human world. You guys really think that against that level of threat they wouldn't consider a eugenic project like this?

But what about the otome gakuen? You mentioned it on your story and Nanako came from it and there was pilot candidates there, why they would do something that horrible with at least one school full of new hanagumi girls on the making?

Simple my dear readers, the hanagumi, fleur division and hoshigumi are the best of the best, with the hanagumi the most elite of the elite, with a grand total of 3 supernatural wars on their belt by the time of Sakura Taisen 5, that is the events of the first game, the second game and the fourth game, not adding the events of the movie and who knows if there are stray kouma that show up now and then, the movie shows a kouma attack happening and there wasn't a surprise of thought of a new enemy, it felt like pure routine for them.

The pilot girls are the very best, the girls in the school aren't as good, then there are the fact that according to the Sumire OVA, the second series of OVA of the hanagumi and Sakura Taisen 5, the girls/women have a 'expiration' date as pilots, Rachette and Sumire show that their spirit energy is failing, making them unstable pilots, and they are on early to mid twenties.

Yoneda in the OVA tells Sakura that she should try to find a woman's happiness or something like that, roughly telling her that it is okay for her if she wish to get married and having children, back in the 20s people believed that women had a very, very short period of time that they could conceive children, I heard or read somewhere that it was around mid twenties or at thirty, we however know that the period stretches longer going to around forties.

Yoneda said that because he felt that he was robbing the happiness from the hanagumi girls, whom he think as daughters, especially Sakura, therefore he urged her to seek happiness if she so wished to. Now back to my little theory.

I personally find very likely and possible that the defense force as a global organization would push forward a plan as my future generation plan, finding naturally occurring spirit empowered people is extremely difficult and they are very rare, Ayame struggled to get the hanagumi, the fleur division started with only 2 active members, Glycine and Erika, they stumbled on the others during the events of the game by accident, in New York they missed Gemini's potential until rather late in the game, and even there they also started with way less members than they ended with, the team started with Subaru, Saggitta and Rachette as pilots, Diana, Gemini and Ricaritta were found through the game, mostly by accident or dumb luck.

Spirit tracking technology is shown to be either unreliable, as it can't show sleeping potential on people, so it could miss Iris level people, and isn't very ranged, being honest with you guys I have no idea of how in name of heavens Ayame managed to locate Maria, Iris, Kohran and Kanna to get them as hanagumi members, Sakura was a given since Yoneda knew her father, and Ogami was found by a wide spread testing in the navy.

So in the end it falls back to making due with what they have, hence the eugenics plan, we breed the newer generation of koubu pilots from the best ones that we have, which gives a little less than 60 matches from each girl to each male in canon, then add possible extremely talented girls fresh from training school that adds more girls into the mix, and even throwing in not as good spiritually empowered males in the mix it allows to arrange marriages or redo the program again, add in new girls from unrelated families and not related to the male or female donors/parents and you can avoid genetic illnesses while still keeping the benefits of the program, eventually building a sizable pool of candidates even if just half of them show good promise and potential.

Wakana discovering the pregnancy: As stated in the story she has experience in being able to tell by looking, some people to claim to be able to do so even before the pregnant woman knows it herself, in this case Sumire was already pending on the 'I am pregnant' side of the fence even not knowing for sure, making easier for Wakana to notice.

Wakana supporting the polygyny/polygamy: As show in the earlier chapters Wakana is a source of rather uncommon advice to Benji, as mentioned before she is from a different generation and have different standards. However by living in the theater for so long she saw that the feelings are mutual, and that Benji had gotten conflicting responsibilities with his oath to Sakura and what happened to Sumire, both being very important and serious to all parties involved and having equal weight.

So she understands that a monogamic relationship might not work the best in the theater especially as all girls have feelings for Benji and Benji feels the same, and as long they all agreed and accept the terms of the relationship she has no real protests about it, having co-wives would aid Sakura with her own children as well, having as more benefits than drawbacks.

Sure some might say that I am just using this as a excuse to have a harem fic, you guys aren't totally wrong here, originally this story was going to be a monogamous one with Benji gunning for Maria, then having to decide between Maria and Sakura, especially with Sakura crippled, needing him and his promise to care for her, then the Sumire incident came and things became a wonderful mess and became a tangled mess.

As Trials advanced the story shifted to this harem setting, and it is good this way, at least in my opinion, it adds a new depth and whole new troubles, as Benji now has to worry about keeping the secret of his relationship from the public otherwise the scandalous will be huge.

Orihime's feelings: It was hinted through Trials that Orihime was developing feelings towards Benji, and Benji was teasing and seducing her through the story, as Sumire she found his determination to help Sakura attractive and things went on from there. Orihime doesn't show that much but she is quite lonely.

Benji's iron fist: Based on the Marvel's hero Iron fist, when a kid I did what I wrote in the scene, I was young and it was cool back then, and Iron fist was one of my favorite heroes back then, even though I hardly read his stories and he didn't have his own comics here. The concept of how the iron fist technique works sounds very doable and exchangeable with spirit energy, so Benji tested it out in the bath, sure he got distracted and it backfired, but it worked before the hanagumi arrived there.

For those of you wondering why it worked for Benji it is very simple, the first OVA series show Sakura training her cherry blossom attack, the scroll was blank and it was explained that there isn't a real technique and each swordsman of their family style developed their own way of using the technique. It is all about belief, imagination, creativity and spirit potential.

Benji trained for months and had guidance from Maria and the others in how to use his spirit energy on the koubu, which translated into what he did, in Sakura Taisen we see amazing feats, as Sakura leaping at least two stories high with her own legs, slicing bamboo into cups and landing smoothly on the ground, so again, there are a precedence here.

As far as I see it, the only reason that no other member of the hanagumi in canon other than Sakura can't use spirit attacks outside the koubu is because they never tried, trained or wanted to do so, with no need nor desire how would a spirit attack or spirit technique would come forward, necessity is the mother of invention after all, you need you find a way to get it.

Final scene with Sumire: Another scene that I thought that was romantic and like it a lot, might not agree with everyone, Sumire is hormonal so it shows, plus she honestly loves Benji and is with his child, she is very concerned about his well being and his past as she knows so little about it, after all Benji's past is top secret on the defense force and in a strict need to know basis.

Benji is concerned, rightfully in my opinion, that telling others his true past might make them go crazy, he nearly went, Maria nearly went and she went into a drinking binge afterwards, there is also the very real danger of being kidnapped and forced to give out ideas for companies, with rough sketches and ideas of how things worked Benji got Kohran to build a arm mounted machine gun with a magazine system that copies a P90's system, Kohran and the other scientists built the stuff based on a design and some minor engineering details and got a fully functional model that works and works well, imagine if it was less scrupulous people.

In the end Benji gives in and tell Sumire part of his secret, seeing her crying and begging that much just bashed his defenses, again as mentioned in earlier notes, Benji is as dependant of the hanagumi as the hanagumi is of him, and the fear of being taken away is very real and pressing, Benji after all already experienced being torn away from his life before, if happened once it can happen twice.

Well this is it folks, the end of this little update marathon, after two years of drought I hope that you guys enjoy these 'new' chapters, it is around halfway through the first arch of Outcast 2 Alternative World: Trials, also know by me an my friends as Outcast ST2 second generation, the first arch Teito goes until chapter 18 or 19, and the following chapters are at least as big as this one if not longer.

This is Benji Himura wishing you all a good time and hoping that you enjoyed my story so far, sorry for the huge delay in updating, between writer's block, lack of writing mood and stress not much writing was done recently, again thank you all for you time and patience.

Benji Himura 09/09/2012


End file.
